Shadow Phoenix
by Lily272
Summary: A strange bird appears in the dungeons. One that is hurt and might be a wizard with a depression. What will happen when he finds out that the bird is the abused son of the hated James Potter? Will he be able to help the boy? And what about Severus' friends the Malfoys. What will they say if they find out that Harry Potter is a Shadow Phoenix that is living with Severus Snape?
1. A strange bird

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Ravenclawgirl-18 for beta reading my story so you won't have to wade through all my spelling mistake! And guess what I still own nothing but the idea to this little story. You all know who owns the characters. As usual I will try to upload daily but I have a lot of work at the moment so I might not get around to it on some days but I'm sure reviews will motivate me to find the time. ;P

 **Warning:** this will be slash

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A strange bird**

Severus is sitting in his private quarters with some red ink and a quill ready to mark the essays of those dunderheads Dumbledore insists to be taught. He is enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment before a flash of blue light catches his eyes. There, in front of his fireplace, is a bird that most certainly hadn't been there a moment before.

"How did..." The man mumbles more to himself than anyone else. He has no idea how it got there but it's clearly hurt. Its wing is lying at a strange angle and the bird isn't moving it, not that he is moving much in general, the bird moves so little that Severus isn't sure if the damned thing is alive until it lifts it's head a little before dropping it again. Severus has no idea how that bird got into Hogwarts never mind his rooms but it looks strangely like Fawkes just that instead of being red and golden, this bird is black and blue.

"You're hurt." He says as calmly as he can and walks closer to it. The bird tries to move away and cries out with a strange but melodic sound that forces Severus to fight tears and apparently also to be reminded of his mother dying. "Hush, don't be afraid." The man says calmly in a voice meant to calm the distressed wild bird. "I just want to help you. Everything will be okay." He pulls his wand. Summoning a soft and warm cushion under the bird and slowly moves it up. "Stay calm. I'll take you to someone that can help you."

The bird moves its head slowly to look around before resting it again. Severus frowns wondering if the birds head is hurt too, considering that he seems to be strangely calm considering that it must be in a strange location, unless it used to come before Severus started to work here a few years ago. But he is most certainly in the company of a stranger since Severus would remember having seen a bird like that. Either way, Hagrid must be the best choice to take care of a hurt creature. After all, it is the only thing that oaf of a man is good for.

Severus keeps his wand on the cushion while levitating it in front of himself on his way through the dungeon of the castle. They are close to the entrance when he hears Minerva call out to him angrily. "There you are Severus. I was looking for you. Why did you deduct that many points from..."? Her voice quiets for a moment before asking curiously "What is that?"

"I assume your guess is as good as mine." He grumbles upset about the interruption. He wants to get this bird to someone else so it won't be his responsibility if it dies. "And I removed those points because I caught that good for nothing idiot of a sixth-year prefect you've got practice levitation charms on one of my first years. He better be grateful that he only lost 100 points and got a month of detentions. And I strongly suggest to choose the next prefects more wisely."

"In that case I shall inform his parents as well." The stern looking older women says. "Now about that bird like creature. Where did you find it and what happened to it?"

"I don't know what happened to it, nor do I know how it managed to do what it did, but I did see it appear out of thin air in what looked like a burst of blue flames right in front of my fireplace. I was about to bring it to Hagrid since he seems to be a more suitable caretaker then I am." Severus replies while the bird only moved its head slightly to look at Minerva once before its eyes are mostly closed again.

The woman eyes the hurt creature for a moment "It looks a lot like Fawkes. Bring it up to Albus. I get Hagrid and send him up for assistance. I doubt the bird should be out in a weather like this. The snow is getting worse."

"If you say so Minerva." Severus replies and turns around glad that it will also keep him from having to go out into the snowstorm. A few more stairs and hallways later Severus stops in front of an ugly gargoyle and grumbles "Toffee." The gargoyle jumps to the side and the stairs behind start moving. Severus steps on them and a little later enters the office that in his opinion has too much clutter in it. "Albus, Minerva advised me to bring this hurt bird like thing that appeared in my private room in a burst of blue flames to you."

Albus stands from behind the desk and walks towards the floating cushion. The bird seems to be afraid once he notices him getting closer and moves a bit away. Unfortunately, while being big enough to rest on it, the cushion doesn't leave enough room for this and the bird falls towards the ground. Severus tries to grab it instinctively even though he is too far away. Once again though, a blue flame appears. This time first around the bird and a second one in front of Severus and within his hands that had reached out. Both man stare at the bird that settles and calms in the man's arm.

The old man chuckles "How very interesting. I've only read about such a creature once. And that was in a fairy tale. I never dared to hope they exist!"

"And what do you presume this is?" Severus drawls.

"Well my boy." The old man replies "I'm afraid I'm not 100% sure if it's what I believe it is. But in the book, there was a man who was one of those very rare natural animagus that can turn into a magical animal. He was a Phoenix animagus and once he was particularly depressed and due to that turned into a shadow Phoenix. At least that's what the author had called it. It was described to look like your friend there. It seems like he could find the one person that could help him by flashing like Fawkes does. Just that his flames were blue at the time." Albus grins. "The tale was of how a Phoenix is born the first time. The wizard dies happily, his body burns naturally soon after and a Phoenix is born from it. One that never again turned into a wizard."

"I've never heard of a shadow Phoenix." Severus replies. "Nor that a Phoenix is born as a wizard. That would imply that Fawkes once upon a time was a wizard."

"Neither have I heard of one, apart from that admittedly very old fairy tale." The man says. "I've never even considered it to be true even though Fawkes seems to like it when I read it to him everytime he got reborn. But I thought that to be because he's intelligent and a bit like a child at those times and who wouldn't like a story that has someone like oneself in it."

There is a knock on the door before Hagrid enters saying. "McGonagall told me to get up here. Said Snape here found somethin' I'd like to have a look at."

"Of course," Albus cheers "Maybe you can clear this up. Tell me my old friend, what kind of bird does Severus have there?"

"I don't know Professor." The half giant says after taking a closer look. "But it looks an awful lot like Fawkes does don't ya think. Its wing looks funny. I think it's broken."

"Can you take this thing and fix it?" Severus grumbles.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be just as agreeable to assist you in taking care of that bird as I am, but it came to you. Severus my boy, we can all agree that it is a magical creature from the way it came here so similarly to how Fawkes flashes, but that bird choose you. It came to you for a reason and so you must keep it. And of course, give it a name.

Here the bird raises its head a little and looks at Severus expectantly before his eyes close again a moment later and its head nearly drops back down "I doubt the bird would appreciate it in the long run. I have little to no experience in taking care of anyone or anything. Never mind a delicate and wounded magical creature." Severus replies.

"And yet it chose you." The old man says before turning to another bird that the newly arrived one hadn't noticed. "Fawkes my dear. Is that a Shadow Phoenix?" The magnificent red and gold bird thrills beautifully. "Is it a female?" This time it stays silent. "Is it a male then?" Another beautiful thrill can be heard. "There you have it Severus. It is a Shadow Phoenix and a male one. Fawkes wouldn't have thrilled had he been uncertain. And being a Phoenix himself I'd say he is an expert on the subject." Albus cheerfully turns back to Hagrid. "Any suggestions about the wing?"

"I can go grab some sticks and fabric to bandage it up." The huge man says and is about to leave.

"Don't bother." Severus grumbles and once again uses his wand. This time to magickly bind the birds wing to his body. A pained thrill can be heard from the bird and he tries to move only to hear Severus say. "It's okay. It's over. It won't hurt again." Severus is reminded of a beating his father had given him once while the birds pained thrill is heard and he can see that Dumbledore as well as Hagrid look pained and saddened.

The bird settles in the man's arms again and looks at his wounded wing. He thrills again, the sound is nearly the same as the one before but a bit more even. Still it sounds like a very sad melody and Severus somehow remembers the moment he held Lily's dead body in his arms.

"It's okay little one." Severus sighs. "Let's just hope you won't regret flashing to me. In case you do, I suggest to go here next."

"I do wonder if the rest of that fairy tale has at least some truth to it." Albus muses still looking a little sad. "If that is the case the wizard he used to be died in a rather deep depression, possibly trying to kill himself. Or he is a wizard in a deep depression."

"Why don't you try to undo a possible transformation?" Severus suggests.

"Maybe when he is healed." Albus says after a moment of thought, "The transformation could be painful right now."

"As you please." Severus replies, "If he is an animagus however, he already has a name."

"If he is a real Phoenix he might too." Albus replies, "He might be old enough to survive countless wizards in that case and possibly was named a few times. But either way, you can't just call him bird. Every creature deserves to have a name. And I'm sure you'll find a name he'll approve of."

The bird looks at Albus before turning to Severus and then looks back at the older man. He looks curious about this topic. Severus just sighs and questions, "Any suggestions?"

"He is your responsibility, so the honour to name him falls to you." Albus chuckles.

Severus sighs and replies, "I'll think about it." He watches the bird and doesn't look too happy about the honour of naming him or rather the responsibility of taking care of him. The bird looks at him and thrills again sadly before closing his eyes again. Severus sees that Albus as well as Hagrid look sad again just like he feels like he's all alone in the wold and wonders if a Shadow Phoenix's thrill has that effect on everyone like a normal Phoenix's melody can relax people. He also wonders if those reflect the bird's feelings since when the bird must have felt pain he remembered a beating and now he just feels alone which might hold true for the bird if he realises that Severus isn't all that happy about keeping him.

"I don't know if the fairy tale is true, but he certainly does sound depressed enough to leave little wonder how an author that met a Shadow Phoenix was inspired to write it." Albus states.

"Either way," Severus grumbles, "Any suggestion on how to take care of him? Like food or what I might need to acquire for him?"

"Fawkes usually hunts for his own food," Albus sighs, "I doubt however that your friend can, at least not in his current state. I do wonder what hurt him that much." Albus muses before he turns towards his own Phoenix, "Fawkes my dear, could you get some extra food for our new guest and flash it to Severus?" Silence meets them and Albus sighs, "I guess that is a no and you'll just have to try different things Severus. Just try something and Fawkes only needs the perch he has, I still have an old one. I'll have an elf send it down to you until you can get him a nice one of his own."

"I thank you and will take my leave if you don't mind." Severus grumbles and turns towards the door to leave.

"Of course," Albus says to the man's back. "But don't hesitate to contact me should you have further questions."

"Of course, not." Severus grumbles ironically. "You have been a well of wisdom so far and known everything about this bird or how to treat it."

A moment later the Shadow Phoenix is carried back to where they had come from and by then there is already a perch like the one Fawkes had, just a little less magnificent

A little later Severus tries to hold out different things to the bird and it does try to eat some of the fruits it is offered. It doesn't look easy to eat them with his peak but it hadn't looked twice at the worms, bugs or slugs. All of those have been offered to him by Severus too.

Once the bird has eaten a bit and was given a bit of fresh water Severus leaves it and picks up some books and settles in a comforter by the fire trying to forget his new responsibility for the moment. The bird watches him only for a moment before he gives a sad sounding thrill and flashes over to him and settles on his knee and investigates the book before craning his neck towards Severus. In the book is a picture of a bird that looks exactly like Fawkes and Severus wonders if the bird is intelligent enough to understand that he picked a book that might give him some information about this bird.

Severus sighs and starts to read out loud what he reads about a Phoenix and the bird on his lap returns his gaze towards the book.

The bird hardly seems to notice how the man starts to pet him after reading for a moment and quickly seems to fall asleep. The part about a Phoenix is quickly finished and Severus summons another book with information on Phoenixes. He has some that have more information about magical creatures that he never read since he only cared about the parts of them he could use. It goes on like this for quite some time until Severus mumbles, "I do wonder if your tears work the same as Fawkes'." He continues petting the bird for a moment in silence. It takes a while before the bird wakes up again and Severus says, "I'm still not sure how to call you. But I considered a few names while I read this. Some of them I had to rule out since they are hardly fitting for a bird like you. They are either too common or too meaningless."

The Shadow Phoenix thrills and moves his head to the side. The man just sighs and then says, "How about, well, I still think the name itself is too common for a majestic bird like yourself. But I had to think about what Albus said. About you being as sad as your thrilling suggests and possibly even being able to turn into a Phoenix like Fawkes if you are a wizard." The man sighs, "I thought a name that might bring you luck and good fortune would be fitting and thought about Felix. There is this potion you know that is called Felix Felicitas and is a Luck Potion that would give whoever drinks it a few hours of luck. During that time, nothing the person attempts fails." The bird thrills and moves his head against Severus' face seeming grateful for a name. "Well, it's time for me to go to dinner. He moves the bird towards the perch but before putting it down he asks, "Would you like to stay here?" The bird stays silent. "Would you like to join me?" Felix thrills. "As you wish." The man sighs and holds the bird walking once again out of his rooms.

During dinner, all the other Professors ask questions about the Shadow Phoenix. Some of them already heard from Minerva that Severus found a strange bird and Albus of course is curious about the name and Severus is glad to hear that the man seems to appreciate the choice too. He would hate to get lectured about it in front of the others.

Felix is fed a few bits and pieces from Severus' plate, only fruits though since Severus assumes that spices might not be good for the bird's stomach. Very soon a routine develops. Every morning Severus retreats his charge's broken wing. It always hurts a little and the bird always thrills for a moment even though it usually is very quiet, for which Severus is very grateful considering how his thrills make him feel. They go together to breakfast and very soon no one seems to care about the Shadow Phoenix and apart from Severus who feeds him bits and pieces from his plate, hardly anyone seems to notice the bird. Only Albus occasionally says something about it. After breakfast Severus carries Felix towards the dungeons where the old perch Albus send them is placed in a back corner. Felix stays there while the class is in session but during a free period for the Professor, Felix sits on the desk and seems to listens to the Professor read out the essays loudly for the bird and Felix hears him grumble about whatever dunderhead wrote it. The Shadow Phoenix always looks at the papers.

During lunch the bird is once again at the table and gets fed from Severus' plate before they return to the class room where the activities from the morning continue. Later in the afternoon after the last class, Felix gets to listen to the commentary of Professor Snape on those essays again. After that they leave for dinner where Felix once again enjoys some fruits from Severus' plate before Felix and Severus return to the dungeon where Severus reads out passages from his potions book or brews for the infirmary. At some point, he even tries to use some of Felix's tears after asking him for some and it seems to work the same way Fawkes' tears do.

After that Severus usually leaves for a few hours to patrol the hallways after curfew and insists that Felix stays and rests for the time being. And even though the bird with a broken wing is left on the brand-new perch Severus bought only for him, Felix always sleeps in Severus' bed by the time he returns from those rounds. Three month of that have passed by the time the wing doesn't seem to hurt anymore, at least the bird hasn't thrilled in pain when the bandage was changed for some days now and Severus leaves the bandages off and asks him to try and move the wing. A moment later Felix is soaring through the room thrilling. The thrill still makes Severus feel sad but this time it only reminds him of playing alone in his room as a child. It's not quite as bad and he hopes that it's because Felix is feeling better.

A knock on the door stops Felix in his flight and he elegantly lands on the perch. Severus opens the door and lets Albus in. "You mentioned you wanted to see if the wing is healed?"

"It is." Severus replies and points towards Felix who for the first time in month doesn't have his wing bound to his body. "He even flew a moment ago, and from the look of it, he's never done anything else in his life."

"I'd still like to try out that spell and see if he could be an animagus." Albus says, "We both know that nothing bad can happen to him. If he isn't one nothing should happen." The old man draws his wand and points it towards the Phoenix. He casts the spell and while the light is flying towards the bird, Felix flashes away towards Severus and lands on his shoulder thrilling and such reminding Severus of his father's face when he was particularly angry. "Don't worry, Felix, I promise this won't hurt." Albus says and tries again with a similar result. Felix flashes back to his perch a split second before the spell hits him. "Maybe you should try Severus. He might trust you more than me."

"I have a feeling he doesn't want us to use that spell on him." Severus says but does as asked and draws his wand. Once again Felix flashes away just this time he reappears in front of Albus angrily thrilling and scratching the man's arm with his sharp talons. "Enough Felix." Severus chides and the bird returns to him. "As I said Albus, I fear he doesn't want to be changed back."

"I take it you assume he's a wizard?" Albus asks.

"More precisely a child." Severus replies and considers how the bird seems to be constantly around him and intend on sleeping in his bed. "He acts like one in many ways. I fear even younger then the children that attend this school."

"Any idea whose child he is?" Albus questions surprised.

"I assume a muggle born." Severus replies, "You would have heard if he's the child of a light family and I would have heard from the other side of the spectrum if a child went missing and there aren't many in between and those children would have appeared in the Prophet."

"We still need to find his family and return him though." Albus says resulting in Felix flashing away from them and Severus is glad to see a gleam of blue light from the gab under his bedroom door.

He raises his voice just enough to let Felix hear, "He will stay." After a surprised look from Albus he adds, "His wing was broken Albus and the way he acted at first compared to later on I assume he was used to little or no food and had a concussion to boot. The way he fled from this room and avoided being found out by flashing away from our spells shows that he fears being returned to wherever he came from. Albus, he was abused! I refuse to send him back there."

It is quiet for a moment and Albus sighs. "I understand. I still think we need to make a formal appeal though. You need to have legal custody of him for him to eventually attend this school and if he is as young as you say, he should still get an education wouldn't you agree?"

"I doubt he's older than ten." Severus replies, "And he already shows interest in books and I would assume that he can read well enough. I will find out who he is eventually but it will take time to earn his trust fully."

"Then I'll just assume that he is indeed a Shadow Phoenix for now." Albus replies making clear that he will give him as much time as he needs unless someone else finds out the truth. As the headmaster, he would have to find out who the boy is and get in trouble should he be found out to have kept it a secret. Not that the same doesn't go for the Professor. But he too could pretend not to assume anything.

Felix flashes back into the room the second the door closes behind the old man but stays a careful distance from Severus and rests on his perch wings half stretched to flee. "Don't worry Felix, I'll protect you. I am curious who you really are and about your age but I will protect you."

Felix doesn't move apart from relaxing his wings a little and looking away. "Don't worry, we have time." The professor gets out a book and sits down, "Come read with me." Felix flies to him and settles on his lap while the man opens the book and starts to read.

A few days' later another visitor shows up. Lucius and his son Draco. "Severus my friend." The blond man says "Could you watch Draco for the weekend? He is getting on our nerves begging to spend some time with his godfather."

Severus sighs and eyes the Shadow Phoenix in the corner and says, "I guess you won't leave me with much of a choice anyway."

"Correct." The blond man says noticing the Shadow Phoenix. "What is that you have there?"

Severus sighs and says, "Just some creature, Albus charged me with taking care of for a while." He moves over towards it and whispers into his ear, "You are more than that, I just don't want him to know."

"And what is he?" The blond man questions.

"I have no idea." Severus lies smoothly. "Some bird Albus stumbled upon while it was still hurt but Fawkes wasn't too fond of it so he dumped it on me. I heard he's done it before and it appears it is my turn now."

"Oh well." The blond man says eying the strange bird, "At least it appears to be an interesting creature and most importantly a quiet one."

"I agree. It most certainly could be worse." He agrees before looking towards the younger of his guests, "How are your studies coming along?"

"Very good." The five-year-old boy beams and continues to speak in his child like manner. "My tutor says so and I can read."

"I'm pleased to hear." Severus replies. "I expect you to excel in your studies once you enter Hogwarts."

"I will." The boy says.

"I'll take my leave." The older says, "Narcissa wishes to go on a trip while Draco is gone so I'm roped into accompanying her."

"In that case, you better leave." Severus says, "We all know how impatient she can be."

"I shall see you on Sunday then to pick up Draco." The older of the two blonds says before looking towards his son, "Be a good boy and listen to your godfather." After that he leaves without any further good bye.

The boy walks over to the bird on the perch. "Does it have a name?"

"His name is Felix." Severus replies. "If you brought any books, you should read some for him. He likes to listen and look at the book while I read out loud."

"Really?" Draco asks curious before taking out a tiny suitcase from his pocked. "Unshrink it Uncle!"

"Of course," Severus replies and draws his wand to silently unshrink it.

The bird watches as Draco grabs his favourite book and opens it. He starts to read, more slowly than Severus and every time he makes a mistake he doesn't notice himself, Felix thrills. "Uncle he can read." Draco says after a while.

"I'm aware of it." Severus replies, "And you should practise more if a bird can read better than you."

Draco pouts, "I just started to learn, I bet that thing is older than me anyway." He is quiet for a moment before he changes the topic rather obviously "Can we go fly?"

"Tomorrow." Severus replies, "If the weather isn't too bad and if you practised your reading and your numbers."

"Yes Uncle." Draco cheers and continues to read a story. A true one about his favourite hero. He is just a boy his age that survived a very bad curse, but with that he had defeated a very bad man. Draco is exited since he knows that someday he'll meet that boy. After reading to the bird about the boy-who-lived and how he defeated the most powerful wizard of their time he asks, "Uncle, what do you think this Harry Potter is like?"

"Probably even more spoiled then you are." Severus grumbles.

"Father told me to try and befriend him when we get to Hogwarts." Draco tells his Godfather. "I wonder if he really is powerful."

"I doubt it." Severus says, "I assume he was simply lucky to survive."

"But he defeated the dark Lord." Draco insists, "You know that father was only a servant to him and this boy defeated him as a baby. He must be powerful."

"Which is why I'm assuming he was simply lucky." Severus insists, "There is no way that a baby that age could otherwise have defeated him."

"But if he's powerful, do you think he'll protect me?" Draco questions. "Father seems to fear that the dark lord will return some day, and that he'll want me to become a death eater too just like grandfather and father."

"I doubt that Potter boy would do anything for you." Severus replies and wonders if Lucius really wants to protect his son from such faith or if it's just to make sure the boy won't accidentally let on that he's still loyal to the maniac, "Your father was a death eater and Potter will hate anything related to the dark Lord and Slytherin by extension. And I fear that includes you."

"Why would he? He doesn't know me yet." Draco wonders.

"And you don't know muggleborns and still you hate them." Severus replies. "He'll be raised to hate us just like you're raised to hate muggleborns without thinking about it for yourself."

Draco is quiet and Felix seems to listen to the conversation. He flies over to the boy and lands on his shoulder looking at Severus like he wants to say that he'll protect the boy. "I like your bird." Draco says after that and pets the Shadow Phoenix.

"I can see that." Severus replies with a grin, "How about we see who of you two is better with numbers. Since we already established that his reading is superior."

"I'm good with my numbers." Draco says and eyes the bird. "But he's older I bet. He had more time to learn."

"I'm sure you'll do fine and don't be disappointed if the bird is better." Severus says wondering if Felix really is older. He told Albus that he assumes the bird to be a child, but he doesn't know for sure yet. The way he avoided that particular spell might be considered as prove but at the same time the bird might disapprove of being spelled with anything. Especially since Severus had used spells to bandage his wing which must have hurt the creature. Maybe it's just a bird after all. But then again, he never flashed away to have his wound treated. He must have understood that it was for his own good which means he would have understood what this spell was about and had a reason to avoid it.

He sighs and starts to ask a few mathematical questions. Just easy adding and subtracting with numbers smaller than 20 since Draco only started to learn math a few months ago. The bird stays silent and Severus wonders if he ever learned any numbers. He had read to the bird out loud and the bird had looked into the book. Maybe that is how he learned to read rather than reading along from the beginning. Maybe the animagus, if one at all, is even younger then he assumed. Maybe even younger than Draco. At first the bird might not have known how to reply but he didn't even give a thrill when Severus asked if Draco's answer was correct.

Severus had read about natural magical animagus in books a few times after his rounds at night when Felix had already slept and found out that they are very rare and there are only a few of them recorded. If this fairy tale Albus talked about was true it must have been a long time before anyone started to record such things. He also learned that those who discovered their abilities, were in their early teens. But this child was clearly acting like a much younger child and would have attended Hogwarts if he were that age. Unless he's from another country and went to another school and him being missing just never reached them in this distance. Severus also found out that they are not only very rare but also, usually, magically very powerful. The last time it was a Dragon animagus and that was no one else than Merlin himself who according to the book learned of his ability at the age of 13.

A Phoenix wasn't recorded yet, which isn't a surprise considering that less then ten were recorded but it was mentioned that legends were known about others and there it was mentioned that one was indeed a Phoenix who had lived as a 'real' Phoenix after his wizard live had ended. But that wasn't proven to be fact and more likely than not made up. At least according to the Author of the scientific book Severus had read and Severus wonders if that person too had read the same fairy tale Albus had but the authors dismissed it at least mostly.

Very interesting however was that before Merlin there had been a Greek witch named Adrasteia who could turn into a Griffin since she's been 15. She is also described to be very powerful but not quite as powerful as Merlin and, by comparing all of those recorded cases, the Author assumed that the power level not only determines the ability to manifest but also how early it manifests meaning that if Felix really is a wizarding child below his teens, he's more powerful then Merlin! Severus sighs and wonders if Felix is only a Shadow Phoenix after all and decides to try some other spell on him in a few days to see how he'll react to that.

The next day Severus does as he promised and goes outside with Draco and Felix to fly a little certain that Felix will enjoy to stretch his wings no matter if he's a genuine bird or not. Draco and Severus leave the castle and Felix flies onto Severus' shoulder and shivers. It's still cold even though the snow finally melted and spring is approaching. "It's cold." Draco whines and orders, "Do a heating charm Uncle."

Severus does as ordered for once without any complain about the boy's tone and then points his wand towards Felix to redo the charm, mostly to see if the bird will let him. The Shadow Phoenix isn't moving an inch until after the charm hits him and then he starts to fly around them instead of moving as close to Severus' warm body as possible. He sighs filing away that information for later since he must watch the blond boy on a broom for now.

Draco and Severus mount their brooms and start to fly a little. Draco is a good flyer for his age but he is still young and Severus refuses to let him fly alone even if he himself isn't the best and probably won't be able to catch him if he falls. But he can cushion his fall enough to prevent anything worse than a bit of a fright that might stop the boy from flying anytime soon.

They fly around the grounds a little and Severus sees some of the students look at him in surprise. He just frowns and decides to be particularly strict towards them to ensure that his reputation won't suffer. They circle the quidditch pitch high enough to see that the Gryffindors are practising and return towards the castle. They aren't far from the pitch when a sudden strong gust of winds hits them both and Severus just about manages to stay on his broom but after catching himself he sees Draco fall to the ground screaming. Severus is about to charm the ground and ensure a soft landing when he sees Felix fly towards the boy and grab him with his talon right before they both flash away in a burst of blue flames.

Praying that neither is hurt he flies as fast as he can towards the castle entrance and runs towards his rooms praying that Felix brought the two of them there safely. He enters and hears Draco's cries from his bedroom and rushes into it. The boy is holding the remains of his broom that, as Severus finds out later, was retrieved by Felix while Severus had run down towards them. Draco looks up towards Severus once he notices him and cries, "My broom is broken."

Severus sighs in relieve seeing Felix right next to the boy and both clearly unharmed since their worse problem is a broken broom. "Just be glad it isn't your neck that is broken." Severus says and spells the broom pieces away. "I'm sure your father will get you a new one soon."

"I want a new broom now." Draco wines. "I want to fly with Felix again."

Severus sighs, he had seen how the bird had flown circles around the boy and how Draco had laughed about it and enjoyed to watch the bird.

He is about to say that Draco can come again to fly with Felix once he has a new broom when a knock is heard from his door. He goes towards it to see who is visiting and is surprised to see Albus outside. Usually the old fool summons him when he needs anything. "Hello Severus, I noticed that you were absent from meals and found out that you spent them here with your godchild who is visiting. I thought I bring you a collection of old fairy tales I used to enjoy and let you read it to the boy while he's over. I'm sure it must be boring for a child his age here and hope he'll like it and certainly won't know them yet since they aren't as well known as the tales of beetle the bard. I do believe his father will find them more appropriate too since sadly there isn't a single muggle in them. To be frank it sometimes seems as though they don't exist in those tales."

Draco, being the curios boy he is, is already standing behind Severus and asks, "Will you read it to me and Felix now please?"

Glad that the boy seems to have forgotten about his broom for the moment Severus replies, "Fine. But only one story."

"Yeah." Draco cheers and says, "Come here Felix, Severus will read to us." He smiles up, "What story will you read?"

"I would suggest to read the Shadow Phoenix." Albus says.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice?" Severus questions.

"It's just a tale and I'm sure the child will enjoy it since the Shadow Phoenix does resemble your Felix." Albus replies. "But be aware Draco that it really is only a fairy tale."

"Did you here that Felix? You're in the Fairy tale!" Draco cheers, "Or at least a bird like you. I wonder what happened to it. Please read it Uncle please?"

"Fine." Severus grumbles wondering how Felix will react to the story.

He sits down in the comforter in front of the fireplace after Albus excused himself claiming that sadly he lacks the time to listen to a fairy tale. Draco sits down on the carpet in front of the fireplace and Felix settles next to him instead of on Severus' lap to look at the book for the first time. Severus watches him, it's the same place he arrived at and he wonders if Felix is thinking about it too. He takes a deep breath and looks for the start in the story and begins to read. He must admit that Lucius wouldn't find a fault in it. There really is no mention of a single non-magical person in the story. Only about a young boy the tender age of 8 when he discovers his ability to turn into a Phoenix with golden and red fathers. To Severus' surprise the boy is called Fawkes and he wonders if Albus had read this story before he met his Phoenix. In the story Fawkes was happy as a child but in his teens his parents died and he was left penniless and had many hardships to endure. He lost his smile and when turned his feathers were black and blue while the fire that would let him go where he pleased turned blue too. At some point, he is so sad that he wishes to die but instead decides to spend his days as a bird and flashes away not caring where to, if only he'd find happiness there. That is when he meets a young witch and slowly falls for her over the years he spends in the younger girls presents and while he watches her grow up.

But not all is well. An evil elderly but powerful wizard appears about 3 years after the Shadow Phoenix arrived with the young witch that by than is 17 years old. The old wizard threatens everyone around there. He insists that the young beautiful witch is given to him or he will kill everyone else until she agrees to wed him. The Phoenix turns back into the wizard he really is and over powers the evil wizard to safe the witch he loves. She in turn likes the handsome man and had already liked the bird that had been with her prior to the change. She decides to marry her saviour and the man once again is happy and regains his original Phoenix form whenever he changes and after a long and happy life he dies of old age in the arms of his wife and moments later his body bursts into flames and a chick is born from the ashes. His personality changed and he never again changed into a wizard but from that day forward, the bird was reborn from his own ashes whenever it died to live on for eternity.

"He should have come to me rather than Dumbledore." Draco says a few moments after the fairy tale ends. "I'm prettier than the old fool. He would much easier fall in love with me and be happy."

Severus can't help but chuckle. "Maybe that isn't what he's looking for."

"But what is he looking for then" Draco wonders.

"A home where he's loved." Severus states. "A place where there are people like him, people that will care about him the way he is, like we both do." He looks more at Felix than Draco when saying that, wondering himself if it could be what the bird was looking for. If he is a muggle born the odds are high that some muggle got angry about some of his accidental outburst, which with a strong magical power tend to be more frequent and on occasion more violent. He also files that information away in his head and says, "But this is a mood point since as Professor Dumbledore said, it is only a fairy tale."

"I wish it wasn't though." Draco sighs, "I wish Felix was a wizard. We could be best friends than and he'd safe me from the dark Lord and marry me."

"To me it seems like you two managed to become friends just fine the way he is now." Severus sighs. "And now get ready for dinner, it's getting late."

"You think the old fool will borrow me that book?" Draco questions.

Severus sighs, "He might be persuaded to lend it to you if you ask politely."

"Can we eat in the great hall than?" Draco questions "I'll ask him than!"

"If you wish." Severus relents, "But you need to hurry and get ready."

The next evening Draco is picked up and talks about nothing else than Felix and how he saved him and played with him and how he can read and everything else he did with the bird until Lucius just groans and asks him to go ahead through the floo and tell his mother already. The boy leaves and Lucius just looks at Severus, "Did he really nearly fall?"

"I was there and ready to cushion his fall." Severus insists, "He was perfectly safe but yes, he did fall and Felix did flash him back here. I do believe he exaggerates. Felix did thrill a few times while he tried to read but I assume it has more to do with the bird being used to my reading that is by far more fluent than his attempt to deceiver the words."

"I thought as much." Lucius says, "A bird that reads, imagine that. I do wonder if that bird is some form of Phoenix though."

"I will do some tests now that I saw him flash like Fawkes does." Severus replies, "We'll see if he's useful for my potions."

Lucius leaves shortly after and Severus is glad to be alone with the bird and looks at him opening the folded parchment he had found on his bedside table that morning. "You're welcome." He says pointing towards the note that thanks Severus for giving Felix his name. "I would like to know your real name though."

The bird moves restless but doesn't change into a wizard. "Please trust me." Still nothing happens. Severus sighs, "Fine, maybe you'll trust me enough in time. I promise you though, I'll never send you back to whoever hurt you before you came to me."

The bird thrills and settles on Severus' shoulder right before the man rises to walk towards the great hall.

A few weeks pass since Severus got that note and he starts to teach Felix some simple math and finds him to be rather intelligent and a quick study even though reading seems to be more his strength. He can add and subtract numbers from one to 10 by the end of the first week mostly correctly and with only little time to think about the answer. Severus also sometimes places a short text before him and asks yes and no questions about it afterwards noticing that Felix seems to understand everything he reads himself just as easily as if Severus had read it for him and that he is much faster with reading it than Draco had been.

Severus had hoped that Felix would give him some more hints about who he is or something else to go by but nothing was forthcoming so he decided to do something to hopefully get something out of him. One evening, just after curfew, nearly a month after Draco had been there Severus gets once again ready to do his rounds. He places Felix on his perch as always but before leaving he places a quill and a piece of parchment on the table and says, "After improving your reading and your numbers I think it is time to work on your writing considering that the first note was just about readable but the script was far from being elegant. You do need to work on that. I understand that you are reluctant to do so in anyone's present so I leave you to do it while I'm on my round. I promise not to return for the next hour and would like to find, upon my return, a short essay about what you like to do best."

He chose to do an easy topic with which Felix can avoid to give up any information about himself to start but will eventually include things about Felix himself like where he lived or who was living there with him and some more details about his family if this works. He leaves for his round and doesn't return for nearly two hours to give the boy plenty of time to change back into a bird should he so choose. By the time he returns, Felix is, as always, sleeping in his bed but the parchment is lying on the table where it was, but now with a similarly unreadable script as Draco's. Maybe even a bit less readable just like the last note. On it stands, 'I like it best to be with my Sev. I like to read with you and that you give me from your tasty food. It is much better than the hard bread and cheese my Aunt and Uncle used to give me maybe once a day. I also like to fly with my Sev and his Draco. I wish, my Sev were my daddy.'

Severus reads it and has a hard time to fight the tears that threaten to rise to his eyes. He takes a deep breath before he looks at the Shadow Phoenix lying in his bed and takes both notes he has now and leaves for Dumbledore's office.

As soon as Albus asks him to enter he says, "Felix is most certainly an abused boy and I assume that he was either left uneducated or is about Draco's age."

"How do you know?" Albus questions.

Severus silently hands over the first note and after Dumbledore read it he explains when he got it and that he had been waiting for other notes that didn't come and what he had done that night before he hands over the new note. He also mentions how he had to teach him to calculate even simple equations.

After reading the second one Albus sighs, "I see. Do you think that the Muggles authorities even knew about him? If he was left uneducated, then I guess he was given birth to at home and in secrecy!"

"Either that or he really is young enough to explain it." Severus replies, "He might even be younger than Draco. The way he wrote, I mean the wording not the hardly readable chicken scratch, does indicate a similarly young age. Older children wouldn't wish for some stranger to be their, well you read it. Either way, he was abused that much is clear."

"We need to find out who he is and where he came from to officially get custody of Felix transferred to you." Albus says. "And we need it fast. I'll have to contact the authorities soon otherwise. I can't pretend not to know anything and neither can you Severus."

"I plan to get him to write more and possibly more about himself too." Severus replies. "Maybe I can even get him to write more by tomorrow."

"Do try." Albus replies. "I'll give you about a month either way."

"Thank you." Severus says and rises to return to his quarters before the sleeping boy wakes up and notices that Severus is still gone and possibly worries. He does try to get the boy to write more about himself and where he comes from but all he gets when asking for a name in further essays is that freaks don't have names or that he can't be a boy again because he's never been a good boy and only a freak. Severus tries multiple times to tell the boy, that still refuses to change from his animagus form, that he is in no way a freak and that he is most certainly a very good boy and that he wants to help him and make sure that he mustn't go to that Aunt and Uncle that he mentioned in that second note again but that he need to know who he is to do so. Still, Severus doesn't even find out the child's age since the boy strictly ignores any questions about it or about his family.

The month is nearly past when Albus comes down to him one evening saying, "Severus, I need your help."

Surprised at the shaken appearances he lets the man enter and questions what has him so worried only to hear, "It seems Harry Potter is missing. I have an old friend of mine watching his home and she hasn't seen him for a long time and now found out that he has run away for some reason, or so his family claims. I fear the worst and we must find out if he was taken. His family probably wouldn't say anything about magic being involved and to avoid being found out rather claim him to be a runaway. We must go at once."

"Do I have to join?" Severus sighs and eyes Felix. "I rather not leave Felix."

"I understand." Albus says, "Maybe you can take him along but I might need your expertise. You know most of Voldemort's old followers and are suited best to find out if the boy really ran away for some reason I fail to see or if he was taken by one of them and possibly even know by whom."

"Fine." Severus grumbles and holds out an arm for Felix who flies over and lands on it having heard every word. "But I hope the boy didn't just run away because he didn't get the game he wanted or some such nonsense or so god help me I will teach him some manners."

They leave the castle and walk towards the gates were Albus says, "You should hide Felix, we are going to a muggle neighbourhood and our robes will draw enough attention as it is."

Severus casts a simple notice me not spell but does as asked and engulfs the Phoenix inside his robe, not to hide him since the spell does that, but to avoid the Phoenix getting scared or flying off after the strange feeling from apparition. The bird does thrill disapprovingly after arriving there and moves inside of the robes and Severus shushes him as good as he can and keeps him hidden inside his robes until he settles while he and Albus walks towards the door of Number 4 privet drive.

Albus knocks and Petunia opens the door paling a little she looks around and lets both man inside before saying, "He isn't here. He disappeared a few weeks ago."

Albus is about to ask some questions when he hears the Shadow Phoenix thrill and this time the melodic melody doesn't sound sad, it sounds terrified and the next second Severus is engulfed in blue flames and gone with the Phoenix. Albus stares at the spot he's been at and says, "Oh my, I guess the trip was too much for Felix, never mind, Severus will probably be back momentarily so let's continue. Did little Harry have a reason to run away or do you think he was taken?"

In the meantime, Severus is surprised to be back in his quarters with a clearly distressed Felix in his arm. "Shush, shush, everything is fine." Severus tries to calm him.

The bird still thrills terrified for a moment longer before he calms. "Is everything all right now?" Severus questions when the bird calmed down and Felix thrills and Severus sighs. "Would you rather stay here alone or stay with Minerva?" The thrill is just as terrified as before and Felix starts to fly on his shoulder and pull him towards Severus' bedroom. "I get it you want me to stay, but Felix, I can't. You heard that there is a boy missing and he is in grave danger. Some very bad wizards want to harm him and we must find him. Also," Severus takes a deep breath, "I knew his mother. This child's mother was a friend of mine and even if that friendship ended before her death due to something I did, I still liked her greatly and she died to protect her son. She loved this little boy, a boy about Draco's age, so much that she gave her live for her son and I swore that I would make sure that her sacrifice wasn't for nothing. I must protect her son, for her sake. I have to go find him."

Felix looks deep into his eyes for a moment before Severus sees a blue light around him and his shape changes into that of a little boy. A smaller boy than even Draco is. Once the light is gone the little boy with back messy hair looks up. Green eyes, eyes that look just like Lily's look at him from a face that is so much like James Potter that Severus doesn't even need to see the scare that peeks out from the messy hair. "Then don't leave me." The boy says, "And don't ever make me go back."

"I swear, you won't have to return to them." Severus replies shocked that this boy, the Shadow Phoenix animagus that had come to him, is the son of his old school-rival. The son of the man Severus thought he hates most and the woman he loves most. He tries not to show the shock and says, "But you can help me make sure of it, just please tell me what happened the day you came to me. Tell me everything that happened including how you broke your arm."

The boy looks at him for a moment and then mumbles, "I asked a question, I know freaks aren't supposed to ask questions, but I did."

"Firstly, you are not a freak and I forbid you to address yourself as such. Now go on, what did you ask?" Severus questions.

"I wanted to know why Dudley was allowed to go to preschool and I wasn't. I heard them talking that I would have to go to primary but I wanted to know why I couldn't go to preschool like Dudley got to go." Harry whispers, "I should have known it's because I'm a freak and he's a good boy."

"I told you not to call yourself a freak. You are a good boy." Severus insists, "Don't let anyone else tell you differently."

"Aunt doesn't think so." Harry mumbles, "She slapped my head and I tumbled."

"She hit you hard enough to tumble?" Severus wants to know outraged.

Harry just looks surprised before saying, "Oh, I'm clumsy I always tumble when she slaps me, I'm not as big and strong as you."

Severus takes a calming breath at those words and the way he speaks like it's the most natural thing in the world that he would tumble after being slapped. After that Severus asks, "And what happened then? That can't be all to get a broken arm."

"I'm stupid, I asked by the stairs. I tumbled all the way down." Harry says with shrug like it should be obvious, "Aunt was angry I hit a picture with my foot on my tumble. She locked me in my cupboard."

"Your cupboard?" Severus asks too outraged about hearing that the poor boy was punished for hitting something when they push him down the stairs to even talk about that any further.

"The one under the stairs. That's where my bed was." Harry says, "Dudley needed two rooms and got them for being a good boy and Aunt Marge, Uncle's sister, sometimes comes to stay and needs a guest room. And Aunt and Uncle shared a room. That was all. There was no room left for a freak. I had the cupboard under the stairs. I like it, I can hide the broken toys I got from the bin between stuff in it. The one's Dudley didn't want no more."

Severus once again has to take a calming breath. It wouldn't do to show the child how angry he is becoming considering that he'll most likely assume the anger to be directed towards himself. "You aren't a freak!" Another deep breath later he asks, "And you ran from that cupboard to me?"

"No." Harry says, "My arm hurt but my head started to feel funny and after a while my tummy too and I threw up. But I only made a little mess. I didn't have that much in my tummy to make a big mess. Uncle was still mad and threw me out and said I wasn't to come back until I was a good boy." Severus closes his eyes, he can just picture the small boy in those tatted oversized clothing sitting outside in the snow. He still remembers that it had been snowing everywhere that night since he knows how bad it was here at Hogwarts and how happy he had been that he didn't have to go outside to find Hagrid after running into Minerva. "I wanted to get back inside and Dudley is praised for being a good boy when hurting the freak. But I'm the only freak around so I wanted to hurt myself to become a good boy." Severus stares at the boy unable to say anything and prying that this is only a nightmare. That Lily's little boy, this little boy in front of him, did not just say that he wanted to hurt himself. "I tried to climb the garden shed, it's a really big one. I thought that be enough and when I got up thought I'd either be a good boy after that or with my real mummy. I hoped it would be with my mummy. That is if freaks can go to where good dead people go but Aunt said I'm as useless as mummy and daddy so I hoped I would get to go where useless freaks go. But I didn't get to go there. I just saw blue light and I was here after I let myself fall. I didn't know I was a bird till later. I don't remember when. Everything was still a little fuzzy in my head. I think I fell from somewhere and tried to hold on to something and saw a wing and then was in your arm and saw more of my new me."

"That's okay Harry." Severus says unable to hear more of this.

"Felix." The boy says, "I'm Felix. I've never been called Harry. I never knew it was me you wanted to find when Albus came."

Again, Severus takes a deep breath. "Felix," He says fighting to keep his voice steady. "You did very well in telling me this and I swear you won't return there. Now I need you to be a good boy and drink this." He takes out a dreamless sleep and the boy eyes it sceptically. He had been in the room when Severus taught some of his older students to brew it and assumes the boy knows what it is. "Please trust me Felix." Severus says and the boy takes the potion in shaking hands and drinks. Soon after he's asleep and Severus once again leaves to re-join Albus at the Dursleys. Just this time, he doesn't want to find a boy. This time, he wishes he could kill those blasted muggles.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I wonder what Severus will do when he gets there. Who votes for the house to be still in one piece when he leaves again? And what will Dumbledore do when he finds out that Harry was abused? Will he try to make him go back due to the blood wards or will he stick to the 'He flashed to Severus he has to stay with Severus' theory? And if he does, what will others think? Will Remus or some other light family complain? What about Severus being a spy? It will be hard to spy on Voldemort and pretend to be a loyal death eater while raising the boy-who-lived! Where will the poos hurt and terrified little boy go next? Or will he get to stay with 'his Sev'? And maybe even more importantly will he be as powerful as Severus assumes? And will Harry eventually be a real Phoenix when his live as a wizard ends?


	2. Turning Human

**Authors Note:** I can't believe how many reviews I got! I never had that many within less then 24 hours after uploading the very first chapter and on top of that over 20 who found the fave button and more than 40 followers! I guess I had to manage to get this up today. I hope you all will enjoy this. It is a rather slow chapter but I wanted to write in detail how Severus will act around the poor abused boy now that he finally changed in front o him. I hope you won't get board of it and if you do, the next one will be more exiting again.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Turning Human**

By the time Severus returns to the Dursleys and enters the living room after unlocking the door silently with a spell, he hears Petunia say, "I swear it must have been some of your lot. We went to bed like always and the next morning he was gone. Just three weeks ago."

"You've always been a liar and a bitch Petunia." Severus says angrily from the doorway. "But I hadn't known that you are such a monster as well."

He glares towards the woman before drawing his wand and pointing it towards the door of the cupboard under the stairs and says, "Bombarda." After the blast, he walks closer to it and looks inside. There was no bed anymore but after saying "Accio broken toys." A few broken toy soldiers appear. "Would you care to explain why his toys are in that cupboard? Or why they are all broken?" Severus asks. "Or why Harry didn't know his own name until tonight? Or would you like to explain how he could have been where I just found him for MONTH when he just disappeared three weeks ago?"

He walks closer to her, "Or why he seems to believe it completely normal to be slapped hard enough to tumble down the stairs because he dared to ask why he didn't get to go to preschool when Dudley did?" He still walks closer noticing from the corner of his eyes how Albus pales, "Or do you want to explain why your husband threw him out of the house when the boy got sick in that cupboard after tumbling down the stairs and breaking his arm and possibly getting a concussion considering that according to him, his head felt fuzzy. Don't worry to explain why he got sick in there and not somewhere else, he already explained that he was locked up for hitting a picture with his foot on his tumble down the stairs." He stands not two feet from her and looks down on her when saying, "But how about you explain how the boy thought that to be a good boy, and to get back indoors he would have to hurt himself because Dudley was always praised for being a good boy after hurting the freak and after all, he is the only freak around isn't he?" He raises his wand and presses it into her throat "That garden shed outside, he climbed it to let himself fall down and hurt himself enough to either be considered a good enough boy to get back inside or better yet, to be with his mummy. What do you think would have happened had he not seen blue flames that brought him to safety?"

At this point he hears Albus gasp the name "Felix." It is quiet for a moment before Albus says, "Severus, he needs you. If you hurt her you get send to Azkaban."

"She could have killed him." Severus spits. "As it stands he still is depressed to a point that I fear he might do it for her. He is still sad that he came to me rather than finding his parents after that fall."

"We won't let that happen Severus." Albus says, "Harry won't return here. We'll protect him. We'll make sure he'll be fine and won't have any reason to harm himself again."

"Seeing her reminds me why I followed the dark Lord and wanted to kill all muggles." He spits at her and is glad to see her pale.

"Lily wouldn't have wanted that." Albus says trying to calm the clearly very angered man.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that considering what this monster did to her only son!" Severus grumbles.

"She still wouldn't have want you to imprisoned because of it." Albus says, "And as I said, Harry needs you now, she'd want you to be there for him and help him. Return to him and let me deal with her."

Severus stays in the position he's in for a moment longer before he steps back and turns on the spot to disappear with a loud pop. Albus on the other hand looks at her and says, "You are in luck, I don't want a great many deal of people to know about this but believe me, I will tell the right person about this and I'm sure that what he'll do will be worse and hold for longer then what Severus would do at his worst. Believe me, you will regret this day for the rest of your live. As will your husband."

After that he leaves to speak to Remus Lupin. He might have been the tamest one of the marauders but he was the most educated one and without him, James and Sirius would have been caught much more often and most of the genius that got their ideas to work came from him. And Albus is sure that Remus does remember the more creative and vindictive ideas that Remus had stopped them from doing so he won't need the inspiration to get some revenge for his friend's son. It might also be good for Harry to meet him given time. But for now, the boy needs to learn to be just that, a boy, and not just a Phoenix.

After a lengthy talk with the werewolf during which he had to remind him of all the reasons why visiting the Dursleys during a full moon wasn't in anyone's best interest, he returns to see how his potions master is doing. Severus opens the door to his private quarters and lets the older man in. "I assume that young Harry is sleeping." Albus says seeing a half empty bottle of fire whisky and hopes that Severus didn't just start it after his return.

"He is." Severus says and shows the older man into his own bedroom where Harry is sleeping on his bed, for the first time since he got here, as a boy. "I gave him a dreamless sleep after he told me everything that happened that night. Albus, he risked his life only to get back into that house and be considered a good boy rather than a freak. He tried to kill himself! He wanted to be with his parents not with me! What am I to say to him when he wakes up?"

"That my friend, I do not know." Albus sighs, "But I do believe that he chose wisely in coming to you. If anyone can understand him and help him, it is you."

"I'm not so sure of that." Severus replies, "I've never taken care of a child. And what will we do now? How will we explain that he is here?"

"There are two options." Albus replies, "We don't explain and he stays in the Shape of Felix whenever you two are seen and only is Harry in the safety of these rooms, or we say that he came here to learn about the magical world or because his Muggle family is, for privet reasons, unable to take care of him from now on and that I decided to let him stay in the castle and since you're the same age as his parents I deemed you the most appropriate person to take care of him. We might need him to show up as Felix every now and then so people won't be too surprised that the bird disappears completely but since he's been fully healed you can claim that he had started to be gone some nights and now seems to be more wild again. I doubt that many people will believe the boy to be the bird. The idea seems to farfetched."

"Draco might." Severus sighs, "You did let him hear that fairy tale and he already mused about Felix being a wizard."

"I'm sure we can dissuade him of that notion given time." Albus replies, "He is still young and not many will believe him even if he does talk about it."

"I guess you're right." Severus says. "And it would be wise to keep his ability a secret for now. It might give him an edge should he ever face the dark Lord. I still believe that someone else would be more suitable as his caretaker though."

"Speak to him and find out if he prefers to stay in the shape of Felix for a little longer before he's seen as Harry." Albus sighs, "At least I'm still officially his guardian and only had let them take care of him. I truly believed that even if resenting magic, they would at least be decent enough to the boy. I knew his life wouldn't be particularly easy but I thought that better than being praised for something he couldn't remember and getting overly spoiled. The safety the blood wards gave him was also a reason why I thought it best. But even in my wildest dreams I'd never have thought they would be that cruel to him or I would have at least checked up on him and taken him back. At least with me as his guardian, we can take our time to let him get used to his human form again and no one will challenge that I'm his guardian so you can keep taking care of him."

Severus sighs, "I fear to find out more that they did. I only had him tell me of that one night and you should have seen the look in his eyes when I questioned about how she had slapped him hard enough to tumble. He looked like it should be obvious, like it was the most normal thing in the world and then said that he is small and clumsy and not big and strong like me. Like that was the reason I was surprised, because I didn't tumble when slapped because of the size difference."

"Let's just be grateful that he has this ability and was able to save himself and find a good home for himself here." Albus replies with a smile.

"Now what about the point you so far conveniently ignored?" Severus glowers, "I'm not fit to raise a child!"

"Well for someone who's not fit to do so, you did an admirable job up to now." Albus grins, "You are the one he opened up to just like you were the one he came to. And, to be frank my boy, I'm reasonably sure that it wouldn't matter to whom I'd send him. He'd flash back to you anyway. Harry, or rather his magic, chose you. We might not know why and quite possibly never find out since he himself can't have chosen you as a person consciously, but for whatever reason, his magic picked you to be the most suitable person and up to now, as I said before, you did more than good enough. He trusts you, he even wished for you to be his father. He wrote so himself. All you need now is a little faith in yourself my boy."

"And what about the little fact that I'm a spy?" Severus questions, "How on earth am I to spy on Harry's would be murderer without risking the boy's life?"

"Oh, that's easy to answer." Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes. "You're not to do that." After an incredulous look from Severus he adds, "Right now Harry needs you to be there for him much more than the order ever needed a spy. Sure, having one is very handy and I'm sure I'll miss it once Voldemort returns, but it doesn't change the fact that Harry needs you much more than I ever did. I'm not going to deny him what he needs. And to be completely honest with you my boy, I rather see you safe than risk your life as a spy as well."

"You do realise that all hell will break loose when people start to find out that you entrusted their boy hero to ME!" Severus questions.

"Let me deal with that." Dumbledore replies with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be able to make everyone see the advantage of my decision. And like I said before, it be impossible to try otherwise Harry might do as asked, but Felix will always come back to you my boy."

"Isn't there some other option?" Severus questions unwilling to give up easily. "I'm sure that the boy will come to care for whoever will take him and that he will stay there given some time to get to know them before he moves."

"And who would you suggest?" Albus questions.

"I don't know." Severus grumbles, "What about Andromeda? Miss Tonks certainly is old enough that Andromeda would have some time for a child that age."

"She just started to work and she is getting on in age." Albus stats. "She would do it if I'd asked but she doesn't know anything about how an abused child might react or what to do to help him. I also fear that Harry might fear Ted. The man is nice enough I'm sure but he is a muggle like his Uncle and he might fear to show any magic in front of him. Eventually learning how silly that is and that Ted doesn't mind will only increase the pain he probably feels at the harsh treatment of his own family for the very same reason." Albus sighs, "No I rather not expose him to a muggle again right away, don't get me wrong I think he needs to meet Ted at some point but maybe not until he at least mostly recovered from this."

"What about the Weasleys?" Severus questions. "Molly certainly wouldn't mind another mouth to feed and has plenty of experience."

"With healthy happy boy's and one girl and most of those boys are rather boisterous and while that isn't bad I fear that it is currently too much for Harry to be constantly exposed to that. He'd get lost in the turmoil and probably scared too."

"You're just trying to make me take him." Severus grumbles.

"Severus my boy." Albus says and looks at Severus, "Lily's son truly needs you. He came to you for help. Please don't deny him that. Don't send him away."

Severus sighs and moves towards his bedroom and opens the door to look at the boy. In his sleep, with his eyes closed, he looks so much like James. Still, he looks rather shy than arrogant even in his sleep. His arms and legs pulled as close to his body as possible and curled in on himself he looks nearly like a tiny ball with a messy mop of hair on his head. He sighs remembering how the boy had looked at him right after turning into Harry before him for the first time. The way he had looked up at him and asked him not to send him back. And most of all, not to leave him. Could he send the boy anywhere? What would happen to him should Severus send him away after the boy finally trusted him enough to change in front of him and talk to him? With a sigh, Severus says, "You win." He turns towards the old man and frowns at his smug look, "At least for now. I still think that I'm not suitable but I will take him until he chooses someone else over me."

"I think that sounds more than fair." Albus grins, "But you shouldn't hold your breath for that. I truly believe that you're great for him. You already care about him and you at least somewhat know what it is like to be hated for your magic by a family member. I'm also certain that you won't overly spoil him and I have faith that while I have no doubt that you'd be strict when given due cause, you won't be overly strict. You're the best choice, whether you believe it or not."

With a sigh, Severus closes the door to the room and turns to the old man before insisting, "I'll need to talk about a lot of things with him tomorrow, can you excuse me from my duties as a teacher for the day?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Albus replies, "I'll leave you for now. It was a tiring day and I fear tomorrow won't be that much easier for you my boy."

Severus watches the old man leave before he prepares for bed and joins the young boy. He pulls him into his arms and is glad to feel his muscles relax a little. When Severus wakes up the next morning the boy is gone and after further inspection of his rooms he finds Felix on his perch.

He walks over to the Phoenix and gently pets his fathers before he calmly says, "I'm afraid there are some things we two will need to discuss, for which you'll need the ability to speak, but if you wish you can stay the way you are for the time being and I'll get us some breakfast down here."

After that Severus calls for a house elf and orders breakfast for two and once the elf is gone he looks at the young animagus and says, "You're welcome to sit with me as you usually do but you can sit at your own place too."

The Shadow Phoenix watches him thoughtfully for a moment before he glides over next to the man and changes in flight landing on his human feet right next to him, "Can I sit with you like this too?"

The older man smiles glad to see the boy again so soon and says, "Of course you may." After that he picks up the small and light child and places him on his lap before he spells the boy's breakfast closer to them. The boy looks questioningly but doesn't say anything and just looks at the food. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A little." The boy mumbles.

"Then take whatever you'd like to eat." Severus orders with a frown. "You should know by now that I'm not inclined to let you starve yourself to death and you're only skin and bone as it is."

The boy nods and reaches out towards a bread roll and eyes the older man before daring to take it. Severus gives him a little nod and the boy takes it slowly towards his own plate, never letting his eyes leave the older man's face. Harry is about to take a bite when Severus asks, "It tastes much better when you put something on it."

Harry just looks questioningly before letting his gaze wander over the table. After a moment, he just looks at his roll thoughtful.

"What would you like on it?" Severus asks, assuming that he needs help to cut it open and maybe spread some butter on it. "I'll help you prepare it if you need assistance."

"I don't know." Harry mumbles, "I never had any of this."

Severus takes a breath to calm himself before he replies, "Then it is about time you try everything." After that he takes the bread roll from the boy who looks sad for a moment. But Severus cuts it in halves and then in pieces before putting something else on every one of them and placing them on the boy's plate. The boy watches while small pieces of the bread roll with different jams, appear. He also gets two different slices of cheese and some soft cheese spread on other pieces. He gets one with honey and even one with a chocolate spread. On top of that there is one with a bit of bacon and one with egg.

The boy still stares at all the pieces when Severus finally stops and then moves his eyes towards the man, "Are those all for me?"

"Of course, but I do expect that during future breakfasts you at least know what you like and are able to voice your preference. Which doesn't mean you only get one thing. I can always cut it up for you again." Severus replies.

"Thank you, Professor Snape sir." Harry says with a tiny smile on his young face.

"Sev." Severus replies, "Remember, I'm your Sev. You may address me as such since from now on, you may address me whatever way you like and you don't have to be as formal as the students. After all you are not one of my students yet."

The boy just beams up at him before he moves his little hand towards his plate and lets it move between the pieces clearly unsure what to try first. In the end the boy chose to take the piece with chocolate first but eyes Severus sceptically before taking it and once again keeps his eyes on the man's face while he moves it towards his mouth. Severus just waits for his face to light up once he tastes it. Both smile towards the other while the boy finally chews the bread happily. "It's so yummy." The boy says before swallowing it.

"I'm very happy you like it, but please don't speak with your mouth full." Severus gently chides with a small smile still on his lips, "It's rather impolite."

"I'm sorry." Harry replies looking worried and more sombre again.

"It's okay my child." Severus says petting the boy's head gently, "It's not your fault no one taught you better manners. I expect you to try to remember it in future but I don't expect you to remember all the things I'll probably tell you over the next few weeks right away."

"So, you're not mad at me?" The boy questions.

"Of course, not." Severus replies. "You are a rather well behaved boy for your age and intelligent as well. You are only five and can read very well for that. I thought you'd be about 6 and was rather surprised when you had more trouble with your numbers. But no one ever taught you so you are not to blame for that either and I'm sure you'll learn everything you must with time. Draco is learning for longer and not that much ahead of you on that account either."

Harry smiles happily before taking a piece with honey. This time hardly checking if he's allowed and more sure of himself already. He doesn't look quiet as happy as with the chocolate and says, "Too sweet." Once he swallowed.

Severus summons a bowl and says, "If you really dislike something and don't want to swallow it just spit it into the bowl." He hadn't even thought about the possibility that the boy doesn't like something from the things he put on his bread roll.

Breakfast takes a while since Harry is taking his time to eat everything slowly. He had a few things from Severus' plate before but seeing that he had a peek and had eaten fruits that first day Severus had stuck with fruits during meal times. He hadn't even thought about trying something else since with those he knew Felix would eat it and at first had worried that it wouldn't be good for a bird's stomach and not thought about it again later. He enjoys watching the boy's reaction to everything he truly liked and is glad that he at least swallows everything but wonders if it is because he was used to so little for so long and is afraid of wasting even the smallest bit.

Once the boy finished his roll Severus asks, "Would you like some chocolate milk or rather some juice? I could also get you some of both! And are you finished or would you like another roll?"

The boy looks thoughtfully. "I never had juice or chocolate milk."

"Than a bit of both." Severus replies and moves his wand to purr some of both into two glasses and places both in front of the boy while he himself drinks some coffee. He notices the boy eye it and informs him that coffee isn't very healthy and particularly unhealthy for small children which is why he's not allowed to have any yet. After that he asks again if the boy is still hungry which he denies. After he drank some of both and seems to like both just fine Severus says, "We both should talk a little about what will happen next. I had to inform Albus of who you are and that you are with me."

Harry looks afraid towards him. "He won't make me go back, will he?"

"No one will ever make you go back." Severus says, "I wouldn't let them. And should I ever be unable to protect you from such a faith you can always turn into Felix and flash back here."

The boy smiles and calms noticeably after hearing that he has that option and that no one will be able to force him to stay with his Aunt and Uncle again. "You are however a boy and need to learn a lot of things, like I mentioned before. And eventually you'll be a student of this school. To do all that you'll need to be Harry, and not Felix. You don't have to walk around as Harry all the time right away. But I would like you to get used to your real name and Albus and I think it wisest not to let people know that you are Felix."

"What about Draco." Harry questions, "He's my friend."

"I know you are fond of him but I believe it saver if he and his father don't know." Severus replies. "Do you remember the story about the boy-who-lives that Draco read to you?"

Harry is thoughtful for a moment, "Harry." He mumbles, "Was I that boy?"

"You are that boy." Severus corrects, "And that dark wizard isn't completely dead yet. He is weakened and won't be back for some time but eventually he might and those that followed him, might again. Lucius, Draco's father, is one of those that most likely will. If Draco knows about you being Felix, so will his father. And if his father does, so will the dark Lord. And if he does, you won't be able to have that ability as a secret surprise weapon against him."

Harry frowns for a moment and then says, "But he's my friend. He won't help someone who wants me hurt."

"Maybe not intentionally." Severus says, "But he might eventually. Either way, we must make sure that Felix won't be with me as often as he used to be so people will eventually think that he turns wild after being healed again. In that case, no one will be surprised when you show up right when Felix disappears."

Harry is silent for a while, "May Felix go visit others?"

"Like whom?" Severus questions surprised.

"Like Draco." Harry asks. "His father might not like the boy-who-lives, but he won't mind a Shadow Phoenix being around will he?"

Severus frowns worried that it is too dangerous but at the same time unwilling to deny the boy anything without due consideration. He sees the boy raise his arms to protect his head after seeing the frown after daring to ask a question and Severus sighs.

"While no one knows that you are Felix and you promise to stay in that form and be very careful and not be gone for too long, then I assume it is fine." Severus replies, "Will it be all right with you to stay in this room whenever you are just Harry and sometimes even without me? That way you'll be officially mine to take care of in a little while and then you can walk around the castle as Harry and make all kind of friends. There are some very nice students around that probably would love to show you what they've learned."

Harry looks nervous and Severus moves his fingers through the boy's black hair. "Don't worry, Harry. You don't have to decide right now if or when you're ready to face the castle as Harry. And you'll always will be my little Felix just like you are my little Harry."

"I'll be fine, alone I mean." He mumbles.

"If you need anything you can always change into Felix and come to me." Severus tells the young boy.

Harry smiles a little bit before he hugs the man for a moment. Right after the hug the boy changes back into Felix and flashes to his perch. Severus slowly walks over to pet the bird. "You may always hug me and unlike your Aunt and Uncle I expect you to ask many questions because the more you ask, the more you'll learn." Severus tells him, "And just so you know, I despise corporal punishment."

The bird looks questioningly for a while before he flies of the perch and lands as a boy next to Severus. His little arms move around the man's leg before he wonders "What's corporal?"

"Corporal punishment is another word for physical punishment and includes spanking or anything else that would physically hurt the person that is punished." Severus explains.

"How else can you punish me when I'm a freak?" Harry questions.

"I told you that you are not a freak and that you are not to address yourself as such." Severus replies with a small smile and picks up the small boy and carries him to the table. "To ensure that you learn that as well as about one of many possible ways to punish you. I will show you how you'll be punished whenever you refer to yourself as a freak by punishing you for that now." Harry looks up afraid while Severus magically summons parchment, ink and a quill. "You are to write I'm not a freak, I'm a good boy ten times. And before you wonder, the number of times will increase once you are more practiced in writing."

"The boy looks surprised before he asks "Are you sure this is a real punishment?"

"Believe me, I am." Severus replies "It seems weak to you because you are used to so much worse but every student of mine considers my punishments the worst. It will also on occasion include to be confined to your room. Or I might take a toy or other privileges."

Harry feels very stupid that he constantly doesn't understand words and tries to find out what confined and privileges mean by reminding the older man, "I don't have a room or toys."

"You will get a room very soon and when misbehaving you must stay in there. You'll also get toys very soon and I might take your favourite one when you've been naughty or take the privilege to visit Draco by telling you not to and increasing the punishment should you not listen." Severus smiles a little again and says "But I will still care about you deeply even when you're not on your best behaviour. No child is always good. Sometimes because they just want to do something forbidden so badly they believe it worth to risk of getting the punishment or maybe a child just forgot that something is forbidden. No one is born perfectly well behaved. Everyone needs to learn that. And you will, by occasionally being naughty, getting punished and thus learning that you've been misbehaving." Severus smiles again, "Now before you start to write them I want to make sure that you understand what I mean by confining you to your room and taking privileges. What does confining mean?"

"That you lock me up like Aunt did but in a room and not the cupboard." Harry replies happy to know it.

With a frown, Severus explains, "It does not mean that I'll 'lock you up' in the sense of locking the door. It only means that I'll tell you to go to your room and expect you to stay there. You are however to leave it and come to me in case of an emergency like a fire or that you hurt yourself or otherwise are in need of my assistance. And, of course, you can always leave to use the bathroom whenever needed. Also, knowing what I do about how you came here, I probably should tell you that should you ever feel sick while being confined to your room I expect you to still leave the room and tell me because your health comes first. Even if it is just a headache. Did you understand the difference?"

Harry frowns but says, "Locked up means I can't go out, confined means that I'm supposed to stay where I can leave but must leave when I'm hurt or scared that I'd get hurt or sick or just need to go to the bathroom."

"Very good." Severus praises the boy. "Next, what did I mean when I said I'd take privileges."

"That I can't visit Draco?" Harry replies sounding more like he's asking.

"Visiting a friend, even in the shape of Felix, is one possible privilege. Meaning something that you are privileged enough to be permitted to do or to have." Severus can't help but grin at the confused looking boy. He can nearly see the questions marks in the boy's head and then says, "How about we try to clear that up some more, what do you think could a privilege be? You already mentioned seeing Draco and that is one of those. Try to think of another example."

Harry thinks about it for a moment before saying, "Having a room?"

"No," Severus says, "It is a good idea, but a room, just like having a bed, is an essential. Meaning you need to have that to be healthy. It is deplorable of your Aunt and Uncle not to let you have a proper room especially since they didn't lack the ability to give you one. Dudley has two and he didn't really need a second one as badly as you would have needed a first one. You need a place you can sleep where you feel safe and comfortable and that is what a room is for. Even if you can be punished by being force to stay in there, you should still feel safe when you are in it. Try again."

Harry sighs and thinks about it some more before he says, "Maybe, no dinner?"

Severus shakes a head, "A growing boy needs nutrition's, you are already malnourished which means you got too little food to stay healthy and are much shorter than most boys your age due to it. I might be able to counter any permanent damage such malnourishment might have caused. And while sending a child to bed with just one missing meal is done by some, I don't consider it to be acceptable unless the child is overweight and had a late and sufficient lunch to keep it from getting hungry. But especially with a child that has already been malnourished in the past, denying food shouldn't even be considered. Leaving you with as little food as you had in the past is against the law and you could sue your Aunt and Uncle, however, it would reach the ears of some reporters and as you heard from Draco, people are very curious about you and everyone would talk about what happened to you and I doubt you like that. However, should you ever wish to see them appropriately punished for the deplorable way they treated you, you most certainly can contact the authorities."

"You mean…. they've been naughty?" Harry wonders confused.

"Very naughty Harry and I'm very angry with them for how badly they treated you." Severus confirms, "Now try again to think of a privilege. And don't worry to say something wrong. I'm glad you mentioned what you have so far so I could explain that those are indeed not a privilege but an essential thing that every child should have. I know there are children on this plant that starve because they don't have food. But their caretakers are either dead or don't have enough for themselves either. Your caretakers, meaning your Aunt and Uncle, had enough. And that is why it is so bad what they did."

With a sigh, Harry once again tries to think about something that might be considered a privilege and then asks, "The toy's. You said I'd get toys and that you'd take them when I'm naughty. So, they are a privilege, right?"

"That is at least partly correct." Severus praises him, "You remembered that very well Harry. Having something to play with in general is also essential for every child because by playing with those you'll learn much more than you think. However, the number of toys or how good those are is different for every child for a reason. Some children with no parents or very poor parents only have a can to kick or other everyday items they use as toys. Since I'm now the one who is responsible for your upbringing, and since I'm neither particularly poor, nor particularly rich, you will get some toys like colouring books, little figurines and, if you want, a broom for flying."

"Like Draco's?" Harry questions exited.

"It's impolite to interrupt Harry." Severus tells the boy before he continues, "And not exactly like Draco's. He had a beginner's broom when he was about a year and could just about walk. You are, at least for the moment, unpractised with flying on a broom and one like Draco's might be too dangerous. You are a bit tall for a broom like the one Draco started with and you may get a similar one to what Draco has now however Draco usually has the fastest and newest broom on the market since his father is very rich and can afford it. I however won't be able to buy you the most expensive one and you are too inexperienced for a particularly fast one. It will be an older and slower one. But if you ever manage to get into a Hogwarts Quidditch team, and before you ask that is a sport that I will show you when the next game is held here in school either as Harry or as Felix, my point is if you get into that I will use some of my savings and buy you a very good one." Severus smiles at the happy looking boy and ads, "But since having all your toys at once isn't essential, I might occasionally take one of your more preferred ones as punishment because while having something to play with is essential, expensive or favoured toys you wished for will be a privilege and I will on occasion take one or two for a set amount of time and return it to you once I consider you sufficiently punished. Did you understand that?"

Harry nods happy and to show that he got everything says, "I will always be allowed to play with something but when naughty not always with what I want to play with."

"Very good Harry." Severus praises. "You really are very smart to understand all of that. Now before you get to those lines I mentioned earlier, I want to let you know that I tend to use words that a lot of people don't use when talking to a small child like yourself, like confined or privileged. I could have used simpler words that would have been easier to understand for you and I know that most of those that I use you won't know. That is not because you are stupid or such but because no one used them when talking with, or around you and due to that you couldn't have learned them." He watches the boy closely to see if he could follow him. "I could use simpler words like most adults do when talking to a child, but I'd like to increase your Vocabulary which will enable you to understand textbooks better when you're older. Now whenever I use a word you don't understand, you must ask me okay?"

He saw the question marks start with adults already and only increase at just that word as well as Vocabulary. He watches while the boy fidgets and then mumbles, "I got everything until after you said you could use simpler words."

"Do you know what adult means?" Severus asks. Harry just shakes his head and Severus says, "It's another word for grown-ups. You are a child and I'm an adult. Now do you know what increase means?" Another headshake later Severus explains, "It means that something gets bigger. Like when I build a sandcastle and put more sand on it, I increase the size. Or if I make a cookies and use double the ingredients I increase the number of cookies I'm making. What about Vocabulary? Do you understand that word?" Once again, he gets a headshake from the boy. "It means words that you know for a certain language. If you have a big Vocabulary you know many different words. If it is small you know only a few. Like children usually have a smaller Vocabulary because they are still learning new words every day." He smiles "Let's see if you understand what I said before, now that you increased your Vocabulary by learning those three words. I said, I could use simpler words like most adults do when talking to a child, but I'd like to increase your Vocabulary which will enable you to understand textbooks better when you're older. Now whenever I use a word you don't understand, you must ask me okay?"

"You won't say easy things to me and want me to ask you when I don't understand a word you said so I'll learn more words and something about tricky things I read." Harry smiles and seems to be happy to be this certain to have understood at least most before he asks, "Does enable mean to can do something?

"Yes, that is correct and I'm very proud of you Harry that you understood it so quickly." Severus smiles. "I don't mind you asking me about the same words multiple times. You will hear me say many words you don't understand every day and probably not be able to understand everything the first time around because it will just be too much to memorize at one time. Do you know what memorize means?"

Harry uncertainly replies, "To remember?"

"Very good Harry." Severus praises again glad to see that even though he's been dreadfully neglected he managed to gain a reasonable intellect for his age which gives him cause to hope that with a little more help he might advance to a more than average intellect. "You should be very proud of yourself since you are much more intelligent than I thought you could be, taking your age and the way you were raised into account."

Harry smiles happy and mumbles, "I hadn't known, like in really known. I just thought that Dudley once got a game called memory and that was with cards where you have to remember where they are and Aunt Petunia said that memory means to remember so I thought memorize does too."

"In that case, let me clear up the difference. Memory is remembering something you already know. Like you remembered that word just now from when you learned it. Memory also means the part of your brain where what you lean is located. Memorize is to learn something new and place it in that part. You don't consciously do it but right now you're learning the difference and have to memorize it, so you'll have it in your Memory and be able to remember it at a later point." Severus explains.

"You must be really smart." Harry says sounding a little happier than before.

"I thank you for the compliment." Severus replies with a smile. "I have to be, to be called a Professor at this fine school. And don't worry, I'm sure you are a very intelligent boy as well. You'll learn everything, you have a good memory it seems and I'm sure you will be just fine now that someone actually helps you to learn." Harry smiles even more. "Now you write the lines I told you to while I'll talk to Albus for a moment through the fireplace. Do you still remember what you are supposed to write?"

"I'm not a freak, I'm a good boy. I'm supposed to write it ten times." Harry replies happy to have remembered. "I memorized it with my memory! And I'm sure my Vovabubelly will increase too."

"Very well done." Severus praises with an amused grin on his face. "But it's Vocabulary. Not Vovabubelly. Try to repeat it once it isn't easy to pronounce right especially for a child your age."

"Vocabulaly?" Harry tries.

Severus smiles a little, "Not perfect but better. We'll practise more the next time you pronounce it incorrectly."

"Sev?" Harry questions.

"Yes Harry." Severus raises an eyebrow.

"Does Pononse means how its sounding?" Harry questions.

"Yes, clever boy. Pronounce does mean just that." Severus says. "Now do your lines."

"Okay!" Harry replies with a smile on his face and turns towards the parchment and the quill.

Severus turns towards the fireplace and throws some floo into it. A moment later his head is in the fireplace and he looks towards Albus standing in his office. "I need to talk to you about my new charge."

"I think it's best if I come to you then." Albus replies, "I would like to talk to him if I can."

"I can't promise you, he is very shy." Severus explains, "But I think his mood is improving he talked to me a little today and is currently doing lines."

"Lines?" Albus wonders, "Surely that sweet boy couldn't have done anything to warrant a punishment."

"He called himself a freak after I told him before that he is no such thing." Severus replies, "But don't worry, since his handwriting is nearly illegible I do believe he can use the practise and only made him write a rather short sentence ten times."

"That is still a lot for such a small boy." Albus replies, "Do you really have to be that strict with the lad."

"I assure he disagrees." Severus replies, "I believe he considers me lenient since I informed him that I don't believe in corporal punishment. Either way, I believe that writing I'm not a freak, I'm a good boy will actually be good for him to get the message into his head."

Albus looks surprised for a moment before he smiles, "Well, if the sentence is that short and can be considered working on his handwriting, I believe that it is acceptable. Now, let me come though please so I can see the boy."

Severus moves back and a moment later the fire flares again and from the corner of his eyes he sees a blue flame at the table and by the time Albus is through the Shadow Phoenix is sitting at the desk. Severus silently walks over indicating with his hand towards Albus to stay quiet. He looks at the parchment and says, "I count only three. Please finish. And do not worry about Albus seeing you as Harry, he is informed of your circumstances and won't interfere."

The bird looks at him for a moment before turning and asking, "What does circum…something mean?"

"Circumstances." Severus says slowly. "Repeat it please." Harry does and after Severus corrected him a few times, manages to say it nearly perfectly and Severus nods, "It means things that happened to someone or around someone or even something. Like when it's very cold a plant might die due to that. Than it was due to the weather circumstances."

"Severus my boy." Albus chides gently, "You shouldn't expect too much of the child and use easier words."

"But I wanna learn." Harry says before ducking behind Severus.

"Please don't speak when adults are talking and do finish your lines." Severus replies before turning to Albus. "I believe that using more advanced words with Harry or in his surroundings will improve his Vocabulary greatly and that it will also be to his advantage when he gets accustomed to question everything he doesn't understand. Especially since he seemed to be afraid of inquiring about anything at the start. And as Harry just said himself, he wishes to learn." Severus looks at the boy while saying the last part to make sure he hears a more acceptable wording than 'I wanna' but unwilling to chide him for that on top of everything he's already done.

Harry nods and Severus is certain that he understood. Albus watches the two and smiles. Truth be told he had been a little worried about leaving Harry with Severus who is known to be particularly strict and most children don't like him very much. Until now Draco Malfoy was the only exception to that rule. But it seems that Harry's magic has chosen wisely. "Now what did you wish to discuss Severus."

"I would like to have a separate private potions lap. One that I can lock securely. That way I can still easily provide the hospital wing with potions." Severus replies, "Which I won't be able to do otherwise since I must remodel the current one into a proper children's bed room. The guest room is still needed for my godson's occasional visits and inappropriate as a permanent resistance for a child Harry's age due to its small size."

"I agree." Albus replies happily. "I'll have to see which room would be best but I think there is one that might be good on this floor. I'll have a few options ready by noon and an elf can show you and you just pick one."

"I thank you." Severus replies. "Also, I'd like to inform you that I'll leave later today with Harry. I don't know if he's ready to go as Harry but I think if I let him wear a hat or something that covers his scare most people won't know who he is so he can come along and have some ice cream as the child he is.

"Ice cream?" Harry questions surprised.

"Yes, ice cream." Severus replies, "And add another line saying I'm not to interrupt adults."

"How do you write that?" Harry wonders out loud and Severus moves his wand and the letters appear in the air before Harry.

"That's how you spell it." Severus replies, "And now try to finish it and then you may do as you please. I'll look over your lines when Albus leaves."

"Yes Sev." Harry says nearly cheerful.

"He looks rather happy for a child in his situation." Albus sighs.

"As I mentioned, his mood seemed to have improved." Severus replies, "Not enough I fear but it's a start and if it continues at this rate I'm reasonably certain that he'll be fine."

"I assume the trip you're planning is to buy all necessities for him?" Albus questions.

"That is correct." Severus replies. "It's overdue considering that I assumed him to be a child for some time. He needs crayons or something else to colour and draw, which will improve his handwriting further as well I assume. I'm also a little short on books that are adequate for a boy his age and I think a chess game wouldn't go amiss either even though he is a little young for that. I'm sure he'll find a great deal of other toys he'll like to have and I'm going to get him a few more depending on the price range."

"I should on this note inform you that there is a vault in his name at Gringotts from which I had some gold exchanged into muggle notes and brought towards his relatives up to now, to cover all those essentials you just mentioned." Albus sighs, "I fear very little of that reached the boy but of course you'll get the same amount."

"How much would that be?" Severus questions. "And how long will his money last if it continues to be used in this fashion?"

"He has plenty." Albus replies. "I had planned to give them as much and some for school materials before every school year once he starts primary school. After that I had thought to give Harry free access to his trust found since I can ask the Goblins to transfer school fees from the main Potter Vault. And believe me, he won't easily be able to waste enough to run out of funds for school books but if I'm proven wrong I'd pay for it since I recently decided to name him as one of two main heirs. I already discussed it with Aberforth who doesn't seem to want my gold anyway and is childless too. Who knows where my gold would end up. I had thought about leaving everything to the school but the way things are with the school board I know how little good that would do. I decided to rather make up for some of my past mistakes. And as I said, he's got plenty. The Potters enjoyed working quietly and peaceful in the background for themselves, unlike the Malfoy's, but they had more money than them for generations. They just didn't mention it which is why no one knew."

Severus' eyebrow rises monetarily before he says "If that is the case I will except money from that vault on occasion and I do believe that this warrants such an exception. But I refuse to except more than necessary. I, however reluctantly, excepted responsibility for Lily's son. Providing for him to the best of my abilities is part of that. I also would like to postpone the decision of giving him full access to his trust fund at the age of eleven. Especially considering that he is shy and still dreadfully unused to possessing money of his own. We should decide that when the time approaches." Severus frowns a little after seeing that Harry's hand halted in his writing for a moment when Severus said that he had reluctantly accepted responsibility for him.

"Of course, Severus." Albus replies. "And don't worry about further inconveniences, especially seeing how he already is improving I think we can find suitable accommodations with a friend for summer vacation once he starts Hogwarts."

Severus frowns disproving and he sees a silent tear run down Harry's face while his writing hand seems to shake a little. "I'm sorry Professor but I disagree with you. You were the one to point out that Harry's magic chose me. Not you. And I very much doubt he came to me for a roof over his head until he is eleven. He chose me as his caretaker and that does not just stop once he's off to school. I think we can agree that Harry needs stability and I'm afraid I must insist that ALL legal rights are transferred to me. I want to officially be his legal guardian at least until he chooses otherwise. I refuse to be a Nanny that you ask to take care of him."

Albus watches as Harry runs over to silently hug Severus before he wipers something into his ear and then Severus gives him a nod and mumbles "Always, and, if you are finished you may go play which includes flying around the castle but not too far, only ten feet from the building and not for too long." After that Harry changes and flashes away. Severus eyes his own bedroom door and sees once again blue light from the gap meaning that Harry didn't dare to go that far without Severus.

"I will have the papers ready for you by the weekend. I hoped you'd say you want to keep him." His eyes sparkle annoyingly. "I will also make sure that Remus is informed and agreeable. When old friends of James and Lily hear of this they probably will go to him to help them challenge your claim and it would greatly calm them down when he insists that you keep the boy. It would help if he may see the child. He was best friends with James and you can't tell the child as much about his father as Remus can. At least not nice things."

"Firstly, the child has a name. And secondly I might consider letting the wolf see Harry once he recovered from his time with the last caretakers you picked." Severus grumbles. "He hardly stays in his proper body around me and prefers Felix. You saw how fast he changed when you came and how reluctant he was to turn back. On top of that, I can't promise not to get upset about things that Wolf might say and refuse to leave Harry alone with a stranger until he feels comfortable with him. It wouldn't be good for Harry to see us fight."

"I understand and I'm sure Remus will too and give both of you some time." Albus replies "I still believe it to be important though."

"I know." Severus grumbles upset. "I'm afraid I even agree with you but right now neither Harry nor I are ready for this."

"I understand. Remus is dreadfully busy pranking the living daylights out of a certain muggle family anyway." Albus chuckles "I fear he has a little too much fun using all those pranks he had talked his friends out of using on you."

Severus raises his eyebrow before saying "And you believe that is sufficient punishment for those monsters?"

"Not even close." Albus sighs. "But it's the best I can do right now. Unless you want Harry's story on the front page of..."

"No I do not." Severus replies before Dumbledore can finish his sentence. "Harry knows about that option and that I would support him should he ever think being in the newspaper is worth getting these horrible relatives punished."

"I see." Albus replies "Anything else we need to discuss? Because if this is all I shall leave and set out to find the perfect potions room for you, get those papers ready and have some of Harry's gold brought to you so you can spoil him a little today. He deserves one particular great day out I believe."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Firstly, for all of you who wanted to the the Dursleys punished much more severely, Severus might have accepted that he can't kill them in an angry fit in front of Dumbledore without risking getting thrown into Azkaban but that does not mean that he gives up. He is a patient and smart man and they would be foolish to believe that he isn't just baiting his time and waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Now, I already promised you some excitement in the next chapter. It will mostly be about the little shopping trip and the damage control afterwards. I guess that already proves that not everything will get smooth. But what could possibly go wrong when the feared potions Professor of Hogwarts and known ex death eater (while the ex isn't that certain in most peoples mind) is walking around with Harry Potter who is only covering his scare with a hat? Really what could go wrong? Will they meet some of Severus' old death eater contacts? Or one of the order who wasn't aware that Severus is taking care of Harry? Or will Skeeter see them and they will be the headline in the Daily Prophet and people start to worry that Dumbledore lost his mind to let Snape take care of Harry? Will Harry manage to endure whatever happens without flashing to the safety of Hogwarts dungeons or will he expose himself already? Will Severus be able to keep the boy safe or will he regret taking the risk just to give Harry a good time and some Ice cream?

I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow around this time but as of now, I can't promise anything. A review or plenty of more followers or such will certainly encourage me to work hard to let you read the next chapter soon!


	3. Friendship

**Authors Note:** A lot of reviewers suggested that Severus should have used a glamour and while it would be an obvious solution, some of you might have noticed that Severus never told Harry about the option to stay Felix any other time than when he goes to school later or when the two of them are alone, because he believes that Harry does need to learn to be a boy again after month of being Felix but for his psych he deems it even more important that Harry learns to be himself and not play a different role. He worries that if Harry just takes up a new look he might try to play a different personality to hide his insecurities instinctively behind those. Harry could try and bury his past with his old persona rather than working through it and that Harry will always play a part and deep down worry if "just Harry" is good enough.  
If he lets Harry realize that changing his appearance is another option instead of just letting Severus go alone or with Felix on his shoulder he'll probably take it since he is scared of people in general especially while being Harry, proven by the fact that he hide himself as Harry but did stay as Felix when Albus came. And if Harry starts to hide, he might want to continue as much as possible and eventually prefer to stay that other person. You'll see in this chapter how Severus will try to talk him out of going as Felix. The point however is, that he wants Harry to relearn to be himself after month of being someone and even something else.  
Also as one of my reviewers has pointed out, to Severus, someone who knew James well, it was obvious right away even without the scar who Harry is but most wouldn't recognize him right away. He deems it safe due to that and worse the risk especially since he assumes that there won't be too many people since the Hogwarts rush isn't going on at the moment and all students are at school. Only grown-ups and small children can be there and of those only very few would ever address him. The odds of those being there are slim enough, especially if he goes during the afternoon when most either are at work or minding the smaller children at home. I hope you all understand my reasoning.

Anyway, thanks for all the support in form of reviewing or such. And sorry about the mistakes that my beta must have missed. CaseLC pointed out to me that there are still some in here. I just suck at spellings even in my first language German which is why I was diagnosed with Dyslexia as a child and I'm very grateful for spell check on the computers and my beta to fix it to the point that it's hopefully not as noticeable as it would be otherwise. I hope you all still enjoy reading it.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Friendship**

Albus just left when Felix returns to his perch. Severus takes the parchment looking over the lines the boy had done and that were still not checked. He takes the same ink and quill the boy had used to correct a mistake and says "You forgot one o in good in you ninth sentence. Do try to stay more focused even when someone stops by. But I'm very proud that you made not a single consistency mistake."

"What are that?" Harry questions "Consisency mistakes I mean."

"Consistency mistakes means that you made the same mistake repeatedly or consistently meaning every time. Like if you had written good with one o every time you wrote good. That would imply that you didn't know better. This shows me you know how to spell the word you hadn't asked for and only made one mistake because you were distracted by our discussion and that is understandable. You need to learn to focus and try to do it right but just one little mistake is very good for a boy your age and I'm very proud of you."

Harry smiles before asking "So I still get the privilege to get ice cream?"

Severus smiles "Of course. As long as you try your best I won't punish a small mistake you made."

Harry smiles but then frowns. "Do I have to go as Harry? Can't I go as Felix?"

"Phoenixes don't eat ice cream and the more Felix acts like a boy the higher the risk that someone finds out that you're Felix." Severus explains "But I can try to avoid your name and you wear a hat so no one sees your scar. That way no one will bother us."

Albus does as promised and by lunchtime the elves are moving his potions lap into the spare room next to his private quarters. He will rearrange everything to his liking later when Harry is asleep. Severus is also Harry's legal guardian by the time lunch starts and has more gold than he earns a year but apparently, it is what the Dursley's had gotten in six months and that they had gotten half that much to buy everything they needed when Harry first came to them. Severus complained that it was too much and insisted that it is most certainly enough for the year or possibly two since, while Harry does deserve to get spoiled on occasion and today might be one of those, he still refuses to let the boy get as badly spoiled as Draco is.

Right after a light lunch, during which Harry happily eats some pork and potatoes with his vegetables, Severus transfigures those rags he's still wearing into warm robes and decides to go to Madam Malkin's first since the original fabric was so badly damaged that the Transfiguration won't hold for long without destroying everything without any chance of repair.

About two hours later the two can leave said shop and Harry is happily wearing new robes. Severus is glad that Madam Malkin's glare towards him lessened after Harry told her that Severus only saw him yesterday for the first time. She had commented about the state of the robes. Or rather the rags that had been transfigured into them and probably assumed that someone, namely Severus, was neglecting the boy.

Once that is done the two of them walk towards Flourish and Blots first. The elves would ensure that everything necessary would be in Harry's room by the time they return and Severus can easily transfigure the colour or general shape of proper things more permanently then with rags. Harry hardly leaves his side though and with a sigh Severus quickly abandons the potions section in favour of the kids' section.

Harry still seems shy while looking at the books and Severus picks some to show to him and tells him a bit about what is inside until Harry starts to ask about books and Severus encourages him to take it and look at it a little to find out. Hesitantly the boy does as suggested and smiles when he holds the book and no one said anything to complain to him about touching it. He looks at the cover and the back reading the text there before putting it back and holding his hand out towards another. He makes eye-contact with Severus and waits for a nod before taking it and doing the same again. It takes nearly 20 books before Harry finally takes one without making eye-contact and waiting for the nod.

After about an hour of this Severus asks him which ones he would like and Harry hesitantly picks one looking afraid. Severus just gives him a small smile and nods before telling him to pick some more. In the end, Harry has 10 books and even for those Severus has to constantly ask him if he wants another one after everyone he picked. After they are done there he goes with Harry to a toy shop where Harry clearly doesn't know where to go first.

Even after nearly ten minutes, Harry is still mostly hidden under Severus' robe due to the overstimulation of colourful and noisy toys he had never seen before. Severus tries to interest him in many of the toys and just pointed out the Dragon figurines he knows Draco loves, hopping that Harry will too since they are the same age, to finally lure the boy out of hiding, when he hears said godson's surprised voice from behind. "Uncle Sev?"

"Please refrain from shortening my name." Severus grumbles and turns to see both male Malfoys and curses his luck. He looks down and sees Harry's terrified eyes and reaches down to pick him up and whispers into his ear "It's fine, and you still may call me Sev, don't be afraid."

"Who is that?" Draco asks.

"My current charge so to speak. Felix is recovered enough to be gone more often than not." Severus replies.

"But I wanted to fly with him again." Draco whines.

"He's still around on occasion. If you stop by soon you might get to see him." Severus replies, "And since he really seemed to like you I'm sure he'll show up with you at some point too."

"He better." Draco grumbles. "Now who's that boy? And is he a baby that you carry him?"

"He's not a baby, he's your age just a little shy." Severus explains.

"So now Albus uses his teachers as babysitters?" Lucius questions. "I should have a word with him."

"It was my choice." Severus replies, "And I was the one to insist that I'd be named his legal guardian."

"What's that?" Draco questions.

"That means that for all intense and purposes your godfathers is that boy's father now." Lucius explains.

The child on Severus arms turns to look shocked towards Lucius and mumbles "Father? Sev's my father?"

"He doesn't like his name shortened." Draco grumbles.

"He has my permission to call me whatever way he pleases." Severus tells Draco who only frowns at his godfather.

"Why can't I call you Sev then?" Draco questions.

"Because you are my godchild," Severus explains, "He is, as your father explained to you, for all intense and purpose my son now and I'm sure your father lets you do things other children aren't permitted to do. I don't like you any less than I did last time I saw you Draco and I will still be there for you just the same but he needs me more right now."

Harry squirms a little and Severus lets him down. Harry looks scared towards Draco and his new father and back before saying very quietly and shaking, "Wanna look at toys with me?"

Draco looks surprised before his face changes towards sceptical but in the end says, "Fine." He still doesn't sound too happy about this development.

The two boys go towards the figurines, Harry just a little behind Draco and he turns towards Severus a few times to make sure that he can still see the man. "He's unusually shy." Lucius notices.

"He's been hurt recently and a bit weary due to it." Severus sighs, "But I'm sure he'll recover soon."

"How badly and by whom?" Lucius questions, "And is he a muggleborn?"

"His mother was." Severus sighs, "His father is a pureblood but neither are alive and his mother's muggle family was left in charge of him."

"And who hurt him how?" Lucius questions, "And why did I not hear of any charges pressed against whoever did this? I'm sure hurting a child enough to make him this shy deserves a punishment."

"Albus and I agreed that it be in the boy's best interest to leave it out of the paper so please, stay out of it." Severus asks him. "You still owe me."

"This is what you use the debt for?" Lucius questions shocked "They need to be punished and I doubt the paper will care."

"They do when he takes of that hat and shows his lightning bold scar." Severus whispers wand in hand. It's no point in denying it anyway. It will come out sooner rather than later that the boy is with him and Lucius did order Draco to befriend him in time and even if his loyalty hasn't changed yet, if they are careful around the blond man he won't do anything to risk his public status just to hurt the boy.

Lucius stares for a moment before he frowns towards the smallish child next to Draco. He had hoped for the boy to be powerful and able to protect his son should the dark Lord return but right now it rather looks like the boy needs magical protection. He sighs and decides to wait for a little longer before he decides if he should oppose the dark Lord. He won't risk his son's life by angering the dark Lord unless he is sure that it is the safer of his options. He does however agree to keep quiet about the boy for now and talks some more with Severus about the boy before changing the topic to Draco and a possible date for the boy to stay with Severus.

Neither of the man notice Draco dragging Harry out. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry questions terrified looking back towards the toy store he just got dragged out of.

"Don't be a chicken." Draco says, "I need a new broom and this way father will get me one for sure."

"But we can't just run off." Harry mumbles. "What if something happens?"

"What could happen?" Draco whines. "If I'm lost and father has to find me he always buys me whatever I want if I promise not to run off again."

"But then you promised before and shouldn't run off." Harry chides.

"How would I get anything I want than?" Draco grumbles. "You are such a wimp."

"But I don't want Sev to be mad at me." Harry whines. "I don't want him to hate me."

"He'll be way to happy to find you again to be mad." Draco insists.

"But what if he won't buy me ice cream?" Harry questions, "He promised he would but if he's mad he maybe won't."

"I'll get father to buy both of us some and now be quiet I need a new broom." Draco says, "And you better not annoy my Felix, I want to see him again when I next come."

"I promise you will." Harry says, "But please let's go back."

Draco suddenly pulls Harry into another ally and orders, "Quiet, my mother walks there. She'll bust us if she sees me."

"I wanna go back." Harry whines.

"You really are a wimp." Draco grumbles.

"But what if he sends me back?" Harry asks and Draco looks at him to quiet him but stops himself when he sees those big green eyes with tears in them, "I don't wanna go back to Aunt and Uncle. I don't wanna be slapped and locked up again. I wanna stay with my Sev who gives me food that I like and tells me to tell him when I'm sick and promised not to get mad when I am."

Draco looks surprised before he says, "They locked you up?"

"I want my Sev…I wanna go back." Harry whines and then Draco sees a blue light surround Harry and since he is still holding on to his arm from dragging him around the light surrounds him too and the next moment both boys are back in the toy store.

Draco's eyes widen and he mumbles, "Felix."

"Don't tell, Sev said not to tell." Harry whispers quietly and looks around, "Sev's gone…"

Draco looks too and sees that both grown-ups are gone and looks through the shop for a moment before saying, "Father knows me, he'll go to the broom shop, I'll take you to Uncle Severus and don't worry I'll make sure he knows it's all my fault."

"He'll send me back." Harry mumbles still with tears in his eyes that start to run down his cheeks.

"He won't, I promise." Draco says, "And if he dares I'll make father take you in."

Harry is still crying a little while Draco once again pulls him through the street and since he hurries he see his father and Severus go into the Quidditch store. By the time they reach it they hear Severus say, "They aren't here, where else could Draco have dragged him?"

"It's my fault Uncle." Draco says and Severus turns and rushes towards Harry to pick the crying boy up and hears him whimper "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't send me away."

"Never my boy, now calm." Severus shushes him quietly while Draco looks at his father.

Lucius eyes him, "Where were you two? I thought you'd already be here?"

"I wanted to but that boy kept telling me not to and I had to drag him and then he got scared and told me that he's scared of having to go back to really bad people father, and then he, well, I'm not sure." He eyes the boy he now knows that he's the beautiful black bird that had saved his life. He had asked him not to tell anyone, so he says, "He made me go back but you were gone so I dragged him here since I knew you'd look for me here I'm sorry it's all my fault please Uncle Severus don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad." Severus says, "Just don't drag him away again any time soon. He scares easily due to those bad people. But I'd NEVER send him back."

Harry slowly calms on his father's arms and holds on to him tightly. "I missed you. Daddy," He whispers very quietly and for a moment Severus isn't even sure if he heard right but then he sighs and says, "I missed you too and don't worry, I knew that you wouldn't have left on your own. It's fine my dear child."

"Father, buy him ice cream, he wanted ice cream buy him some now." Draco orders stomping his foot. "I have to make it up to him and it's my fault and I don't know how else then making you buy him ice cream so get him some."

"We're in a broom shop and you don't have a new broom yet, and want to leave for ice cream?" Lucius questions his son shocked.

Draco looks around like he just now notices where he is and then eyes a broom before he looks at the boy in his godfather's arms. Harry has calmed by now and is looking right into Draco's eyes, but his face is still covered in tears. "Yes," Draco replies sounding shocked himself. "I want to see him smile more then I want a broom."

"Sev?" Harry asks louder this time, "Albus gave you money from mine, right? Can I buy him a broom?"

"I'll get him a broom after I'll get both of you some ice cream." Lucius replies.

"Why go back and forth? I can wait." Harry says, "I'm…I'm a good boy."

"That you are." Severus praises him and holds him tight before whispering, "And I told you, you can call me whatever way you please."

Harry smiles at him and holds on tighter while Lucius tells Draco to pick whatever broom he wants. Draco runs off towards the newest and most expensive one and grabs two before he returns. Lucius raises an eyebrow towards the child when he sees it and Draco says, "One is for my new best friends. I don't think he has such a great broom yet." After that Draco looks at Harry and asks, "By the way, what is your name. After all, I must know my new best friends name right?"

Harry looks up at his father and after seeing a nod he whispers, "My name's Harry."

"Like the-boy-who-lives?" Draco asks.

"That is who he is." Lucius replies and takes both brooms from his son's hands and walks towards the counter to pay for them.

"He doesn't need that broom yet Lucius." Severus grumbles, "He's never been on a broom and I fear that it's too dangerous."

"I'll help him." Draco says, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Harry whispers, "I can flash when I fall." Before he raises his voice, "Please, daddy."

Severus sighs. "Fine, but you won't fly without me around and stay close to the ground at first. And I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your first time flying on it since she is the flying instructor of Hogwarts she should be much better able to help should you fall."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Harry cheers. After that he turns to look at Draco's father and says, "Thank you very much for the broom sir. And I'm sorry for letting Draco drag me off and worrying you."

"You're very welcome and don't worry about Draco running of." Lucius replies, "I'm aware that Draco always runs off and that no one can stop the little rascal. I'm the one that should apologise that my son dragged you into it."

Harry just smiles a little and cuddles closer to Severus, "Now I believe I promised you two boys some Ice cream."

Severus carries Harry all the way to Fortescue's. Once there Harry is unsure what flavour to pick and Severus whispers eventually to just pick some and that he'll bring him back every weekend to try another if he's been good all week. Harry smiles and picks the same as Draco did.

Draco smiles happy that they have the same and starts talking about his toys and that he wants to visit Harry and practise his flying and that they can read and learn their numbers and that he has great books and will bring some toys to play with along with Harry's toys. Harry looks sad at that point until Severus says, "Don't worry Harry, we'll go back there."

After Draco happily chats with the boy for a moment Lucius interrupts his son asking, "By the way, how did you two get back to the toy store. You should have run into us on our way to the quidditch supply store.

Draco looks worried for a moment and then says, "We made a detour to avoid mother."

Severus and Lucius both notice the boy's strange way of replying but only Severus felt magic rush over their table before he heard Draco ask about some toy he sees a boy carry along the street past the ice cream parlour. Severus rises an eyebrow and looks around worried before noticing a blue light from Harry. The light, that he just than realises was a short burst of flames, disappeared as fast as it appeared and Harry is with his chair an inch closer to Draco. Right after that Severus feels the magic surrounding him and Harry lift and stares at the small boy. A notice me not spell. The very same one he had used to stay unnoticed on his way to the Dursleys with the bird. Harry just smiles a little sheepishly and Severus eyes Draco, this explains the strange behaviour. At least Draco is still trying to keep it from his father. The Boy must have realized that Harry is Felix and probably likes him that much more than before due to that. Lucius seems to have forgotten to ask about the boy's journey back and Severus just hopes that it will stay that way.

The only down side is, if Draco caves under Lucius constant questions while Severus isn't around he might not even find out about the other man knowing and who knows who'll hear about it.

A little later Lucius takes Draco to find his mother and go home together while Severus continues his toys shopping with Harry who isn't quite as scared of the shop anymore but still rather quiet. Even after the two of them get back Harry stay's quiet. "You're okay?" Severus asks after Harry ate slowly and with little to no enthusiasm at dinner.

"I'm fine." Harry says looking sad.

Severus sighs and motions the boy closer to himself. Once he is close enough Severus pulls the skinny boy on his lap and says, "I know that something is bothering you so please tell me what it is so I can make you feel better."

Harry fidgets but then whispers, "Are you very mad?"

"Why do you think I could be mad at you?" Severus questions.

"For running off with Draco?" Harry mumbles, "And for telling about Aunt and Uncle. They were always angry when I said something wrong. Or for flashing, I swear I didn't mean to. I just wished to be back there so bad and wanted to be Felix and flash but knew I wasn't supposed to change where strangers see and then I just suddenly saw blue and was with Draco back and he knew I was Felix. I didn't mean to. And I was really careful when I showed and looked around hoping that no one would noticed and everyone looked elsewhere so I real quickly showed so you'd know."

Severus stares. Harry hadn't noticed his own notice-me-not spell. He had done it completely subconsciously just wishing not to get seen while he flashes again. Severus sighs and holds him closer. "It wasn't your fault. You were very considerate to go with Draco to the toys so I could talk to Lucius. I did notice that you did that just for me even though you were scared and I'm very proud and grateful that you did that. And I know Draco and you well enough that it was completely Draco's fault to drag you out of that store so if I would be mad, it be towards Draco but I've already forgiven him when I saw that he regretted causing you that much distress. I'm also not mad about what you said. You may tell whoever you wish how badly you've been treated just be careful since some will try to harm you with that knowledge for their own selfish reasons. And about flashing, you are still young and untrained in the arts of magic. It is very normal for a young wizard to have accidental outbursts of magic and I consider this one of those. You are not at all to blame for anything so I have no reason whatsoever to be mad at you. On the contrary, I'm very proud on how well you handled everything."

Harry looks a little confused and sceptical while Severus just holds him for a moment until he whispers, "And I'm especially proud that a marvellous little boy like you deems me worthy to be called daddy."

Now the boy looks even more confused until he quietly asks, "What means deems me worthy and mavlus."

Severus smiles a little and replies, "Marvellous is an adjective that is used to describe someone or something that is extraordinary. Someone who is to be admired and is much more than just great." Severus smiles at the astonished look on the boy's eyes, and deeming someone worthy means to think someone good enough. So, what I meant is that I'm very happy that a child that is as great as you are, as perfect, a child that is strong and caring and so very well behaved like you, thinks that I'm good enough that you would want to call me daddy."

Harry now looks even more shocked then before and Severus just holds him closer and cuddles him for a while. Until the boy seems to relax some more before Severus asks "How about we have some cookies and I show you some pictures of your mother? I don't know how much your Aunt and Uncle talked about her and your father but I assume they didn't tell you the truth about everything."

"They said they were drunks and drove drunk and died in a car because that." Harry whispers.

"You know that's not true from Draco's story, right?" Severus questions.

"Yeah." Harry whispers.

Severus calls for a house elf and orders for some cookies and hot chocolate with cream for Harry. After that he summons a box with everything he has left from Lily, everything but the son he now has from her. He smiles a little at the though and tries to ignore the boy's real father for the moment. Harry is so sweet, that Severus would have to remind himself that he is connected to the cruel and spoiled boy his father had been. Harry is so much more like Lily.

He shows him all the pictures, some include Petunia but Severus ignores her presence in those. He is glad to see Harry smile on occasion. After about two hours of that Harry is nearly asleep on his lap and Severus lifts him and carries him to his knew room. Harry looks around it, the toys, books and clothes are already stored away by a house elf and Harry says, "It's so nice to have a room."

"Harry, what do you like best in the world." Severus asks the tired boy.

"You." Harry mumbles.

Severus blushes, "I'm honoured, but I actually meant a place you like. Like do you like the ocean or a forest or something like that."

"I like it here." Harry whispers and falls asleep mumbling, "And flying with Dra…."

Severus watches him thoughtfully for a moment and is happy to see that his hands are open. He is still curled in on himself and legs and arms close to his body but his hands are relaxed and open which is a start. A small one but a good start considering how little time Harry has spent as a boy so far. After a moment, Severus draws his wand and after another moment of consideration he focuses on a certain memory. Something he had seen in his seventh year and changes the picture in his mind a little bit before he casts the spell to change the walls. It takes a moment for the colour to pour along the walls. Different colours seem to flood it, a confused mess at first. One that spirals and moves until it settles into a clear picture along all four walls that makes it nearly seem like someone is standing on a hill close to the lake just outside the castle. One wall is nearly covered by the castle and the windows of it are slightly alight flooding the room in a soft and gentle glow. Another wall is mostly a nice view over the lake and the tentacles of the giant squid are poking out on occasion and playing in the waves. A third wall shows a field with a boy with blond hair on a broom and a shadow Phoenix flying circles around him while the last wall shows the forbidden forest with birds flying above it. In front of the tree are two animals. A stag and a doe. Severus sighs seeing the animal that will forever remind him of Lily and hopes that Harry will be pleased when he finds out that the stag is his father's animagus form, the one he had used to safe Severus from Lupin. Being an animagus already connecting the boy to his father even though the child's form is much more impressive.

Severus looks at the celling. He had hoped to get it at least somewhat to look like the one in the great hall but it is impossible since no one remembers how it was spelled that way in the past. All that is still known is that all four founders did it together. There are some stars on it adding to the gentle light from the castle. The shelfs are covering parts of the walls and by extension the pictures they display, just like the rest of the furnishing does, but it still looks amazing. Severus just left the room when he feels the walls tremble slightly. He's about to run towards Harry to grab him and make sure he's safe when the magic coming from the castle stones themselves and causing the shaking, stops again. He looks back into the room and stares at the celling. It's a perfect copy of the one in the great hall.

It took a while before he manages to fall asleep that night and is up as usual since he'll have to teach again that day. Harry is no were to be seen so he walks to the boy's bedroom and finds him staring open mouthed at the walls and the celling. It takes a moment before he even notices Severus in the doorway which is located exactly where the entrance to the castle is. Harry just stares at him for a moment before he jumps out of bed and runs towards him to hug him and says, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, sooo much! You are the best daddy in the whole wide world."

Severus holds the boy close saying, "The castle helped. I've never seen that happen before but it did. You truly are a very special boy you know. And I'm very happy to have you here with me, my Harry."

Harry looks up at him happily. He feels like he could fly even without turning into Felix but while he watches Severus prepare for class his mood goes down a little. Severus asks him what has him looking so sad again once he's ready to go to the great hall. "I can't be with you all the time." Harry says, "You said Felix had to leave at times."

"You can still be around some times." Severus says. "And if you need me, I'm always there. And as I said before, you, as Harry, may be with me whenever you want too."

"I don't have to stay Harry yet though, do I?" Harry questions.

"No, my dear, you don't have to." Severus replies, "We've got plenty of time."

Harry smiles a little, "Can I eat here then? I'll flash to the class room a little latter and then maybe to Draco a little?"

"Okay," Severus replies, "But do be careful, and if you notice Lucius knowing you come back to me at once."

Harry smiles and eats alone in his room looking at the walls some more and trying to see every detail of the moving pictures. He also reads a little and comes to the class room for a little right after an elf brought him some lunch. Severus just started his first afternoon class and says, "Hello Felix, I had been worried that you were gone so long.", and pets him gently, happy to finally see him, he really had been worried and been about to leave his class for a moment and run off to check on him. Harry stays until that class ends and then thrills before flashing out of the room again right before the last student leaves. Severus frowns unhappy that the boy seems to need him that little after all.

Harry reappears at Malfoy manor sensing where Draco is and is surprised to see him unhappily on a couch in front of his father. Draco looks up and smiles a little towards him while Lucius says, "Are you sure you won't answer me Draco? You wanted so badly to fly with that damned bird and I mean it, you won't get to touch that new broom before you tell me exactly how you really got past me and Severus in Diagon ally yesterday."

"I told you, we went another way." Draco insists. "And I told you I can't tell you how because I promised Harry."

"I'm glad you befriended him as I told you to do but family comes first and when I want to know something you are to tell me." Lucius orders.

"No." Draco insists close to tears. "I can't ever tell you."

"Then you'll never fly again." Lucius replies. "Draco please, I don't want to be mean to you. I only need to know as much about that boy as I can. You are keeping something so I assume this is important and I want to protect you from the dark Lord. He will return someday Draco and when he does he is very dangerous. I must make sure that you are safe and I don't know if that boy is the key or not. If there is any chance that he could be more powerful I gladly leave that maniac because following him could mean torture and death even IF he wins. On the light side, we are at least safe from our leader and most likely our brethren too unless they are traitors." Lucius sighs, "But if the boy is nothing but a lucky boy as Severus always insist, then the dark Lord might kill us for betraying him once the light side does lose."

"But I can't betray Harry." Draco whines.

"So you betray me instead?" Lucius thunders and the Shadow Phoenix can see a tear on Draco's face.

He flies between them and the moment his feet touch the ground it's not the bird standing there but Harry who looks at Draco and says, "Don't cry Draco. Please, you can tell him. I don't want you to be in trouble. I don't mind if my Sev will be mad at me as long as you don't cry so please. Sev promised not to send me away and I can deal with being punished. He's bad at it anyway."

Lucius stares at the Phoenix that just turned into a little boy. He remembers the story Draco had talked about and most of all, what little he knew about natural animagus. As a young boy, he had once read that Merlin was a dragon one and that it was considered a sign of his power that he could turn into a magical creature at a young age. He doesn't remember how young but is sure that it was in his teens and Harry is far from that.

He smiles a little and summons Draco's new broom saying, "Have fun you two, and Draco you know how far you may go make sure to stay within that boundary. Harry, you are welcome to stay as long as you please."

"No." He replies sad, "Sev said I had to go back when I know that you know about me. Sorry Draco." Harry hugs the blond boy. "I hope I'll see you soon but I have to go now."

A moment later Harry flashes from the room not even turning first and Lucius looks at the spot while Draco really starts to cry and whine that his best friend is gone and he might never see him again and Lucius has a very hard time to calm him. He tries to console him by promising to visit Severus that very evening and to let him stay the weekend, happy that it's Friday. But Draco is still crying when Severus' last class ends.

Due to that he is not surprised for long to find a very sombre looking Felix in his room after his class and only temporarily worries about the fact that he refuses to change into Harry. He only tries to talk Harry into telling him what's wrong for two minutes before Lucius walks into the room without knocking.

He stares at the two blonds, the older appearing more exhausted then ever while the younger one is a crying mess on his father's arm. "Please tell me you've got a calming draught." Lucius begs while Draco's cries increase after Felix quickly flashes out of the room and Severus just prays that he's in his room.

"What happened?" Severus questions and takes the smaller blond on his arm.

"I tried to be strict to force a truthful answer out of him about how on earth they got past us yesterday when your bird turned into Potter, told me everything to get Draco out of trouble and ran off because you told him to leave should I know about him and now Draco fears to have lost his new best friend."

Severus sighs and instead of giving the boy a calming draught he opens the door to Harry's bedroom and says. "You're not in trouble but please try to calm your friend."

He leaves seeing that Felix is flying from a shelf towards the bed Severus had dumped the blond boy on and walks back to Lucius. "I assume you'll leave Draco for the weekend?"

"Yes please." Lucius sighs Narcissa had been gone all day since she didn't agree to take the new broom to force Draco to speak and had feared the outcome since Draco hadn't talked the second Lucius had threatened to take the broom should he not explain things by that day. "And considering that boys power and that you being his guardian leaves Dumbledore a spy short I'd like to take the position. The boys being friends could be called your attempt to turn Draco and my ticket to reach Harry, or so I'll claim."

Severus looks sceptical until Lucius ads "Talk about it with the old fool but first talk with the boys. Harry heard how I told Draco that I'd rather be on your side but worried about the consequences should he lose. Considering that the child can flash back and forth between Hogwarts and my manor, both of those warded against apparation proves that I should rather be worried about him turning dark after his past than him losing to anyone."

"He is very kind and well behaved for his age. I very much doubt that he'd ever purposely hurts anyone." Severus replies. "And he seems very fond of Draco even though he hardly knows him."

In that moment said boy appears in the room right next to them and asks "Is it okay to interrupt adults if someone's ill because Draco's head is achy."

"His own damn fault." Lucius grumbles rubbing his temples.

Severus grins a bit at his old friend and says. "Or yours for trying to push the boy you usually spoil too much." He summons two vials and hands the smaller one to Harry. "This won't taste good but it will help with the headache, it also might make him drowsy. If he falls asleep, please let him and don't worry about not being able to play. Draco is staying for the whole weekend. And you did very well in coming to me and asking for help Harry. Well done."

"Yes daddy." Harry replies and disappears in a flash of blue flames.

"You do realize that you owe me one again considering that I helped with Draco." Severus grins before handing the older blond the second vial of potion.

"Let's say than this is for keeping quiet about Potter until now. Being a spy means I'll have to anyway, but staying quiet is hardly worthy of the life debt my family owns you." Lucius replies.

"It could save his live." Severus says.

"And without your aid, the day Draco was born, I'd be a childless widower." Lucius insists. "That is two lives."

"Then we're even for saving Draco since you helped protect Harry and this here is just between friends since I expect you to occasionally be nice to my new son too." Severus says.

"Draco might have my head should I not be nice." Lucius chuckles. "Would you mind telling me who's hurt that child enough to be as depressed as he is? It must have been bad the way he acts."

"Lily's muggle sister, her oaf of a husband and that child they raised to hurt the so-called freak in the house. Albus actually left the boy with them, knowing they hate magic but assuming they'd still be somewhat decent to the poor boy since he's family."

"You mean they abused him all this time? Considering his size, I'll assume they also starved the poor lad?" Lucius inquires.

"According to Harry he got a bit of old bread and cheese once nearly every day." Severus sighs. "His cousin was praised to be a good boy for hitting him and Harry believed it normal to tumble when slapped by his Aunt and that broken arm he had was his own fault for stupidly asking a question too close to the stairs since freaks aren't allowed to asked anything and are slapped for it. Meaning it's no surprise to tumble all the way down and getting locked up in his cupboard which doubled as his room since they needed a guest room for his Uncle's sister and their son needed two. No surprised, the way he looked he got Harry's food on top of his own. The Uncle looked the same though."

Lucius is thoughtful for a moment before asking "Were they at least poor and hardly able to support their overly large luxury in comparison to his? Not that it would excuse that they had more but being forced to live on much less than before might explain it to some degree."

"No." Severus replies, "And from what Albus told me they got money for taking care of Harry meaning they had more than they had before. I also know that Dursley, the Uncle is working in a big company somewhere in or near London." Both man smile to the other. The fishing was poorly enough disguised that Severus knew the man wanted information and Lucius notices that he has gotten just enough by now to possibly locate them and let a hint drop to the right person given some time. If they get killed by death eaters right after he joins the light side it would imply that he was involved somehow. Not that he'd dirty his hands with those muggles. But he'd hardly be forced to, considering that he knows at least 10 people who gladly try and kill the boy or at least some of his family to hurt him.

They are still grinning towards each other when Narcissa steps through the fire. "I thought you'd be here and in desperate need of a calming draught." She says looking towards Lucius before looking to Severus, "I hope he wasn't too much of a burden on you."

"Not at all." Severus replies, "He appeared just in time and he didn't need a calming draught, both of your man needed a headache reliever due to Draco's crying."

"And how did you calm him?" She asks knowing that the headache reliever can't be given with the calming draught.

"Harry did." Severus replies, "Didn't seem to take him too long either."

"I'm glad to hear." She replies.

"It was a success though." Lucius insists in his defence. "I did find out how the boys got past us."

"Because Harry showed up and felt sorry for Draco." Severus throws in. "The way Draco was distraught about having been found out makes me doubt he'd have betrayed Harry's secret even for the broom."

"I fear you're right." Lucius grins, "But nevertheless, I finally know how they did it and I'm certain that given some time, that boy will permanently kill the dark Lord and free us all. He must be more powerful then Merlin to do what he did!"

Narcissa raises an eyebrow and looks questioningly. Severus just grins proudly and says, "Since Harry will probably want to see Draco as often as possible I guess you have to know anyway. Harry is a natural magical animagus. A Phoenix to be precise. But weather that colouring is natural or due to the abuse he suffered until he came to me I do not know yet."

"You mean to tell me that Harry Potter is that Shadow Phoenix Felix that Draco kept talking about since his last visit?" Narcissa asks shocked before insisting towards Lucius, "And you better have a plan to revenge the abuse Severus just mentioned. I just hope it wasn't too bad."

After a worried look towards Severus, said man sighs, "He was locked up in a cupboard after hitting a picture frame with his food when tumbling down the stairs after being slapped for daring to ask a question and got sick in said cupboard and was then kicked out of the house and told he wouldn't be permitted back into it until he learned to be a good boy. His cousin was praised for being just that whenever he hit the freak, meaning Harry. The poor boy thought jumping of the garden shed might hurt the freak, meaning himself, enough to be considered a good boy or even better, let him go to his parents."

"You mean to tell me he tried to KILL himself?" Lucius and Narcissa say in unison.

"Yes, he did jump. But his magic brought him here. When he told me that, he said that he sadly got here instead of to his parents." Severus sighs, "He'd still rather be with his parents. I do hope however that he won't see the need to actually harm himself to get there."

Both Malfoys are fighting tears while Severus covers his face with his hands after saying that. Now that Harry isn't around he can't help the tears completely and rather not let them see that one or two might escape.

It is quiet for some time before Narcissa says, "He'll get better. He's got you now and you care so much that I'm sure he'll be very happy."

Severus wipes away the tears while removing his hands, "I hope so." He takes a deep breath before rising and saying, "I better have a look if they are okay now."

He goes and quietly opens the door to Harry's room and looks inside. He smiles at what he sees and silently motions the two Malfoys over to look too. Both smile as well when they see the boys sleeping on Harry's bed. Draco's arms protectively around the smaller boy and Harry's hands holding on to Draco's robe. Severus is particularly happy to see that Harry is nearly uncurled for once.

He silently closes the door again. "I wish I wouldn't have to wake them for dinner soon. But Harry needs his nutrients."

"And if you don't," Narcissa warns, "They'll be up at the crack of dawn or even in the middle of the night and full of energy." She looks towards Lucius adding, "We should go though. I'm sure Draco will be pleased not to see you for a weekend after what happened. But don't worry, he'll mostly have forgotten all about it by Sunday."

Severus doubted it but he probably will have forgiven his father by then. Both Malfoys say their good bye and leave. Severus leaves a note on a desk in case he is gone for longer and goes through the floo to Albus.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Albus asks cheerfully but surprised that Harry isn't with him.

"I've got good information's for you." He says, trusting that the man had been truthful about what he told Draco before he had known that Felix could turn into Harry and tell the potions master. "Lucius is siding with us now that he unfortunately found out that Felix is Harry. The boy accidentally flashed with Draco and while Draco had planned on keeping it secret, Harry had told the man to protect Draco from punishment for his secrecy."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Albus questions.

"I believe he does." Severus grins, "Seeing Harry's ability made him believe that he would win against the dark Lord given some time and he realises that even if he stays loyal, neither he nor his family will be safe even if the dark Lord wins. He cares for his family too much to risk them. He offered to be a spy since I won't be able to stay as one."

"That would be useful but we should stay careful around him." Albus cautions. "I believe you are right and that he'd rather be connected to us but I also believe that he would sell us out should that be the safer option at some point."

"I agree." Severus replies. "But for now, it will be helpful to have him."

"Yes." Dumbledore says, "Now, how is Harry doing?"

"Better than I assumed at this state." Severus replies, "He seems to settle in here rather well and is glad to have gotten away from the Dursleys but I doubt he is truly trusting the change just yet and until he does he won't truly heal."

Dumbledore sighs, "I guess that means we can't do more than wait."

"It seems that Draco's presence is rather helpful. Harry is fond of him and so is Draco of Harry. They seem to be good for each other and Draco's presence might help draw Harry out and with time he might even be ready to see the Weasleys where he'll have more than one child around himself and different influences than Draco." Severus explains. "I believe however that you were right saying that Molly's home might be too much. He hides away quickly and has a hard time saying no to something even when it terrifies him. Draco pulled him around Diagon yesterday and he was terrified and tried to dissuade Draco but not nearly forcefully enough to stop him. Considering what I heard about the Weasley kids I believe it be too much to be surrounded by so many strong-willed children that will probably walk all over the boy. He needs to learn to make himself heard first."

"Of course." Albus replies, "But maybe her youngest son, that is in the same age, could occasionally visit in time."

"In time, maybe." Severus reluctantly agrees, "But for now one friend is enough. He needs to have some time between seeing a friend and to focused on how to deal with that one child will be enough. To expose him to one that is so different and will react different might be too much. Harry has no experience with other children." Severus looks at the time. "You could also try and encourage the two older Weasleys that are already in school to spend time with him during the week. They are calmer than little children and probably be more mindful of his situation and I'm sure if you drop a hint to Molly that the boy is here she will force them to have an eye on him anyway. Maybe Charlie could introduce him to Quidditch. I heard he's the new seeker for Gryffindor. But for now, I should return to the children before Draco wakes up and pushes Harry to do something he'd rather not."

Severus returns to his rooms to find both boys still resting and watches them for a moment glad to still see Harry relaxed in the other boy's arms. After a moment he walks closer and sits down on the bed next to Harry. The movement of the bed is enough to awaken the boy and he sits up and looks around scared. "It's just me Harry. No need to be afraid." Severus says calmly.

Harry just looks at Draco before looking at him again, "Will he really stay? His father won't take him away?"

"He'll stay for the weekend." Severus replies, "His father obviously would miss him too much to let him stay forever but you two can play together this weekend and I'm sure Draco will be here almost every weekend considering how fond he is of you and how much he has his parents around his little finger."

"Can we fly again?" Harry questions. "Draco wanted to fly. Or doesn't he have his broom?"

"I don't know if he brought it, but if he didn't I'm sure we can use one of the school's brooms." Severus says. "They are not as good but good enough."

"He can have mine." Harry suggests. "Felix doesn't need a broom."

"We could do that." Severus agrees, "Or you'll both use a slower one so he can help you fly on a broom. I could ask Madam Hooch to teach you and I'm sure Draco would love to be around for that."

Harry looks thoughtful. "I don't know."

"I want to help teach you." Draco mumbles his eyes slightly open but his head still resting on the bed. He slowly moves up and stretches himself a little with a yawn before he says. "I want to help you learn to fly a broom and show you quidditch. We could even play it and go to the pitch and throw the Quaffle. I doubt Uncle will let us use Bludgers but maybe we can search the snitch."

"Okay." Harry reluctantly says.

"You don't have to if you are scared." Severus says, "We can wait until Draco is here next time."

"No." Harry insists, "I'm fine. I wanna play with Draco and Felix hasn't got hands to throw anything."

Severus nods glad that the boy is trying to overcome his fear but worried that he is only doing it for Draco and that it is too much too soon and will only be harmful to his psyche. "Can we come and ask that Hooch woman?" Draco asks. "We could eat in the hall with you, can't we?"

Severus sees Harry's terrified face. He knows how packed the great hall is and is probably afraid of so many people that will stare at him. Draco always loves that kind of attention and is usually sad that the kids don't look longer but with Harry they will stare longer, wondering who he is and why he's there. And he won't enjoy it at all. "No Draco. We'll all eat here today. You had a headache earlier and I rather have you relax down here for the rest of the day. I'll ask Madam Hooch when you two are in bed."

"I hope she's got time to do this." Draco says. "I want to fly with Felix but even more with Harry. I want to be helping him!"

"Don't worry Draco." Harry replies, "You can fly with Felix when I come see you when I'm bored while Daddy is teaching." He looks at Severus, "I may go see him again, right?"

Severus frowns "For now you may." He replies, "But do be careful and return should there be any trouble. I promise that Draco may always visit you no matter what. But it might be, that on occasion, some of Lucius' visitors wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. I don't think badly of Draco or his family, but you need to be careful when being there. Lucius would also have to pretend to dislike you on occasion and might have to harm you in some instances should some of those visitors be there and realize that you are present as well so please be very careful."

"I promise to be careful." Harry replies looking a little worried.

"Okay. Now boys, who's hungry?" Severus asks to lighten the mood a little.

"I am!" Draco replies instantly while Harry still looks a little worried. "Can we have ice cream for dessert?"

"Maybe." Severus says, "If you eat your vegetables first."

"Do I have to?" Draco whines. "And can we at least have somewhat nice vegetables? Preferably corn, and preferably in form of popcorn."

Severus just glares at the boy who sighs, "Carrots and pees?"

"Harry what would you like for dinner?"

"Carrots and pees?" Harry questions.

"And chicken." Draco says.

"And chicken." Harry repeats.

"Are you a parrot Harry?" Severus questions with a smile. "If I wanted to know what Draco would like I'd have asked him. Now please do tell me what you'd like. The elves usually have multiple things prepared and if you're lucky you both get what you want so you don't need to be considerate towards Draco. Just choose for yourself."

Harry is quiet for a moment before saying, "I liked cabbage the other night and I never had chicken. I'd like to try it if Draco likes it."

"I'll see what the elves have for us." Severus replies, "Now both of you go wash your faces and hands."

"Yes Uncle." Draco replies and runs off towards the bath room.

"Thank you, Daddy." Harry says and gives the man a hug before walking after his friend.

Severus sighs and calls for an elf to order their dinner glad that he can get both boys everything they wanted to have. Even including the ice cream for dessert.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now before anyone one complains about it, Severus had been hopefull to tur Lucius for years in my story since they are close friends ever since Severus saved Narcissa and Draco which is why he was named godfather and Draco raised to be grateful and such ore favourable towards the man than other children are. Which is why Severus believed him easily. He also believes it pointless to wait with talking to Albus so he could check with Harry since it would be silly to lie about something that is so easily proven to be one. Lucius is smarter than that and most likely would have used a different lie if he had to lie at all.

And about no one noticing Harry and Draco flashing from diagon ally into a toy store, the ally wasn't overly busy but slightly busy. the normal every day kind of busy. And they were in a small side ally a dark corner to hide from Narcissa where no one was minding or watching the two boys and a bit of flashing in a wizarding shopping district probably wouldn't catch all that many eyes if any at all and by that time it would have been too late to figure out what or who had caused it and in that world not caused any alarm. (At least not with Voldemort gone.) Similarly, was the toy store packed with probably moving and flashing magical toys which is why the overstimulation was mentioned. No on would notice one of those flashes to be out of place and Harry instincts had flashed to a corner where he wouldn't get noticed since his flashing will mostly respond to him wishing to reach a certain place or person and by that it also includes a same place where he will be understood or a place where he'll stay unnoticed. Since he is still shy and wishes to avoid attention he doesn't show up someplace where he'd be noticed.

Next chapter you'll get to see how the first flying class will go but before we get to that very exciting part, Minerva and the other teachers will need to be informed that Severus might be seen with Harry Potter and most of all why. What do you think Minerva will do after she hears that she clearly was right to warn Dumbledore about the Dursleys and what happened to the poor boy after being there for so long. And how will the other teacher react? Will Minerva and the others trust Severus with a small abused boy right away?


	4. Being seen

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support I can harldy belive how many seem to read my story.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Being seen**

Albus is sitting at his office when Severus once again appears through the fireplace. It's late and he assumes that the two boys that are currently in his care are asleep. "Hello my boy." Albus greats happily. "I should have let you raise a child much sooner. I've never seen you as much as I do now."

Severus glares at the cheerful man. "Draco and Harry would like to go flying and I would like to request Rolanda's assistance since I'm not the best on a broom myself and hardly qualified to teach Harry never mind protect him should something go wrong."

"I see." Albus replies happily. "I will request it of Rolanda and ask her to inform you tomorrow if it is possible during this weekend. I would ask you to let the boy's stay in your quarters for the morning and will inform the staff after breakfast that your foster son will be staying with you from now on and who that child is. I assume that it will be best to tell them the circumstances to ensure that they help with the angry mob that might appear at some point." Albus still grins at those words and rather looks exited at the prospect. "I will also inform Molly. She'd otherwise be the first to challenge your claim on the boy and everyone knows that and who doesn't know Remus enough will go to her to aid her or talk her into aiding them should they try. Remus already agrees to leave Harry where he is by the way. Some obviously will go to Malfoy should they be on that side of the war but I doubt that they'd bother trying considering that the outcry from our side would be even greater then with you should they only try."

"If you must." Severus replies, "Please make sure that Rolanda will contact me soon since Draco will be even more of a nuisance than normally until he knows. Now excuse me again."

Severus is gone even faster than usual after having been forced to see the Headmaster so often in the last couple of days. Albus just chuckles and sends Fawkes with a note towards Rolanda Hooch and request her to see him that night or early the next morning since he has a personal favour to ask of her.

Not ten minutes later there is a knock on his door and after Albus said "Enter." Rolanda walks right in. "Ah Rolanda. It's so good of you to stop by so promptly."

"I was doing my rounds anyway and thought I'd stop by." Rolanda replies.

"Thank you so much and do make yourself comfortable." Albus says cheerful as always and gestures towards his bowl of lemon drops. "Would you like some sweets?"

"No thank you Albus." She declines. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I would like you to teach a young boy that is still five how to fly a broom." Albus sighs suddenly much less cheerful. "I know you disapprove of letting younger children fly too early on proper brooms but he wishes it and to be honest, I rather not deny him anything at his current circumstance."

"May I ask what those circumstances are?" She questions clearly disapproving of the idea.

"He is gravely depressed to the point that I fear he might be suicidal at times. Not constantly but he already had done something that could have killed him and not because in his young mind he was unable to see the danger. He was fully aware that he might die should he do what he did. But in that moment, he wished to die." Albus explains.

"Are you sure that flying is a safe thing to do for the child?" She questions. "being up in the air might make him decide to just…fall."

"That is what he did." Albus explains. "Not from a broom of course, he hasn't been on one so far, but from a rather big garden shed. His magic saved him and I have very good reason to believe that should he let himself fall the same thing would happen. I doubt that is a way he CAN use to inflict self-harm. Never the less, he is highly depressed and could use something to raise his spirit and he's with Severus now and Draco Malfoy is staying there too and so far, the child refused to be seen whenever possible and now, for the first time, has shown any interest to leave Severus' quarters. But only to fly. I'm begging you Rolanda, for this once. Let the boy fly and hopefully enjoy himself with Draco there too."

"Who is the boy and how could any five your old get that depressed?" Rolanda questions further.

Albus sighs and Rolanda is surprised to see him more serious than ever, even including the meetings they had during the war. "That would partially be my fault. He was my charge and I left him with his family. I thought his family would take care of him even if they are muggles and dislike magic. He is still family. I assumed they would be strict and possibly a bit too hard on him but I've never imagined it could be even close to what they did to the poor boy."

"I take it they abused the child?" She questions worried.

"Rolanda dear, Severus' father was great compared to them!" Albus replies and sees her pale a little. She had already been there when Severus had been a student and later found out how bad his home life had been.

It had been too late to do anything about it but she knows what Albus means right now but still would like to know more details. "How bad?"

"When the boy's magic brought him here he had a broken arm and a concussion and had just jumped of that shed. He didn't know his name since he was always called freak. He is still malnourished even after an extended care with Severus. It is getting much better but he still looks like a stick figure. God only knows what else they did." Albus explains clearly close to tears. "I can't change that I left him there, but the boy is now very fond of Severus and wants him as a father and I refuse to deny him anything as I said and Severus already helped him a great deal and has an understanding for his situation that I doubt many have."

"I agree." She replies. "But you still haven't told me the name of said boy."

Albus sighs again and says, "His name is Harry James Potter."

She stares at him for a moment and Albus can see that she is fighting the tears as well now that she knows whose son was hurt in such a way. Rolanda had been very fond of James since he was such a talent on a broom. "I suggest they meet me tomorrow at two on the quidditch pitch. I know that the Gryffindors will be there at three and maybe, if we'll leave out the bludgers, they would be agreeable to play with them a little before doing their proper training. I shall tell the boys myself tomorrow before breakfast. Now if this is all, I need to finish my rounds."

"Of course." Albus replies, "And thank you again for doing this. I know how much you disapprove of children that age being even on a kid's broom due to the dangers but I'm sure he has his father's talent and Draco has been on a broom for years and hardly needs any help at all."

"Let's hope he has his father's talent. If I remember correctly Lily was adequate but neither particularly talented nor interested in flying herself." Rolanda says.

"Harry definitely is interested." Albus replies, "And from what I heard of his first year, before this tragedy with his parents, he had already been on a kid's broom and already showed some talent on that. But as I said, he's never been on a real broom and not on a kid's one either since that faithful night. I doubt very much he'll remember anything." Albus grins, "But now I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your night and I hope you have a pleasant time with the boys tomorrow."

The next day Albus has a staff meeting right after breakfast which is unusual for a Saturday morning and apart from Rolanda no one has even the slightest idea what it is about. As usual Albus starts the meeting by asking Minerva, "Is everyone present?"

"Severus is missing." She replies worried. Severus is usually very punctual.

"He's excused." Albus just replies and looks around. "This meeting is, partly, about him. Not in a negative way, just about a change in his life that you all need to be made aware of and I do hope that the whole staff will help him in his unique situation."

"And what situation would that be?" Minerva questions.

"Severus has taken charge of an orphan and is raising him from now on." Albus replies.

If a needle would drop in that moment, it would most certainly be heard. It seems like at least most of the staff is even to shocked to breath. All but Rolanda that is who just looks at Albus and asks into the silence, "Could I also be excused? After all you already told me of the circumstances and the child since I'm giving him flying lessons this afternoon. I would like to use the time for other things unless you have something else to discuss."

"Rolanda dear, I didn't even think about excusing you too but of course you may." He replies. "I do have some suggestions for further support that Severus might need but I think you already are helping with those lessons and I would appreciate it if you could give some more but I'll leave you to decide that after seeing if the child has any talent or not."

Everyone stares after Rolanda surprised that she agreed to give a child lessons unless he's already a first year and those get them anyway and don't need extra lessons.

"How old is the child?" Minerva finally questions.

"The boy is five." Albus replies. "And please, refrain from an I told you so later."

She raises her eyebrow in question while Filius asks the question most of them are wondering about, "Why on earth would Severus of all people take in a little boy? I always thought he hates children. We've all heard him complain about his godson Draco Malfoy whenever the boy was over more than once."

"The boy's magic brought him to Severus in a time of great need." Albus replies, "I fear Severus didn't have much of a choice but now is devoted to the child and is doing everything he can to help the boy."

"And what kind of need was it?" Poppy questions, "Is the boy healthy?"

"He is getting healthier now." Albus sighs. "I fear that when he came he had a broken arm, a concussion and was badly malnourished. So badly that the later, is still slightly the case but he is getting better in Severus' care."

"Why did I not see him when he was this badly wounded?" Poppy questions.

"Because he feared his own shadow and the exposure to too many people would have been harmful." Dumbledore replies, "Apart from that Severus was well capable to take care of everything himself so your aid wasn't urgently needed, which is why it was decided that he'll take care of it by himself."

"And why would the boy be that terrified?" Minerva wonders.

"Because he was abused." Albus sighs. "We decided to keep that a secret for a reason I'm getting to later, but the boy obviously couldn't be left in that environment which is why Severus took over after already taking care of the boy while he was healing. The two bonded rather well probably due to Severus' personal experience with child abuse. The boy cares for him and feels safe with Severus. I can't take that from him now that he finally starts to trust him."

"I agree." Poppy replies, "If the boy came to somehow like Severus and wishes to stay there than it is necessary that he is permitted to do so if Severus is willing to raise him properly. If the child was badly abused, he won't easily trust and being moved from place to place will only make it worse."

"How bad was it?" Pomona dares to ask what probably everyone is wondering but not daring to ask in fear of the answer.

"He didn't know his name until Severus told him." Albus replies, and with a heavy sigh explains more details about what little he does know for fact and that he assumes it to be only the tip of the ice berg and finishes with the luckily failed attempt to harm himself and why, but leaves out the details since there is hardly a dry eye left already.

"Please tell me he didn't mean to harm himself." Poppy begs.

"I fear he tried to jump of a rather high place believing that it might cause himself enough pain to be considered a good boy or even better, let him go to his dead parents." Albus honestly replies.

"This five-year-old boy tried to kill himself?" Minerva asks before paling. Albus had mentioned a cousin in the explanation and not to say I told you so and she only knew one boy that age whose parents were dead who was with an Aunt and Uncle who had a boy. "Oh please Albus, tell me it's not who I think it is."

"I fear it is." Albus sighs.

"Why?" Poppy questions seeing Minerva's pale face. "Who do you think it is."

"It can't be." Minerva says, "I knew they are bad but please tell me they weren't that bad. Please tell me that I didn't condone you leaving that child there only to let him be hurt as much."

"I'm sorry Minerva." Albus sighs, "But I'm afraid you did tell me that they are the worst sort of muggles."

"Who is it?" Pomona questions this time.

"It's Harry Potter." Albus replies. And once again the room is silent.

Minerva is still fighting the tears but Filius can't help but shed a tear or two. Pomona is also crying a little silently while Poppy seems too shocked for even that.

Minerva is the first to find her voice and says, "I insist to see the boy. I must see for myself that he is safe there. I trusted you last time even though I doubted your decision and let you leave him there. I won't make the same mistake twice. Severus hated James, still hates him actually. Who's to tell me that he won't abuse the boy. Harry might not even notice as long as his treatment is marginally better than what the poor boy is used to." She sees the surprised look on her colleges, "I'm not saying that I generally believe Severus able to do that and truly believe he won't but I had believed Albus that the boy's family wouldn't either and never even thought that it could take such degrees. I'm not going to take my chances again."

"I'm sure that can be arranged but I much rather have you wait a little or at least let Severus know so he can prepare the boy." Albus cations.

"So he can make the boy presentable or teach him what to say and not to say?" She questions. "No I insist to go there right away."

"Severus wouldn't hurt a child." Poppy calms her, "He might not be fond of them but he'd never intentionally harm one."

"I know that Severus is a good man that probably won't harm the boy. But he hates James with a passion." Minerva replies, "I fear he might let the boy feel that hatred just like the Dursleys hated anything they consider unnormal like magic. I'm not going to take it on faith that Severus wouldn't just because Harry is a child, like I took it on faith that they wouldn't just because he's family. No I insist to go there to be absolutely sure and nothing any of you can say will dissuade me of that."

"In that case I like to ask the rest of you to leave them alone for now at least when they are in their private rooms. I'd also like to ask you Minerva, Pomona and Filius to see to it that your students will be nice to the boy without letting them know how much he's been though. I'm certain Severus will do the same." Albus sighs. "I doubt I need to ask you to be nice to the boy should you see him around at some point. But as I mentioned Rolanda agreed to teach him flying already to raise his spirits a little and due to that he will leave Severus' quarters for the first time since he came here and while I doubt we will see a repeat of that anytime soon I do hope to be proven wrong and that he will come to feel comfortable and safe in the rest of the castle as well."

Once again it is quiet for a moment until Minerva questions, "Anything else? I'd like to see Harry."

Albus sighs but says, "The rest may leave and enjoy their Saturday but I'd like to discuss something else with you for a moment Minerva."

She glowers while the rest leave and once they are alone again she asks, "What is so urgently that I had to wait?"

"I have to inform you of one more thing and would like to do so now, before you go see Harry since it is about him." Albus replies, "But we, that means Severus and I, decided to keep it a secret as long as possible. Draco unfortunately found out and while he tried to keep it from his father it wasn't possible but thankfully it wavered Lucius to our side at least for the moment since it is proving the boy's great power."

"And what is it?" She questions unhappy that Albus now even seems to trust a Malfoy.

"Harry is a natural magical animagus." Albus replies, "That's how he managed to get to Severus. He's a shadow Phoenix, Felix to be exact. We didn't know it was Harry until recently but assumed him to be an abused boy for some time. It took a lot of time until Harry finally trusted Severus enough to change into Harry in front of him and is improving greatly since then. That was also partly the reason we couldn't just bring him to Poppy when he came here with a broken arm. At the time, it was a broken wing"

"Harry is Felix?" She asks shocked. She had seen that the bird had gotten close to Severus while being wounded. "I still insist on seeing him."

"Like I said, it seems like I can't stop you but don't be surprised if the boy is extremely shy. He hasn't talked to me yet and I only saw him as Harry as opposed to Felix while he was either sleeping or silently working on some lines he had to write. And before you get angry about that, the punishment was for calling himself freak and he had to write I'm not a freak I'm a good boy ten times partly to improve his handwriting and of course to get the message into his head a little better and Harry himself seemed to consider it lenient. At least according to Severus."

"Compared to what those muggles did it probably is." Minerva complains. "I still will go and unless you have anything else you can use to stall me I'll be taking my leave now."

Albus just sighs and indicates that she may go while after she left he raises to go to Molly Weasley hoping that she will be less likely to get upset about Harry's current placement. He sends Fawkes with a note to announce that he'll be coming by soon unless they don't have time and to please inform him in that case. A little latter Fawkes returns with a note confirming that they have time and steps right through the fireplace to see them.

"Is something wrong with Bill or Charlie? Your note sounded so urgently." Molly questions right away.

"Oh no," Albus smiles fondly at her, "Bill and Charlie are doing great. I don't know if Charlie already wrote you but he made Seeker for Gryffindor."

"Bill wrote us." She says proudly, "It seems Charlie had been worried that we would see us forced to get him a proper broom which we can hardly afford but we managed to get him one and send it just this morning. I assume he got it today at breakfast."

"They are truly wonderful boy's." Albus replies, "Which is why I wanted to ask you to ask them to do me a little favour. Or rather to just suggest to them to do that without telling them why. I promise it won't be too much trouble I'm aware that they probably have a lot to do anyway but Charlie in particular would be in the perfect position to help a child I'd like to be helped."

"What child and how?" She questions. Her motherly instincts kicking in the second she hears that a child needs help.

"It's about Harry Potter." He says, "I made a great mistake a few years back to entrust him to his muggle Aunt and her family."

"Why what happened?" Molly questions further.

Albus sighs, "They were dreadful to the boy. Worse than that. I'd like to spare you the details but they hurt him so badly and he's now shy and gets easily scared and hides away most of the time. He does however show a great interest in flying and Rolanda agreed to teach him already and try to see if he'd like to play with some of the Gryffindor team including Charlie. Maybe he can, only on occasion, invite Harry to play with him and maybe some of the team without letting it slip why the boy could need some extra attention. The last thing Harry needs is that everything will be plastered all over the Prophet possibly repeatedly. Whenever they find something else to write about him they might add in a reminder of this."

"The poor boy." Molly says sadly. "Where is he now? Who is taking care of him?"

Albus looks a little worried, "He is with Severus." Molly is about to say something but Albus quickly goes on, "Harry chose him. He came to him in a time of need I won't go into detail on why he needed it or how he got to Severus but that is where he ended up and they have bonded greatly before I even knew that he wasn't with his muggle family. Minerva is also mistrusting him but I'm sure she'll see how good Severus is for him soon. I beg you Molly, Harry wants to stay with Severus taking him away now."

"Would be wrong." She finishes. "I doubt Severus will be good but if Harry chose him and bonded with him than we are left with no choice I can see that Albus. I won't say I'm happy about his placement since I can't see Severus to be the best choice for any child and not due to ill will on his account. I don't doubt his intentions, it's his strict and cold personality that might be harmful in the long run. But until further notice I won't disapprove of it openly. I will however keep a very close eye on both and instruct my sons to do the same including to have them both try and find something to do with Lily's little boy whenever they've got some time to spare for him."

"I thank you for that." Albus sighs glad that the woman at least understands that Harry can't be forcibly removed from someone he wants to live with.

Albus leaves quickly after that and Molly starts writing a letter to both of her sons that includes that it came to her attention that Severus Snape has recently been appointed the guardian of Harry Potter and that she worries if he is the right choice to take care of a child and asks them to have an eye on the boy. She also mentions that he is supposed to be very shy and that it was the case before he came to the Professor and to see if that continues or even increases and to write her instantly should there be any other sign that the boy is hurt other than the extreme shyness that he supposedly has at this point.

Severus on the other hand is annoyed when he opens his door to find Minerva outside and fears to know the reason behind her visit. "What can I do for you."

"I want to see Harry." She says.

"I'm not sure that is a wise decision." Severus sighs, "But I assume I won't be getting rid of you otherwise so come in."

She steps into the living room and looks around. "Where is he?"

"In his room." Severus replies, "Playing with Draco."

"Are you sure it is wise to let him get this close to the young Malfoy? And to let them find out that he's Felix."

"I had hoped to keep it from them but Harry, on occasion, has trouble concealing which is how Draco found out and why I fear it won't stay a secret for long anyway. He was also the one to reveal it to Lucius to help Draco from getting in trouble when his father had found out the two of them where keeping a secret from him." Severus explains. "It also wasn't really an option anymore to not let them befriend each other since Draco had befriended Felix before I was even certain that said bird wasn't a real bird. And I can hardly deny my godson to spend some time with me without giving an appropriate reason."

Minerva just huffs, "I assume that he's got your guest room?"

Severus watches her walk towards it for a moment before saying, "The size was hardly appropriate. He's got the room that used to be my potions lap and Albus granted me a new one so I could still brew for the hospital wing." She looks surprised for a moment before turning towards the former potions lap. "You should give me a moment to warn him."

"I'd rather not." She insists worried what the man would tell the poor boy.

She just opens the door and sees a blond boy jump on the bed while a boy, that by his size can't possibly be five years old, is lying on the bed giggling. He looks towards the door when it opens saying, "Is already lu….." His smile disappears when he sees her and the next moment she only sees blue flames where the boy had been.

"Uncle Sev," Draco shouts out. "The Gryffindor lady scared Harry and made him flash."

"Please don't shorten my name and I'm aware of it." Severus replies calmly and Minerva turns around prepared to give him a good talking for being so calm when the boy just disappeared into blue flames but stops when she sees the same tiny boy halfway poking out from under the man's robes. "Harry, don't be afraid. Everything is fine Minerva may know about you being Felix anyway so don't worry about it." Severus says picking up the child gently. She watches as Harry moves his arms around the man's neck and how he looks terrified towards her before burying his face into the man's shoulder. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to a college of mine that already taught your parents. It's professor McGonagall and I'm sorry I couldn't warn you but she just stormed into my private quarters without giving me a chance to but I promise it won't happen again."

For the first time in ages Minerva feels scolded and that by a man that is not only so much younger than herself but also a former student of hers. She looks towards the frightened boy and says, "Hello Harry, I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay because I was very close to your parents and wanted to make sure their son is safe and happy."

The boy looks at her and frowns but doesn't say anything. Not even when Draco walks over to Severus' side and reaches up to take the smaller one's hand. "Harry," Severus says after a moment of silence. "You and Professor McGonagall have something in common. She can turn into an animal too."

Harry still just frowns while Draco asks, "What kind of animal? Is she a Phoenix too?"

"No, I fear I'm not something quite as special." She answers, "I'm a tabby cat. I can show you two if you'd like."

"Yes please, that be awesome." Draco says, "And can you teach me to? You are a teacher, right?"

"I am and I teach seventh-years how to transform if their grade in transfiguration has been outstanding and they have an interest in it." She replies before turning into a tabby cat.

"That's cool." Draco exclaims, "Look Harry she still looks like she got glasses."

"Cats eat birds." Harry mumbles still frowning.

She turns back and sees Severus sigh, "Birds eat worms but I dare say little boys don't and Felix liked everything you like so I'm sure Minerva won't eat you if you both are changed."

"Of course, not." She replies, "And even if I wanted to, which I definitely don't, I dare say a Phoenix would be way out of my league."

Harry still frowns at her and turns away after a moment burying his head into Severus' shoulder. Minerva still can her him mumble "Make her go daddy."

"Why Harry?" Severus asks. "She won't hurt you. She just wants to make sure that you're okay."

"Why now?" Harry mumbles, "She never did before."

"I know Harry, and I know that was a mistake." She replies, "I knew that they weren't nice people but trusted them to take care of their own family and due to that never came to see you and make sure of it. I just fear of making the same mistake again now that I know how badly they've been to you. I just want to make sure this time that you are safe because I fear to make the same mistake again."

"Daddy wouldn't hurt me." Harry frowns and holds on tighter, "I wanna stay with Daddy."

"I can see that and I'm very happy about it." She replies, "I know that Severus isn't a bad person but I feared that he might be overly strict with you and punish you too harshly."

"Daddy?" The boy asks confused. "Daddy is great and knows a lot but he really doesn't know how to punish good."

Severus grins a little and replies, "I told you before I'm feared for my punishments. It's just due to the overly bad punishing's form those dreadful people you are unfortunate enough to call family that you assume me to be lenient."

"What's unfortunate?" Harry questions.

"Un lucky." Severus replies, "In this case I mean that it is unlucky for you that they are part of your family because I really dislike them and wished you had nicer family."

"I have now." Harry says, "I have you Daddy."

"That you do." Severus says and pets the boy's head. "Even if we aren't a real family."

"We are now." Harry insists, "Lucius said so. He said that for all inten and purpur I'm your son."

"Intent and purpose." Severus corrects with a gentle smile. By now he finds Harry's pronunciation rather cute than annoying as he usually does. "But you're right, we are family and you know what, we are much closer than a normal one because we didn't just happen to be born together and forced to call each other family, we chose each other right?"

"Right." Harry cheers, "You're my Daddy and you'll stay my Daddy."

"That I will." He replies, "Now how about you two disappear back into your room and play together while I discuses some boring things with my college?"

"Okay." Harry replies and after Severus puts the boy down he takes Draco's hand and takes the disappearing part literal and both flash away. This time the flames being a bit of a mix of mostly blue with a bit of yellow in it.

Severus tares at it for a moment before smiling "I guess that is a good sign."

"I beg your pardon?" She questions.

"The flames just now weren't a pure blue." Severus replies. "And Albus assumes that Harry will change into a proper Phoenix rather than a shadow one when he's over his depression. It seems he has a fairy tale of a Phoenix animagus who was a shadow Phoenix while being depressed. I assume he named his Phoenix after it since the man that after dying became a full Phoenix was called Fawkes."

Minerva stares at him before staring towards the boy's bedroom. "He didn't really want to name him Fawkes at first." She says after a moment. "I was there when he met him and he had to try countless names before the bird seemed to approve of one." She looks back towards Severus saying, "He did look towards a bookcase before trying Fawkes and a few weeks later told me that Fawkes likes fairy tales about Phoenixes, or rather the only one he has about one and to look out for more so he could read that too him too."

Severus and Minerva stare at each other for a while before staring towards the boy's room in silence. "I guess that means Albus was right." Severus says after a moment, "In that fairy tale the animagus flashed while being a Shadow Phoenix and found just what he so desperately wanted and found happiness there. That is why he left Harry in my care. He flashed here. He came to me not even knowing me or anything about magic. His magic brought him to me for some reason none of us know."

"I understand." She replies, "I'm sorry for scaring him before. I'll leave for now and just hope that he'll give me another chance at some point."

"I'm sure he will once he's recovered some more." Severus assures.

During lunch Albus rose in the great hall and said, "May I have everyone's attention for a moment." He waits for the chatter to stop which quickly happens since it is rare for him to give a speech during the year. "I just want to inform you that one of our staff member have agreed to foster an orphaned five-year-old child that up to now had lived with his muggle relatives who are unable to take care of the boy any longer for different reasons that you don't need to be bored with. Just please be kind when you see the young boy and should you ever see him alone please return him to his foster parent Professor Snape who will most certainly be very upset should any of you let anything happen to little Harry Potter."

After that he sits down with a little grin while the hall is deathly silent for a moment before a rush of whispers make it hum like a bee hive. Albus sees Severus glare at the oldest of the former death eater children to ensure that none of them would dare to harm the boy and they all quickly avoid his glare clearly getting the message.

Shortly after lunch during which he reluctantly had left the two boys for a little while he gets them ready for their first flying lesson with Rolanda. Even Draco is excited because even though he is flying for some time, he's never had a real teacher tell him how to do anything. It had only been his father or Severus who had been with him and he had mostly been learning by doing.

Harry is also rather nervous and as soon as they reach the quidditch pitch Severus casts one protection charm after the other towards both children before Rolanda can even begin to tell them what to do.

Both boys prove to have talent by managing to summon the broom into their hands on their first try which usually gives the witch the first insight on how much help they are going to need and managing on the first attempt either means they have years of practise from before or are exceptionally talented.

A little later she knows that while both have some talent, Harry has even more than his father had. He hardly needs any instructions and figures things out faster than she can explain. She had considered giving the boys further lessons should they have some talent but now decided against it since they both are already at a level where, if they were first years in their first flying class, would be excused from further lessons in that subject and advised to try out for Quidditch later during their second year. Should they be picked in their first year she'd give them permission since according to the rules all first years need to be approved by her. Not that it had been needed so far since it doesn't happen all that often and not during her time. She mostly just watches the boys fly when the Gryffindor team arrives. She walks over to their captain and asks, "Would it be all right with you to leave the bludgers out for now and let the boys join you for a little? I think they have great talent."

They agree and a little later one of the chasers is turned into a keeper while the other two are divided into two teams with one beater and one of the two little boys in each team for a little match against each other. Only Charlie is looking for a snitch. Harry quickly gives up because he might be great in catching the Quaffle but his aim is way off and he's as likely to throw it to the opposite team members as his own ones.

He joins Charlie after a while and watches him look around for a moment before he dares to ask, "Why aren't you catching it?"

"Catching what?" Charly asks.

"The snitch." Harry questions. "I've seen it a few times."

"Do you see it now?" Charlie question and after a nod says, "Why don't you try then and I'll come after you like I'd do when an opposing seeker seems to have seen it and we'll see who gets it because I haven't seen it yet."

Harry looks at him for a second before he gives a nod and looks around. "Lost it again?" Charlie asks just before Harry dives down towards the ground. Charlie stares after the tiny boy for a second in surprise before coming after him. He can't believe how fast that kid is pummelling towards the ground and after a while screams at him to pull out of it because they are both getting ridiculously close. He tries to get closer to the boy to force him out of the dive and save him but eventually must pull up himself to avoid both of them getting hurt, glad to have seen some spells hit the ground beneath them and hoping that someone cast some really great cushioning charms.

Inches before he hits the ground, Harry reaches out towards the snitch only to spin his broom and skim, clinging to his broom like a slouch, over the ground before he pulls up safely, the snitch in his tiny hand.

Charlie and everyone else stares at him. Not even noticing the shivering Severus Snape in the stands. At least no one but Bill who was right next to him and tried to find out more about the boy since the letter from their mother has given him reason to worry. He now looks towards the shivering Professor who had thrown so many different charms that Bill didn't have a chance to figure out what they all were but knowing that some were cushioning charms. The Professor sinks back onto his chair after a moment mumbling, "That boy is going to give me a heart attack someday."

"Do I have to go to madam Pomfray to get a calming draught?" Bill questions since the man is still shaking. The Professor only glares and Bill looks back towards the pitch saying, "I'm not even here and most certainly didn't see a thing which means I won't be able to tell anyone anything." It is quiet and after a moment he dares to look back at the Professor. He still looks pissed but his hands are still shaking and clinging to his wand. Bill can't help but grin, it seems the man truly cares about that boy.

In that moment, the players start cheering for Harry and flying towards him only to have him look scared and flying towards the stands at a terrifying speed and jump from the flying broom into Severus' arms with enough force to make the man tumble backwards. Bill grins hearing the man mumble again, "Definitely going to give me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbles.

"It's okay." Severus replies, "I know they scared you coming towards you together suddenly but they only wanted to congratulate you for your flying which you won't be allowed to do again. If I see you fly that close to the ground again I'm going to take your broom for a month!"

Harry looks confused before asking, "Why take it away for something they congratulate me on?"

"Because it was very impressive that you can fly so well and not get hurt trying to do it." Severus explains. "Most would have broken their neck and very possibly died from it which is why I don't ever want to see you try again because it scares me having to watch it and fearing you to get hurt."

Harry still looks confused before asking, "Is me dying bad?"

Severus pales and looks very sad before saying, "Harry, you dying is the worst thing I can imagine and I would be devastated to lose you. Remember that we are family! I chose you to be my family and I would be unimaginably sad should I lose you."

Harry looks at him for a moment before wondering, "You mean, like I'd be if you'd leave me like my real mummy and daddy did?"

"Yes." Severus replies, "Please don't ever let me see you fly like that and get that worried about you again!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you Daddy." Harry says and hugs the man. "I'm not going to do it until I'm playing in a real game."

"In that case, I'm very tempted to never let you join a team." Severus sighs. "Please, be very careful when on a broom."

"I promise I'll be extra careful to never get hurt when flying." Harry promises. "I don't want you to be worried."

Severus holds the boy closer again for a moment when he hears Draco call out, "Harry get back here. We're both going to play seeker with Charlie for the next game!"

Harry looks towards Severus who looks a little worried but says, "Have fun but do stay at least ten food above the ground!"

"Okay." Harry cheerfully promises before he returns to the players who have been chided by a blond five-year-old about scaring his little friend who isn't used to so many going at him at once.

After that Severus once again glares towards a grinning Bill who quickly turns to eye the game and repeating his earlier statement, "I'm not even here and most certainly didn't see a thing which means I won't be able to tell anyone anything." He's also desperately trying to stop himself from laughing and praying that his Professor will never find out that he's about to write everything in detail to his mother.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope those of you who were sure that Minerva would trust Severus from the start aren't too disappointed. In her (or my) defence, she was in shock after hearing what had happened to Harry and Severus does usually talk badly about children and how annoying Draco is and the hatred between Severus and the Marauders was, or rather is legendary.

To make up for Minerva's less than perfect reaction I'll give you a mini spoiler (more of a teaser really) meaning if you don't want it, don't read the rest of this Authors Note. During the next Chapter Harry will be a little older (but I will give you a summary of what happened during the missing years and how he got on) and go to Diagon ally with Severus again. What do you think will happen? Will they run into someone again or just have a peaceful day and meet some of Harry's friends that he might have by now? Or will they run into another death eater like with Lucius last time, and this time, not one who will turn easily? Or will Skeeter catch them this time and try to get an interview with Harry? What will that be about? And for the ears in between, have the Dursleys finally been appropriately punished? Will Remus be in Harry's life? Will he get along better with Harry than Minerva had? And will Minerva's relationship with Harry improve?

I'd also like to know what house you'd like to see Harry in. He won't be sorted just yet but what house would you like to see him get into? And do you want him to get adopted by Severus or not? I'm afraid what you'll write won't change anything since the story was written completely before it went to my beta for spell check meaning the "End" Was written before I uploaded the first chapter here, but I'm curious what you'd like to see. And for those that noticed the exclamations marks around the word end, I usually suck at writing ends I believe and worked hard to get one that I liked but my Beta wrote when sending the last chapter back "I'm not sure what you have planned but I think at least an epilogue would be a better way to leave this than how this chapter ends." I have to agree that an Epilogue would be nice, I don't know if I can write one and decided to upload the story without one and see if anyone can give me an inspiration for one and might add that at some point. I'll write why I have problems in another chapter since that would be a huge spoiler so you'll have to wait for that. But your thoughts on his house might already help me with it since reminiscing about his sorting might be included. So please write me lots and lots of reviews so I might be able to write an awesome epilogue a few days or weeks after the last chapter is up (and by the way, this story has 15 chapters but if I remember correctly this one is the shortest.


	5. Fighting

**Authors note:** I can't believe how many reviews I got. 13 in less than 24 hours! I'm so amazed. And more than 100 followers by now and over 55 people who faved it. Thanks so much to everyone for the support. Just the round about 200 times the chapter had been viewed by someone in less than 24 hours is amazing. I'm sorry that I didn't reply every review and skipped a few that "just" complimented the last chapter. I was very happy to read them of course but if I reply to all of those this chapter would be up later and I hope the thank here will be seen as sufficient. If you have a question just put it in a review and I will reply. Which reminds me, Hime (a guest reviewer) asked who will top, Draco or Harry, I won't write details about that in this story. Especially since they will still be kind of young when the story ends. For those that might wonder, since Harry being a magical animagus and a Phoenix will be rather powerful especially when his magic is more matured than at the start, this story won't go to the last year of Hogwarts and end after the fourth.

Since one reviewer asked about Sirius, he will be in later.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fighting**

It's been a few years since Harry became his son and even though his depression seemed to get better quickly at first, it had started to slow and eventually seemed to stop. He's still very close to Draco and the young Malfoy is the only one Harry wants to visit. He occasionally plays with one of the Quidditch teams. But only because they ask him ever since his first stunt from that first time he caught the snitch had been the talk of the whole school for weeks.

He also is getting along with all the Weasley children individually but whenever he sees too many of them at the same time he gets clingy and quiet. He also never requests to see them but at least mostly goes when asked to play with one of them.

He is well behaved and sometimes Severus believes him too well behaved to be considered normal. Especially since his only outbursts of accidental magic happened when others tried to drag him into some sort of mischief. Harry seems to be so scared in such cases that his magic acts up and Severus never even had to punish him for calling himself a freak or interrupting grown-ups again. Never mind anything worse.

The flames when flashing still have some yellow in them. At least most of the time and when he appeared particularly happy beforehand the amount of yellow reaches to nearly a quarter of his flames. Sadly, there are still days though where his flames are completely blue.

Harry does accept Remus visiting them ever since he ran into the man in the castle. Remus had been there to see Albus and when he saw the boy he just smiled at him and had greeted him by his name and walked on. Harry had been asking Severus who it had been who had recognised him so easily Harry clearly had gotten curious about that man and eventually asked to see him again to talk to him about his parents.

Due to that, Harry had met Remus properly and the Marauder had told him about his dead parents and about how sorry he is that he hadn't been around but that he is happy that Harry had found a good home. He had also told Harry about his father being an animagus and what he was. Harry had immediately shown him his room and the stag on the wall only to have it confirmed that it was his father as well as being told that the doe looked like his mother's patronus. Remus obviously had to show Harry what that is and ever since Harry sees him on occasion and is told more about his parents. Severus is always present but rather quiet about the child's father but adds a few stories of his own childhood with Lily.

Harry turned 11 last week but is still reluctant to do anything when Severus isn't around. They are at Spinners end as usual during the summer. Harry enjoys the peace there and that he has his daddy all to himself. Today they are going to diagon ally to buy his school supplies. Draco will also be there and Harry is looking forward to it.

They meet the Malfoys at Madam Malkins and as usual Draco is talking enough for both boys with just the occasional word from Harry to keep him going. As soon as they're done they just about manage a quick stop at Amanuensis Quills to stock up on writing materials before Draco drags Harry and their parents by extension towards the quidditch shop, all the while complaining about the rule that first years aren't allowed to have one of their own.

"Maybe we get into a team." Harry mumbles, "We'd be allowed one for the team, right?" He looks towards his dad.

"You would be and I'm sure Harry that you'll be in a team about five minutes after the sorting ended. If it even takes that long." Severus sighs. "Which is why I might as well already buy you a broom." Severus has already heard from Rolanda that she's been asked by the Slytherin and the Gryffindor captain if she'll give permission that Harry play for them. She insisted that she can't since she doesn't know what house he'll be in yet and Severus is worried about just that.

Harry is thoughtful and quiet which is more fitting to his snakes than Minerva's Lions but would he be truly safe in that house? Draco and Ron are the only children Harry's age that know him and there is no way to know how the other death eater children will react to the boy should he be sorted into that house. The Quidditch team won't harm him due to his talent, at least not until after the last game in his last year at school, but Severus knows that some of the death eater children are already showing their hatred towards him for raising the boy. They only do it when no other house is present and he doesn't mind too much and is just glad that at least most of them seem to be capable to think for themselves. Especially the older years. But some might harm the boy given half a chance and being in the same house and possibly the same dorm room where Harry sleeps would give them more than that. At least Harry can still stay with him. Albus has already agreed to let Harry stay with him should he be sorted into his house. They had talked about it during Albus' last visit at Spinners end. And it's also possible that he's sorted in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Draco is good too." Lucius adds, pulling Severus out of his thoughts, but Lucius sounds a bit more sceptical. Draco is good, that is true, but he isn't nearly as good or even as daring on a broom as Harry is. And Lucius has not only heard of Harry's talent, he has seen it twice by now and compared to Harry, Draco looks like a beginner. Harry flies like he was born on a broom and sometimes it seems like he feels more comfortable in the air then on his own two feet. Maybe he was just born to fly, being a Phoenix animagus and all.

"I wish I could be seeker too." Draco sighs. "I like that position most but if Harry is in the same house as me than he'll be seeker. No one is better at it then him and he might fly like a bird and be great in spotting the snitch and catching it too but his aim is terrible."

Harry pouts. "It got better."

"Does that mean you can finally hit the Quaffle through a goal when you're close enough to touch it?" Draco asks grinning knowing that he has missed it even being that close a few times.

Harry just blushes and refuses to admit that he still only hits sometimes and only if he really is close enough to at least nearly touch it and rather says, "I might not have a great aim but I can fly circles around everyone else and just reach through the hoop with the ball in my hand!"

Draco just grins and says "I know. But you're still a way better seeker than chaser."

"We might get into different houses." Harry points out. "I heard that both of my real parents were in Gryffindor."

"You can't be a Gryffindor." Draco replies outraged, "I'll be in Slytherin and Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other."

"I wouldn't care what house you're in." Harry points out. "Why should you care what house I'm in? I'd still be me."

"True" Draco replies reluctantly. "But you still better make sure to be a Slytherin!"

"I also like the twins." Harry says, "They are my friends too and I want to keep them as well. They are funny."

"But they are lions!" Draco replies, "And poor!"

"But creative and they are two but it feels like they are just one person." Harry points out not for the first time. For some reason, they are the only ones that Harry doesn't seem to mind being around even though technically they are more the one person. "I like being around them and I'd want to be friends with them even if I'm a Slytherin so it doesn't matter what house I'll get into. If you're a Snake, I'll have a friend in each anyway."

Draco frowns and eyes his father before saying, "Maybe I should try to get into Gryffindor, then I'd be with you." He sees his father raise an elegant eyebrow and ads, "But I really rather go to Slytherin."

"It's not like we'll get to choose so how about we just ignore it for now and decide to stay friends no matter what." Harry suggests.

"I can live with that." Draco grins and puts an arm around his best friend's shoulder while Severus buys the best broom there is from Harry's money for the boy. He doesn't have enough for it but is buying the rest of his school supplies from his own money.

After that they buy the wands and Draco has one rather quickly while Harry seems to take ages. After a while Lucius suggests that he and Draco already head to the book store to get two books of each for the two kids and that they'll meet again at the ice cream parlour afterwards.

The blonds are gone for some time before Olivander murmurs to himself and then brings out a wand that finally seems to be the right one. After that it starts to be strange and Severus just observes the discussion between Olivander and Harry that lets him know that Harry's wand has a Phoenix feather as a core. So far that doesn't surprise him and he rather sees it as fitting, but then he hears who has a wand with the second feather that came from the very same Phoenix. He is shocked and gets Harry out of there quickly afterwards and just looks at him when they are outside and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Am I like him?" Harry wonders, "To have the same wand?"

"No Harry you are nothing like him." Severus replies, "And it is not the same wand. They have the same core but they have something that shows how different they still are. His wand is made of yew. Yours is of holly. I know that there are many wizards with Yew that protected but there are also many that became evil. Yew is usually known to choose power, that can be found on either side of a fight. Holly on the other side is mostly known to protect. That alone is prove that you are not like him. You may have things in common but if you look hard enough almost everyone has something in common with almost everyone. You Harry are a very special but good kid. You love so many and ask for so little. Don't ever think that you are like that monster because believe me, he isn't half the person you are, not even close!"

Harry smiles at his dad and hugs him before saying "I Love you daddy."

"And I love you my little Harry." After that Severus looks at him, "And you better get used to the idea that I keep calling you that now because even when you grow up and leave Hogwarts I'll still call you my little Harry."

Harry just grins and takes his hand. "That's fine, but we should go. Lucius and Draco are getting dreadfully annoying when they have to wait."

A little later both are waiting for the two Malfoys who show up shortly after them with all their books and two owls, each of those in a cage of their own. "I got a present for you Harry." Draco says, "To make sure that you don't forget to stay my best friend no matter what. Also, I saw her and thought of you. She's perfect, isn't she?"

He holds out the snow owl towards Harry. She looks at her new owner and for a moment Harry has the feeling she doubts him to be worthy of her but when he carefully moves a finger into her cage to pet her she seems to be pleased and he smiles. She's all white with only a bit of black. "Why did you think of me when you saw her."

"She's the contrast of Felix." Draco says, "All white where Felix is black and she has a few black spots like Felix has some blue. Still she's just as regal looking as a Phoenix and she seems smart too. I thought, she makes you a little happier. She's so bright and nice looking and maybe," And here he started to whisper, "Maybe she'll fly with you when you're Felix." After Draco looks to the other one, "That is mine, it's an eagle owl."

"How are you going to name it?" Harry questions.

"I don't know." Draco replies, "Does it have to have one?"

"Of course." Harry replies smiling, "Every creature deserves a name."

Severus rises an eyebrow remembering how Albus had once told him the same with the Phoenix. He remembers just now how curios the bird had looked at that moment and that Harry later had told him not to have known his name at the time. Meaning in that moment he hadn't had one.

"I don't know." Draco replies thoughtful, "Maybe Flyboy?"

Harry raises an eyebrow and says "That's not a name."

"How would you name him?" Draco questions. "And how will you name yours?"

Harry looks thoughtfully towards his bird, "I'll have to think about it. And maybe, read a bit." He looks towards his dad and said, "That's how daddy named Felix."

Draco watches him for a moment before saying, "What are you going to read?"

"I don't know." Harry replies, "I got her now with school things so maybe something that has to do with school or something that has to do with snow owls or something that matches why you bought it for me. But something that fits."

Severus smiles towards his son and a little latter they once again split up. Lucius and his son go to buy cauldrons while Harry and his dad go to Severus' favourite apothecary located at the north side of the ally. He refuses to set foot in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where most students buy their supplies claiming that while being cheaper the quality of their ingredients are usually just about acceptable. In general, it's good enough to get a student through his or her owls but his newts students usually have enough sense and knowledge to realise that it won't cut for newts and buy at the more professional store he prefers. If they don't realise that themselves, then in his opinion they deserve to fail due to inadequate ingredients.

His son however shall get the very best from the start and since Lucius asked him to get the ones for Draco too while he'll get cauldrons, scales and such from Potage's Cauldron Shop, Draco will also start off with only the best.

A little latter all four meet up again at the leaky cauldron for a drink before going back to Spinners end.

They are just seated and have their drinks when a blond young witch walks over to them and says, "Harry potter? You must be little Harry Potter." Harry blushes and wishes they had headed straight back but only nods. "How are you poor little thing? You must be so sad to have heard the news!"

Harry frowns and looks towards his dad who minutely shakes his head. Harry just looks back at the woman who didn't seem to have noticed the interaction, too busy to get a green quill and parchment out of her purse. "I'm so sorry you lost what was left of your family. I'm sure you wished you could have stayed with your loving family rather than this man here but I'm sure everything will be better now that you're going to Hogwarts anyway. And I see you made friends with the young mister Malfoy, I'm sure he's a very nice young man being the son of Lucius and all."

His frown increases and he finally speaks, "I'm happy with my dad. I love staying with him and I wouldn't want to go back to my Aunt and Uncle."

This time it's the witch that frowns and says, "But those good people raised you for years. You must be sad they've been killed. I do hope Professor Snape didn't tell you lies to make you believe otherwise."

Harry looks surprised towards his dad. He hadn't heard about those people dyeing but since his dad still isn't saying anything he just pretends he knew and says, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to explain why I couldn't stay with them but believe me, I'm positive that dad never lied to me and I didn't wish them to die but it's not like I'd have seen them ever again anyway."

"Just ignore it Harry dear." Severus says certain that Skeeter will only twist his words around.

"It must be so hard to be kept from your loving family by this man." She sighs.

"Please leave." Lucius orders and glares at her.

She looks at him upset for a moment before turning her frown into a sickeningly sweet smile, "Of course, I think I've got what I need anyway. Good bye mister Malfoy." After that she looks at Harry saying, "I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"I fear she'll make you look rather bad in her next article." Lucius sighs.

"I don't fear it." Severus stats, "I know she will, after all she's done it before. But with you behind me as well as all the major figures on the light side they can't take Harry and that is all that I care about."

Harry looks from one to the other before asking, "What did she mean with my family? Did something happen to them?"

"Some death eaters somehow found out where they lived and without you living with them, the blood wards that used to protect everyone inside are gone." Severus explains. "The death eaters thought to harm you by hurting those close to you and believed you'd still care about those monsters. They killed them."

"How did they hear about it?" Harry asks looking at Lucius. He knows that he's a spy or at least going to be one when Voldemort returns and that he still has friends that are loyal to the dark side.

"I have no idea. I only heard later that apparently one of them heard that they live around London from a woman he sees sometimes, a friend of his heard from another woman that they are called Dursleys and yet another from that group heard from his wife who somehow heard it from some gossiping woman, who must have seen you with them years ago, that they must have a son about your age and I have to admit to my shame that I gave the information that they have a four bedroom house in some suburb since I believed that information to be harmless but it seems it was the last thing they needed to know to rule out another family with that name that lived in another area close enough to London to fit and had a son too." Lucius sighs knowing that Narcissa had feed Miss Goyle some information since she has an affair with Macnair and Miss Zabini another since she has an affair with Yaxley who sees Macnair regularly at the Ministry. Narcissa also made sure to tell Miss Crabbe the information about them having a son since she's the sister of Miss Parkinson and would tell her as certain as the sun sets each night and who in turn would tell her husband who would definitely brag about it when Yaxley and Macnair brag about their information's and Lucius had only to wait for them to use his connections to the boy to pump him for information's without telling him why to keep him out and get praised for the deed someday. It had taken them longer than he thought to piece it together but they had asked just a month ago, and he had been close to accidentally drop the details on Yaxley's desk when the man isn't around to see that he did it. They had taken forever to find out where those monsters lived. But at least they seemed to have had their fun with them.

The news has been printed two weeks ago, and he assumes that Skeeter had been hanging around Diagon ever since to catch Harry and a statement from him.

The next day he is proven correctly. Severus is pictured to poison the boy's mind making him uncaring towards his family and she even dares to print that Severus is trying to raise him to become the next dark lord.

As usual when that woman writes an article Severus is just vanishing all mail that is sent to either him or Harry unless he knows the sender well.

What isn't usual though is that Harry heard everything he and Lucius said the day before and had seen the strange woman and talked to her too. Both of those cause him to look out for the Daily Prophet and to sneak it from the bin after Severus quickly threw it out before the boy had seen it.

Harry is quiet and withdrawn afterwards since he's worried that some will want to take him away. He knows that he can't be forced back to his Aunt and Uncle since some death eaters killed them. He is sorry for them since he doesn't wish anyone to die but he is relived that he won't have to go back there.

A few weeks Harry sees on occasion how Severus lets some of their letters disappear. He sees in the daily Prophet another degrading article every day and is even considering to talk to a reporter and tell them why he is glad that he doesn't have to see his so-called family again.

Before he goes through with that though he hears someone come through the floo one night after he's in his room in Spinners end and sneaks down to listen in on the conversation. By the time he reaches them they already seem to be in a discussion.

"What do you mean a mind healer?" Severus questions.

"The minister insists. It seems a lot of complains have gone to him personally about Harry's placement and he claims to be worried too after the boy's statement in the Prophet." Harry recognises Albus' voice. "I tried to get out of this but the best I could do is that the mind healer that is to determine where the boy should live isn't allowed to use legilimens on him and has to do an unbreakable vow with Harry swearing not to reveal anything that he hears from him. All he may say afterwards is what he thinks is best for Harry's future placement."

"I still don't like this." Severus grumbles. "There has to be a way around this."

"I doubt it." Albus replies, "I fear I even doubt that they'll stop if the mind healer agrees. They will at the very least try to get a second opinion."

"I can't let Harry go through this." Severus grumbles. "I promised him that I wouldn't let anyone take him from me and now he'll have to talk to some stranger so this stranger can decide if he may stay? I've got to do something Albus."

"There isn't anything we can do." Dumbledore replies. "I've given you all rights that I had before but they are questioning that he's safe here and state that he might be abused by you due to his small stature. They use what the Dursley's caused and blame it on you. If you try to fight this with force Severus they will take the boy. We have to let the mind healer see him and hope that Harry will talk honestly with him. I know the chances he'll say anything are slim since he won't trust anyone easily but that is our only hope. If they do take him afterwards, he can always flash back to you and hide as Felix until school starts. No one can take him from Hogwarts"

"When will the mind healer come?" Severus questions.

"Tomorrow at nine." Albus sighs, "They don't want to give you enough time to quiet Harry or teach him lies." Harry can hear how ridiculous Albus thinks this is. "I wish I could protect both of you from this."

Harry listens for a little longer how they worry about what they'll do should the ministry place Harry elsewhere. Seemingly sure they will since they doubt that Harry will talk to them. After a while Harry goes to his room and flashes right into Draco's.

"Draco wake up." He says and shakes the already sleeping blond.

"Harry?" Draco mumbles when he sees him. "What's wrong?"

"They want to take me away." Harry says starting to cry. "I heard Albus say so to daddy. The ministry sends someone to talk to me a mind healer. He's not allowed to legilimens or what that means and has to make an unbreakable vow not to tell anything to anyone but what if he breaks it anyway?"

"He can't." Draco says, "He'll die if he breaks an unbreakable vow."

Harry stares at him, "But what if he wants to send me away? What if I have to leave?"

"I'll tell father. I'm sure he has an idea." Draco tries to calm him. "We'll help you Harry."

"But how?" Harry whines.

"Come on." Draco says and stands up getting into a dressing gown and leads the still distressed boy downstairs to the living room where his parents should be at this time. "Father" he says after entering. "Harry woke me, he came to tell me that he heard Dumbledore tell Uncle Severus that some mind healer is going to him and possibly send him to live elsewhere."

Lucius frowns and looks at the distraught boy. "Do you know what time he'll be with you?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine." Harry cries.

"Can you be sure that he'll stay quiet about what you tell him?" Lucius questions. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore and Severus tried to make sure of that."

"He can't use legilimens, whatever that is, and has to make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone anything other then what he things is best about my placement." Harry says disgusted with that.

Lucius smiles. "In that case Harry, I'll go to the minister at eight and try to dissuade him from such a silly notion. In case I can't, do try to tell this mind at least a little about your time with the Dursleys. I know it's not easy for you to be reminded about it this way but he'll be more likely to understand some things. Also, tell him how much you like Severus and tell him honestly how you feel. Tell him as much as you can so he'll understand why you want to be there and if he has questions, answer them if you can." Lucius looks at the boy for a moment before he adds, "And be assured that should the fool say that you would be better off elsewhere, I'll make sure to influence the minister to let you come to us and Severus will just have to move in here too during the summer and once Hogwarts starts, you'll be with him anyway correct? Don't worry, you'll be with your dad either way."

"Promise?" Harry questions worriedly.

"I promise Harry." Lucius replies, "After all, even if nothing works and they send you elsewhere. All you have to do is disappear into thin air while Severus and Draco get a more frequent visit from Felix while it's quiet around them during the summer break."

Harry smiles a little while Draco takes his hand and says, "You see, father will help and I'm here for you too."

Harry nods still looking worried. "I should go back before Severus notices that I'm gone."

"I strongly suggest you hurry in that case." Lucius replies, "He'll want to see you when Albus leaves, unless you waited for that before you came?" Lucius has hardly finished before Harry is gone and once the boy disappeared in blue flames says, "I'll take that as a no. Go back to bed Draco and don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"Thank you, father." Draco replies while Harry just about makes it back to bed before Severus opens his bedroom door.

He pretends to wake up when Severus walks in and looks confused. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Severus sighs, "Go back to sleep."

Harry lays back down wondering why Severus didn't tell him anything.

The next morning he's up early and worried when Severus call him to sit with him for a moment. "Harry, I fear that the recent articles have caused the minister to send a mind healer to make sure that you are safe here. He'll be here after breakfast but you don't need to worry. He'll have to make a vow to you. An unbreakable vow which means that if he breaks it, he'll die…" Severus continues explaining everything while Harry stays silent. After that Severus tries to talk Harry into eating a little already regretting that he told him before breakfast. But he'd been worried he would be too late afterwards and didn't want the boy to go through this without warning.

Five minutes before nine the floo flares and Severus glowers towards it while the minister himself steps out followed by a mind healer and to Severus great surprise Lucius came through right after. Severus looks at him but he just shakes his head.

Minister Fudge walks up to Harry and says "Mister Potter it's so good to finally meet you personally. I'm Minister Fudge and when I heard that there could be any risk of your welfare I came as fast as I could to make sure you are safe. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything my dear boy."

Harry just glowers at his outstretched hand but doesn't take it. He had been awake all night and thought about what he should do. He still glares at the man and says, "I want that Skeeter here to witness the vow and I want the healer to vow that he won't tell what I tell him and I want him to vow to give his honest opinion no matter what others might want him to say. I want that he vows to me to do what he believes is best for me and I want to make a vow too. I'll vow that I'll tell him the truth. Not necessarily everything but the truth!"

"Why would you need Skeeter as a witness when I'm here?" The Minister questions.

"Because she's the one that made everyone doubt my dad." Harry insists. "You're just doing what everyone says. I want her to see that she was way off and that no one is better than my daddy. If I vow to be honest there should be no doubt left after this right? Oh, before I forget, you have to vow something too. If this one healer decides that I should stay with daddy, you'll leave us. No second opinion or anything."

The Minister looks at Harry and sighs, "Fine. I'll send for Skeeter and you get both Vows and may do one of your own but I can't. There might be something in the future that would force me to reconsider and I can't be held back by an old vow then."

Harry just glowers at him but still nods and says. "I'll be in my room till that woman is here."

He does as he said and leaves for his room until miss Skeeter is there. It doesn't take more then the duration of a floo talk to the daily prophet though since luckily, she was there at that moment.

Harry returns to the living room once he's told she's there and the vows are given as Harry wanted and after that he asks Severus to make sure no one will listen in before he goes with the mind healer into his room.

The mind healer looks at the artfully decorated walls. It has the same pictures as the room he has in Hogwarts in his father's quarters. Only the sky isn't the same. "The room is lovely." The mind healer says to start of easy. He planned to talk to Harry for as long as it takes and kept the rest of the morning free in case the boy would be reluctant to talk to him or seemed to lie which now won't be possible. He's glad about that since it will make this so much easier. Severus had made sure that Harry only had to tell the truth for this one session meaning from when they enter the room until they left it. The mind healer is impressed that Severus made sure of that clearly to protect the child from future harm.

"Dad made it. My room in his quarters in Hogwarts has a better sky but this one is a little bigger." Harry explains.

"Was it his idea?" the healer questions further.

"In Hogwarts it was, but here he asked me and I wanted it to be the same." Harry explains, "But the one in Hogwarts he did after asking me what I liked and I said I liked it here with him, while I was there. I've never been here so I clearly meant Hogwarts." He points towards the stag, "That's my real dad but that is a secret because he hadn't registered his animagus form. The doe is like the patronus of my mother." After that Harry points to the blond boy, "That's Draco and the Shadow Phoenix that is also a secret but since you can't tell anyway." And here Harry turns into it and flies around the room before landing on his bad. "I found out I could turn into one and flash when I tried to hurt myself and hoped to die from it."

"You what?" The healer exclaims shocked.

"I said, I wanted to hurt myself and hoped to die from it." Harry repeats shaking a little.

"Why would you do that?" The healer asks.

"Because I wanted to be a good boy and not a freak." Harry whispers.

"Who told you you're a freak?" The healer nearly whispers the question.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley." Harry replies, "They told me I'm a good for nothing freak and that my parents died driving a car while being drunk and that they were alcoholics that didn't work and were a burden to everyone and in the end died, leaving me to burden good and hardworking people like them and that it would have been best if I'd died with them."

The healer nearly cries while Harry goes on to tell him about his last day. Harry too is fighting the tears but he loses the battle and tears run down his face during his story about how he appeared with Severus. He tells him that the rest got even more fuzzy but continues telling him how the Professor had healed him thinking him a bird and that he found out who he is when he went with Albus after hearing that Harry had been missing. He leaves out the notes but it's not lying since Severus did find out who he was that day and not sooner and had believed that it was a bird at the very start. No one asked when Severus found out that he's not a bird.

The healer looks at Harry before he says, "That is why you weren't more upset about their death. I truly understand that. If I were you, I'd want them dead too."

"I didn't" Harry says, "I just wanted to be sure that I don't have to go back. I'm also not really sad and more relieved that I can't go back now, but I never wished they'd die."

"What does Severus do to punish you?" the mind healer asks. So far, he knows that the small stature might be only from the old abuse the poor lad had to suffer and that it probably was much better here but that doesn't mean that it's the best place for him.

"He made me write lines once but I try to be good." Harry says. "I don't want to give him a reason to hate me."

"What do you think he'd do if you're not good?" The healer wonders.

"He said he'd make me write lines, or stay in my rooms but not lock it and I'm supposed to go out should I get hurt or be in danger of getting hurt or need to use the bathroom or feeling sick or anything like it. Or that he'd take one or two of my favourite toys for some time." Harry says.

"I see." The healers says, "But you only told me what he said he'd do. Not what you think he'd do."

Harry blushes at being caught. He'd hoped to get around this and fidgets a little looking around the room.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." The healer tells him. "But it might be better if I know. You made me swear to do what I think is best right? I can only find that out when I know a lot of what you think and feel. I might think that something is good for you even if that isn't the case if I don't know everything."

Harry watches him a little and considers telling but is still clearly unsure.

"Are you scared that I won't say what you want me to say?" The healer questions and Harry nods. "I can't promise you now that I won't, especially after that other vow I made out there. But I did vow to do what I think is best for you and I gave that vow because I truly and honestly want that. I didn't hesitate to give either because I wanted you to trust me so you'd tell me everything just to make the best choice there is. I want you to have a happy life. Sometimes that is not what you want it to be, but I think if you'd give it a try it might get even better then here but that doesn't mean I'd force you to go anywhere. If you tell me how you truly feel, I probably understand why you want to stay here just like I understand why you didn't want to be with your family."

Harry watches him for another moment before he whispers, "I'm scared that dad won't want me when I'm not a good boy."

"Why do you think that?" The healer asks watching the sad looking boy closely.

"He said we're closer than a normal family because we aren't forced to be a family, we chose to be one." Harry explains. "But to chose it, means he can chose differently again. And now others want to take me and daddy can't do anything and he said that, well you saw that I'm that bird there and I can flash too like a real phoenix and I could go here with that and he said so too but he didn't say he'd fight for me to stay." The healer sees a tear run down the boy's face. "Maybe he would have, if I'd been even more polite or smarter or more helpful or, I don't know, just better."

"You love him very much don't you?" The healer asks.

"He's my daddy." Harry whispers and looks at the stag on his wall. "I lost one daddy, I don't want to lose another. I've got to make him want me."

"Tell me a little about what you do when you're at Hogwarts with him." The healer asks.

"I read and do the work he gives me to learn my numbers and other things. After that I play by myself or sometimes I turn to Felix, the Shadow Phoenix, and I fly outside a little or I go flash to Draco and play with him. Dad said it's okay." Harry explains. "I also sometimes flash to dad and listen to his class. Dad always comes for lunch and sometimes takes me to the great hall but he never makes me go there when I don't want the noise there. Than we eat down in our rooms. I like that best. When the class is done, he reads to me or plays with me or goes with me to the pitch where I play with one of the teams. They invite me sometimes you know. But I'm not allowed to fly as fast as I can or to dive as low as I can because he get's scared." Harry smiles "I did that the first time because he never said I shouldn't and now the captain of the Gryffindor and the Slytherin captain too want me to join when I start school soon. But Madam Hooch hasn't given permission because she doesn't know which team she can give it. But she told me I'd get permission once I'm sorted."

"You must have done well the first time you played with them." The healer replies.

"I caught the snitch from Charlie and everyone said he was the best ever and could have gone pro." Harry says proudly. "I dived so close and spun to get it because the snitch was nearly touching the grass and I felt it tickle my back after I spun but I didn't hit the ground but dad still got scared."

"I would have too." The healer chuckles.

"He cast charms on the ground to cushion me if I hit it." Harry says with a shrug, "I knew he would so I wasn't scared."

"You trust him, don't you?" The healer smiles at the boy.

"Of course I trust him," Harry says, "He's my daddy and he loves me."

"Then I think you can trust him not to start hating you for some small little thing." The healer says. "But before I tell everyone what I think I asked you enough questions. I'm sure your dad is worried about you by now. But I'd like you to do me a favour. Because of your vow for honesty, you should come out with me but I'd like you to go back in here while I'll tell them that you're going to stay right where you are. I don't want Skeeter to annoy you with questions afterwards okay?"

"Okay." Harry says smiling and goes out with him and right back inside before anyone can say anything.

The healer walks up to the others and says. "I must say this conversation was very informative."

"And what is your suggestion? Should the boy be removed immediately?" The Minister questions while Skeeter already has the green quill hovering over some parchment.

"On the contrary." The healer says, "It be detrimental to the boy's mental health to remove him from his clearly loving and caring father figure. Harry needs him and from what the boy told me, and here I'd like to remind you of that vow, it is clear that Professor Snape is ensuring that Harry is safe and is present when needed even with his work. Professor Snape does not poison the boy who has very good reason to react in such a manner about his relatives and I believe that he is in no danger of turning evil on the contrary, he seems to be rather forgiving and very caring. There is a lot of trust from Harry on most aspects. However, there was one thing that as you know I can't explain leaves me to worry about the boy even when in Professor Snape's care which is why I would strongly advice for Professor Snape to adopt him as soon as possible."

"There you have it Minister." Lucius grins "I told you I've been around them a lot and Severus does everything in his power to be there for the boy and I know about the circumstances and agree with the mind healer. I'm just glad Harry managed to trust the man enough to talk to him."

"I believe he trusted his dad's explanation about the vow and that I'm forced to keep quiet about what I heard and would have to do what is best for him and that Professor Snape is just that." The mind healer replies. "He never trusted me, he trusted his father figure. And I mean it, the boy needs to be ensured that this father figure will be a stable one. He needs stability more than anything right now and I believe that an adoption would give him some security on that."

"Can I adopt him?" Severus questions the Minister. "I would on the spot I care about him like he's my own and would do anything for him even if miss Skeeter and some of her readers doubt that. I would have adopted him from the start but believed it impossible."

"You may file for it." The Minister replies, "But I'm usually not the one to decide that."

"Would you mind giving us your suggestion in writing?" Lucius asks the mind healer, "If yes I'm sure Severus will have no problem and I happen to have the papers to request an adoption already here. I assumed it might come to this should the boy talk."

"Of course," The healer says and summons a quill and parchment to quickly make a short, written statement. Since he can't write what the boy said he just writes about the boy moving from his proper home to the muggle family towards yet another home and how after a thorough questioning it is clear that he needs more trust in a stable placement and that an adoption seems to be in the child's best interest.

While the healer writes that Severus fills out the form and Lucius says that he'll take care of this and leaves right away. Minister Fudge also leaves shortly after him. Claiming that he is glad that the allegations were disproven and everything solved but that Severus must understand that he had to make sure, after all, it was in the boy's best interest. Miss Skeeter leaves with the Minister probably to return to her desk at the prophet and perfect the article together with the oldest picture of Harry she can find apart from baby pictures. Just to make sure to point out how the boy must feel abandoned by his now deceased relatives after they refused to take further care of them for those secret private reasons that clearly weren't good enough for the poor orphaned boy to understand their need to leave him alone for those.

At least such an article won't be as bad as the truth for Harry and while possibly being reminded whenever anything is written about them, it is better then everyone knowing the truth.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What will the article include and how bad will the adoption go smoothly? What name will he have afterwards? Will Skeeter's next article put everyone's mind at ease or will people try to stop the adoption? Either way, now that the school supplies are bought the orting will be at the end of the next chapter as well as a little twist that you'll find out tomorrow, if I find the time.


	6. Adoption

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews and the support for this story in general. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Adoption**

Once everyone is gone Severus considers if he should tell Harry that he's filing to adopt him or if it is too risky in case he doesn't get approved. He's still thinking about it when he enters Harry's room and sees the boy look up worried before Harry asks, "He did what he said, didn't he? He told them, to let me stay, right?"

Severus can barely stand to see the fear in his eyes and opens his arms saying, "Come here my son." Instead of running into his arms the boy flashes there in an instant and is glad to feel his dad's strong arms close around him and holding him tight. "He did that and more." Severus replies deciding that he will tell him and in case something goes wrong he will promise to fight until he does get to adopt this wonderful boy in his arms. "He suggested something I never even dared to hope for and now I have a chance to do this I'll fight for it until I get it."

"What is it?" Harry questions sounding a little worried.

"Lucius is at the ministry with the adoption papers." Severus replies, "I'm going to adopt you no matter how long it takes to get it approved. I don't care how often I have to try but with a mind healer having given me in writing that he truly believes it to be in your best interest I might eventually find someone in the ministry that will get me approved as your father."

"Is that better than being my dad now?" Harry questions surprised. He thought he already been adopted. "Where is the difference?"

"Right now, my little Harry, you are only here as my foster child" Severus explains. "That means that I'm responsible for you until you turn 18 or until the child services department at the ministry deems me unfit and someone else better to take care of you. They usually don't get involved but as you saw today, they can. Especially if the Minister is making them get involved as he did this time. But you won't inherit anything from me unless I write you in my will, which I did but that's beside the point. Important is that once you're 18 and get hurt and into a hospital, they won't consider me your family. I won't be permitted to see you until you give permission which in case of being unconscious you can't. Not being able to be there for you would be terrible for me but they aren't allowed to let non-family members to you." Severus holds him tighter, "But once I've adopted you, you are legally my son. And even if child services deem me unworthy and take you away, I'll have a right to fight them again and again and again to get you back. I'll be able to see you in hospital once your 18 unless you explicitly forbid it which I dearly hope you'll never do but I will always be considered your father for as long as I live and nothing and no one can ever take that from us again. And even if my last will and testament that leaves everything to you is lost or destroyed you'll still get everything because you'll be my only child and as such my legal heir."

"But what if you get sick of me?" Harry wonders.

Severus smiles gently, "Never my son, I could never get sick of you. I love you and no matter what happens nothing will ever change that. I'll never let you go again once I've gotten to adopt you and with that statement from the mental healer I finally have a small chance to get to do that and I will use it no matter what else I might have to do."

Harry just hugs him and holds on tighter whispering, "I love you too dad!"

They stay like that for some time just hugging and happy to have one another and are still in that position when they hear the fire flare up again. With a sigh Severus reluctantly lets go of his son to see who came and sees Lucius in his living room and Andromeda Tonks stepping out of the fire after him. "Hello Severus," Lucius says "I think you've meet miss Tonks from child services department before."

Severus raises an eyebrow. He had meet her in the past during the order meetings before the dark lord had killed Lily and James. Leaving Harry at the Dursleys. He hadn't known however that she was working with child services meaning that she probably knew more about abused children than Albus had let on when discussing if Harry should stay with him. He's glad that Harry is with him but still doesn't like that Albus clearly had lied to him.

"Professor Snape." Andromeda says and sees Harry step out of the room after the man and clinging to his robe. "I'm here to speak to you and Mister Potter about this adoption file you filled out."

Her tone makes it clear that she doesn't like that he even dared to file to adopt the boy. "Let's sit down then." Severus replies, "I have a feeling it won't be easy to convince you."

Harry looks up at his father worriedly and holds on tighter for a moment. Severus just looks back at him with a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I meant what I said, I won't give up."

Andromeda is surprised to see the boy smile and nod. "Would you like me to make some tea?" Harry asks Severus. The older just sighs, he had told Harry a hundred times that there is no need for him to do menial labour since Severus can just use magic but it seems too ingrained into him to do such things and even after six years with Severus he still hasn't gotten rid of it.

"What do you think?" Severus asks for once instead of gently telling him that he'll do it.

Harry sees his eyebrow raised and thinks about his reply instead of giving the initial reply he had been about to give by just starting on setting the table. While thinking about that he suddenly realises that he doesn't even know where the cups or the kettle are in this house and blushes saying, "I guess you do it again?"

"Correct." Severus replies. "Would you mind elaborating how you finally figured that out?"

"I don't know where the cups are." Harry mumbles with a blush, "I still remember where everything is at the Dursleys but not here or at Hogwarts so I clearly never had to here."

"Of course, you don't." Severus says, "It be illogical to let you do it until you learn to do it magically. Once you do I might let you do it on occasion to practise it but until then it's much more efficient to do it myself then let you do it the muggle way."

"You still remember where it was at your Muggle family?" Andromeda questions surprised, "You were five when you came to stay with Professor Snape. That is much too young to handle burning water often enough to remember even six years later."

She looks worried towards the boy. Wondering if he has a very good and possibly photographic memory or if there is something going on here that she wasn't told. Harry looks away with a strange haunted look in his eyes. One that she had seen before and looks sternly towards the boy before she looks at Severus, "Why weren't those muggles charged with child endangerment or abuse depending on the severity?"

Harry looks at her shocked and pales. Severus just places a hand on his shoulder calmingly and says, "Because Albus and I agreed that it be best to keep it out of the press for Harry's benefit. Harry always knew we could charge them for their treatment of him and that I would support him should he choose to do it but he too preferred to just forget about it which would have been impossible had miss Skeeter heard of it."

"I understand." She replies and looks at Harry. "Mister Potter, do you know why I'm here?"

"It's about the adoption my father filed for." Harry replies.

"Do you know what that means?" She questions further. "You are eleven after all and since that is clearly older than seven I can't agree or disagree with this without talking to you and to do so I need to make sure you understand what this is about."

"In that case I would like you to approve it." Harry states clearly, "Dad explained everything in detail and I'm aware that being adopted means that he'll be my lawful father even after I turn 18 which means that he'll get to see me in hospital in case of an emergency because he'll still be considered my father. It also means that he'll be able to regain custody should someone try to separate us again."

Andromeda looks surprised until Lucius says, "Severus thought it important to use his normal way of speaking instead of making it easier for the child since the boy came to him. He said it be good for his vocabulary and make understanding school books easier once he enters Hogwarts."

Andromeda chuckles saying, "Might not have been a bad idea Mister Potter certainly has a better Vocabulary then most children his age. I do hope however Professor Snape that he is capable of acting his age too."

"I'm doing what I can by going to the Weasleys or letting one or two of their children spend a weekend here and as you might know, they certainly have that part down. But Harry seems to prefer Draco's quieter company or being with older children and is rather quiet and withdrawn but it is improving and I hope that entering Hogwarts and being surrounded by children his age will help even though I do fear it to be a little too soon seeing that he can barely be around all the Weasleys by now but Albus assured me that Harry my stay in my quarters whenever he needs a break from his class mates."

"I assume that is due to the severity of the Dursley's treatment?" She questions, "May I ask how bad it was?"

Severus looks at Harry and asks, "Would you like to stay for this or rather go to your room and play for a little? I could also ask Lucius to get Draco to visit for a little."

Harry looks at them and asks, "Can I go to Miss Narcissa and ask to come back with Draco? You could tell them while I get him and I can go play with him after this for a little?" After that he looks at Lucius, "And may he spend the night? It's summer break after all so his tutor won't be there, right?"

"I don't mind." Lucius replies, "And I'm sure Draco will be ecstatic to spend some time with you again, he was rather upset that he couldn't come with me to see you today."

Severus just nods at him and Harry, for once uses the floo to get to Malfoy Manor. It's not the first time he uses it since Severus usually uses this way to take him to Diagon ally to avoid being seen flashing in and Harry strongly dislikes apparition ever since Severus had used that to take Felix to go to the Dursleys to find the missing Harry.

As soon as Harry is gone Severus looks sadly towards Andromeda, "It was dreadful. Harry tried to inflict self-harm the day he came to me. To be frank, he even hoped to die from what he was attempting to do and if his magic hadn't acted up to save him, he probably would have died. They've beaten him and called him names never even letting him know his real name. On top of that they failed to give him appropriate amounts of food, no warm clothing, no proper room even though their son had two and it appears he had to do at least most of the household chores considering that he's still rather often asking to do things like he did a moment ago and is keeping his room impeccably clean. I never asked him for details but I know he was hit hard enough to tumble down their stairs and seemed to consider it normal to be hit that hard and that it was only due to his stupidity with asking a question so close to the stairs that made him fall all the way down and as a result it was at the time perfectly acceptable in his opinion that he was punished for hitting a picture frame with his foot on said fall."

"I take it he wasn't permitted to ask questions?" She questions pale.

"No, he was not." Severus sighs, "It appears he was little more than a house elves in their house and received a worse treatment then most of them do."

"Poor boy." Andromeda says, "I'll keep this between us of course but are you sure you can continue taking care of him?"

Before he gets to answer Harry and Draco appear in the fire together and strangely, the fire is blue rather than the usual green but as Harry had known, Andromeda is seated with her back to the fireplace. Severus glowers at Andromeda saying, "I'll never abandon Harry no matter what. He's my son whether you approve of it or not does not change how I feel about him!"

She nods at him and says, "In that case we'll only need to clarify some small details." She turns to Harry with a smile saying, "Will you resume your original name or receive a new one?"

Harry looks surprised but then smiles, "You mean you'll approve? You'll really truly approve and I'll be his son for real?"

"Yes Harry, I'll approve." She smiles at the small boy and sees him run to his dad to hug him.

Harry looks at him and says, "You get to name me now! You're the dad so you'll have to choose a name."

Severus smiles at him saying, "I told you before, you'll always be my little Harry and I'm much too old to get used to anything else."

"You're not that old." Harry grins, "But I'll have your name now, right? I'll be Harry Snape, won't I?"

Severus looks thoughtful for a moment before he looks at Andromeda asking, "Will he be able to change it later should he regret whatever he'll decide today? Or is there a chance to postpone the decision?" Harry looks worriedly until Severus holds him even tighter saying, "Don't worry my son, you'll always be my child now even if you regret it, I'll keep you no matter what you think about it. But James and Lily loved you too and you know that they gave their lives to protect you and you'll hear about them and they'll always be a part of you too and I don't want to take that from you and that name is what you'll have left from them while I'll have you all to myself and don't even have to share you with another parent. Because you're all mine no matter what name you carry."

Lucius smiles at them fondly and looks at his own son glad to have him and understanding Severus but raises an eyebrow seeing his sons glare towards his godfather and his fist balled. He is watching him for a moment longer and wonders if his eleven-year-old can possibly be jealous? He is rather fond of Harry and at home usually says that he wants to stay with his Harry or after a visit that his Harry did this or that but it's always his Harry and now someone else said that his harry belongs to him. He grins and decides to keep an eye on that just to make sure that he'll know if his son has chosen such a splendidly powerful boy for himself and to make sure that a Malfoy will always get what a Malfoy wants to get.

Andromeda just smiles at the father and son that hold on to the other tightly and says, "We can change it to Snape anytime but not back from that." She replies.

"Then I think that for Harry's sake we should keep it as Potter until he's a little older and had more time to consider such a live changing decision." Severus looks at his son, "I'd be proud to have you carry my name but I'm even more proud to call you my son and Potter is a much more respected name then Snape is and while I'll always be your father no matter what, some might put more weight on your name and those will always see you more favourably when you're a Potter then if you'd be a Snape and I won't let you change that until you're old enough to understand those reasons. Also, as I just said, that name is what you'll have to remember your real parents by and I don't want you to come to regret throwing that away. Not because I don't want you to be a Snape but because your future happiness is more important to me than that you carry my name. Please don't mistake it for anything else."

Harry frowns a little but then nods and says, "I'll still be your son forever and ever, right?"

"For all eternity, my dearest son." Severus says and holds on tightly.

Andromeda fills in that Harry will keep his name until he is old enough to choose a change for himself and signs it before summoning the seal that will mark it as being approved. Once that is done the paper is send to be filed in the ministry and she walks over to the new family and congratulates both just like Lucius and Draco do afterwards. Lucius noticing that Draco still seems a little upset but clearly tries to hide it and manages to keep it from Harry while Severus looks surprised at him.

A little latter Lucius and Severus are alone in the living room while the boys are in Harry's room playing chess which Draco probably will win since Harry never really got interested in it and while he does know the rules of the game hardly ever practises and thus doesn't know the finer strategies as well as Draco who loves to challenge his father and mother who both have been the best of their individual classes during school. Draco even is a challenge for Severus who is the only one capable to defeat both older Malfoys in chess.

"Do you know why Draco seemed displeased with me?" Severus asks as soon as they are alone. "And how did you know about the healer anyway? You weren't involved in this and failed to inform me?"

"Of course I wasn't." Lucius looks angry at being accused of such a thing. "Harry flashed to Draco last night after overhearing you and Albus talk about it. Apparently, he was scared and needed further reassurance. And about Draco, I think he didn't like it when you said that his Harry is all yours." Lucius grins towards the end again and Severus just looks at him with a raised eyebrow before worriedly looking towards his son's bedroom. "Don't worry my friend, I very much doubt that Draco will do anything untoward to your precious little baby. He himself is only eleven after all and only considers Harry his best friend. I do believe however that it's in the process of changing and that Draco is falling for his friend."

"And you have no problem with that?" Severus questions not certain how he himself feels about anyone trying to charm his son."

"I don't mind." Lucius grins, "Harry would be a good match for anyone and I'd be proud to have him as a son in law and I do believe that you should feel the same but I do understand that since Harry hasn't always been with you and is a little less mature in some aspects due to the abuse he suffered, you'll need some time to get used to the idea of anyone trying to win your sons heart."

"What do you mean less mature." Severus grumbles. "Harry seems, if anything, too mature."

"In some aspects, he most certainly is." Lucius sighs, "But Draco most certainly would complain if I'd hug him the way you two just did and claim that he's much too old to be cuddled like a baby. And you do remember how Draco had asked if he's a baby to be carried around at the age of five? Harry is much more dependable on your caring love then an average child his age is. Most children start to get independent, he's still clinging to you and trying to get closer rather than preparing to move out of the house eventually. I hate to think that Draco will one day but he's already growing into that, little by little."

Severus frowns. He hadn't even thought about that but must agree that Lucius has a point. They did start school at that age because prior it would be too much to be separated from their parents and now only those a little more insecure or shy children still get homesick and wish to see their parents and even those get over it quickly but Harry probably won't. At least not all that soon or easily and it might even be bad for his mental health which is why he and Albus had agreed to let Harry stay with him permanently should he end in Slytherin and on occasion should he end up anywhere else. And Severus couldn't let him go to a school he isn't working at himself. Harry would be distraught if he'd even suggest it he's certain about that.

"Don't worry Severus." Lucius replies, "Draco has noticed that Harry, while mature in some things lacks this kind of maturity and even when he realizes that his own feelings are changing or by then probably have changed, he won't push Harry and just watch over him until he too is ready for a relationship. I'm sure of that since Draco quiet often says that he must protect his Harry from others. He worries how others will react to his closeness to his dad at an age where most kids start to whine about their parents babying them."

Severus sighs, "I worry even more about where he'll go to. What am I to do if he's sorted into my house. We both heard by now that the sorting hat does consider a child's preferences and Harry will wish to be with me and I can hardly tell him that I don't. I wish I could have him in my house without worries but too many children of death eaters will be surrounding him in that case and his life is much more important than having him with me and as you just pointed out, it might not be bad if he's forced to deal with someone else as a head of house and anyway, I'm his dad first and foremost and it will already be strange to teach my own son in my classroom and act like he's just another student and I doubt I won't prefer him over others and to do that as a head of house would be even worse for the other children and might alienate even those that aren't from a death eater family."

"I know." Lucius replies, "But I doubt he's sneaky enough to be a Slytherin."

"He sneaked off to you last night." Severus points out. "He knows what to do when it counts most and he is smart and he knows what he wants and apparently, whom to go to, to get it! You saw how he added those vows to make it less likely that anyone would try and get a second opinion."

"That doesn't make him a Slytherin." Lucius says calmingly. "And Albus said he could live here should he go there." Lucius replies, "In that case you don't need to be his head of house since he doesn't need to go to the dorm."

"It will make it harder to make friends though." Severus grumbles.

"How about you worry about that when it happened." Lucius suggests. "He might not be a Slytherin. He could go every way considering that he is smart and was brave enough to talk to that mind healer and he's also caring enough to be a Hufflepuff meaning he could really go into every house."

"I just hope it won't be Slytherin." Severus sighs, "I would miss him around here but it would be best for him."

Lucius puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "It's not much longer, school starts just next week, try to enjoy what little you'll have of him until then. I intend to do the same and will pick up Draco tomorrow morning bright and early. Those two will see plenty of each other once school starts. But for now, I must go home. I doubt Harry told Narcissa and Draco much considering how quickly they came here and I fear she'll have my head should I not inform her soon."

Lucius leaves and Severus tries to distract himself with a potion book before lunch time.

Harry on the other hand looks at Draco after having listened in on their conversation and looks worried. Draco too is worried since Harry has heard his father talk about him falling for his little friend. Draco had noticed it nearly a year ago himself but fears that Harry still isn't ready to know and now he found out. "You think I should try to talk the hat to send me somewhere not Slytherin?"

"Maybe." Draco frowns, he'd wanted to be in the same house as Harry but apparently, that wasn't safe for him and he agreed with his Uncle Severus, Harry's wellbeing is much more important than his own wishes. "But where too?"

"Maybe Gryffindor?" Harry mumbles worriedly, "I know you hate everything Gryffindor but I like the twins and the team wants me for sure."

Draco frowns, having to play against his Harry decreased his enthusiasm. He had done so when he was at Hogwarts when one of the teams had invited Harry but that had been a friendly game between friends, not a competition with a prize. "Maybe, I can talk the hat into letting me go to Gryffindor too?"

Harry laughs, "You a Gryffindor? Draco you'd hate it."

"I'd hate it to be separated from you more." Draco grumbles.

"But we wouldn't be." Harry insists. "We're here together all day long and we can spend most of our time in the library or outside and I'd love to fly against you. You're good and it be great and I promised you before, we'll be friends no matter what."

Draco sighs, even after what Harry heard he's still just a friend no matter what. He tries to smile but it comes across rather weak, "Okay, but you better keep that promise."

"I will." Harry says hugging his friend. "But honestly, can you believe the rubbish they thought about you loving me? We're friends and we are both boys. They are so silly."

Draco just sighs and sadly says, "Yeah, real silly."

They spend the rest of the day playing different games and a week later they meet again at the train station in London. Harry looking green since they apparated to the train station to get there. "Do I have to take the train?" Harry mumbles right before Draco reaches him.

"Yes, you do." Draco says before Severus can, "You'll be with me and I want our school life to start good and proper."

Harry just sighs and Severus and Lucius help both boys with their suitcases wait together until the train leaves. Narcissa is also with them and teary eyed about letting her little boy go, much to Draco's annoyance. He knows he'll miss them dreadfully but he refuses to show it. He's already eleven after all.

The train just left when Ron comes in, "Hi Harry." He says "Mind if I stay with you the rest is…" But he never heard about the rest of what is what since Ron started to glare and spit towards the blond, "Why is Malfoy here."

"I'm here because Harry is MY best friend." Draco replies proudly.

"In your dreams, maybe." Ron grumbles, "He's my friend and the friend of my brothers."

"He might be a friend of yours but I'm his BEST friend." Draco replies still grinning smugly until he hears a small sound from Harry. It sounds like a split-second whine, neither long nor loud like he himself is trying not to make a sound but it's enough to make Draco look at the terrified green eyes that seem close to crying because his friends are fighting. Draco grumbles, "For crying out loud." Before he looks back at Ron with a sweet angelic smile forced onto his face and says, "I'm delighted to meet you Ron Harry has told me so many nice things about you."

Ron just looks confused and deflated at that and after he sees Draco move his chin a tiny bit towards Harry he too looks there and sees the begging nearly teary eyed look on Harry's face and pales.

"I know, those eyes are lethal." Draco says amused after seeing Ron's face pale.

Harry starts to look confused from one of his friends to the other while Ron looks back at Draco who smiles towards Harry. "Can't believe I'm saying that, but I actually agree, Draco." After that he holds out a hand towards Draco and says, "For him?"

"For him." Draco agrees and takes his hand. "I just hope my father won't get a heart attack when he hears I'm sort of friends with a Weasley."

"I fear the same." Ron grins.

"How about you two play chess?" Harry suggests, "You both love to beat me at it."

"You play?" Both of the other boys say before glaring and saying, "You're on."

Draco gets out his chess set and both boys start to play while Harry just watches and buys some of everything when the sweets cart stops by and Ron can't buy anything which is also why he shares his much to Draco's disgruntlement. He doesn't like it that Harry gives anything to anyone but him. The game goes on for some time until a girl comes in asking if they saw a toad since a certain Neville has lost his one. She leaves after telling Ron that he's got some dirt on his nose causing Draco to complain that she should have let him walk around with it and claiming it would have been funny to see how McGonagall would react about it. The girl chides Draco about it being mean before she leaves.

Once at Hogwarts she happens to be in their boat on the ride to the castle and even after living there most of the year for the past six years already Harry's eyes shine in amazement when he sees the castle from this view. Harry is nervous the whole time he's in front of the big door waiting to be let for the sorting and is just glad to have Ron on his left and Draco on his right side.

While finally walking inside and up to the teachers he sees his father smile at him while that girl from the train talks about the celling being spelled to look like the sky outside and that she read it in Hogwarts: A History. Of course Harry already knew that since his very own bedroom within this castle is just like it. He looks towards Dumbledore next and the Phoenix behind him. He isn't seeing him all that often but he did already notice that it isn't always the same one. No one else seems to notice it and when he had been about to point it out the Phoenix girl that had been there had thrilled and told him not to tell with it. She also had ordered him not to tell that he understood them and that they might inform others should they be forced to do but that right now, it's a secret between Phoenixes and that he, being one, should help them keep it.

He wondered for a while why it was a secret and also, how they were planning to explain it to others but assumed that they'll just appear together and have him translate since apparently being a Phoenix animagus lets him talk to them unlike the rest.

He notices quickly that today it's one of the two male Phoenixes that is there on occasion and not the one he saw first but the one that isn't there as often as the others and Harry assumes it to be because he seems to have a hard time to stay in one place. One of the females is similar but she seems more like she wants to flee while this one just wants to move. But Harry had only seen her twice and the first one had been while he still was hidden as Felix and probably one of his first days here and the second time at the last day of the last term when he had set up there with his dad. Now he was with the students.

Now, one of the first years after the other is called up and sorted. As usual it takes a different amount of time and Harry watches as Draco is called up and sits down his face showing how concentrated he is while the hat is lowered onto his head. At first it looks like it is to shout out something before he even touches the boy but then stops to move all together and it takes some time until he screams Slytherin. Draco looks sadly towards Harry when walking towards his new classmates while Ron whispers "Every dark wizard was a Slytherin."

"Grindelwald wasn't even at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was a Snake too! Are you calling him evil?" Harry asks "Saying they are all evil is like saying Muggleborns aren't worthy to learn magic. It's all a bunch of prejudiced rubbish."

Ron looks at Harry and slowly the line of first years thins. When Harry Potter is called up everything is silent and he nearly shivers feeling all the eyes on him. He takes a deep breath before walking up to Minerva, reminding himself that he has to call her Professor McGonagall from now on. He sits down and turns forcing himself to look at the students until the hat is lowered over his eyes. He hears it whisper and just thinks, 'Not Slytherin.'

The hat's voice says in his head only, 'Not Slytherin? Are you sure? Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness.'

'Not Slytherin.' Harry thinks, 'I don't want greatness anyway, I want peace for my friends and myself and will do anything for that but Slytherin isn't safe because of those idiotic death eaters!'

'You'll do anything?' The hat sounds like it's chuckling. 'In that case I guess it's' "Gryffindor!"

The last word is said loudly into the room and Professor McGonagall takes the hat from his head.

"I knew our little chick would be a Gryffindor!" The Phoenix thills and Harry turns to see him fly a little around the parch rather than standing before suddenly sitting down with a thrilled, "Fuck, don't tell the others I messed up chick!"

Harry just grins at him before he walks over to his new table and looks first at his dad, glad to see a smile on his face for a moment before his eyebrow raises with a short look to the Phoenix. Harry blushes and mouths later. Next, he looks at Draco who looks longingly towards him but smiles when Harry smiles at him and waves back after a wave from Harry.

Once he's in his dorm room he quickly gets ready for bed and draws the curtains around his bed before he flashes to his dad's private room. "Hi dad." He says.

Severus glowers at him and draws his wand to spell Harry's Dressing gown and his slippers on his son before saying, "Next time make sure to be properly dressed. I don't want to see you catch a cold."

"Sorry." Harry grins and hugs him. "I hope you don't mind that I'm in Gryffindor? Draco said all Slytherins hate them!"

"I'm too old for such childish notions." Severus calms his son.

Harry just grins saying, "Funny, it seems Fred and Gorge believe otherwise just like their older brothers do."

"That is because I'm not too old to dislike dunderheads." Severus says with a little grin, "Now, what was that with Fawkes down in the great hall? Do you know anything about it?"

"What makes you think I might know anything?" Harry questions.

"Because I saw your grin at him and how he thrilled more looking right at you." Severus said, "Dumbledore wants to try to get out of him if he can talk to you but apparently, he flashed away."

Harry blushes a little saying, "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret? She asked me not to tell!"

"Who asked you?" Severus looks worried.

"The calm female Phoenix that is sometimes with Albus." Harry replies. "Fawkes is four Phoenixes that switch places and yes I understand them but they hardly ever talk to me. I heard Fawkes, the calm male one I mean, call Albus names the first time I was there whenever he was supposed to say yes."

"He called him names?" Severus asks grinning? "What did he say exactly?"

"I don't remember all because my head was fuzzy but I do remember that he called him a silly old sugar addict."

Severus grins at his son saying, "That's not calling him names, that's stating a fact."

Both chuckle a little before Severus asks, "I assume today wasn't either the calm male or female though?"

"No, it was the hyper male." Harry says, "He said he knew that their chick would be in Gryffindor. I think he meant me." He looks a little worried before adding, "Oh and then he didn't want me to tell the others that he messed up. I think he wasn't supposed to speak around me. They never do Just that one female did when I was about to tell Albus that it wasn't the same Phoenix as the other times. That was the first time I saw them as Harry. I noticed before though. The hyper one and the scared female aren't often there but the others switch nearly daily with the hyper male being there about once a month but the other female was only twice here. Oh and the calm female said I was a to keep the Phoenixes secrets since I'm one too."

"Four different Phoenixes?" Severus frowns, "And they call you their chick?"

"Yeah," Harry replies.

"You're still my son." Severus insists and pulls him closer into a tight embrace. "But I am glad they have an eye on you too as it seems."

"Will you tell Albus that I blabbed on them?" Harry questions "They'll notice."

"They'll notice that hyper males messed up anyway when Albus keeps asking them about it assuming them to be one." Severus grins, "But I will keep your secret. Even if only to keep them to watch over you."

"Thanks dad." Harry says.

"And now off to bed." Severus orders.

"How?" Harry asks, "I went to bed without dressing gown and slippers, and now I come out of bed with? They'll notice."

Severus grumbles about insolent little children while spelling the gown and slipper back to their place and says, "Now hurry before you catch a cold."

"Okay." Harry says and flashes away right after saying, "Good night dad, I love you."

 **Authors Note:** Four Phoenixes? And they consider him a real one? Why do they consider him a Phoenix rather than an animagus? And who are the others, are they known or not? But before some think of two guys two girls must be the founders, no they are not the four founders... But maybe one or two names are known thanks to my story or the books but I won't tell who. At least not until they introduce themselves during the next chapter. Also, why do they call Harry their Chick? Will they be helpful and if yes how? Will Albus find out about it too or will he be kept in the dark? And what about Draco? Will he tell Harry about his feelings soon or was his father, right?

Also, I believe he is rather young to really be in love and is rather in love with the idea of being the partner of the Phoenix like that woman in the story and to have the powerful Phoenix protect him and to live happily ever after. You know, like some girls want to be like Cinderella or such just to get the prince. It will however grow into real love in time. Next chapter you'll find out a bit more about Harry's daily routine and the Phoenixes as well as how his first Halloween goes.


	7. Starting school

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support and sorry for the late update. My brother was there with the kids yesterday and the little ones are rather demanding of their favourite Aunt's time and that cut down on my time in front of my laptop considerably.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Starting school**

The next couple of weeks Severus keeps an eye on the Headmasters Phoenix or rather Phoenixes and even asks Albus if he could get anything out of 'him' since Harry claims to just have liked the thrill and that he said to have no idea what it was about."

He also starts to have an eye on Quirrell who is acting strange and Severus is worried about the Philosophers stone being in the school and even considers warning Harry.

Harry enjoys school but he is a bit surprised that his scar keeps hurting when he's in his defence class. He is happy however that Wood, the current captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team tells him that he's on the team during breakfast on his first full day as a Hogwarts student and Harry happily tells Draco, who mentions that he's not on it yet but that he's going to try out. Harry wishes him luck and he and Ron are often with him around the castle but most of the time outside and away from the noises or in Harry's room in Severus' quarters.

Everything is rather quiet in Harry's life until Halloween. That morning during the charms lesson Harry, as usually, pretends not to be able to do what he's supposed to do until someone else manages it. No one told him to hold back but considering how the students of the school reacted to his name that first day, even those that saw him around the castle in past years, he rather not test how they react if he does everything at the first attempt even though he knows he could do it. He can feel his magic wanting to do the spell he says and has to force it back to stop it every time and he just hopes that someone gets the bloody feather to fly already. He hears Hermione, the girl from the train, correct Ron who mispronounces it dreadful and Harry is glad someone else does because he knows that Ron will be upset about it and as usual is proven right about it while Hermione shows Ron that she was right and lets her feather float. Professor Flitwick is still busy praising her when Neville blows up his feather and Harry just calmly tells the Professor that he'll need a new feather.

After that class, which luckily is the last for the day, Ron complains about how annoying Hermione is and how everyone knows that is the reason she doesn't have any friends. Right after that she walks past them clearly crying. "I think she heard you." Harry says worriedly. He knows how it feels to be alone and wishes to help her but isn't sure how while his friends drag him towards the great hall. Draco constantly grumbling about stupid house tables and the stupid hat not listening to him.

Harry just takes his hand for a moment and says, "Don't worry, we still have a bit before we have to sit down and I'll stay with you until then."

Draco smiles at him but then sighs, "Don't worry Harry. Just sit down and have fun tonight okay? But tomorrow, we go flying. That's way better anyway."

"You don't have a broom." Harry points out.

"But you have one." Draco says, "You can borrow it me. I know that Felix sometimes shows up when I fly alone, you know that Shadow Phoenix that used to be around your dad all the time and hardly ever shows up now? Maybe he'll join me if I fly without you annoying him."

"Don't start a fight with him Malfoy." Ron grumbles.

"Sure." Harry says, "I'll borrow you my broom and go spend some quality time with my dad so you can fly alone and be sure Felix won't stay with dad while I'm there, he doesn't like me very much as you know. And don't worry Ron, that Felix runs of when he sees me is an insider joke thing between Draco and me, he isn't picking a fight."

But the night doesn't stay peaceful. Shortly after Harry hears some of the girls talk about Hermione who apparently is still crying in a girl's restroom somewhere Professor Quirrell runs into the great hall screaming, "Troll! A Troll!" He runs further to the head table before slowing and says, "I thought I'd tell you." Right before he faints.

Everyone screams and is about to run around when Albus Dumbledore's voice shouts much louder "Quiet," He gets quieter as soon as everyone calmed a little and says, "Everyone stay calm! Prefects, take your house to your dorms, teachers with me."

Harry is going with Ron and the rest of his house after waving a nervous looking Draco who mouths the word flash and Harry assumes he wants Harry to come to him later to see that Harry is save.

They aren't far when Harry remembers "Hermione, Ron she doesn't know. Stay with the others I'll go find her."

"You can't go alone." Ron says. "What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine." Harry insists "Just go back."

"No Harry I'm not leaving you to walk around alone." Ron replies and drags Harry along to sneak from their group to find Hermione.

Luckily Harry heard the other girls and knows where to look for her. He runs followed by Ron towards where he knows she is and while getting close, he notices a strange scent. "What's that smell?" Harry wonders.

"Don't know!" Ron says as they turn the corner and right back where they came from. "But I think I do now!" Ron says after having seen the huge sickly green looking Troll.

"You think?" Harry asks sarcastically before looking around the corner and sees the Troll walk into the girls restroom. "Oh no. He walked right into it."

"Into what?" Ron asks. "Hey we could lock him in."

"Yeah great idea." Harry sighs rolling his eyes, "And since Hermione is in there he's even got a snack."

"You do realise that you're spending too much time with Draco?" Ron grumbles.

"I wouldn't need to be sarcastic I you'd think." Harry says and then they hear a scream. "Hurry." Harry says and runs towards the scream, Ron right after him, even though he's a little paler now.

They rush into the room and see the Troll hit a stall and hear another scream. "Hermione stay down." Harry screams and takes some rubble to throw it at the Troll trying to think of something he can do without showing Ron and Hermione he's a Phoenix that can just grab the troll, flash him wherever and drop him before flashing back.

The troll doesn't seem to feel the rubble so Harry uses some magic to jump high enough to ride on the troll's shoulders and while holding on, accidentally gets his wand stuck in the troll's nose. At least that seems to get his attention and he tries to shake Harry of and eventually grabs Harry's leg and he's hanging upside down. Now that plan is out too since he knows from his first time flashing while being a human with Draco that when someone holds on to him, they flash along just like if he's holding on to them. Scared Harry looks at the Troll and tries to avoid the hit from his wooden club he is swinging.

"Ron do something." Hermione screams.

"And what?" Ron asks.

"Swish and flick." Hermione says reminding him on the levitation charm.

Ron tries but as usual it doesn't work. The troll swings at Harry again and for a moment it feels like time slows while Harry wonders if he's going to be with his real parents should he die. Before he can't wonder too long he remembers himself right after catching the snitch for the first time. He remembers being on his father's arms and asking if him dying would be bad. He remembers how Severus had said, "Harry, you dying is the worst thing I can imagine and I would be devastated to lose you."

The club is an inch from Harry's face by now and it's too late to avoid getting hid by moving out of the way like he had before. Harry doesn't hesitate with secrets, they were to protect him, not to stop him from staying save and he knows his dad would agree to anything that kept him alive. He changes in the troll's hands, effectively getting free from the grip that had been holding on to a human leg instead of a bird's one. Next, he flashes to the club holding onto it and with the strength of a Phoenix he pulls it from the troll's hands and swings it right back against his head. The troll goes down and stays down and Harry quickly turns back and looks at Ron and Hermione, "Please don't tell anyone I'm an animagus."

After that he takes his wand back and wipes it off mumbling about how disgusting it is. He's just done when Albus, Minerva, Quirrel and Severus rush into the room. On Albus' shoulder is one of the Phoenixes, it's the first one Harry had seen. The calmer male. "Harry." Severus says and pales more than usually, "Harry are you hurt?"

"I'm fine dad." Harry says and gives him a hug before whispering "They know about Felix, I had to, we'd be dead otherwise."

Severus just nods and holds him tight. Harry feels that his back is tightly wound and wonders if it was due to the worry but when he steps back he sees blood on his father's leg he looks questioningly but Harry's dad just shakes his head a little.

"What happened here?" Minerva asks sternly.

Harry just looks beggingly towards Ron and Hermione and Hermione says, "It's my fault. I read so much about trolls I thought I could fight it. Harry and Ron came after me and if they hadn't saved me I'd be dead."

"That's not correct." Harry says, "We, I mean Ron and I said something we shouldn't have about her. We didn't know she'd hear and she ran off crying and I heard at the feast that she was still here and worried since she couldn't know about the troll. I'm sorry."

"It was just me who said it." Ron mumbles. "I was just jealous that she's better than me with spells."

"I hope you realize how lucky you are." Minerva chides them "Not many first years are able to fight a troll and live to tell the tale. Five points for each of you for unbelievable luck." She's about to turn when she adds, "And five points from Gryffindor your petty jealousy Mister Weasley, don't let it happen again and now off to bed."

In that moment Albus' Phoenix flies up enough to flash without taking the old man with him. "Professor?" Harry asks Albus remembering the blood on his father's leg, "May I stay with my dad tonight?"

"Of course." Albus says with a gentle smile, "I'm sure this whole thing was rather scary."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry says and walks towards his dad when a Phoenix appears. Albus looks at it and it seems like no one notices that it's not the same as before. Even though firstly it's a female one and secondly, she's barley touching Albus enough to hold on to him and her wings aren't completely folded like she's ready to fly off at any second. "I'll go with dad now." Harry adds wondering why they switched so obviously.

He walks towards his father's private rooms while Hermione and Ron go towards Gryffindor and they are just around a corner when the Phoenix flies of after Harry and lands on his shoulder, this time apparently planning on staying considering that she seems to relax, at least a little. "Ah right, I wanted to ask Severus something, excuse me please." Albus says towards his other two colleges and walks after Severus and Harry.

They stay silent until they are in Severus' private room. "I wonder what this with Fawkes is about." Albus replies, "You wouldn't know anything about it Harry my dear?"

Harry doesn't reply and just worriedly looks at his father's wounded leg. In that moment, the Phoenix thrills again and this time Harry doesn't hear words instead of it as he usually does. He does however see things in his mind, like it's a different language, one that uses pictures rather than words. He sees a woman, a young one but it seems to be thousands of years ago, considering that she seems to be living in a cave and wearing furs. She is however crying onto a wound of an older male and it's healing. Harry also feels a wish to heal while she is crying even though she's smiling. Harry looks at the Phoenix when the images stop right when she stops thrilling. "May I now?"

The bird thrills again and he feels impatience coming from her and considers it to mean that he may. He goes over to his father moves the robe out of the way and wishes to heal him like he felt her do during what must have been a memory. He feels the tears come and drops one on the wound under the shocked eyes of Albus and his dad. They all watch the wound heal right away.

"How did you?" Severus asks shocked.

"Phoenix tears." Harry says and shrugs.

"But you're not transformed." Severus states the obvious.

"I know." Harry replies calmly. "But she told me that I could do it like this too."

"She?" Albus asks. "I thought Fawkes told you."

Harry looks at her and the next moment he hears her thrill and sees spread her wigs moving them with sparks coming from it. The thrill is louder und urgent and Harry covers his ears until it stops. "Did you hear something?" Albus questions. "Because we certainly only saw that it looked like Fawkes was thrilling."

"I think she asked Fawkes here." Harry says with a cheeky smile on his face and is proven right. The energetic male is the fastest, but keeps flying around the room. He's followed by the calm female that sits down on the back of the chair by the desk while the other male is the last to enter and appears on Albus' shoulder. "And I meant all of the Phoenixes you believed to be one." Harry goes on while the female that had called them rests on the back of the comforter.

Albus stares at them. "You mean, they're all Fawkes."

"I'm not that stuck-up guy." The energetic one grumbles.

Harry grins and says, pointing towards the only one that is still flying, "He said he's not that stuck-up guy so no, they are not all Fawkes. That is Fawkes." Harry says pointing to the one that is on Albus' shoulder. "He was with you the first time I saw you but ever since they switched. I don't know if they did before."

"We did not." Fawkes thrills.

The calmer female one says, "But you should sit down and ask them for some snacks since this might take a while. I believe Fawkes would die for some grapes again."

Harry looks at her before he turns to Albus saying "She said it might take some time and to get some snacks and that Fawkes would die for some grapes again."

"I wouldn't die for them." Fawkes replies sounding stuck-up and flies from Albus' shoulder and to everyone's shock turns into a very old looking man that wears a strange white cloth around his hips and a golden fabric tied like a belt around the top of the cloth and hanging down elegantly at the front. "I would however appreciate some grapes, preferably with a good wine. I haven't had proper human food since my first life circle ended."

He moves his hand and a throne like golden chair appears and he sits down on it before looking at Albus, "What are you waiting for and don't you dare offer me any of those disgusting sweets. You're just as much of a silly old sugar addict as my father had been."

Severus and Albus are staring at him for a little longer before Albus calls for a house elf to ask him for the requested fruit and then some treats for Harry and Severus and possibly some more gusts as well as some wine if they can find any.

Harry sits down on his father's lap on the comforter and Albus takes a place on the couch where he soon is joint be the next Phoenix that changes also. This time it's the calm Phoenix that changes into a very young female that appears to be in her late teens or early twenties. She is wearing an old-fashioned Kimono and siting very straight with a white painted face and only the middle part of her lips is a dark ruby red. Severus stares at her just like Albus does. Albus is the first to snap out of his surprise and asks, "And may I ask you for your name?"

"I'm Li Jing." She replies with a slight bow of the head. "I was born in China about 4000 years ago. I'm the third oldest Phoenix alive. Fawkes, it older though."

"I don't know how long ago I was born." Fawkes explains, "But I do remember that it was somewhere that you now call Mexico. I did however flash, after my parent's death, towards a lovely young Egyptian maid and later married her. When the Egyptians saw me change, they believed me to be the son of their sun god and made me their ruler. Which means I was the first Pharaoh which was essentially a very bad miss pronunciation of Phoenix that I never bothered to correct."

"And may we know about your two companions?" Severus asks holding Harry tight.

The one that flew the whole time changes and in front of them is a strong looking young man with a sheath but no sword in it. He's dressed in what looks like some of the portraits around the castle are wearing. But only those in the really old pictures from the time Hogwarts was build. "You may know my name, but I fear the first one doesn't have a proper name since she is from a time before Humans had names."

"Or lived in houses or had any decent behaviour." Fawkes replies, "She still doesn't bother with words and only communicates with pictures but luckily our magic translates well from our words to pictures for her, so we don't need to bother with such an odd communication."

"She's still the most powerful of us." Li points out with a gentle tone, "But she's hardly using it and never interferes in human life anymore. She might however use it to protect our chick, or, well I'm sure you'll see soon."

Harry feels Severus hold him tighter when Li calls him their chick and sees the hyper man, who still must say his name, grin at him. "Of course she would protect our chick, after all, we do have such a cute little chick and he's all ours, I wish we could just snatch him up."

Feeling the amusement in the man's voice he doesn't take it serious but Severus clearly does and glares at him holding Harry even tighter while stating, "He's NOT your chick. Harry is still MY son."

"Ah," the man says and sits down on the arm of the comforter moving his hand to pull Severus' face to look up at him and says, "The same enticing glare my beloved Sal, had. I must keep a close eye on you."

Severus keeps glaring and Harry feels a slight movement from him before the other man pales, "I see you're also as feisty, I promise to retreat if you promise not to hex me there!"

Harry looks where his father wand is and more importantly where it is pointing towards and sees that the tip is currently touching the other man's most private area. "I think that sounds reasonable." Severus drawls and the other man steps back, "And next I'd like to know your name since you still failed to give it to us."

"My apologies, it must have slipped my mind." The man says.

"Story of his life." Fawkes mumbles. "But then again, it can't slip from his mind, since he barely has such a thing."

"Hey," The broad hyper man grumbles, "I most certainly do have a mind and a well working one you spoiled brat."

Fawkes is about to say something when a jolt of magic hits him and the other man and Li says, "That's the other reason she might use magic for, those two constantly get into an argument when they see each other. It's rare enough but if we have a meeting and are together she keeps us, or rather them, in line."

"I think the fact about him not having a mind is true, he forgot to give us his name, again." Severus growls still holding his wand at the man's midsection.

"I'm so very sorry, but the fault is with Fawkes this time for distracting me." The man says before bowing towards Severus saying, "Godric Gryffindor, at your service."

Severus just groans, "It had to be him? Of all the founders, why did it have to be him to be immortal?"

"Because I'm the most powerful?" Godric states, "But Sal was pretty powerful too. And good he was creative, beat me in every duel because of his sneaky little tricks. I always teased him that I only lost due to his sexy rear end distracting me but he was good just amazing. And his determination! It's just incredible."

"Why are you here?" Severus grumbles still holding his wand to the same spot and holding on to Harry tightly with his other arm.

"To tell you that we will protect our chick and you by extension." Fawkes explains.

"Also, he's not an animagus, he's a Phoenix no matter if his body had it's bird form or human form. He is and will always be a Phoenix." Li goes on.

"It seems the body never fully changes back after the first transformation but that is kind of a theory since no one of us ever tried to do anything Phoenix like before our first change happened. But it does seem that the younger we were while changing, the more powerful we are now." Godric points out. "And right now, Harry is the youngest which means that once his magic has fully developed he'll be more powerful than the first and can help me piss off Fawkes."

"He'll rather kick you when you get to annoying." Fawkes say before both get shot by another burst of magic before the last Phoenix that is still in a bird form thrills again.

Harry remembers his own lessons that he already had and sees some he was present in as Felix when he was younger as well as learning to read and write from his dad before he says, "They want to teach me to dad. But don't worry, you are my family and they wouldn't want to take you away from me."

"That is right." Fawkes says, "There will come a time where it will be helpful to know what our race is capable of and with the combined knowledge we can give him, he wouldn't need this school."

"However, he is able to make friends here and while we have some things in common with him that others don't, they have the same age and life experience as he has and he does need to have some friends his age." Li adds, "That is why we left him with you when his magic brought him here. We had a long talk about taking him with us and raising him ourselves or leaving him here as we did. We all agreed that our first life circle with our human family was the happiest and what defined us the most which is why we all agreed that it be best for him to have that experience."

"We will leave for now however." Godric states. "You know what you must now and rest assured, no dark lord will get to harm our chick and no one else will either." Godric grins towards Severus and adds, "And if you, my handsome dark snake, need anything, Harry will know how you can find me."

Severus just glowers and grumbles, "I very much doubt that will ever happen."

"I must say, I really do love that glower." Godric says and flashes right next to Severus without turning first and kisses his cheek before flashing away.

"Harry dear," Severus grumbles, "Please let me know when you see him around Albus again so I can hex the blasted idiot."

"Okay." Harry says agreeably.

"I hope you know that he can flash faster than our little baby chick and that your hexes won't hit unless he lets you get your revenge?" Fawkes just laughs and adds, "But if it pleases you I'll gladly aid in your quest and give him a few good hexes for you. After all, that brainless swordsman is the weakest of us so I'm able to beat him easily."

"Stay out of it Fawkes." Li sighs. "And you Harry my dear, it is getting dreadfully late for a boy your age. You should rest, and we will leave for the night."

With that all changed Phoenixes returned into to their bird form and leave them alone and Severus sends Harry off to bed.

Harry is just in his room when he remembers Draco and how worried he must be by now. He quickly turns into Felix just in case Draco isn't alone and flashes towards him. He shows up in Draco's bed, the drawings around it closed and he feels Draco's arms around him right away, "Finally, what the hell took you so long?" Draco whispers and Harry can feel the tears from Draco's face on his wings, "I was worried sick."

Harry turns back into a boy and hugs him back before he directs his magic instinctively around them to make sure no one hears what he's saying. Draco sees a shield move around them and flash before it seems to disappear. He looks questioningly towards Harry who grins, "Just to make sure no one hears me. I'm sorry, I'm so late but on my way to Gryffindor I remembered that Hermione was crying and wasn't there and Ron and I went to find her. I wanted to go alone so I could go as Felix and flash her to safety and then go turn somewhere close by and get to safety too but Ron insisted to come with me. We did find her but she wasn't alone. The troll had found her. Ron and I tried to fight it but in the end I had to turn to safe us all or he'd have killed us all. I turned into Felix and won hands down with ease. When the teachers came, we told them what happened leaving out that I was Felix and Ron and Hermione backed me up and keep quiet about it too from now on I think. But dad was there and he was hurt I still don't know why I'll have to ask him tomorrow but I had to go with him so I could heal him with Phoenix tears and then I could go to my room and be alone and came straight away."

Draco glares at him and Harry just grins thinking that Godric has a point, the glare looks rather nice. "You faced a troll and didn't even think about getting some proper help with you like, oh let's say your dad, or at least an OLDER student? Like in one that would actually know how to do magic? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"I was fine!" Harry says, "Ever seen a troll beat up a Phoenix?"

"But you're not a real Phoenix." Draco complains, "You don't know the limits yet and it's bloody dangerous and I don't want you to find out the bloody limit when you die! Harry, you have to promise to be more careful or at least ask me to come too when you risk your life so I can talk you out of it or get proper help for you myself."

"Fine." Harry says, "Next time I'll take you too." He grins and gives him another hug. "But I'm glad you weren't there, I would have been worried about you."

"I worry too you know." Draco grumbles but blushes, happy that Harry at least wants him to be safe. Even though he clearly missed the point since he had never wanted to come along but stop him from going altogether. "I was so scared when you didn't show up shortly after I got here."

"Don't worry," Harry says, "I'll be safe I promise."

"You better be." Draco insists. "If you dare to die on me I will find a way to resurrect you even if it's only to kill you!"

Harry just chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I know I can't let myself die anymore. Dad would be devastated!"

"Dad." Draco glares at him. "Your DAD would be devastated? What about me? I need you too you know! Just thinking about losing you hurts." Draco grabs his shoulders and holds him to make sure he looks at him and says, "Promise me, you've got to promise me that you will be more careful and that you won't die on me!"

Harry looks at him for a moment and then pulls the slightly taller boy into his arms and says, "I won't die on you. I swear Draco Malfoy, you won't get rid of me. I'll always be there for you!"

"You better be." Draco mumbles holding him tightly and Harry can feel a tear drop from Draco's face onto his shoulder. "I can't lose you my Harry."

They stay like that for a while until Godric shows up in Phoenix form and thrills, "Your dad wanted to see if you were able to fall asleep and noticed you gone little chick, he looks very nice glaring like that."

Harry sighs, "Dad noticed me gone. I've got to go."

"Can you, understand him?" Draco asks confused how Harry suddenly knows about his dad knowing him gone.

Harry looks from the Phoenix to Draco and the male bird thrills, "It's okay little chick, he's kept your secrets before."

"Yeah." Harry says, "I do understand him. And he told me that Dad wanted to see if I was able to fall asleep and now knows that clearly, I didn't. He also said that he's glaring so I better go back before he gets too mad."

"He'll still love you, you know?" Draco tells his worried looking friend, "He might get upset but you said yourself, losing you is the worst to him so you don't have to worry about him getting upset enough to let you go, he'd lose you that way after all. He'd never do that."

Harry looks at him and smiles saying, "Yeah, I think I do know that. Thanks Dray!"

"Dray?" Draco grumbles but only gets to hear a "See you tomorrow!" Before he sees a flash of blue and yellow flames and his friend is gone. Draco sighs, at least it was more yellow then usual even when he's in a good mood. But still far less than half.

The bird flashes right after Harry and both appear within less than a second in Harry's bedroom and Severus just glares at them, "Considering that the burning chicken was still here I assume this wasn't to teach you anything or am I wrong? Because I would not be pleased with nightly lessons."

"Draco was worried with the troll and before we left the great hall made clear that he wanted me to flash to him to show him that I was safe." Harry explains, "He was rather worried since it took so long and I had to calm him again."

Severus sighs and opens his arms, "Next time tell me before you flash away, I was scared when I found you gone."

Harry runs up to hug his dad and says, "Don't worry, I'll be careful, always."

"You weren't today." Severus grumbles.

"Neither were you." Harry points out, "Or how did you get your leg hurt. Was that the troll too?"

"No, that was Fluffy." Severus growls.

"Fluffy? Who or what is Fluffy?" Harry wonders.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but, since it's you, I'll better warn you." Severus sighs, "You remember what the Headmaster said at the start of term? About the third floor?"

"Sure." Harry says, "Is off limits."

"That's because Fluffy is guarding the entrance to something important down there, something that the dark Lord wants to have. He's not fully back yet so you don't need to worry. He's much too busy getting past Fluffy to worry about you." Severus calms him, "But he is moving again for the first time since he killed your parents. And that's why you must be very careful. He is around and even if he is busy otherwise, he will use every chance he gets to harm you. Do stay away from the third floor."

"What is that something?" Harry questions, "I meant hat thing that Fluffy guards."

"That is a secret." Severus replies, "And as with every secret, the fewer know, the better it is." Harry just sighs knowing that he won't find out anything else. "Let me worry about that, you better worry about beating Slytherin in your first quidditch game soon. I know my house team is very good. I hope you're up to the challenge."

"Is your seeker any good?" Harry questions.

"Kind of." Severus sighs, "But nothing compared to you I fear. But, I do hope for you to win at least as much as I hope for my house to win, probably even more. Just don't tell Draco or my other snakes, they might get overly upset with me."

Harry just grins at his dad before he says, "You know dad, when the troll had me, he tried to kill me and for a moment I wondered again if I'd see my parents if I just let him." Harry sees his dad pale considerably and that he's about to say something but Harry is faster adding, "But I couldn't see them if I die, could I? Because my dad is right here and dying would be bad because I'd lose you! I don't know my real mother and father, they aren't my parents as much as you are, after all, you are my dad. And I want to stay with you!"

Severus just holds him tighter with tears in his eyes and says, "Then you better never forget that and never even think about letting anyone take you from me again understood?"

"Yes daddy!" Harry grins and holds on tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too." Severus says, "But now you really need to go to bed, it's getting late, do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I'll make sure he'll rest." The Phoenix thrills, "We have our own way to let our chick rest and make sure he learns at the same time."

Harry tells his dad what the Phoenix said and Severus just glares at him, "Fine, we'll try it but if he appears tired tomorrow I swear I'll have fried Phoenix for dinner."

The Phoenix thrills amused and all harry hears is amused laughter before he finally agrees. Severus reluctantly leaves his little boy but keeps the door to his room open a little and stays close to make sure Harry won't flash away again.

Severus hears the Phoenix thrill unable to understand it and looks into the room about 15 minutes later. The bloody bird is still thrilling and he worries that Harry won't be able to sleep but while looking inside he sees the boy sleeping tightly and for once, completely relaxed in his bed. He smiles at his little boy. His posture had improved over the last few years but he had still been curled up a little but now all four limbs are stretched from him and he seems to be fast asleep.

After that Severus too goes to bed and hopes that Harry will be fine the next morning.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter you'll get to see Harry's first Quidditch game and how things go with the buckling broom now that Severus is Harry's dad. Will Hermione and Ron still claim that Severus tried to kill Harry? Will Harry believe it? And what about the Phoenixes? Will they help and what exactly are they teaching him? And what will Ron and Hermione do now that they know Harry's Feathery secret? Will they keep it or will one of them spill it? And how will Draco react when Harry now also befriends Hermione? Will he accept a muggleborn as easily as a Weasley or will he try to talk Harry out of it.


	8. Learning

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the review and other support you showed for this story. I'm really happy about everything. And I know this Authors Note is long but please finish reading it, there is something personal in there that I'd like you to understand to help others.

It is partly about the reviews I'm recently getting from one of my guest reviewers. He or she never wrote a name so I can't say it but one of them wrote 7 reviews for chapter three where I pointed out that I have dyslexia in my Authors note. I'm sorry for them but writing the wrong word and how to spell it right doesn't help me fix it because to be frank, I won't find it again without looking for ages for it and I have work and a family including a disabled father who can't even eat his breakfast without help never mind go to the bathroom without help and my mother can't do everything on her own and needs my help for a lot of things that have to do with it so I can't fix those things. I assume you want to help me improve my spelling and such am grateful for that but let me tell you and everyone else now, it's pointless. I had really extensive tutoring as in two hours five days a week for over five years. During that time, I managed to get from not being able to spell my own name at the end of first grade to the point where people at least knew what I wrote in two languages and being able to read and more importantly correctly understand most of what I read in two languages. After that I pretty much got fed up with fighting so had to improve and still be called lazy by halve my teachers because of my many spelling mistakes or because I didn't read a question in a test right and being called unfocused for reading wrong just because I had trouble in that too while I was probably more focused then most knowing how easy I made such mistakes but I STILL made them. For years, I had stories like I write now in my head but never dared to put them to paper because I knew people would tell me I'm stupid, tell my I'm too lazy to try and fix my mistakes while rereading them even after doing just that a few times. Personally, I don't give a rats ass about it anymore. I was deducted points all through school in every class but math because of my bad spelling in the tests but I was still above average and still called stupid. If I were, I wouldn't be able to be above average in everything but spelling when I LOSE points for spellings in everything else too. But I'm 31 years now. I'm at an age where I learned to be strong and proud of not only being able to read a question in a text at all which I couldn't even after my second year in school and write an answer that at least can be understood no matter the mistakes. I still try to improve somewhat but I don't fight as hard anymore since I think I reached a state where I can be proud of what I've achieved and live a little. I can even write whole stories in my second language, when just over 20 years ago I couldn't write a sentence that anyone could have understood in my first one. But as I said, I didn't used to be that way though. Please when writing such reviews where you correct things, do keep in mind that some online here might be at the point where they dare to write something for the first or second time after such an experience. Even if the first few don't get many mistakes point out but a later one suddenly does a lot might give up again possibly forever. If you really want to help those, don't write anonymously. Give them a way to reply to you personally and make sure to first praise them for the story itself and offer to either fix the spelling for them or mark a corrected word in a copied paragraph and never more than one mistake per chapter and if you read a completed story, just one mistake per story. A person with dyslexia won't be able to memories many corrections no matter how well you explain them. It will just disgorge most of them. To a point it still discourages me and I have to actively remind myself that I'm not bad in writing in general or I wouldn't have that many followers and you probably wouldn't take the time to read it. StEmpois also corrected two mistakes but one per chapter and wrote that a nice story like mine shouldn't have mistakes in them which eases the blow but even getting two mistakes pointed out within less than an hour can be discouraging to someone who was constantly called stupid for those for all their school years. If you like a writers over all stories, don't point out too many mistakes or you might end up loosing said Authors and some might not even finish the stories. Like I said, I'm past that point and you don't have to worry with me but working in a school and seeing another child struggle through what I've been through reminded me on how awful it can make one feel and how much they'll need encouragement so I just wanted to take this chance to ask all of my readers to try and help those people that suffer like I had from dyslexia. Now I'd like to thank everyone who read through my rant and let those that actually did me the favour to read it get to the story that I presume a lot of you skipped towards from the start.

* * *

 **Shadow phoenix**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Learning**

Severus prepares breakfast for the two of them in private and once done, he walks quietly into his son's room to wake him up. The Phoenix is gone and he wakes his son before asking him, "How did you sleep my little Harry?"

"Great," Harry grins, "I had some strange dreams though. But I think I know how they mean to teach me!"

"And how would that be?" Severus questions wondering if it has anything to do with the dreams.

"They show me memories. I saw some of his last night. Mostly of spells he learned but other things too. I think I could wield a sword now." Harry grins, "I'm just not sure if I'm strong enough to actually hold it up. He was much stronger then me even before he first turned into a Phoenix. But he was older then I'm now."

"How old was he?" Severus questions wondering about that since Harry had been extremely young but after the fairy tale he thought it to be normal for a Phoenix animagus.

"He was 16." Harry says, "And I know that he was the last of them all to turn and not only the oldest when he turned so he's the youngest, or was until I came. He thinks of me like a little brother and hopes that I'll prank Fawkes with him some time. Godric doesn't like his big brother Fawkes, he's too stuck-up."

Severus smiles a little, glad that neither seem to see Harry like a son and leave that position to him. "And will you do that?"

"No." Harry says, "I don't like pranking, but I like his ideas, they are funny. And he knows a lot of spells that he said were forgotten. He told me to tell you that the nails on my talons can also be cut and if turned into a powder, they can be used as a cure too, he said you need to know because of things Fawkes had heard Dumbledore mumble about. He is worried that I'll be in danger if you don't learn to use it. But Godric sucked in potions so he can't teach me. He just knows that his friend Salazar used his for potions."

"If it's for you I will figure it out." Severus says, "Maybe you can turn right now and let me cut them and ask your Phoenix friends to let me do the same, that way I get more and can do more experiments to find out."

"He said there is a book but he doesn't know where his friend hid it." Harry says, "But he'll look for it."

"That is good to know." Severus replies, "But I'm sure I'll figure it out. Just ask him if there is anything else he remembers."

"I'll do that when he's back tonight. He said he'll be teaching me for a few days, which also means you can try and get your revenge on him and then Li comes, followed by Fawkes and then the first, that way they'll come backwards from time because the others will all know older magic than he does." Harry says, "He knows the older ones too but learning first hand is better than second hand they think. Also, he can't do the kind of magic the first does but they think I can."

"And why do they think that?" Severus asks.

"Because magically he's the weakest of them. And when he first turned he was 16, the others were younger. Fawkes was 14, I know the fairy tale said otherwise but he lied to those Egyptians he flashed to because he wanted to brag. Li was 12 and is more powerful then Fawkes, the first one is the most powerful though and she doesn't know how old she was because humans didn't count time the way we do now but from what she knows about us now and how we look at different ages and what she could do when she first turned they assume she was about 8 give or take a year. She is currently the most powerful and that's why she can do the kind of magic she can. It seems like the younger they change the stronger they are." Harry grins, "And even though she's not sure about her age, she does know that I was younger."

Severus sighs, "At least that means you'll know how to protect yourself when Voldemort comes back. Just promise me to still be careful."

"I swear." Harry says and gives him a hug. "I promise that I'll be very careful."

"Good." Severus says "You did have me worried yesterday, first with the troll and then disappearing on me like that."

"Next time I'll tell you." Harry promises and both hug again.

"And before I forget, you're grounded for sneaking out after curfew and disobeying a direct order from your headmaster." Severus orders, mostly to make sure that he'll notice if the Phoenixes teachings will exhaust him more over time, "You may leave for classes and be in the library until dinner to study even if your friends are around but you are to come back here right after dinner for a week. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry grins rather happy about it. He had missed being around his dad most of the time and still didn't sleep well in his dorm and on occasion had sneaked into his old room just to flash back to dorm before anyone knew he was gone.

"Good," Severus replies, "Now off to class, you know that your potions Professor will be extremely unhappy should you be late for his class."

"I know." Harry says cheekily, "But I know that he's not even on his way and I'm way faster anyway." After that he flashes to a secret passageway the twins had shown him last year and from there it doesn't take long to get to his dorm and grab his school supplies before he flashes from the empty room towards another secret passageway. Just this one he found himself flying around as Felix once. He exits it right behind Draco who is on his way to potions. "Hey Dray." Harry cheers and hugs the taller boy. "Missed me?"

"The name is Draco." Draco grumbles, "And I certainly didn't miss you calling me Dray."

Harry just chuckles a little and says, "By the way, I'm grounded and have to be at my dad's rooms after dinner but I'm free to go to the library after class until dinner starts. Want to go with me after our last class?"

"Sure, why not." Draco asks. "Why are you grounded?"

"For disobeying a direct order from our Headmaster and for sneaking out of my room after curfew." Harry says, "I hope you realise that it's your fault I sneaked out?"

"Sure," Draco shrugs, "And we both know that you're not really upset so quit whining about it."

Harry just grins while Ron and Hermione run up to them from behind. "Harry, we need to talk to you," they eye Draco before adding, "Later."

"I'm in the library with Draco." Harry replies, "You can join and don't worry about Draco. I know you barely get along but he's cool."

"Does he know." Hermione asks, "That secret?"

"I know all his secrets thank you very much." Draco grumbles, "As I pointed out before, I'm his BEST friend."

Harry just rolls his eyes saying, "I couldn't control it as well as now when I was little so he kind of noticed."

"You would have told me anyway, right?" Draco questions in a threatening voice.

"Of course." Harry says pacifying the blond, "I wanted to tell you all along."

"You better." Draco grumbles.

"But we should go, dad will be pissed if we're late." Harry says, "Or rather Professor Snape will be pissed and you know, I love my dad but when he's in Professor mode, he's downright scary."

"I agree on that." Ron replies, "Neville is starting to get nightmares I think."

They all enter the room with about 2 minutes to spare before Professor Snape elegantly and threateningly as always glides into the room starting the lesson right away and instantly silencing the room in the process.

Harry is, as always, glad that he's been in this class room so many times as Felix that he knows most of his dad's lessons by heart now and can follow easily due to that. He doesn't have his dad's talents, or his mother's as Severus pointed out often, apparently she had some talent too. Harry can manage well enough to pass without too much effort. But he already knows that he's never going to be able to invent a potion or perfect an existing one. He just doesn't have the patience to try again and again or the knowledge to even get the right ideas.

In his other classes, he is average in the theory stuff since he hasn't sit through every class a few times like he had with his dad but he is still holding back during practical things since he refuses to draw too much attention with the amount of magical power he by now can feel. He's always making sure that at least a third of his classmates succeeded with a spell before he does and makes sure to never outshine the best five at it. He doesn't hold back enough to fall back further though because he fears that his father will get upset if he notices that he's holding back.

Later that day Harry sits with his friends at a table in the library and once they are all there he casts a spell he learned from his Phoenix friend last night that will make it sound to everyone around like they are talking about the texts that are open on the table rather then what they really are talking about. The spell isn't seen when it's cast and he easily casts it without his wand or saying the spell. He grins at Hermione and asks, not even whispering, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She looks around worriedly and after seeing that no one is paying them attention yet whispers, "Not so loud, I thought this is secret?"

"Knowing Harry, he casted an extremely powerful, advanced and obviously also unnoticed spell for privacy." Draco points out, "He's holding back enough in class to avoid attention and I fear what his dad will say when he notices which won't be long now."

"Don't worry." Harry says, "I never do anything too advanced around him and he isn't exactly chatty, I doubt the other professors will talk to him about me unless I give them a reason and I'm good enough not to."

"So, you did cast a privacy spell?" Hermione asks surprised, "Where did you learn it?"

"Secret." Harry says and sees a frown on Draco's face adding, "And it's not exactly my secret because someone asked me not to give away their secrets so you still know all of my secrets, just not theirs."

Draco frowns at him and asks, "And who are they?"

"That, sadly, is part of the secret but don't worry they let dad know about them and he agrees that learning from them is to my advantage." Harry grins.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks. "If it's all so secret, shouldn't you at least tell Dumbledore?"

"He knows too." Harry says, "About me being Felix as well."

"Felix?" Hermione says, "You mean you ARE that shadow Phoenix that used to hang around Professor Snape?"

"Obviously or are you daft enough to assume that an extremely rare magical creature and the very same even rarer magical animagus are just there by coincidence?"

"Yeah I'm Felix." Harry adds before Hermione and Draco can start an all-out war and grins, "It's complicated but I came here as Felix and got a name that way and much later told them who I am."

"Did you register with the ministry?" Hermione questions. "I saw you want to keep it secret but you need to Register. McGonagall taught us about the law during our first class with her don't you remember?"

"I do." Harry says, "I also remember that she shook her head a tiny bit towards me when I looked questioningly and since she knows that I'm Felix and why I keep it secret she still believes I shouldn't register."

"And why do you think it is so important that you risk getting in trouble with the LAW?" Hermione questions, "Harry they could throw you into Azkaban or worse, expel you!"

"I guess I'd be out of here when I'm in Azkaban so I fail to see how that could be worse." Harry points out, "But it's both still better then dying. Against popular believes, Voldemort was banished, not killed when I was a baby. He's on the move right now. Trying to get something that is hidden here in this very castle and given halve a chance, he'd kill me." He waits a moment to let that sink in, "Being able to change and flash around and lift heavy objects and all that kind of stuff could save my life unless he knows about it and is prepared for it! And he's got spies everywhere, telling the ministry would be the same as asking that stupid Skeeter woman to keep it quiet!"

"He's around?" Draco questions. "Why?"

"Same reason Fluffy is guarding something in the third floor and considering Fluffy could hurt dad, I bet Hagrid named it." Harry points out. The twins had been down to Hagrid a few times and loved to hear about his pets and Harry had come to like it too but he did fear most of them. He didn't know what Fluffy was, but he assumes it to be at the very least deadly and probably very hungry most of the time.

Draco to shivers, his father had told him a bit about Hagrid's love for dangerous beasts and creatures. "I rather not meet it then."

"But what is it protecting?" Hermione questions. "And why would Voldemort want it?"

"How would I know?" Harry says, "Dad wouldn't tell me. He just told me that much to make sure I'm not getting to curious and try to find out why we aren't supposed to go to the third floor where Fluffy is. He knows I don't usually break rules but it seems he still was afraid I might for some reason."

"Because if you hear others going there you'd go." Draco grumbles pointing towards Hermione, "How else would you explain that annoying thing joining your group of friends? You're MY best friend!"

"Is he always that possessive?" Hermione asks Ron.

"No." Ron replies, "Usually he's way worse, I was already wondering why he didn't whine about it ages ago!"

"I'm not possessive." Draco glowers, "I'm just stating a fact. The fact that Harry IS MY BEST FRIEND. He doesn't need anyone else!"

Harry grins and puts his arms around him before whispering right into his ear, "You're still the only one of my friends that knows that I can flash as a human, and you're the only one I sneak out of to visit during the night."

Draco closes his eyes at the thought of Harry sneaking off during the night just to be with him and not to calm his worries. He wished Harry would do it just to be with him, to lie in his arms saying that he'll sleep better with Draco around to protect him. "It better stay that way." He orders fearing the thought that eventually Harry might sneak off to someone else for just that reason.

Harry just grins while Hermione looks sceptical from one of them to the other before saying, "Whatever," She looks at Draco, "Everyone needs friends and you can never have too many."

"He has me." Draco grumbles, "That is plenty."

Harry just grins and takes his hand saying, "You like Blaise and some of your dorm mates too don't you."

"We get along." Draco replies with a slight blush, "But they're not you."

"And Ron and Hermione aren't you just like you're not them." Harry sighs, "Please Draco, be nice to them both!"

"All right." Draco says, "Just don't look like you did in the train again."

Ron chuckles while Hermione looks confused until Ron says, "His puppy eyes are lethal. Draco and I caved within seconds and became sort of friends just so he'll stop looking like that."

Harry just blushes, "Not true."

Draco just grins and takes his hand while Ron insists that it's true. They talk a little longer until Draco once again has to leave them for dinner, again unhappy about being somewhere else then his Harry and watches him laugh with his friends unhappily.

A few days later Harry has his first match and he's worried even though he's been on a broom so many times, he's never been in a real game before. He walks towards his dad before going to the game and asks, "Dad, I know you don't like me do things with a broom that you think are dangerous, but you'll let me for this, won't you? I just promised not to unless it's a real game and this is one and I want to give it my all."

Severus sighs pulls him into his arms and says, "Just promise me that you'll stay alive no matter what!"

"I promise." Harry says and holds on tight before he runs off to the pitch. He gets ready and listens to the speech of Oliver Wood and all the interruptions from the team members who finish it.

A little later the game starts and Harry floats around trying to spot the snitch when suddenly his broom bucks and moves and he's barely holding on. He can see Draco's scared face look at him from the Slytherin side where he sits with his snake friends. Harry tries to hold on and already decides to just change if he does fall but hears a thrill from the stands, hearing it he knows that the first is there, the oldest of the Phoenixes and he feels her thoughts go to him her memories and knows that he can stop the fall even without turning and exactly how. But he rather not shows that advanced magic either and keeps holding himself on the moving broom.

After a few minutes, he drops from it but can hold on with one hand. He keeps holding on seeing the snitch from this position and cursing his luck that he can't fly to it when his broom finally stops acting up. He pulls himself up using a bit of magic to get the strength to do so and then flies towards the Snitch. The Slytherin seeker follows him and they are nearly there when the snitch goes towards the ground and both seekers are after it. Harry can see from the corner of his eyes that his opponent is getting scared already and eventually pulls out of the dive while Harry just goes faster. In the last second, he pulls up with all his strength and starts to stand on his broom to reach out and jumps, his hand missing it by an inch but he tries to get it into his mouth and manages it before he hits the ground that wasn't far under him anyway. He rolls over it and gets the snitch stuck in his throat. He tries to retch it up and then spits it into his hands before holding it up grinning.

He can see his dad's face and just knows that he's going to complain about getting a heart attack again.

Once he is back in the Gryffindor common room all Gryffindor celebrate but Hermione pulls Harry to the side saying, "I know what was wrong with your broom, I have to tell you alone though."

"Tonight, when everyone sleeps." Harry tells her and wonders what she saw to know that.

He still celebrates the rest of the evening and is glad to get a letter form Draco's owl Archimedes congratulating him and complaining about the bloody Gryffindors locking him up and not sharing with him.

Much later after the party ended he does go down to the common room once all the boys are asleep and looks if Hermione is already waiting there. He's glad when he sees her and says, "Now spill, what do you think made my broom buckle?"

"Professor Snape." She says sounding sad. "I know he's got you convinced that he's caring but I saw it. I read all about hexing an object. You need to keep eye contact and Snape was looking right at you the whole time."

"Did you read that protective hexes needed the same?" Harry asks, "I could have told you that he was focused on me the whole time and mumbling anyway because seeing my broom act up like that would make him try and protect me from whatever or whoever caused it."

"And how do you explain that it stopped when I distracted him by setting his robe on fire?" She asks and after a glare from Harry says, "I had to do something to stop him!"

"He wouldn't harm me." Harry insists, "Whoever did it must have been close by and gotten distracted by seeing his robe on fire, or by Dad trying to get rid of the fire. And he better not been hurt by it. I know you mean well Hermione but it wasn't him."

"Harry I wish there was another explanation and I know it must be hard to accept but you have to see reason and be careful around him." She insists, "He's dangerous and he tried to kill you today."

"If he wanted me dead that badly he could just have let me kill myself when I was five." Harry says "Because at that age I was suicidal and HE is the only reason I'm still alive!" He glares at her, "He is innocent, try to remember who was around him and keep an eye on them. Maybe you'll find out who did. But I swear, my dad would NEVER harm me." After that Harry leaves to go to his bed, closes the bed curtains and flashes to his room to see his dad asking, "Are you hurt?"

"ME?" The man asks shocked while spelling a dressing gown and slippers on his son. "You happily dive towards the ground at a speed that had Albus draw his wand and order his bloody Phoenix to go save you and you ask ME if I'm hurt?"

"I know that someone thought you were cursing my broom and that said person spelled your robe on fire." Harry explains still looking worriedly.

Severus pulls his son into his arms and holds him tight. "It wasn't me Please don't believe that I could ever do that! I was only trying to help you the only way I knew."

Harry smiles at him saying "Honestly dad, you need to quit being so overprotective. I'm a Phoenix. I can fly without a broom just fine. And you know what happened last time I fell somewhere. I flashed to you. Did I ever tell you what I longed for in that moment? I wanted a place where I would be understood and loved. I trust you dad, don't worry about that and next time someone tries to kill me by letting me fall, look around for the culprit. He must have been close to have gotten distracted from you being on fire."

"That my son is easier said than done." Severus grumbles "Even Albus freaked out asking that useless bird to save you."

"She gave me some advice and I don't know why but I heard her all the way over the noise which is handy." Harry replies "She wasn't useless and knows a lot."

Severus sighs "I'm still worried about you. The only people close to me were teachers and maybe two or three parents of the players. I really hope it was one of them. I'd hate to imagine the dangers you could get into if one of the teachers is helping the dark Lord!"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful at all times." Harry grins at him. "Don't worry. I learned a lot of spells from the Phoenixes memories."

"Spells you never practiced." Severus points out "And believe me I know how much practice you need from my colleagues. I'm proud that you have talent and some power but I doubt you'd learn just from some memories."

Harry looks towards the ground "It's not just watching them though." Harry tries to explain "I told you about learning to wield a sword, right? I didn't just see it. I felt it too, over and over like I was doing it. Even now I remember exactly how to move, to balance and to stand to fight off an aggressor with a sword. I sometimes feel my muscles twitch to draw it when I hear a loud bang or someone is casting anything towards me in defence, you know to practice protego. It isn't just memories, it's practice, believe me I can cast those spells easily."

Severus looks sceptical saying "Prove it. I might feel better about leaving you out of my sight once I know you know some good and useful spells."

Harry sighs and draws his wand after taking a few steps back. He focuses on his magic, making sure that most doesn't leave and says in Chinese a spell he learned from Li. The image of a dragon seems to be attacking. Severus covers trying to dodge the dragon's teeth. The image disappears and Harry chuckles. "It's just an illusion dad. Li knows many and a lot to summon dangerous animals. She said snakes are easiest and if I do some illusions opponents never know the difference and a snake might be able to get past them. See, they teach me strategy too."

"At least I know you are somewhat protected." Severus replies not knowing that Harry is capable to summon a real dragon as easily as a fake one. "Now off to bed. It was a long day." Severus says and sends the nightgown and slippers back were they came from.

"Okay." Harry replies and gives his dad another hug "goodnight."

Once back in his bed Harry sees Fawkes and casts a privacy spell he learned that will not only silence everything he or Fawkes say but also ensures that everyone that tries to open the door, or in this case curtains, will get distracted by something and leave him in peace after that he sets a magical alarm before he smiles at Fawkes "Is Li done?"

"For now." Fawkes replies "We all are still keeping things that we consider too soon for your young mind."

"Great. So you guys are overprotective too." Harry grumbles.

"Just protective not overprotective." Fawkes replies "And now sleep so I may begin. I do have other things to do."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks again to those who read the Authors Note at the start of the chapter. Next chapter will be about the rest of his first year. I skip a lot since due to Harry's already rather huge power level some things would go very different like meeting Voldemort in the forest. He'd probably fight him right away rather than stumbling back and I rather not have him fight him than already. You will have to see if I decided to leave out Norbert or not. What will Hermione do now that she believes that Snape might have tried to kill Harry or will she start believing him? And if she does, how will Harry talk her into believing him and what else are the Phoenixes teaching Harry apart from summoning a dragon? And will he ever do that? How will the hunt for the stone go with his abilities? And what about Godric? Will he start flirting again eventually or will he stay in his Phoenix form from now on like they've gotten accustomed to do?

Also daithi4377 wrote "So if Harry is a Phoenix just in human form and the most powerful of them all or will be at maturity how can he still have the horcrux in his head...isn't that what makes his scar hurt when he's around Quirrel?" Well yes he is one which is why it's hurting. Very well noticed and I do have a solution for that but telling would be spoiling everything, now wouldn't it?"


	9. The stone

**Authros Note:** Thanks for all the support and the kind reviews. I can't believe how many seem to read this story and how many are following it and seem to read within less than 24 hours after an update.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter** **9**

 **The stone**

A few weeks later the only good thing that happened is that Albus sneaked Harry an invisibility cloak for Christmas that supposedly had belonged to his real father in the past. But even that is overshadowed with Hermione still convinced that Snape is the culprit behind the broom incident. She is talking about hardly anything else and tries to convince Harry who just grins and tells her that it's silly to think that. When she insists that Hagrid might have seen Snape focus on Harry and mumble to himself Harry agrees to see the half giant with her and Ron. Leaving Draco behind since he refuses to enter that shack of a home.

Sadly for Hermione Hagrid agrees with Harry saying that even if they saw him mumble he would probably have tried to save Harry. Hermione doesn't give up easily and even points out the blood she obviously had seen on Halloween on his leg and claims that Snape must have gotten it fighting the troll when he let him in.

Harry just rolls his eyes saying "He was worried that the troll was a distraction and went to check on Fluffy who is guarding something."

"And what is it guarding?" Hermione asks "And who or what is Fluffy? Who knows if he lied about it!"

"Fluffy is mine." Hagrid replies "And I don't know how you know about Fluffy but what he's guarding is no one's business but Dumbledore's and Nicolas Flamel's."

"Who's that." Hermione questions.

"No one." Hagrid grumbles "It's no one you need to know. Just forget I said anything, shouldn't have said anything."

All three look curiously until they hear a sound from a cauldron above the fire. "What's that?" Harry asks and sees Hagrid put on a pair of pot gloves before he removes a strange egg shaped stone from the cauldron.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asks after a moment, "But Hagrid they are illegal!"

The next moment the stone moves and Harry realises that it's not an egg-shaped stone, it's an egg that looks a bit like a stone and is way bigger than your average chicken egg. The egg moves again and a crack appears before the snout of a little dragon pokes through. The rest breaks apart quickly and a little Dragon is looking at them. Hagrid coos at the little baby dragon on his table and talks to it until the dragon seems to sneeze and Hagrid's beard is on fire. "You have a dragon?" Harry asks praying that Fluffy isn't one of those.

"I got it from a man down in the pup, looked happy to be rid of it." Hagrid says, "Isn't he cute?"

"Hagrid, your house is made of wood," Hermione points out, "Don't you think that a fire breathing Dragon is a little dangerous?"

"A little?" Ron squeaks.

"Isn't Charlie a Dragon handler?" Harry asks to change the topic even though it happens, "And if I remember correctly Dragon naturally live in groups. I believe this little one would be happiest in one and with Charlie he would be protected from poachers."

"But wouldn't he miss his mummy?" Hagrid asks petting the little dragon.

"I'm sure you can get them to let you visit him." Harry suggests trying to talk Hagrid into giving the Dragon away. "But parents should always think of their children first and want what is best for them and I believe he needs much more space than this building and the forest is too dangerous until he's much older and he'd be the only Dragon there and who'd protect him when you're busy doing something for Dumbledore?"

"You might have a point." Hagrid mumbles.

"How about Ron writes Charlie and asks him to contact you. He could probably tell you more about where he would live and what it be like there for your little Dragon." Harry suggests.

"Norbert." Hagrid interrupts.

"Norbert then," Harry agrees, "I'm sure you'll do the right thing for your little Norbert. Just like every good parent would do. And if you need help to get him there you can just let us know but I'm sure Albus would help too."

"Okay." Hagrid sighs, "But I won't send him away without being sure that he'll be safe."

"Of course, not." Harry pacifies. "Like I said, Charlie will contact you and tell you everything you need to know and you could write back if you still have any worries and questions. Charlie has learned to deal with Dragons and you know how much he loved caring for magical creatures and that he'll never endanger any of them and wouldn't let anything happen to Norbert."

Hagrid nods and Harry gets Hermione and Ron to leave soon after to make sure that neither of them gets hurt by the dragon and returns towards the owlery.

Hermione helps Ron to quickly write a letter that will make sure that Charlie writes just the right things to get Hagrid to let the Dragon go.

The next few days Harry is glad that Hermione seems to be too busy with going down to Hagrid to talk some sense into him to try and talk sense into Harry and make him believe that his own dad wants him dead which is more than ridiculous. She's also in the library by herself a lot and Harry assumes that she's trying to find out more about Dragons that she can use to convince Hagrid. Since Ron doesn't want to be around Draco too much he's with Dean and Seamus a lot since Harry and Draco are studying together and talking about different things until Harry goes back to his dorm after dinner which is when Ron usually talks Quidditch with Harry.

A bit over a week goes by until Hermione shows up with Ron one evening telling Harry that Charlie got Hagrid convinced and that since the Dragon is illegally in the country they're trying to get him out in secret.

"And how are we going to do it?" Harry asks.

"Charlie has some friends that are traveling close by and will go to him. They are Dragon handlers that were here on holidays. He'll tell them to stop by on their brooms at the highest tower we need to get Norbert there."

"I'm in." Harry tells her. "When will they be here?"

"Tonight!" She replies, "At midnight."

Harry glowers, "Couldn't have given me some notice, could you?" He sighs, "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be fine."

That night they are all trying to get the Dragon from Hagrid towards the highest tower of the castle. They just have one problem, once at Hagrid's hut, they must get the Dragon into a cloth that is fire prove. Charlie had sent one that can be used to transport him. But in the attempt to get the Dragon inside, Ron gets bitten and his hand isn't looking to good. And while Ron and Hermione know about him being Felix, they don't know that his tears are working the same or how much like a real Phoenix he already is. On top of that, Hagrid doesn't know anything about it. Harry decides to play it save and tells Hagrid to get Ron to the infirmary, he'll have to make up some excuse how he found him already hurt and how he might have gotten a funny looking bite that won't get him in trouble. Once they are gone Hermione says, "We can't get him there alone."

"I know." Harry replies, "I'll get help, wait here."

Harry leaves and quickly turns before he flashes to Draco. Luckily, he's alone in his bed with the bed curtains drown closed. He casts a silencing charm after turning and says, "Draco wake up, I need your help."

"What is it?" Draco mumbles sleepily.

"Hagrid has a dragon, we're trying to get rid of it but Ron got bitten. We need your help to carry it." Harry sums up.

"A dragon?" Draco questions, "Has he bloody lost his marbles?"

"Possibly." Harry just shrugs, "Now, I'm going to try and help him even if I have to flash Norbert up the Astronomy tower but some more might find out about my little secret. Will you help me so I don't have to go that far?"

"You are a dunderhead." Draco sighs, "Just let me get dressed so I can try and keep you out of any unnecessary trouble."

Harry just moves his hand and Draco's Pyjamas are transfigured into proper and warm robes, "Can we go now?"

"Who else knows how much you can actually do?" Draco questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No one." Harry says, "You told Hermione and Ron that I'm downplaying in class, but I doubt they know how much."

"Keep it that way." Draco orders.

Harry just shrugs and turns before he Flashes Draco right outside of the hut. He enters with him and says, "I got back up. I had told Draco about it and that we might need help so he was close by."

"Great thinking." Hermione praises happy that Hagrid finished wrestling the Dragon into the cloth before he took Ron to Madam Pomfray.

"And you're sure that thing can't get out of that?" Draco asks while they try to carry the Dragon in the cloth towards the Castle.

Charlie said so." Harry replies, "He's a dragon handler and should be a reliable source."

"He better be." Draco grumbles, "If I get bitten too, you're going to pay for it Potter."

"Yeah right." Harry grins, "You'd be worse if it bites me."

"Possibly." Draco grins back at him, "But I'd still make you pay big time."

"And how?" Harry questions.

"Don't know," Draco muses, "Maybe making you my personal slave for a week."

"I'll better make sure it bites me instead than." Harry mumbles now inside the castle, "In that case you'll be taking care of me instead."

"And constantly complain about you being an idiot for getting bitten and taking this risk in the first place and I will tell your dad how you got that bite too." Draco warns.

"Then we better make sure no one gets bitten." Hermione mumbles hoping to silence the boys.

They stay quiet for now and manage to get to the Astronomy tower without any problems. Charlie's friends are already there and taking the Dragon between them while they fly away.

On their way back the three hear some steps and are hiding in an unused room. Harry uses a spell he learned a while ago from the youngest of his four Phoenix teachers to make sure no one will enter the room but doesn't say anything to make sure Hermione won't notice anything. After a while he sees Draco stand in front of a mirror staring into it.

"What's that?" Harry asks quietly to make sure Hermione won't figure out that they could throw a party in here without getting caught.

"I'm not sure." Draco says, "But I do hope it shows the future."

Harry steps next to him and looks at it for a moment before he says, "I doubt it."

"Why?" Hermione asks standing behind them. "Oh, are you sure?"

"Reasonably." Harry sighs, "I don't know what you're seeing but I'm seeing my family. Dad, both of them, my mum and I think my grandparents too."

"Too bad." Draco sighs, "What do you see Granger?"

"Myself," She says, "I just finished Hogwarts with an O in every subject and I'm praised for being the best student ever."

"What do you see Draco?" Harry asks.

"Something I really wish would come true." Draco just sighs, not willing to tell Harry that he is seeing the two of them getting married in beautiful dress robes with flowers and lots of people around them. He sighs, "But I doubt it's any more realistic than what you two are seeing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione grumbles.

"That this school had lots of great students and to be praised for being the best of them all would be degrading the accomplishments of the others." Draco points out, "Even if you have an O in everything you're doing, it still wouldn't make you any better than all the others who manged to get an O in at least nearly everything they did. And even IF you manage to get an O in every subject Hogwarts offers, which I doubt is possible due to the number of subjects you can choose from later, it still would be impossible to be considered the best in every subject and to call you the best would imply that."

She just glowers at Draco while Harry tries to calm them, "But we all know that you will do great Hermione so calm down. I'm sure Draco didn't mean to offend you." He looks back at the mirror, "But maybe you can show your intellect by telling us about this mirror and why it might be here?"

"I have no idea." She grumbles, "But I will find out."

"Go nuts," Draco mumbles, "Saves me the bother."

"We should try to get back unnoticed." Harry sighs.

"Can't you turn into Felix and flash us?" Hermione suddenly remembers. "You did flash in and out of Snape's class room didn't you? I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

"I'm in Hogwarts a History?" Harry questions surprised.

"It is mentioned that the castle seems to attract rare magical beings considering that the Headmaster has a Phoenix and a shadow Phoenix seems to be around the current Potions master after he got the position for some time." Hermione replies, "It's in the last chapter about current developments at Hogwarts."

Harry just rolls his eyes and looks at Draco who shrugs. "Yeah, I could flash us, but one at a time."

"Fine, do him first, then we can both go to Gryffindor together." Hermione orders.

"Quit pushing him." Draco grumbles, "You have no right to order him around and you have no idea how magically draining flashing in his Phoenix form is and how much more it is when taking someone and where do you think I've been before he got me or how he got me?"

"I'm sorry." Hermione blushes, "I didn't mean to order him it was just an idea. It's fine if he can't."

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry grins, "Draco is just overprotective. I'll be fine flashing you separately."

After that Harry turns into Felix and flashes Draco back to his bed and turns back to give him a hug and thank him for his help before he changes his robes into his pyjamas and returns to Hermione to flash her back too. Once they are at the common room Harry turns back into himself and is about to say good night when Hermione says, "He is a death eater isn't he?"

"Who?" Harry asks confused.

"Snape." Hermione replies "He's got the dark mark and that means he's working for you-know-who. I know that Dumbledore said he was a spy for him but he might have been a double spy only pretending to be on Dumbledore's side."

"He's on my side." Harry replies, "He wouldn't do anything that might hurt me."

"But you said that Fluffy is guarding something, right?" Hermione says, "I know what it is. I found out that Nicolas Flamel is an Alchemist that produced the Philosophers stone. Harry if Snape is getting that for him, he could come back."

Harry watches her for a moment before he says, "Than we need to know who really is trying to get it for Voldemort. Because it's not Dad. He cares about me and nothing anyone can say will ever make me believe differently and Hermione, you don't know him as well as I do and you don't know me as well as he does. Dad knows about me being Felix. He saw me flash more than once and fly with my wings more than once. He knows that knocking me off a broom won't cut it if he wanted to kill me. I have no idea why he's so damn overprotective hat he can't think straight when he sees me in trouble and believes I need to be saved when I'm on a broom even though he KNOWS that I can't fall to my death! But he would be able to think things through if he tried to kill me and not do something useless like that."

Hermione frowns for a moment, "Are you really sure?"

"Positive." Harry says calmly, "It was someone else and we need to find out who before he tries again and possibly with a more effective way then charming my broom. But it wasn't dad."

Hermione sighs, "Fine I try to trust you and look for other options. But I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

Harry smiles, "Whatever. I know that he'd never do it anyway. And if you look for other culprits you might find the right one."

"I still think that he's not to be trusted I mean did you see the way he treats Neville?" Hermione asks and Harry reluctantly has to admit that his dad is hard on the poor boy.

"Neville just isn't very good in his subject and dad has very little patience, especially for that, I admit that much." Harry says, "But he'd still never hurt anyone. Hermione, he loves me and took care of me when I had no one else and I told you, the day I met him I was suicidal. I wanted to die that day. I wasn't going out of my way to kill myself but I certainly wouldn't have gone out of my way to not die. If he had wanted me dead he'd have had a million of opportunities that were much better than that idiotic attempt to kill me while I'm on a broom I told you why that is impossible."

"Maybe he did believe it possible." Hermione questions, "Does he know how fast you can transform or that you'd think about it in that moment?"

"He knows that the first time I did transform was while I was happily jumping to my possible death!" Harry grumbles "And now quit it. He'd never hurt me!"

"You were what?" Hermione asks paling, "I thought, I thought you were exaggerating! I mean what kind of five-year-old is suicidal?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Harry sighs, "Just believe me, I was not exaggerating. I wanted to die. I was jumping from a high place hoping to either hurt myself badly for reasons I rather not explain or better yet, to get to my parents. I wanted to die and be with them because I had no one else who cared for me."

"Didn't you have your muggle relatives?" She questions, "I thought they cared for you? Or was it because of whatever made them unable to care for you any longer? Were they hurt or sick and you were worried about being alone?"

"Leave it already." Harry orders, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you're talking about it to someone, aren't you?" Hermione asks, "If this is making you feel bad enough to die you need to address the problem and work through it."

"Hermione, stop it." Harry grumbles. "Leave it! I'm doing fine! I'm not suicidal anymore! I'm fine because of DAD which is my point! He knows, he's helping me, he's the reason I'm here so quit trying to blame him for harming me! He'd never do it!"

Hermione looks at him thoughtful before asking, "Are you sure?"

Harry just growls, "Hermione, I'm more than sure! Dad cares about me and I hate it when people doubt him. Because of that bloody article in the bloody prophet doubting him I had to see a mind healer just to stay with him! They wanted to take me away from him because of people doubting him so quit saying he wants to kill me because he wouldn't and I much rather not have people believe that bull!"

She watches him leave and sighs wondering if he's got a point but certain that it must have been Snape, after all, she saw him.

Harry returns to his bed draws the curtains and wonders why there wasn't a Phoenix waiting for him already.

He's nearly asleep when he sees the flash and looks up to see that for the first time, it's the first Phoenix that is with him. He doesn't say anything, knowing that she doesn't communicate the same way others do anyway. He just sighs, wishing that she'll teach him something that will help him convince Hermione.

The next day he wonders if her way of communication isn't more effective than using words because he indeed learned something useful which indicates that she understood even his sigh. As soon as Harry sees her he focuses his magic, moves it around himself and partly towards her wishing, willing, and making her mind repeat that day, or rather that moment. Everything she saw, did, thought, and smelled while Harry was fighting for his life, or so it appeared. He's just changing one thing. Her feelings for his dad. He makes those go away completely to let her replay it objectively.

He can see her eyes unfocused on what's in front of her while she seems to remember. It doesn't take as long as the real moment before her eyes refocus and she looks thoughtful. Harry watches her the rest of the day, sad that she still seems to watch his dad a lot. He repeats it a few times the next days, weeks and eventually month, glad that she at least isn't talking badly about his dad anymore.

Harry sighs but keeps doing it while every night he's learning magic from a time where people didn't even know it existed. A time where humans lived in caves and had no other language than pointing and grunting like a troll. A time where wizards didn't have a wand or words to focus their magic which is why there might have been some accidental magic, but never any real controlled magic. Not unless they were as powerful as the first who could move her magic with her wishes and her will alone. Something Harry knew by the end of the year, the other Phoenixes had learned in theory from her but couldn't do themselves. Something he also now knew, he can not only do, but with even less effort then she did. Even though from in her memory of time and history, of humans starting to use words, fire and houses Harry now knows that it is very rare. In all her time watching humans starting to travel with boats and carriages and later cars and planes, never had she seen anyone do what she did. What she now knew, Harry could do too!

Still, that doesn't mean there's never been anyone else. The Phoenixes hadn't found the youngest one of their kind, or rather youngest before Harry was born, until his third life circle. And there had already been three Phoenixes to fly around the planet. But that's his point too, the planet is huge. Even being able to fly for as long as they do or as fast and being able to flash to the other side of the world in less than a second, they still can't be everywhere and see everything which means there might be others that could or currently can. The good thing however is that Fawkes had seen the dark Lord and unless said dark Lord had managed to hide a lot, he wasn't anywhere close to being as powerful as Harry. Even Godric could have defeated him at any time. But they don't interfere unless given ample reason. And it seems, even if the human they stay close to on occasion like Fawkes does with Albus, they don't interfere even for their protection unless asked to do something and no human had ever known the extent of their abilities or understanding.

But as Harry's dad had once reminded him, the dark Lord does have knowledge and experience and even if Harry now has both of those from his Phoenix teachers, he's still younger and promised his dad to be careful. He also remembers that Godric had been defeated in practise duels by Salazar Slytherin who was magically much less powerful.

It's a nice day, right after their last end of year exam when Harry, Ron and Hermione are outside in the sun. Draco is indoor, refusing to let the door harm his taint and writing a letter to his father about the summer and what he wants to do during the summer, including plenty of activities he wants to do with Harry of course. After all, the summer is the only time he won't have to constantly share him with the lions.

"I think Harry, you were right." Hermione replies after a while, "I thought about it a lot recently and I believe, Snape didn't try to kill you."

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Harry grumbles. "Any idea who did?"

"Not certain but right now I believe the most likely suspect would be Silvanus Kettleburn, he was behind, Quirrel who was knocked back from your dad when his robe caught fire. It might have distracted Kettleburn enough." Hermione says, "I can't be sure though, by the time I looked at them most people had noticed that something was wrong with your broom and focusing on you. And after Snape caught fire a lot looked at him."

Harry sighs, "Why him then?"

"Some were looking towards each other while talking about you and your broom troubles." She says "Others were looking at Albus and his Phoenix when Fawkes thrilled, and some were still looking towards you by the time I looked at them again and only then noticed that something else had been going on with Snape and his robe."

"But he's not the only suspects?" Harry asks.

"No, but he seems more likely than most since he's around Hogwarts, unlike the parents that are still in the running, and he doesn't have you in class which makes it less likely that he could give you a detention or have you around otherwise to kill you."

"Makes sense." Harry says, "Who else is still an option?"

"A few, McGonagall too but I doubt it be her since she could get you alone and harm you too easily and I just can't see her try it." Hermione says, "Than there is Pomfray who was there but I doubt a medi witch would do that, Quirrel and Flitwick who both have you in class and two parents from the Gryffindor team but I doubt parents would be helpful to steal something form within the castle and weren't around at the troll incident."

"We should keep them all in mind." Harry says. "I don't like to think that it's a teacher though."

"Neither do I." Hermione replies, "But I agree we do need to keep it in mind."

Harry looks over at Hagrid hut wondering if he might have seen more to find out who did it when he thinks of something and says, "The dragon, how did he…" He stands up and runs towards him the other two following. "Hagrid." He says once there, "What did the man you got the dragon from look like?"

"I don't know." Hagrid said, "He had his face covered by the hood of his robe. I think he was a little worried about the illegal egg."

"And he didn't mind just handing you that egg?" Harry questions

"He didn't just give it." Hagrid says, "I won it in a cards game. But yeah he was still worried. Asked me if I know how to take care of such animals."

"And what did you say?" Harry keeps asking.

"I told him what kind of animals I look after here, was very interested in them too." Hagrid says, "Especially Fluffy, I mean how many three headed dogs do ya see even in my business. But I told him that as long as ya know how to calm a beast, it's easy. Take Fluffy, a bit of music and he's right asleep."

Harry pales and he and his friends look at each other shocked. "Shouldn't have told ya." Hagrid mumbles while all three run towards the castle and McGonagall.

As soon as they find her they tell her that they know that someone wants to steal the Philosophers stone and that they need to talk to Dumbledore only to hear that he's not around and that there is nothing to worry since many protections are in place and the stone will be save before she kicks them out.

"It's more than Fluffy that is protecting it." Hermione muses. "But if it's a teacher, he might know that."

"We need to get help." Harry says and looks around seeing his dad close by, "Dad." He shouts out and runs towards him.

Severus looks worried, during school hours Harry always calls him Professor Snape like his class mates do and only in private calls him dad. He's never shouted it across the hallway like this. "What's wrong?"

"The Stone, the one Fluffy is guarding, whoever did it, he's going to take it tonight. Dumbledore isn't here and he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry says, "Hagrid let it slip by accident when he got a dragon."

"Hagrid has a dragon?" Snape wonders.

"Had." Harry corrects, "We made him send it to Charlie. But that bite Ron got that he said he got out on the grounds and doesn't remember how and that he had lost consciousness about until Hagrid found him during the night? That was Norbert when we tried to get rid of him. But that's beside the point, we need to get Dumbledore back, he's going to take the stone tonight."

"Harry," Snape says "You'll stay out of this. I'll make sure the stone will be particularly well protected and send word to Dumbledore to come back sooner if possible and what you fear. I'm sure he'll be back soon. I'll protect the stone until then. You will not interfere!"

"Are you sure you'll be fine though?" Harry asks.

"Of course," Snape says, "You just enjoy the rest of the day."

Harry leaves with his friends and they see his worried face, "You're going to go, aren't you?"

"I have to." Harry says. "I have to make sure that he's safe."

"He's a grown man." Hermione says, "I think that he'll be able to take care of himself."

"I still have to make sure." Harry insists. "I'll take the cloak I got for Christmas, if nothing happens no one will have to know."

"We come with you." Ron insists. "Just to make sure."

"I'll be fine." Harry says, "I could flash away if something happens you can't."

"We're still not going to leave you." Hermione says, "What if you get knocked out before you can change? We have to help you."

"Fine," Harry sighs, hoping that he can protect them, "Come along if you must."

Later that night all three sneak under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak towards the third corridor. One there they see Snape lying in front of the door. Harry leaves from under the cloak to rush to his dad and sees some wounds and a lot of blood around him, he already feels his tears spill by the time he hears Hermione gasp after reaching him. His tears tough the first of many wounds and he makes sure to cover all of them with some. "Harry, what are you doing? We have to get him to Madam Pomfray!"

"They're healing!" Ron gasps. "Look Hermione, they're healing after his tears touch them."

"Phoenix tears," Harry mumbles, "Works even without transforming, I figured it out Halloween when I healed his leg wound with my tears."

Severus is nearly fully healed before Harry uses his magic to put him to sleep and then moves him along the wall next to one of the lights to make sure no one trips over him and covers him with his cloak. "Let's go." Harry says looking at the third corridor. "You can still go back if you want."

"No." Hermione insists, "We're not going to leave you."

Harry nods and goes into the room with them. Fluffy is asleep thanks to a spelled harp and Harry just jumps down the trapdoor since he can change in case the fall is too deep and hears his friends scream a moment later and jump after him. They land softly next to him and Ron just mumbles, "The bloody harp stopped. Hagrid's pet nearly ate us."

"Devils snare." Hermione gasps, "Don't move."

In that moment, Harry feels that something is moving around his wrists and holding on to him, he's worried since he won't be able to flash away when held onto and even if he can get out by turning like he did with the troll, his friends can't!

"You have to relax." Hermione orders, "If you fight it, it's only going to kill you faster!"

A moment later Hermione disappears and Ron screams for her until they hear her, "You have to calm down and relax, trust me!"

Harry tries to focus his thoughts on flying to make himself relax and a moment later feels himself slip through the tangles of the plant and is below it where he sees Hermione. "Harry!" Ron screams.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asks worried.

"No, he's not." Harry says, "Think Hermione you're the smartest of us."

A little later Hermione says, "It hates light and fire!"

"Then make one!" Harry orders.

"But how there's no wood." She says.

"Are you a witch or what?" Ron ask but before she can do anything Harry turns and moves with his flaming body towards it making sure to constantly keep some of the flames that appear during flashing around him and the devils snare stays back until Ron drops through. Harry turns again next to him, "No wood?" Ron mumbles looking at their female friend, "Honestly Hermione, for someone as smart as you, that was pretty stupid."

She just blushes while Harry says, "She's smart, not spontaneous. But without her, we'd be dead"

Both boys grin at her before they each move an arm around her and pull her with them through the door into the next room.

The next obstacle, if it could even count as such, was easily past. They entered the room with countless flying keys and while Ron and Hermione looked at the door Harry looked at the keys. "It's an old silver lock, I'd say the key has to be the same. There are brooms. I guess this is your job Harry. Being the youngest seeker and all."

Harry just grins and asks, "Broom? If you think I'm good on that, you should watch a Phoenix hunt." After that he jumps up, changes and dives down again towards the still close floor. Right before touching it with full speed he flashes above a silver old fashioned key with a broken wing and catches it in his claw before he moves his wings to stop his decent. He flashes back to the door, let's go of the key and changes before catching the key again, this time with his hand. He looks at Ron and Hermione both staring at him open-mouth. "What?" He asks, "Where did you think my talent for flying comes from?"

Harry just unlocks the door and walks on hearing them follow him in silence. The next room is a huge chess game and after letting his magic flow across it he knows that it won't be easy to break the spell even with his talent because there are many layers of different spells involved. He remembers Draco's wish not to show them what he can do certain that it has something to do with his possessive side and wish to be the only one to know many things about him. He sighs while Ron assumes that they'll have to play across.

"Guess this is your job." Harry grins "Being the best in chess of us."

Ron starts to order them around like average chess pieces and they move across Harry is the first to notice eventually that Ron is about to let himself be taken, "Ron, wait." He says.

"Don't worry Harry." Ron says, "I've got to do this, you know what to do after this."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks.

"Ron is about to sacrifice himself." Harry says, "Trust me Hermione, I've got him though."

"What do you mean?" She asks worriedly.

"I can protect him." Harry says, "Just trust me, remember what Draco said when I used that spell so we wouldn't be overheard!"

She nods looking worried and Harry uses the kind of magic the first Phoenix had taught him he focuses it on Ron and when he moves saying, "Check." He moves it around him tighter to protect him and to move him. When the queen is attacking him, Harry moves Ron out of the way to let her only harm the stone figure in shape of a horse and moves Ron of the board with the rubble. "Wicked." Ron says after gently being placed on the ground.

"Just don't tell Draco, he'll be pissed that I let you see what I can do." Harry says, "You know how possessive he is about knowing me better and being my best friend and so on."

Harry makes the move he now knows he must do and says "Check mate." The king drops his sword and the three friends go on."

Next is an already knocked out troll that they pass and all three are happy they don't have to fight it and leave quickly to avoid the smell. Once they entered the next room a fire around the door behind them, and around the door ahead appears. Each in a different colour and there is a table with potions, "I guess this was dad." Harry sighs while Hermione reads the riddle. Ron and Harry read over her shoulder but neither says anything, hoping that she'll figure it out and glad that Harry can flash them out if she can't figure it out.

After a bit of thinking she takes one bottle and says "There is only enough for one left."

Harry takes it and asks, "You know how to get back?" She takes another and Harry says, "Get back and make sure Dumbledore knows what is happening and that they find dad. I doubt anyone but maybe Dumbledore's Phoenix can wake him up but I'll do it when I'm back and don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

They look worried but eventually nod and both take a sip from the potion that will allow them to safely walk through the flames around the door they came from. Harry takes a sip from the other and walks ahead. Once through he sees Quirrell stand in front of the strange mirror he had seen with his friends. He watches him, moving his magic around him and sensing a strange dark magic on the back of his head. A parasitic magic from what the first taught him. "I take it you tried to kill me by hexing my broom?"

He turns and says, "Yeah, and I would have succeeded had Snape not mumbled those counter curses. Like he could have stopped me for long."

Harry just grins at him, "Did you figure out the mirror? I saw it before and I must admit that I am curious about it but have no idea how it works."

"Use the boy!" A voice Harry doesn't know says and he wonders if it has anything to do with the parasite on Quirrell's head.

After the call from Quirrell he does move closer for now and looks into the mirror hoping that he'll find the stone before that man does and sees himself hold a red stone and put it in his pocket and the next moment the stone is in it. He had his magic still flaring around him unnoticed by anyone who can't do what he and the first can and is glad to be sure by now that Quirrell can't since he probably would have felt Quirrell's magic in that case just as easily as he would have felt Harry's. He knows now that the mirror shows someone's deepest desires and right now, that was to find this bloody stone to help protect those he cares about. But he feels something else. The parasite and he himself are connected in more than one way. He doesn't know all of them but one he does. The parasite can't touch him. Not even indirectly through the one he's feeding off. Harry grins a little and says, "Pretty."

"What is Pretty?" Quirrell asks.

"Well clearly not the parasite on the back of your head." Harry says and turns a cheeky grin towards his teacher, "Is that good old Mouldy, or rather, what I've left of him?"

"How?" The older man asks shocked.

"Let me talk to him!" The voice says.

"Master, are you aren't strong enough for that." Quirrell says.

"I agree on that but I'm curious so go on, remove the ugly turban!" Harry says.

"I'm strong enough." The voice orders, "Do it now."

Quirrell removes the turban and turns around letting Harry see a nose less face at the back of his teacher's head, eyes a blood red. "Man, you're even uglier than the turban. Quirrell, I think you should put that back on again and hide ugly here!"

"How dare you, cheeky brat!" Voldemort complains. "Now give me the stone. If you do, we can bring your parents back alive, they could live forever."

Harry looks into the mirror and instead of seeing what Voldemort said, Harry sees his father next to him with a withered Hogwarts behind them. And thinks of a memory of the first Phoenix. One that she had used to shown Harry not how much had changed since she had been born. How many years were it? No one knows. How long would Harry live watching the world change around him while he lived on immortal? He hadn't thought about it even after the hints the Phoenixes had left him. He would survive everyone alive now and everyone still to come. His children and grandchildren if he ever has any. The curse of immortality he assumes is to watch just that. The stone can save him from it. Can keep those he cares about alive. But is that what is supposed to happen?

"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those that are too afraid to take it." Voldemort says and Harry sees something else. Not in the mirror, in a memory of his. Uncle Vernon, powerful and angry looming over him and clearly enjoying the power. He remembers how he had feared that power and how often he had wished to have some power over them. Just enough to stop them. But he also remembers how his father had told him how wrong it was what they've done. How it was wrong to use that power to harm him and how Severus had used it to keep him safe and help him. There clearly was power, but that power could be used in different ways. And being good, was using said power just as much as being evil.

"You are wrong." Harry says looking at him, "And I pity you. If you truly believe what you just said, you must have only seen people use their power for evil. Everyone should have someone that uses it for good. But it seems that no one ever has done it for you! And I truly hope that one day you'll have one person use his or her power to show you the meaning of love, kindness, friendship and forgiveness."

"You little." Voldemort says enraged, "Kill him!"

Quirrell turns around walking towards the little boy that calmly stays there waiting for the other to attack and knowing that should he do that magically, it won't get past his own magic and should the man try physically, he'll die. He lets himself be grabbed and waits to hear the scream, he feels the man move back and sees his hand turn into ash. He feels with his magic how it spreads and that the man is already dying. Not even Harry with his powerful magic can safe him. The man walks closer and before he can hurt Harry, Harry moves his hands up and holds them to his face to speed up the process.

The rest of the man turns into ashes and from those a shadow rises. The soul of Voldemort somehow not moving on but floating away from the room still somehow bound to this world. Harry frowns after it and then sits down on the steps assuming that Dumbledore will come find him soon. He closes his eyes and lies down, tired from the exhausting evening and eventually falls asleep.

He wakes up again in the infirmary and looks around mumbling, "Dad?"

"Ah Harry, awake as I see!" Dumbledore says with a kind smile, "Your dad is in the bed right next to you soundly asleep and well. Miss Granger seems to believe that you can awaken him even though we can't?"

"Don't know why." Harry replies grinning and moves his magic towards his dad removing the spell. He grins cheekily towards Dumbledore. He had felt a bit of magic around his dad and that it was the older wizards. He can't do what the first can, but he can move his magic and sense things with it. "But she might have a point!"

Dumbledore just grins while Severus stirs and looks around "Harry," is the first word coming from him.

"Right here." Harry says, "And perfectly fine, I don't even know why I'm here."

"You were exhausted and your magic pretty drained." Dumbledore replies, "Madam Pomfray said it's still more than normal but I ensured her that your normal is much more and your body feeling the difference."

"I was still fine." Harry grins, "Maybe a bit sleepy but that's it." He looks at his dad, "And don't worry I was safe the whole time, I made sure of that and could have flashed away if something had gone wrong." He leaves out that if Hermione and Ron hadn't been he might have been in some problem especially since breaking the spells around the chess board would have drained even more of his magic that obviously was already much lower than normal after this.

"I'm sure he was fine." Dumbledore still agrees, "And before you ask, the stone is saved and was destroyed to ensure that Voldemort won't try again."

"But won't Nicolas die than?" Harry asks.

"Yes, he will." Dumbledore says with a smile, "But to the well-prepared mind, death is only the next big adventure."

Harry just sighs, now realizing that he won't have the choice to one day take that instead of going on, and on, and on! "Harry." Severus grumbles, "Did you go past Fluffy?"

"Maybe…." Harry grins cheekily. "But I had back up and was well prepared. No one got hurt I just fell asleep because it was getting late!"

Severus glowers before he says, "You're grounded."

"How long?" Harry just asks with a sigh.

"A month." Severus replies grumbling.

"I'm still glad I did it." Harry says, "You were so badly wounded, had I be a few minutes later I'd been an orphan all over. I had to come and save you, just like you would come and save me!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What will Draco say about Harry being grounded that long that close to the holidays, especially after finding out what he did without telling him anything first? How will the holidays go? Will he get to do lots of things with Harry once he isn't grounded or will he be mat at Harry? Or will Harry do things with Ron or Hermione. And what about the second year? Lucius is on his side or so he claims? Was that a lie or will that diary stay where it is and the Basilisk happily resting in the secret chambers? Will he finally have a peaceful year in at least one of the stories here on fanfiction?


	10. Separation

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support!

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Separation**

"Please Draco, stop grumbling." Harry begs his friend. Draco had been in a downright disastrous mood ever since he found out how Harry had gotten grounded and found out who had tried to kill him in the process. Draco had found out the day after Harry had turned Professor Quirrell into a pile of ash, or rather, let the man turn himself into a pile of ash! "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it like I promised after that thing with the troll but I swear I thought it would be a boring night watching my dad stand guard in front of a door that was hiding one of Hagrid's pets. And I swear that after I found out that whoever was after that stone managed to hurt my dad as badly as he was, I felt bad enough that Ron and Hermione were with me to face that! I couldn't bloody well drag you into it too! What if something would have happened to you?" Harry says

They are sitting on Draco's bed in his room, Draco had uninvited Harry in his anger and didn't want to see him at first even though Harry finally wasn't grounded anymore. He still did though since Harry had hinted that Draco is more important the Ron and Hermione. After all, even though he was reluctant to take them towards danger he did, but apparently didn't want to do the same with Draco, meaning his safety was more important to the slightly smaller boy. Still Draco only glowers, even if the slight blush is destroying the effect, and asks, "And what if it had been the other way around? How would you feel knowing that I'd gone there with only two other students as back up? Without even giving you a chance to help? Would you not be pissed?"

Harry frowns for a moment, "I wouldn't let it get to that!" He grumbles, "And you wouldn't anyway, you're a Slytherin through and through you never take risks. You're way too smart for that."

"But what if I did?" Draco insists, "And worse, what if something would have happened to me in that case? Because that is what I worry will someday happen to you if you keep that up! I'm scared Harry! I'm terrified to one day wake up and be told that you bloody went and got yourself killed in one of your stupid adventures."

Their eyes meet for a moment and Harry sighs, "I'm sorry Draco. But it's still not the same. I can do things you can't and you've got to learn to trust me a little. I promise you, I won't let myself get killed by anyone! I'll always be there for you no matter what!"

"You can't promise me that." Draco insists.

"I can because I know how strong Voldemort is in his parasitic stage, how I know doesn't matter, but I know how much that will increase when he's fully back and I also KNOW for a fact that I'm way more powerful. And believe me I know that power isn't all but I also have knowledge that he doesn't have and I'm not stupid to be tricked that easily and I swear that with that big of a power difference I might very well be a toddler and still win against him, which I might point out I DID! Who else should be able to hurt me now?"

Draco stares sceptically at his friend, "And how can you know that?"

"I'm not supposed to tell but if you swear to stay quiet and to fully forgive me I'll tell you!" Harry smiles hopefully.

Draco frowns, "I promise to stay quiet about it as always but I refuse to promise to forgive you until I know if this is good enough for the offence!"

Harry sighs and hopes for the best, "Albus' Phoenix Fawkes is switching with others. Or rather they switch themselves. There are four of them and all of them, like Fawkes was in the story, even though the story wasn't all true since he most certainly has never been in some small village around here and he's been way older when he first changed into a Phoenix, but he was a Shadow Phoenix while he was a little bit depressed but only slightly so don't worry about me still being one it's really a tiny thing that would keep me like that and I'm fine, just to turn back I'd have to be like over the moon with happiness and Fawkes said I'll get there eventually. Anyway, as you might just have gotten even though my rambling might have been confusing, I can understand their trills and they understand me even speaking English. They basically understand every language unless it's a magical one like they assume Dragons have and Parsel, you know snake language, is a magical language too. They taught me things that way and by letting me see their memories in my dreams nearly every night since the troll attack. I learned things, things most wizards can't do because a Phoenix animagus is usually way more powerful than average and the younger the more powerful it seems but there are only five of them me included. Also, there is no such thing as a true born Phoenix which is why they don't consider me an animagus and will make sure I won't get in trouble should I ever get busted for not being registered. I learned that I'm more powerful than any of them because no one of them was as young as me and there are some things they are still keeping because they think I'm too young to be told but I know that I can call them should I need them and that they have great power too, all of them and that Voldemort isn't as powerful as any of them because he's not a magical animagus even though as I said they don't consider me one. And now the biggest secret. They all can still turn into humans. They just don't like it and prefer to keep that ability to themselves and never really change but they did recently just for me. They haven't explained why they don't change to me yet, that's one of the you're too young to know things but they can turn into wizards and I swear no matter their rules, if, by some wired accident, I do die, I will be reborn and I promise you, I will change back into a human and come to be with you again as alive as I am now so you can kick my ass and kill me all over for dying because guess what, I'll be back AGAIN! You literally CAN'T get rid of me! Even if you get fed up with me being around and want to kill me just to get rid of me, I'll still annoy the hell out of you got it?" Draco stares at him until Harry adds, "But I could lose you! I could lose any one of my friends and I don't want it. But Dad and you, I couldn't bear to lose either of you so please don't be mad I saved dad and made sure that the one that hurt him is gone and please don't be mad that I didn't let you join and risk your life because I swear, I don't want to live long enough to lose you and it's hard enough to know that seeing that I'm immortal and you're not I will at some point but I most certainly don't want to live all eternity knowing that you could have had a longer happier life had I not risked it! I'd always be a shadow Phoenix if that happens!"

Draco can see tears in his friend's eyes and grabs him to hold him close. Harry hugs him too before asking, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Draco sighs, "Yes you are. But I'd still like some notice before you throw yourself into danger."

"I might." Harry replies, "But I think I'd be too scared you'd still come after me."

"Just promise to stay careful in case there is some way to kill a bloody Phoenix." Draco mumbles, "I really don't want to lose you."

"I promise but considering that one of the Phoenixes that is teaching me is too old to know any language even though her magic lets her understand all of them, she herself has never learned one. Anyway, I think that proves that I'm going to get pretty damn old!" Harry looks sadly. "I just wish you would too!"

Draco just holds him and mumbles, "Maybe they know a way and will teach you one day."

Harry shakes his head, "That's something I know, they all saw people they loved die. That's why it's so rare for a Phoenix to stay with someone like Fawkes does with Albus. They'll start too care and lose that person again."

"But it you'd turn again if you'd die young, what would happen then?" Draco asks. "I don't think I'd want you to be eleven years younger than me either."

"Phoenixes age differently." Harry replies, "At least if they stay in Phoenix form. If I'm reborn after dying, I'd just have to stay a Phoenix for about a day or two and time it about right and I'll be the same age again. A Phoenix matures within less than a week and once grown they hardly age at all. In theory, I aged about a day or so while I was with dad when I didn't change from Felix at first. But it was only a few months so no one notices that I'm a little younger than I should be. If I'd stayed that way for a few years someone would have found it funny that I was still looking like a five-year-old. The thing is however, if I don't stay a Phoenix after being reborn and be a human and wait a few days the Phoenix side would age and be grown that's why even when I was five, Felix looked like a mature grown Phoenix. The human side adapts when in Phoenix form the bird side doesn't! That's why if I'd turn now and stayed Felix I wouldn't even die of old age until I'm about a thousand or so."

"Does your dad know about that?" Draco wonders.

"What do you think?" Harry grins.

"He does?" Draco asks sounding insecure.

"Nope." Harry grins mostly meaning the part about the aging, "Doesn't have a clue, at least not the aging part and you better not let my Phoenix friends know that you know."

"I already forgave you." Draco points out confused, "You don't have to spill your guts anymore!"

"I know." Harry shrugs, "But's is nice to have someone to talk about that doesn't know everything already and is learning it just as I am. And I trust you."

Drago hugs him again, "Okay, in case I get pissed again just remind me that you've got one good and I'm not allowed to be pissed."

"Really?" Harry asks wondering if it's going to work or if Draco will just claim that he didn't mean something of that magnitude no matter what Harry did.

"I swear." Draco replies with conviction and Harry smiles.

"Let's hope I won't have to remind you too soon." Harry grins at him, "Now, I think it's been ages since you got to fly with Felix."

They run outside and fly for some time and Harry is happier than he's ever been and even wondering himself why he's still all black. He can't imagine that it's possible to be any happier than he is right now. Later that night they are watching the stars lying outside on the grass of the quidditch pitch. They know they should go inside since Severus will pick up Harry soon. He's never spent a night anywhere without his dad and for the first time even considers that staying with Draco might be nice, but at the same time is glad that he can go home to his own room and listen to his Phoenix friend's trills lulling him to sleep and giving him great dreams.

He still dreams somewhat normal dreams between those that they give him to teach him something but ever since they started to teach him he hadn't had a single nightmare about the Dursleys and he's sure that it's because of them. They're keeping away the nightmares while letting his brain process what needs to be worked through.

While they lie there Draco watches his friend for a while and says, "I wish I was as strong as you."

"Why?" Harry questions.

"Then I could always be with you and wouldn't need to fear anything." Draco sighs.

"What are you scared of?" Harry wonders. "You know I'd protect you."

"I know." Draco says looking back up at the sky. "And when I'm with you, especially when we're up there flying, I don't fear anything. I know you'd flash me away if anything even remotely dangerous happens. Like you did that time the wind nearly blew me off my broom. The broom might have broken but I landed so softly on the bed it didn't hurt at all. It felt like something warm was still cushioning me. Like you were protecting me from getting hurt at all and ever since I don't fear anything when you're with me." He looks accusingly towards Harry before saying, "But I keep having to share you!"

Harry chuckles before he says, "If that is all." He turns to look at Draco, "Want to see a trick I learned? I just need you to find me a stone in a colour you like. It doesn't even have to be a stone but the harder the better so don't give me clay or something like that."

"Wait here." Draco says and grabs his broom leaving the boy alone for a little bit. Once Draco returns he holds out an Emerald that is still in its natural state and hasn't been shaped to be used as a jewel. "Does this work?"

Harry takes it and looks at it with a frown before holding it back to Draco saying, "It'll do. Hold on to it a moment I need one more thing."

Draco is about to ask something when Harry turns into Felix and pulls a small black down feather from his chest and holds it out in his beak to Draco. "You want me to hold this too?" Draco asks and Felix nods. Draco takes the soft down feather. It feels warm and soft and he watches Harry change back while Draco is still holding the stone and the feather. "Is something wrong with the Emerald that you frowned?" Draco asks before Harry can change again and make a discussion impossible.

"I just wasn't expecting you to use something valuable and worry that you'll get pissed if you don't like what I'll do with it. Why do you have it anyway?" Harry questions taking back both, the stone and the feather.

"I found it on one of our travels when I was smaller." Draco replies with a blush. "It was the first journey after I met you. When I saw it at a market where mother was shopping, I had to have it because the colour was like your eyes. It reminds me of you and I thought if you want to do something with it, it will remind me even more. I do hope I'll get it back though."

"Is it okay if the shape changes?" Harry asks. "The colour will stay but it will be more like a properly cut jewel after I'm done."

"Just don't let it be girly so I can wear it." Draco orders.

"Promise." Harry replies holding the stone in one hand and the feather in his other, "I'll try my best since you're supposed to wear it." Harry looks at the stone for a moment before saying "I really hope you'll like it."

After that Draco is surprised to see Harry's eyes glow right before the stone in his hand glows too and Harry moves the feather towards the stone, slowly the stone changes and seems to move like it's alive, it's starting to turn into a chain of small round Emeralds that link into each other and move into a long circle that will easily fit over Draco's head without hanging to low. In the middle a snake starts to form and grow moving around the chain and eventually moving its body around the tiny feather and curling up and stops to move. The snake's mouth is close to the feather but instead of biting into it, it seems to hiss towards whoever might have dared to come close. Like the small Emerald snake is protecting its treasure. "Do you like it or do you want me to change it into something else?"

"It's nice." Draco replies with a blush taking it from Harry's hand and already pulling it over his head, "It really is beautiful and I'm grateful, but it doesn't make it better that I have to share you."

Harry grins at the petulant sound of his friend's voice and says, "Does it change anything if I tell you that the feather is connected to me as well as the stone by now? Whenever you're touching any part of that necklace, I'll feel it. And if you call my name while holding it, I'll hear it. I'll hear whatever you say while your touching it. But don't worry I made sure you have to want to touch it so if you're just wearing it and your neck is touching it, I won't hear everything. Just if you think of me and want me to hear you while touching it, it'll work."

"Really?" Draco asks.

"You can try it whenever you want this summer." Harry replies, preferably during the evening so no one will notice. But whenever you want me to come, just call me and I'll be there. And if you're ever in danger, just call my name while touching it and I will come to you, or I'll just do this…" Harry grins and stands up moving a few steps away before focusing his magic on the feather he left with Draco and flashes it to himself. The next second Draco is standing next to Harry and looks towards the place he had been a second ago before he stares at Harry.

"Does this work even when we're not together?" Draco asks.

"Yes," Harry promises. "It will always work. We just need to agree on what you say when you want me to come and what you'll say for me to get you away from wherever you are and to me."

"You're name when you should come and I'll use the name you should come as." Draco suggests, "And just danger when I need you to get me out of whatever is going on."

"Sounds good." Harry replies and sighs, "But I think we need to get back. Dad will get worried if we stay out too long."

"You sure you don't want to spend a night or two here?" Draco asks. If Harry could get used to spend some time apart from his dad he could try and spend half his time with Harry with his own parents and the other half with his godfather to be with Harry's dad. That way he could spend all his summer with Harry.

"I don't know." Harry replies worriedly.

"Dad got tickets to a Quidditch game in Spain." Draco points out. "Mum isn't interested in going so we have a spare. If you can bare to spend some time away from your dad you could come with us. I'd love to see a professional game with you!"

Harry frowns but only replies, "I'll think about it."

As expected Severus is already waiting impatiently for them but at least he doesn't complain about them having been outside so long. Still he and Harry leave the manor soon after. Draco just sighs and looks sadly towards the fireplace after Harry disappears through it.

"Did you tell him about the ticket you made me buy for him?" Lucius asks.

"I did." Draco sighs again, "He said he'll think about it."

"Don't look so upset." Lucius tells him, "He might choose to come."

"And spend three days away from his dad all the way in Spain?" Draco questions, "He couldn't even spend one night here!"

"Don't worry." Lucius grins at his son before he teases him, "We can always invite Blaise."

Draco just leaves grumbling. Not knowing that Lucius had used their sons delay to discuss the matter with his own friend. Or that Severus agrees that Harry needs to get used to leave the house a night or two and agreed to go with them to Spain and possibly try and talk Harry to spend the last night alone while he'll leave early. He's even considering to leave while Harry is with Lucius and Draco at the game and not telling him about it so he'll have to spend one night there alone but fears that Harry will just flash to him should he not be warned which is why he decided to try and motivate Harry to stay with them a bit.

Back at spinners end Harry is rather quiet thinking about the invitation but unable to feel comfortable about going alone. "You're okay?" Severus questions.

"I'm fine." Harry sighs, "Draco invited me to a Quidditch game in Spain. He wants me to spend some nights there."

"Lucius mentioned it." Severus says, "He offered that I'd stay too but I thought I might go to a congress where some potioneers are meeting the day of the game. But that's back here so you'd have to stay one night alone there."

"I didn't know something like that existed." Harry wonders.

"I haven't been to one for years." Severus explains, "It usually goes all weekend and while you can go for just one day, it'd be pointless to go for just a few hours and I couldn't just leave you alone all day which is why I never went since you came to me."

Harry watches him and says, "The whole weekend?"

Severus hears the worry in Harry's voice. "Don't worry, the last day is usually the most interesting."

Harry still looks thoughtful, "I think I could go alone. I can still flash to you if something is up, right."

"How about you give it a try next week and just spend a night with Draco at the manor." Severus replies, "If it gets too much to do for longer I'll come with you to Spain and if you're fine you can try to go to Spain with them. I don't feel comfortable to leave you for that long without at least trying how you'd feel after one night anyway."

"Okay." Harry mumbles.

Severus and Harry agree on a possible day for the test sleepover and send a letter to Lucius to ask him if he may stay that night with Draco. Lucius does give permission right away but doesn't pass the information on to surprise Draco.

Draco is very happy once Harry appears and he's told that Harry will be staying the night with them. Harry does get his own guest room but Draco offers to share should he get lonely.

Apart from lots of fun before going to bed and Draco waking up with Harry in his arms nothing happens that day or night and Draco sees no reason to complain about something he enjoys which is why Harry is going with them to Spain while Severus is going to the congress even though he too would rather go with his son and be close to him.

Both of them miss each other but manage to even make it through a long weekend without each other and Draco is glad to be at the Quidditch game, between the Spanish national team and the English one, with Harry and to watch the professionals fly. Draco is confused however when he notices Harry frown. "What's wrong?" Draco asks.

"I just can't believe the game is still going on. I saw the snitch trice from here. And right now, he's right behind one of the seekers." Harry replies.

"Really?" Draco replies, "Well not everyone is as good as you are."

Harry just sighs and starts to whisper to Draco how he'd caught the key at the end of last year and promises to show him a Phoenix on the hunt someday.

A little later one of the seekers starts to dive and everyone around Harry is getting exited. Even Lucius and the Spanish minister that is sitting with the English one right behind Harry and Draco is starting to talk to them about the seeker probably having seen it.

"It's a faint." Harry just says board. "The snitch is at the goal on the other side." Harry doesn't even notice the reporters that are close by listen in and starting to look at the goal posts before suddenly writing. Draco too has spotted the snitch now.

"He might not have spotted the snitch yet but just look Mister Potter." The Spanish Minister is saying trying to cut favours with the English celebrity Lucius brought along. "Our seeker is amazing in his dives, he dares to go very close to the ground and still pulls out unharmed where others would crash."

Harry watches how the seeker the Minister talked about pulls up a good one and a half meter above ground and looks at Draco who just shrugs like he once again wants to say 'Well not everyone is as good as you are.' But he doesn't and the Minister says proudly, "Speechless, aren't you?"

"That's one way to put it." Harry sighs not wanting to upset the man."

After the game the Spanish Minister having heard ahead of time who would be joining the English Minister and his friend arranged for the two boys to join the Spanish team on the field for a little training and even asks the seeker to show Harry his dive again and to give Harry some pointers. After hearing that Harry asks if he may show them how he does it. That way the professional seeker will know what he might need to practise.

Draco just grins and the professional seeker agrees easily enough. Harry just looks at him saying, "I'm afraid I didn't know I'd get a chance to fly and didn't bring my broom, mind if I borrow yours?"

"Sure, but be careful. It's a Nimbus 2001 and very fast." He replies.

"Didn't look that much faster than my Nimbus 2000 at home." Harry shrugs "But I promise to keep it in mind."

The professional holds out his broom for Harry to take. Instead of going closer and taking it though, Harry jumps holding out a hand and shouts "Up." And even though it was in someone else's hands and isn't his own, it comes to him fast enough for Harry to catch it and move under himself before he drops back down.

"You better take notes." Draco grins towards the professional seeker that gapes even from that little stunt and now looks at Draco for a moment before looking back up seeing Harry fly a good three dozen feet above the highest seats before he drives down at full speed.

The closer he gets to the ground the more worried the others are getting, "He needs to slow, the broom is too fast for him." The professional seeker says.

"Harry never slows." Draco just replies calmly picking up a small stone from the ground, "Just watch and don't worry."

Harry is about ten meter above ground when Draco throws the stone towards where he is diving too. The stone would hit Harry at the head about an inch above the ground but instead Harry pulls out in time to catch it with ease and pulls up with before he stands on the broom trying the trick he did during his first game again just this time he jumps up while surfing on the broom and lets himself fall back onto it to hold on before he spins in the air and comes towards the professional and with a turn in the air lets himself fall onto his own feet next to the seeker and holds out the broom while the wind from his fast approach is still felt by them. "Nimbus 2001 you said? You were right it is faster when properly used. I've got to get one." He looks at Lucius asking, "What you think? Will dad let me get one?"

"There are reporters in the stand meaning your stunt will probably end up in the daily Prophet." Lucius points out. "And let me point out that this wasn't a proper match."

"I know." Harry says calmly, "But I'm older and did pull out a tiny bit sooner and didn't hang upside down after it to catch something that was touching the grass. It was much safer and I'm way more experienced! On top of that Dad will know that I'm fine before he sees those pictures and have no reason to nearly get a heart-attack."

Everyone's jaw seems to drop at once. Well, everyone's but the Malfoys' "Sure you're more experienced then when you were five but I still believe your dad will still consider it too risky and be a tad bit worried about you taking such a risk and to be frank, you would get board on a broom like that against others that don't have it."

Harry frowns before saying "You're right, can you get the Slytherin team those brooms? Maybe that way they'll be a challenge?"

"Cocky brat!" Draco grins, "I know that the seeker isn't as good as you since no one is, but our team isn't THAT bad! And they all have a better aim then you!"

"I know I know." Harry grins back, "But I did hit the goals two out of three times last time I had to play with the chasers."

"How close were you?" Draco questions.

Harry blushes, "I could NOT touch them."

"Just about not I guess." Draco grins.

"All right my aim sucks thanks for announcing it to the world." Harry says pointing at the reporters, "I'm still a better seeker then you!"

"Harry," Draco grins, "After the stunt you just pulled without breaking a sweat, that's probably the worst insult ever!"

Harry just grumbles while Lucius grins looking at the still shocked Spanish Minister and the seeker that was supposed to give Harry some pointers and asks, "Anything else you're trying to teach the boys? If not we'd like to take our leave, my wife will be waiting at our dinner reservation."

"Teach him?" The seeker mumbles, "I'd rather like to learn that. How did he dare to go that fast, that close and how on earth did he pull out of that? It should be impossible."

"It's Potter," Draco grins, "He survived a killing curse, you really think he cares about possibilities?" After that Draco takes Harry's hand saying, "And now let's go I'm starving and we have to stop at a Quidditch supply store to get ME that broom!"

"If you insist Draco." Harry agrees and goes with his friend and soon after they are gone and a few days later, after Severus read a very interesting article about his son in the daily prophet, Harry is grounded for taking unnecessary risks on a to him unknown broom.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The next year will only be one chapter long. Same goes for third if I remember correctly because neither year will have as much going on as the first and the fourth where this story will find its end. What do you think will happen about the chamber and the diary that in cannon Lucius gave Ginny? Will it find its way to the ginger girl or not? If yes, how will it end up there if not, will the chamber be opened differently? Will the Basilisk get free and start killing or will the students be safe? And while I mentioned third year, what about Sirius? Will he ever get out of Azkaban or will he be stuck there? And who will teach defence for the next year or two? Will Lockhart be in this story and if he is, how will Draco react to the pretty boy who tries to give Harry advice on being famous? Or will Remus be there for more than one year? And will the Spanish seeker ever get over the shock of what he saw and heard from Harry about his flying skills or will he just be happy for the rest of his life that his professional career will most likely have ended before Harry's starts his own, meaning he won't have to battle it out with that boy!


	11. The chamber

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and everything else. I hope you'll like this chapter even though parts of it seem really rushed but there just wasn't much going on and I swear fourth year will be more detailed again.

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The chamber**

Harry sighs looking at the teacher in front of him. For the first time, he regrets that Quirrell died at the end of the previous year. The first lesson hasn't even started, and Harry already hates his new Professor. Well at least the lesson part of the lesson hasn't started yet, all the man has done is introduce himself and talk about his smile. Still Harry already hates the man. He can sense that he's magically not very powerful and considering that he seems to be best in bragging, Harry doubts to learn anything during this class and hopes that the rumours that the Defence position is cursed is true. Quirrell seems to have been there for just that one year and it seems he's not the first to stop after just one year as Harry knows after living here since he's five. Most Professors just wanted to leave for private reasons after one year but there were some strange accidents making an extended stay impossible whenever they wanted to stay.

He watches how the idiot lets loose some pixies only to run off and leave the clean up to him, Ron and Hermione who are the last in the room. Draco was one of the first to run and Harry just sighs ready to unleash some magic to bind them when Hermione is spelling them immobile. "Nice one." Harry replies and starts to move them back into their cage.

The next few days he starts to talk about Lockhart with Ron and has a few discussions with Hermione about him as well. He doesn't believe that he did everything he claims to have done in his books. Partly because he didn't seem brave enough after running from the pixies and partly because some of the spells he claims to have used, need more magical energy then he has. But at least this year seems peaceful, at least until Halloween. Remembering the last feast and how it ended isn't helping to make him feel comfortable and once he told his friends why he wants to leave and includes the troll incident, Ron and Hermione choose to come with him. He's not far when hears something strange

A strange Voice seems to come from the walls and a magical energy is moving along it. The voice says "Kill, I want to kill!"

Harry pales "What's that?" he asks Ron and Hermione.

"What's what?" Ron asks.

"That voice!" Harry says and hurries after the voice trying to follow it with his own magic sense and sensing that something within the walls ahead of them but it's moving fast and taking a different way and getting further away. "It's in the walls, I've got to get there before something happens."

Harry rushes towards it followed by his friends and once around a corner he sees blood red writing on the wall saying 'The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the hair, beware.' Harry just frowns towards it until he hears Hermione screech. Only after looking where her terrified gaze is caught does he see Miss Norris hang close to it. He quickly lets his magic ghost over it and mumbles, "Petrified."

A moment later most of the students from the great hall are there too and some teachers as well. They probably heard Hermione's screech. "You." Filch screams after seeing his cat and Harry standing a little closer to it than his friends, "You killed my cat."

"Stop it Argus." Albus orders and walks closer using his want to see what happened to the cat before he says, "She's not dead Argus, she's only petrified and I doubt a second-year could do it."

Harry doesn't point out that he does know a few ways to do it but neither of those was used. He doesn't think he ever felt this specific way of petrification before and wonders how it was done and more importantly who could have done it? And, unless it was a student this time or once again a teacher, how did the culprit get in? He frowns even more and looks around at the other children wondering if one of them could be the hair of Slytherin. He doesn't see Draco, he hadn't seen him during Dinner either and wonders what is wrong with him. He was gone a few times the last couple of days not even touching his necklace and thinking of him as he seems to be so found of doing that Harry wondered if he enjoys distracting Harry. To be honest, he hardly got to see him these days which isn't like him.

He keeps an eye on Draco the next few days to make sure he's okay but the talk about the chamber distracts him a little. He does notice that Draco is a little paler then usual recently though and not as vocal about Harry being with his friends as he usually is. He does still seem to be upset about it and Harry wonders if he is just growing up and learns to share his friend even if he doesn't like it.

A few days pass like that before Harry uses his magic when close enough to Draco to check on him and notices that he seems drained for some reason. He asks his dad to get Draco some pepper up and assumes he had a cold or something, and is glad that it doesn't seem anything worse that had changed his behaviour.

It still goes on however and Draco doesn't seem to improve but Harry once again gets distracted when at the start of November another victim is found petrified. This time it's a first year from Gryffindor. One that up to now had constantly tried to get a picture of Harry while Harry had learned to avoid him.

A little later the worst defence teacher ever to walk through Hogwarts is giving a duelling club and knowing who was asked to assist and how said person had been asked, Harry makes sure to have first row seats. He grins up at Lockhart who introduces Snape as his assistant promising not to harm him. Harry grins, Lockhart had promised his dad when asking him for this that he would go easy on him since, being a potions master, he probably doesn't have much experience with duelling himself.

Harry can't wait to see what happens when the blond stuck up idiot, who apparently believes to be more powerful than his dad, gets taught a lesson. Harry can see the frown on his dad's face and is expecting something good. He's not disappointed when he sees goldilocks fly on his ass and grins at Ron until the man starts to tell Harry's dad that the move was rather obvious. Severus just suggests to start with disarming an opponent and Lockhart agrees and asks to let two students try the spell. He calls Draco and Ron up and Harry sees how both look towards Harry before looking at the other and grinning, evilly.

With a sigh, Harry watches them stand in front of each other. Draco grins saying, "Scared, Weasel?"

"Why would I be." Ron grins, "I'll show you why I was with Harry when he needed back up."

'Great.' Harry thinks wondering why they can't just fight with a game of chess seeing that both love it.

They both walk a little back and Harry frowns seeing Draco cheat and attack early. Ron flies but just turns on Draco getting up again right away and sends a curse back that sends Draco flying. Harry is using his magic unnoticed by anyone to cushion his fall at least slightly. Harry himself is not even wondering why he's instinctively doing it for Draco but not Ron. He does however see Draco throw him a slightly surprised look meaning that one person must have noticed after all. Draco doesn't let it side-track him for long before he gets up and casts yet another spell towards Ron. This time summoning a viper that is slithering towards Ron saying, "Bite, hurt, kill." Harry stares at it surprised. He knows that Phoenixes translate all human speech but they do not translate magical creature's languages like Parsel. He knows for a fact that he should not understand what that snake is saying and yet, he does!

He is so distracted by his own surprise that he doesn't hear his father tell Ron to stand back and that he'll take care of the snake for him or that Lockhart interferes saying that he will do it instead. He does however see the snake fly up after a small explosion hits it and then land back down looking at a boy that is unfortunately standing right in front of the Snake. His name is Justin Finch-Fletchley and is standing next to Harry where Ron had been before he went up to fight Draco and from the snake's hisses, it wants to let out his anger on him. The snake is about to bite Justin when Harry moves his hand right between the teeth saying, "Stop."

The snake stops and everyone around Harry gasps. Harry just moves his eyes to look at the boy next to him and make sure he won't speak in parsel as he probably somehow just did and says, "Don't move Im trying to calm her and rather not get bitten for it." He looks at the still angry snake. Her hood is flared up, "Your poison won't harm me, I'm not like others, leave him and I'll make sure you won't be hurt again. Just calm down and move your head back!"

The snake does move back but her hood stays flared and she angrily hisses towards Harry, "What makes you think my venom won't kill you?"

"I'm a Phoenix!" Harry tells it, "I might not look like it now because I'm changed into my human form but I am and I will burn you alive should you dare to hurt anyone in this room. Now rein in your anger and lay down!"

The snake looks at him a moment longer and Harry just glares at it until it lowers its head and stops to flare its hood. Harry smiles at it and nods before looking at his dad, "She's calm now and I promised not to let her get hurt, can I keep her?"

Severus glares at his son and banishes the snake to its natural habitat. Seeing that Harry senses what kind of spell it is, he doesn't stop it and just pouts saying, "I'll take that is a no?"

"Students are not permitted any poisonous pets, Mister Potter." Snape glowers.

"Right I forgot, you're on duty and in Professor mode, should I ask again later tonight when your off duty?" Harry questions but the glower only gets worse and he says, "I guess I better not."

"You think?" The professor says, "But don't bother to go to Gryffindor tonight, the second I'm off duty as you put it I'll be going to drag my son's sorry ass to his room and ground him to make sure he learns to NEVER put any of his body parts into the mouth of a poisonous snake again!"

Harry just sighs and grumbles pointing to Justin, "It would have killed him."

"It could have killed you!" Severus complains.

"Nope." Harry says, "Snakes don't kill a Parselmouth unless another Parselmouth ordered them to and while I have NO idea how I can do this I did hear it talk before I did that and while I was surprised I could, I knew what it meant and that it wouldn't bite me, meaning I was the only one that could save Justin that way."

"Do you honestly want to show me how little you regret your actions?" His father asks him sounding angry.

Harry watches his father's face and considers his options before saying in a monotonous voice, "I'm so very sorry I temporarily forgot to mind my own safety and will make sure not to repeat it please forgive me for worrying you dad. I will do my level best not to worry you again!"

"You seriously need to work on your acting skills." Severus grumbles, "And you really need to learn to MEAN what you just said."

Harry just rolls his eyes while Snape sends everyone out of the room since he insists that it was enough for the day. Harry goes after Draco and says, "Did you have to cheat?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco replies innocently.

"Hexing Ron before you counted to ten!" Harry replies, "I honestly should have let you fall on your ass unprotected for that."

"Why didn't you?" Draco questions.

"Don't know." Harry shrugs, "Didn't think about it I guess. And now tell me why on earth you cheated. That's not fair!"

"First, life's never fair!" Draco points out, "Secondly, I didn't cheat. We were told that we are supposed to count to ten, turn and start, right? I thought it he meant with "to ten" that you count you know one, two and when you would say ten you hex already and I did after nine! Not my fault the teacher left room for interpretation!"

"Yeah right!" Harry grumbles, "Like your father wouldn't have made perfectly sure that you know how to do it proper AND how to talk your way out of it after cheating!"

Draco just grins since Harry was absolutely right but he just says, "Prove it, and now calm down, no one got hurt and I promise not to cheat in such a way again when you're around!"

"Meaning you'll cheat in other ways when I'm around and just like that when I'm not there?" Harry questions.

"I didn't say that." Draco defends himself.

"You didn't deny it either." Harry sighs "Can't you just be fair?"

"We're back to firstly, life is never fair Harry!" Draco grins, "But I've got to go. Blaise and I are meeting to do our Potions homework."

"You know, you're always busy now days. Are you avoiding me?" Harry wonders.

"Don't be silly, why would I avoid you?" Draco questions. "I just got some friends in my house too and like you spend time with your housemates I do the same with mine and I never know when you want to spend time with me so I can't keep that time open."

"I'm sorry if you felt like I had to little time for you." Harry mumbles.

"Don't be silly." Draco sighs, "It's fine really, just I got friends too. And you wouldn't have time anyway because your dad will kill you if you don't get your sorry ass down before he's off duty and force him to hunt you down!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry grumbles.

"I'll see you around Harry." Draco says "And don't worry, you're still my best friend!"

"Always." Harry smiles.

"And forever." Draco adds and gives him a hug. "And do be more careful, I got scared seeing your hand in that snake's mouth too!"

Harry just rolls his eyes before running off to his father's private rooms. "Why pray tell did it take you so long to get here?" His father asks the second Harry comes in.

"I had to talk to Draco for a moment." Harry sighs, "I was worried he might be mad about something because he hadn't talked to me all week."

"It's Thursday." Severus says, "That means he hadn't talked for a little more than three whole days including the better part of this day and you already are worried?"

"He used to talk to me every day last year." Harry whines, "It's getting less and less this year, I just don't want to lose him because of the different house."

"I can assure you Harry, you won't." Severus promises his son, "He is still very fond of you but he's growing just like you do and the older you two will get the bigger both of your worlds will become. You'll meet new people and grow to like more and do more individually. That doesn't change that you two are good friends."

Harry just sighs and nods before he sits down to do his homework before his father can complain anymore. Severus watches him and once Harry is done Severus pulls his son into his arms saying, "I'm nearly happy you misbehaved, that way I have you here a little more again."

With a grin, Harry looks up, "You could just ask me to come more often. You don't have to ground me for that!"

Severus grins back, "I didn't ground you for that and you know it. Harry I don't want to see you get hurt and even if I can cure you, should you get poisoned, doesn't mean you have to provoke it!"

"I know dad." Harry replies, "I'm sorry I had you worried. I just don't want to see others get hurt either."

Severus sighs, "I know, but who's going to protect them when you're withering in pain?"

Harry just about manages not to role his eyes considering that seeing that he's a parselmouth the snake wouldn't have bitten him. Which is proven by the point that it didn't!

It seems however that to fight about it is useless and Harry just accepts that his dad will always be a little over protective.

The next day wasn't good since soon after rumours started that since Salazar was a parselmouth, the only parselmouth in school must be his heir.

It didn't help Harry that he was grounded and no-where near Justin the day after the duelling club, when the boy and Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost were the next victims found that day. On the contrary. Ever since that incident, most consider the rumour that Harry is the heir of Slytherin as proven. The upside is that since apart from Ron and Hermione everyone is avoiding him, he is left with plenty of time to spend some of that time with Draco every day and Harry soon notices that his friend seems to be getting better after the cold he must have gotten at the start of term.

The more Harry forces Draco to go outside for some fresh air or to fly, the more colour he gets. Harry is surprised when during one of their times flying Draco mentions that he hadn't even tried out for Slytherin as he initially had planned since he refused to constantly get his ass kicked by Harry. Even though Harry is a little sad he can't play against his friend he is glad to at least be able to still fly with Draco, and by now even on a broom since Draco is allowed to bring his since he is a second year and Draco even did get a Nimbus 2001. Still Harry is faster on his old Nimbus 2000. Draco has no idea how Harry manages to get that much out of his broom or why he himself can't fly as fast as Harry had when he borrowed a strangers Nimbus 2001 during their time in Spain.

The flying outside seems to help Draco a lot, and everything is going great by the time the students are going home for Christmas. Harry and his dad plan to leave Hogwarts for a day to visit the Malfoys which seems to help Draco further. It does worry Harry after that stay that during their stay their fathers had talked in private a lot and spent hours in the Malfoy library frantically searching something but refusing to say what was missing.

Still, once back at Hogwarts, Harry quickly forgets about whatever they were searching for and still is trying to spend as much time with Draco as he can and make sure he stays healthy this time around. Eventually however practise for the next Quidditch game and his remaining Gryffindor friends make it impossible to spend as much time with his best friend and since he seems healthy again it doesn't seem as urgent as the upcoming game. Harry still tried but the Quidditch training on top of his class time and homework, cut him down on his time a lot and sharing his remaining time still meant that there were days he barely saw Draco across the room in the great hall. Draco still seemed fine at first but eventually he seemed to get paler again and Harry starts to wonder what he is doing when they aren't together. Something must be going on for Draco to get sick every time Harry is too busy.

Harry is about to confront Draco once the next game is over but right before the game could start, it is cancelled and Harry and Ron are led by McGonagall right from the pitch towards the Hospital wing where the two boys find Hermione lying petrified in a bed.

Professor McGonagall told them that they had found a mirror with her and if they knew why she had it but neither had an answer for her. All they knew was that she wasn't alone. There was once again a second victim, a girl named Penelope Clearwater was found with Hermione.

The day after that attack, Harry and Ron want to Hagrid since Draco had mentioned over Christmas once that all he knew about the chamber is that it had been opened about 50 years ago and Harry and Ron want to ask the half giant if he was already at Hogwarts at the time to find out if he knows anything.

Since walking around alone is forbidden they are using Harry's invisibility cloak and are surprised to see Hagrid open the door with a crossbow in his hand. He lets them in but seems scared of something.

He's still offering tea to them while Harry carefully asks if he'd already been in Hogwarts when the chamber had been opened 50 years ago.

"Yes." Hagrid sighs, "I was there. It was terrible. Severn kids petrified and one died. They were about to close the school."

"What happened then? Did they ever find out who did it?" Harry questions.

Hagrid looks nervous but before he can say anything a knock on the door interrupts them. Hagrid loses what little colour he had when Harry and Ron arrived and tells both boys to hide.

Once Harry and Ron disappear under the cloak in a corner of the room, Hagrid opens the door and a moment later, Dumbledore and Fudge enter the hut and Harry and Ron are shocked to hear that Fudge wants to take Hagrid into custody for opening the chamber of Secrets again. Dumbledore tells him that he's certain that it wasn't Hagrid either time but it's no use. Hagrid is about to be lead away when he says that one would only have to follow the spiders to find out more and that someone needs to feed fang and Harry nearly laughs at the confused look on Fudges face while Dumbledore knew the whole time they were there since he could sense Harry's magic as easily as Harry sensed Dumbledore's.

"It had to be spiders?" Ron whines as soon as they left and all the way into the forest where Harry drags him in to find some answers. They quickly find a lot of spiders going in a single line along the forest floor. They follow the seemingly endless row of spiders further and further and eventually enter a clearing covered in spider web and a huge spider is standing before them. "Who is there?" The spider asks.

"We're, friends of Hagrid's." Harry says watching the huge spider while Ron is holding on to him for dear life. "We came because we have some questions."

"Hagrid has never sent a visitor to us." The spider replies. "I am Aragog."

"Nice to meet you, Aragog." Harry says letting his magic move around him and sensing the other spiders that are slowly getting closer and are trying to trap them while Ron makes a scared sound, probably seeing them by now. Still Harry stays calm and asks "Do you know anything about the monster in the Chamber of secrets?"

"Harry," Ron whines.

"Not now." Harry grumbles. "Just trust me a little."

"We do not talk about it." Aragog replies, "All we know is that Hagrid was blamed to have opened it when people found me. I could escape but it wasn't me that had harmed the girl. She was killed in a bathroom and I had never left the broom cupboard where Hagrid kept me."

"Harry!" Ron mumbles pulling on the arm of Harry's that he's clinging to.

"Later," Harry frowns feeling the spiders close in on them. He knows he has to hurry if he wants to get as much information as possible before it's too late. "Can't you at least give us a hint? They think it was Hagrid again and we want to help him."

"I can't tell you more." Aragog replies, "And you won't be able to help Hagrid anyway."

"Why not?" Harry asks hoping for a hint why that monster is supposedly stronger than them.

"Harry." Ron mumbles and points up where Harry knows the spiders, that are all only a little smaller then Aragog and that for still huge, are closing in quickly!

"My Children don't harm Hagrid or go close to the castle on my orders, but I can't deny them fresh meat when it comes so willingly towards us!" Aragog says.

"Good bye, friends of Hagrid."

"Good bye." Harry grumbles and right before the first smaller spider can pounce on them, he flashes away with Ron who is still clinging to him. They reappear in Hagrid's hut. "You're okay Ron?"

"You flashed without turning!" Ron mumbles.

"I know." Harry shrugs, "Was the easiest way out."

Ron just takes a deep breath and slumps to the ground, "Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders! Is he CRAZY?"

"Probably." Harry calmly replies before taking Ron's hand and dragging him back towards the castle.

On their way, Professor McGonagall stops them and asks them what they are doing. Harry regrets that he forgot to use the invisibility cloak again but since they were close to the Hospital wing he just lies saying, "We wanted to visit Hermione. I know it's not allowed to go around alone but we had to see her!"

Professor McGonagall seemed to understand that and walked them to the Hospital wing and tells them that she will pick them up again later and to wait for her no matter what happens. The two boys just sit on either side of Hermione's bed in silence until Ron sighs. "I wish she was up. She might be able to figure it out."

"Maybe." Harry replies deep in thought and trying to remember all the facts he heard about the Monster. He watches Hermione's face while he's thinking and starts to move his magic over her to find out how exactly she was petrified since so far, he only knows some ways that weren't used. He even moves his hand over her hand in the hope to sense more about it when his skin touches her skin.

It doesn't help his magical sense but he finds some paper in her hand. He removes it and opens it to read a page from a Book and says, "Ron, she did find out about it. It's a Basilisk."

"A what?" Ron asks scared and walks around her to look over Harry's shoulder. "But Harry he must be huge, how could he get around?"

"Pipes." Harry says pointing on the word Hermione had written on the paper. "It makes sense that's why I heard it."

"But if it can kill with a look alone, why is no one dead?" Ron questions scared.

"They didn't look directly, Hermione looked through the mirror as did Penelope." Harry explains "Colin was, as always, looking through his camera and Justin through the ghost, Nick got it all but he's dead already."

"And Miss Noris?" Ron questions. "How did she survive? I doubt she's as fond of pictures as Collin."

"The ground was wet." Harry replies thoughtfully before asking, "Didn't Hermione once take a detour when she needed to use the girls room because one was haunted? I mean Aragog said that the girl died in a bathroom, what if she never left?"

"Yeah, I heard there is one on the first floor I think." Ron replies.

He just finished the sentence when they hear McGonagall's voice boom though the castle, "All students to their common rooms. All teachers to the first floor!"

Ron and Harry exchange one look and run to the first floor. They are just around the corner when they hear the teachers mumble "Albus, please tell me it's not true!" Harry hears his dad's voice.

"I fear it is." Albus sighs, "I don't know what to do either or how to tell Harry or Mister and Misses Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" Pomona asks.

"A new message." Minerva replies and Harry and Ron peek around the corner to look at the wall and read 'His bones will rot in the chamber for ever!' "A student was taken."

"Did I miss anything." The happy voice of Lockhart is heard and Harry wants to hit that man for his cheerful mood in such a moment.

"Yes." Severus drawls "It seems your moment has come. A boy was taken to the chamber and since you recently bragged to know all about it and having figured out exactly where it is you should go and save him. After all, your deeds are legendary already, aren't they?"

"I, well, I shall go and prepare." Lockhart says reluctantly and walks away again.

"Who was taken?" Pomfray asks.

"Draco Malfoy." Minerva replies and Ron looks at Harry who, instead of looking shocked as Ron had assumed, starts to look positively murderous. Ron can't see it for long though since Harry just flashed away! But right now, Ron isn't sure if he's more worried about his friend or about whoever took Draco and will have to face the enraged young wizard that might hide god knows how many abilities that Ron has no idea about.

Harry reappears in a huge room facing a stone face and a student he had never seen before next to him while Draco is at his feet. "How." The student asks surprised. Harry just glares at him and moves his magic around him. It feels off and it takes a moment until harry knows why.

"Draco is mine!" Harry glares at the not truly alive but not truly dead older boy who is draining Draco of his live energy through some connection that Harry is still trying to find.

"Not for long." The boy says clearly getting over his surprise. "Harry Potter. I'm honoured to meet you."

"Who are you and what do you want." Harry growls. Feeding Draco some of his own energy to make sure he stays alive even if that boy is drawing from him. "And make it quick, because I will kill you if you don't stop this soon!"

"I'm Tom Marvollo Riddle." The boy says and uses Draco's wand that is in his hand to write his full name into the air and then moves the letters around with a swish of Draco's wand which is only aggravating Harry more. How dare he using Draco's wand? "And I think you know what I want."

Harry just glares at him and says "Let's get this show on the road so I can kill you again before you can harm my Draco any further!"

"In such a hurry to die yourself?" Tom grins and then looks at the stone face and starts talking, or rather calling the Basilisk forth. The mouth opens and the giant snake slithers out.

Unafraid Harry looks right at it and the snake seems surprised that he doesn't drop dead while Harry just grins and turns into his Phoenix form to cry for his friends' help. After that he turns again right away and grins towards Tom, "Didn't know that, did you?"

"I wouldn't have thought you kept something like that from our dear Draco." Tom says, "He seems to believe that you'll be really his one day."

Harry just grins, "You really think he would tell YOU my secrets. He knew alright. And I am his, just like he is mine. We're best friends after all."

Tom just laughs before he orders the Basilisk to attack. The four older Phoenixes attack the snake and poke his eyes out to render it blind while the talking hat is dropped before Harry with the order to look inside.

Harry, trusting the hyper Phoenix, looks into it and pulls out a huge sword. He moves it experimentally in his hand and grins. "Thanks mate." He says before climbing the stone face while the Phoenixes are still distracting that stupid snake. "I'm here" He screams when the Basilisk seems to listen for him.

The huge snake moves towards the boy that stands there and Harry just pushes the sword right through the open mouth into its brain, not minding the tooth that gets stuck in his own arm. The snake is dead nearly instantly and Harry climbs down and runs towards Draco who still is lying motionless there. Harry starts to feel with his magic again to find the connection now that the basilisk is dead.

Tom just grins towards Harry, "I have no idea how you did it. But it doesn't matter, Draco's life is nearly over and once he is gone, I'll be fully back. By the way, how does it feel? The venom works fast, doesn't it? I hope to hear you scream in pain before you die from it!"

While Tom laughs Harry finally finds the connection. A small book in Draco's hand. He takes it and opens it to a random page before pulling out the tooth that is still in his arm. "You forget something. A Phoenix is just as immune to a Basilisk's venom as we are to its eyes." Tom stares at him but before he can ask what Harry is doing, Harry pushes the tooth into what seems to be a diary and Tom screams. Harry closes it again before stabbing the bloody thing again.

Tom, or rather Voldemort even though he did feel rather different from the parasitic form Harry has seen last time, screams and disappears before a grasp can be heard and Draco is up. Harry stares at him and jumps to cling to his friend, "You stupid, stupid idiot! How dare you write to some book instead of talking to me? I'm your friend, I can deal with you making other friends but a bloody book filled with dark magic? I thought you're supposed to be smart!"

"I'm sorry." Draco sounds miserably. "It was during the summer and you weren't there! You had just left and it was before Spain and I thought you'd never come with because I'd never be important enough to you or good enough and then I found that thing and it talked back and encouraged me and it felt good. I stopped writing again when you came to Spain with me but started again when we came back and you were grounded. And once we came here you had less, and less time for me and then the chamber was opened and I couldn't remember what I had done and I was scared and tried to stay away because I feared you'd notice something was wrong but then you suddenly were scared that I didn't like you and made me spend time and I nearly forgot about the book but then you were so busy with Quidditch and I remembered it and I had no idea it had anything to do with this bloody chambers but isn't this place cool?"

"Cool? You could have bloody died!" Harry grumbles holding him tighter. "Never EVER, talk to something when you don't know exactly how it talks."

"I suck at biology so I have no idea how you are talking." Draco points out with a cheeky grin and earns himself a slap to the back of his head before Draco adds, "All right, I promise not to talk to books again."

"Or anything else that isn't human." Harry grumbles.

"Or anything else that is neither human or a Phoenix." Draco grins, "Happy now?"

"Kind of." Harry replies but then sighs, "We should go. I bet Ron is freaking out that I just left him. I just hope he didn't tell dad."

Once both boys are standing Harry takes the tooth, the sword and the diary before he takes Draco's hand too and flashes towards his dad. He instinctively moves his sword after feeling a spell move towards him and the metal reflects the memory charm that was, for reasons he didn't yet understand, going right his way and now hits Lockhart who must have cast it. Harry turns to look where it was going since it might already been cast when he came. He sees his father turn right before the backfired spell hits Lockhart and Harry asks, "What did you do to him that he tried to make you forget your own name?"

"I told him that I'd tell the whole bloody world that he's a scared little cry-baby unless he stops running and saves you and Draco after Mister Weasley informed me that someone listened in and flashed away probably to save his friend from a giant snake that kills with a look alone." Severus glowers. "How long do I have to ground you to get it into your bloody mind to stay safe?"

Sighing Harry says, "I'm sorry for scaring you but I couldn't take anyone because as you pointed out there was a snake that kills with a look alone but, as you probably don't even know since I think no one but a few Phoenixes know this, their eyes don't effect Phoenixes, neither does its venom which is good but I'd still like to have a healing potions since my own tears aren't working on me either." Harry shows him the wound the tooth left. "but don't worry the snake is dead and if you don't ground me I'll flash you down to let you have a look around and take from it whatever you want. Oh, and my Phoenix friend suggests to have a look around since apparently there is a hidden room with Salazar's books!"

In that moment, Lockhart, who had been pushed back by the force of the spell and was down, is getting back up. "Where am I?"

"Just stay quiet." Harry grumbles before he looks at Severus, "I was safe, safer than anyone else would have been and I was the only one who could find Draco because I can flash to persons." After that he glares to Draco, "And next time you're in trouble you tell me sooner."

"I couldn't." Draco blushes, "I was, I don't know hypnotised? I don't even remember doing anything!"

"Possessed." Harry sighs, "Not hypnotised."

"By whom?" Severus asks worriedly.

"By this." Harry grumbles holding up the book. "Which means I found what you and his father were looking for during Christmas, right? What was it doing there? Why hadn't he given it to Dumbledore?"

"Albus knew that he had it and they had agreed to leave it where it was so Lucius could pretend to be a spy." Severus explains. "If Lucius just hands it over without explanation how it disappeared there'd be hell to pay."

"We should get to Albus." Harry grumbles.

"Would someone care to tell me where I am, who all of you are and…Who am I?" Lockhart asks.

"Sadly, you're here, we're we and you're an idiot!" Harry replies angrily before leaving to explain to the old idiot who apparently didn't even check what kind of dark magic he left of Voldemort's just lying around somewhere and later will give Lucius a hell of a talking to as punishment that he didn't at least bloody warn his son to stay the hell away from certain books or to bloody keep them a safe distance from a minor!

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will show you everything that happens in Harry's third year. It's going to be a bit longer than this one since it will have a bit more parts detailed but the Holidays will be covered too but that is shorter even though the amount of grounding during that time will be much less then after second year. The big question though is, will Severus ever stop being overprotective of Harry and how will Harry recover from having to rescue Draco from nearly dying and him having gotten into that because he had missed his Harry? Will Harry become as overprotective as his dad or just grumble about Draco having been an idiot every chance he gets to remind him to never ever do something like that again? Also, this time you'll see a little about their Christmas together during that year and you can all guess what either of them are going to get! And will Severus finally complain about Harry holding back in class? So far, he can pretend that he doesn't know shit about class material and the rest of the spells due to the Phoenixes teachings and nothing about his power being that much bigger already. Will he manage to keep that up or not? And what will Severus do when he finds out? Ground him like usual? And why does he always ground him instead of taking the broom or something. But most of all, will Remus and Sirius be around? Will Harry get the marauders map? Will he find Peter Pettigrew? Will Peter escape and help Voldemort or will Harry with his little tricks be able to get the rat and keep it safe to free his godfather. If his godfather will be freed what will happen between him and Sirius? Will Sirius be able to pull himself together and be there for Harry or alienate him by being mean to Severus?


	12. Godfather

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Godfather**

Lucius has a hard time not to grin at the glower his son's best friend is throwing at him. Harry is still mad about the thing with the book and not taking better care to ensure that Draco won't find it, like Lucius wasn't angry with himself about it. However, to see Harry glower about it and smothering Draco who thrives at all the attention he's receiving from Harry ever since, is more than amusing. Severus was forced to move with Harry into the Manor for the duration of the summer since Harry flat out refused to leave Draco out of his sight.

He hadn't said anything of the like but after Severus and Lucius had picked up their respective sons and apparated them to their respective homes, Draco had been flashed to spinners end. Lucius still has no idea how Harry is doing it but the second Draco leaves his sight for anything short of a bathroom break, Draco is flashed towards his side.

They just celebrated Harry's 13th birthday when Severus receives a letter from Albus delivered by Fawkes, or so Severus assumes since he can't be certain which of the bloody Phoenixes it is. Harry is present just like Draco and both of his parents. Severus opens the letter and pales while reading it.

The phoenix is still there and starts to fly circles around Harry and trills to him. Severus assumes quickly that it's the annoying Gryffindor chicken considering that apart from being unable to settle in one place he also seems talkative. Little does he know what he's saying.

"Hallo my little chick. I hope you've been well." He says after arriving while Severus is still reading, "I have grave news, a prisoner from the magical Prison Azkaban escaped. He was responsible for many bad things, some of which you'll hear all too soon but the worst thing is that he might be after you. You must be careful my little chick. I know that he's probably not a threat to you but even someone weak can surprise you if you're not careful so please be on your guard." Harry just rolls his eyes, "We mean it. And we'll be returning on occasion to teach you some more now that you're another year older." Harry just nods slightly. By now Severus has finished reading and passed the letter to Lucius, "Oh, and ask your dad if he wants to tell you about the birds and the bees or if he'd rather let Fawkes and I do that!"

Harry looks confused towards the bird and asks, "What the hell do you mean to teach me about birds and bees?"

"He better not be thinking about doing that!" Severus grumbles.

"Not really." Harry shrugs while Draco blushes, "He just asked me to ask you if you wanted or if Fawkes and he should."

"They better stay out of it." Severus grumbles, "And you're too young anyway."

"I wouldn't say that my friend." Narcissa replies, "Harry is turning 13 and becoming a young man, he needs to know such things."

"Maybe in a year," Severus sighs before he adds in a quieter mumble, "Or two or three."

"If he didn't tell you by your next birthday chick," The Phoenix trills, "We'll do it, just don't tell him but the lady is right, you need to learn. Your body will start to react to certain things in different ways soon and considering that your friend looks like a tomato I believe he already had the talk!"

"What talk?" Harry asks looking towards Draco, "He thinks you know what they mean?"

"Don't ask me!" Draco whines, "I'm begging you ask your dad or my father or mother but not me!"

"When he's older." Severus replies again, "End of discussion."

"Don't worry little chick," The Phoenix trills, "I'll keep an eye on you and your adorable little snake and should you need to know anything sooner, I will teach you in time."

Harry just shrugs and decides not to ask any more questions, he's apparently bound to learn at some point and probably is getting enough new information's from them soon anyway. "Fine." Harry grumbles.

"By the way Severus," Lucius requests after the Phoenix left, "Why did Harry ask if Fawkes or he should teach him? He who? And since when can he talk to them?"

"Long story." Severus just replies, "Long and boring, just be happy you don't need to know."

"You always say that when something is too secret to be shared but most certainly especially interesting!" Lucius points out and Severus just grins.

The next few days Harry reads the Daily Prophet to find out the name of the escapee and why he could be after him but apart from him having been a follower of Mouldy, he has no idea. He doesn't find out either and is still wondering about it when he starts to go back to Hogwarts. Even his Phoenix friends that were around some evenings to teach him again didn't let him know anything about this Sirius Black.

He did however learn that he should be going flying on occasion since like most muscles even those of a Phoenix need to be trained and Harry, while strong for a normal human, is rather weak for a Phoenix since he doesn't fly often in his Phoenix form. He decides to do so once he's back at Hogwarts and can't be with Draco as much as during the summer.

Once the first of September came around, Harry and Draco met Ron and Hermione at the Platform. Ron keeps talking about his trip to Egypt and what he'd seen there. He also shows them the article in the Prophet that was about the money they had won and how they had spent it on a family holiday to meet Bill. Hermione is also there even though she and Ron seem to have started a little fight since her new pet cat Crookshanks seems to enjoy hunting rats and sadly, Ron's pet Scabbers is just that. They bicker on and off all through their ride to school and Harry has a hard time trying to stay out of it while Draco enjoys pointing out that Ron should be glad to get rid of that ruddy rat.

Half way there the train stops. Hermione looks out the window stating that it's too early to be in Hogwarts. It doesn't take long until Harry feels the heat go down. "It's cold." Draco says a little later.

"Come here." Harry replies and pulls Draco closer feeling worried. Something is wrong. He tries to focus his magic on the compartment and surroundings to make sure they stay safe. He feels something approaching and says, "Dementors."

"What?" All three his friends say shocked and then the compartment door opens and Harry hears a scream combined with a lot of the Dursley's voices calling him freak, worthless, or worse.

The door to the compartment opens further and the creature is standing in the now open doorway looking at them and closing in a little. It seems to be inhaling and the cold gets worse and while Harry is fighting the thoughts that dying would be so much easier then fighting this he feels Draco, who is still in his arm, shiver. Memories of Draco start to break through the depression. Memories of flying with Draco, of Draco smiling at him and calling him his, of them playing or leaning together in Hogwarts and of Draco just lying in his arms after Harry saved him at the end of last year. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouts feeling some warmth return and for the first time since Harry had begged Remus to tell him about the spell that his mother used to make a doe appear that looked like the one on his wall, mist is coming from the tip of his wand without him having to overpower the spell with much more magical energy then most could use.

The Dementor retreats and the door closes again. "That thing is the worst!" Draco mumbles still shivering in Harry's arms. "Good thing you can do all those things."

Harry just frowns, "That was barely passable. A patronus, when done perfectly, would have the shape of an animal. I've been practising it ever since I knew my mother's one was a doe like the one on the wall in my room. I never could though."

"How does it work." Hermione asks curious.

"You need to think of a very happy memory and focused on it while saying Expecto Patronum." Harry explains.

Draco looks worriedly towards Harry and says, "I'm sure you'll have a memory that is happy enough someday. Why not think of that time you showed that Spain seeker how to dive down on a broom?"

"Doesn't do anything." Harry sighs.

"What memory did you use now?" Ron asks.

"Draco." Harry replies with a shrug, "Flying with him and playing with him when we were little and you know, just doing stuff."

Draco beams towards Ron, "Told you he likes me best!"

"I like all of you." Harry tries to end the fight before it can start. "But he shivered and was close enough for me to feel it and that reminded me of him, that's all."

"I was there because he pulled me in when there was even a remote chance of danger." Draco adds proudly before looking worriedly towards Harry, "You do realise that you can't keep me glued to your hip anymore, though right? I mean, I didn't mind having a second bed in my room for you but honestly, I'm NOT sleeping in Gryffindor and you can't sleep in Slytherin."

"I know." Harry pouts.

"Good." Draco points out but cuddles closer to his friend happy for the attention. "But we can still spend plenty of time together during the day. Don't worry, remember what we promised each other, we stay friends no matter what."

"By the way, when we were sorted, did you try?" Harry asks "It took longer than I thought for you to be sorted and I once heard you mumble about stupid hats."

Draco nods with a sigh, "It was like talking against a wall though. There is no reasoning with that stupid hat."

"It worked for me." Harry replies, "Pointing out the danger seemed to have done the trick."

Draco just pouts. "So we could both be in Slytherin but not in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah." Harry sights too, "And by now, I doubt there would be all that much danger for me from those students."

"Stupid hat!" Draco grumbles. "At least we've got each other during the day."

"Yeah." Harry says pulling him closer. "And you better come to me when you need someone to talk and not talk to some stupid diary."

Draco just rolls his eyes, "Will you ever stop talking about that? I know it was stupid and won't do it again now can we all get over it?"

Harry just grins and says, "Why would I? You're way too cute when you get annoyed!"

Everyone in their compartment stare at Harry who doesn't even seem to notice how love sick he's acting while he himself just grins at his blond friend who blushes. A little later Draco changes the topic, "Whatever, Ron play chess with me I'm board of this idiot!"

Ron just rolls his eyes certain that Draco just needs to calm himself before he gets a heart attack from Harry's unintentional confession of adoration. Still Hermione is certain that those two won't stay friends forever. It's just a matter of time until Harry stops being an adorable little kid, loses that innocence and finally notices that he's head over heels for Draco and vice versa.

Once they arrive at Hogwarts Harry sees his dad hurry towards him, and to his surprise, he's not alone. Remus Lupin is following close behind. "How are you? I heard after getting here that Dementors would be searching the train! After everything, it must be worse for you than others!"

Hermione frowns wondering if that has anything to do with Harry having been suicidal as a kid. "I'm fine dad." Harry replies. "I practised the Patronus charm ever since Remi mentioned it when I was a kid and I managed to produce some mist to get it out."

"That's good." Severus sighs, "Remus will teach you to improve on it just in case. Minister Fudge tried to talk Albus into letting them stand guard around the school and even inside the castle. Albus refused but sadly he can't stop the Minister form stationing them around the boundaries at all the entrances."

"Great." Harry grumbles, "Just bloody great."

"Don't worry, you won't get to see them since I made sure to inform Minerva that I take the signature for going to Hogsmead that I gave you at the start of the holidays back." Severus say.

"I beg your bloody pardon?" Harry grumbles. "I want to go to Hogsmead with Draco and the others!"

"Too dangerous." Severus orders.

Harry just glares at him and says, "You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"That's life." Severus just says "And now get into the school before something happens. I don't doubt that Black will get past those things again! He knows Hogwarts better than most!"

"Awesome." Harry grumbles. "Then it doesn't matter if I'm here or in Hogsmead so I might as well go!"

Severus just glares at him, "You're going to stay! That's final!"

Harry just grumbles and pulls Draco past his dad.

He doesn't hear Remus ask his dad, "Aren't you a little strict?"

"Actually," Severus grins, "I hope he'll disobey and flash to Draco there."

"You want him to disobey?" Remus questions.

"He's never really done it." Severus sighs, "He endangered himself to protect others and disobeyed for that or because Draco insisted that he come to him and tell him that he's okay, but never just for himself. Sometimes it seems that he's still scared of what I'll do and I hope to provoke him to, for once, just do something forbidden for the fun of it. I'll certainly be around Hogsmead to make sure to catch him should he do that. He needs to learn that it's not the end of the world if he does and he won't until he dares to do it once."

"You want to teach him to disobey?" Remus grins at him.

"I know, sounds strange." Severus replies, "And I do want him to obey me but he needs to trust me too and right now, he's not fully there yet. The damage those Dursleys did is still there, just lingering under the surface barely healed at all. It won't heal until he learns to trust me fully."

"I wish I could have ripped them apart." Remus growls and Severus pales hearing that animalistic sound "But at least they got what they deserved, even if the torture wasn't nearly enough."

"I know." Severus grumbles, "But better than what you could do on your own. If Black had been around, it might have been different. But he's just as bad."

"I still can't believe he did that!" Remus sighs, "He and James, they were so close. It be like Draco betraying Harry! Siri and James were like brothers! James parents took him in when he had that fight with his own! I always thought he'd be the last person to betray James. I thought he'd sooner die then betray them and now he did just that and was still able to walk around and killed more people right after that. He wasn't even tortured. It doesn't make sense. But what other explanation is there?"

Severus looks at him with a frown and sighs, "I know what you mean. I was shocked too and I hate him and know how mean and dangerous he can be. He nearly killed me when we were fifteen. But he hated me. That he'd do that to Potter? Not even I saw that one coming. But on a lighter note, I wanted to ask if I could get some blood samples from you!" Severus changes the topic.

"Blood?" Lupin questions. "Whatever do you need that for?"

"I've gotten the hint that Phoenix claws can be cut and when turned into a powder can be used in potions. I did some testing on it, and it seems to expel lingering dark magic. I'm working on a potion to dispel it from curse wounds allowing them to be fully healed. But after further consideration of the effects I'm wondering if I can use it to create a potion that will expel the dark magic that infused with yours from the werewolf bite you got as a child. If it works the way I hope, I might be able to cure you completely rather then suppress the wolf's mind during the change on the full moon!" Severus explains and after seeing the man's surprised face asks, "It's just hypothetical yet and I don't know if it will work but since Harry's finger and toe nails even work that way when in human form and they grow much faster, I have plenty to use for testing's. Just don't get your hopes up yet!"

"You get anything you want for that!" Remus replies, "I know the odds of success are slim but even the slightest chance is worth doing anything for. You have no idea what it would mean to me!"

"I doubt anyone who isn't infected can imagine it." Severus sighs. "But like I said, I might not be able to get it powerful enough to expel that kind of dark magic."

"I'm just grateful that you're trying at all." Remus says and both walk towards the castle and later that night Harry and his friends know why Remus is there, he's their new defence professor since, to Harry's delight, Lockhart still doesn't remember anything from his past.

Soon Harry has a routine in his daily life that includes the flying he wanted to do. He goes on a fly around Hogwarts every morning and evening before standing up or after going to bed he turns and flies over the forbidden forest or towards Hogsmead to look at the village from above. During the day, he goes to his classes and, to his fathers and Draco's annoyance, he only takes Care of magical creatures and divination as an elective on top of all his other classes. He only took those because he had to pick two and all his friends are in care of magical creatures and divination is supposed to be rubbish anyway so he might as well make up something making it easy.

He also doesn't care to learn more about muggles since he still knows most things from his time with the Dursleys and rather not is reminded of that time of his life every time they talk about muggles. Also, the Phoenix Li was very interested in Arithmancy and has a mastery in it and already taught Harry everything she knows about the subject in those nightly dream crash courses and Fawkes did the same with his favourite subject Ancient runes which he knows more or less everything about. Harry knows them well enough to read a text written in runes flawlessly himself thanks to Fawkes' lessons. And while he doesn't mind having an easy class, he'd rather not do one where he'll have to write a lot of stuff to practise something he already can do anyway.

Draco is upset that Harry hadn't chosen Arithmancy like he had but after Harry tells him that one of his Phoenix friends taught him everything about it and that Harry will help him, Draco is fine with it. Ron chose the same Harry did and they are glad to at least have one friend in every class. But then again, Hermione chooses everything. Making them wonder how she'll be able to sit through every class. Harry figures it out the first time she shows up seemingly out of nowhere in Divination. He senses a crack in time with his magic, that by now subconsciously is always flaring around him and sensing his surroundings, feeding him with extra information's. Most of which are useless but some, like Hermione having a time turner, are interesting to know.

Hermione is surprised though when a few weeks into term Draco asks Harry for help with his Arithmancy homework and is about to point out that Harry didn't take it but that she could help him when Harry just jumps in and explains it to him. "How do you know?" She asks him.

"I read about it a few times before and only didn't take the class because I already know enough I guess." Harry shrugs, "But if you ever need help, feel free to ask."

After staring for a little while she asks, "If you're smart enough to learn that, why do you need help with potions homework."

"Because I suck at potions even with the teacher being my dad." Harry points out. "Guess I've got just no talent for it."

"I wonder why?" Draco sighs, "Even when I watch you do everything correct, your potion always turns out wonky."

"I have no idea." Harry replies, "All I know is that it seems to be getting worse every year."

"Maybe you should ask your dad for remedial lessons." Ron grins earning himself a glare. Especially since Harry does know the reason but doesn't want to tell them that his magic instinctively moves around him more and more and interferes with the magic of the ingredients in the process and such making his potion wonky as Draco put it.

The year moves on peacefully for the most part. Like with most things in Harry's life, it doesn't stay that way though. Some night after dinner a huge que was gathering in front of Gryffindor and when Ron assumes that Neville has forgotten the password again, said boy turns out to be behind them. Not that it makes much sense to begin with since with that many people wanting to get in, one of them would have known the password and helped the poor boy before such a que starts to build up.

They found out soon after why no one could get in though. Apparently, the portrait of the fat lady, that is guarding their entrance, was ripped and the fat lady is gone. Dumbledore comes soon after they had arrived and Harry is just happy that for once, he wasn't the first one there when something happens around this blasted school. He just stands and watches how Dumbledore orders the fat lady to be found only to be told that the care taker Argus Filch already has spotted her in another portrait not far from them. Everyone rushes there trying to hear what she's going to tell Albus while Harry is rather calm, word travels fast and with so many wanting to hear it even all the way in the back, he's bound to hear the news travel past him.

And so he does, it seems his dad was right, Sirius Black can get past the Dementors, but apparently, not past the fat lady even after cutting the portrait. Still, they are sent to the great hall with all the students from the other houses while the teachers are searching the castle. Not that it makes much sense to Harry since he would bet anything he has that Black can get into the great hall while he obviously couldn't get into the dorm but oh well, no need to try and understand Dumbledore's logic if thanks to that, he can watch over Draco while that madman is around the school.

Harry enjoys sleeping next to Draco even though, technically he's not asleep yet and only lying down watching the blond boy sleep when he hears his dad approach Dumbledore who stayed with the students for protection. "He's gone, we couldn't find him anywhere." Severus tells the headmaster.

"I assumed as much." Albus replies calmly, "I doubted he'd settle here. Thanks for helping the search Severus."

"You know I'd have searched anyway." Severus grumbles, "Are you sure it's safe to have Remus here? He and Black were best friends. He might betray Harry as easily as Black had betrayed James."

"No, he wouldn't." Albus replies. "I trust him fully."

"Would you have assumed Black to turn on James? Even Remus and I are still shocked he did." Severus points out, "I don't like placing my son's life on trust alone."

"Remus wouldn't harm young Harry." Albus insists. "I'm sure he didn't assist Sirius."

"What if you're wrong?" Severus questions.

"Then Sirius would have been in Gryffindor tower." Albus replies, "Remus knew the password!"

"You let him know the password?" Severus grumbles.

"Yes." Albus replies, "I knew Sirius would get in sooner or later, this way we know that Remus wasn't part of it and you can rest assured that he's not betraying Harry."

"And what if he had?" Severus growls quietly, trying to stay silent enough to let the children rest. "Harry could have been dead."

"I knew Remus wouldn't." Albus insists. "Now rest my boy."

"Should I tell Harry?" Severus questions, "About Black being his godfather and having betrayed his parents to Voldemort!"

"Maybe." Albus sighs, "But not tonight. We should let the boy rest."

Harry just lies there motionless and wonders, something doesn't make sense. Sure, the last part of the conversation was shocking but something earlier already had caught his attention. His dad was wrong with one thing, dreadfully wrong. If Sirius Black had known the password, Harry wouldn't be dead right now since Sirius apparently tried to get in during dinner time. If he knows the layout of the castle that well, he should at least know what time dinner is served, especially since that hasn't been changed in centuries!

What on earth could have made the man believe that Harry wouldn't be in the great hall as he so obviously was. He wasn't even the first to be back. Did Sirius plan to sneak in and wait to ambush him? But how would he get out again? Was killing Harry more important than staying free? And why, if he was a friend, had he betrayed Remus and James in such a way? Even his dad hadn't thought he would and he's the last person that trusts easily.

Harry decides to use to next Hogsmead trip to speak to Remus about Black.

Once his friends are gone towards the village Harry goes to see Remus and asks him if he's got some time. He starts with telling the older man what he knows about Sirius. About Black being his godfather and a friend of James.

Remus sighs, "Yeah, they were friends. Close friends even. Sirius was closer to James than to his own brother."

"How did he betray my parents?" Harry questions and Remus explains about the charm that had hidden the Potter family and how Sirius was their Secret keeper. Harry is quiet after that and frowns. It is strange that such a good friend would just betray them. Remus went on and talked about Peter the other friend they had and Harry, just out of curiosity wants to know more about the four friends. Remus starts to tell him lots of pranks they did. Unknowing to Harry, leaving out all they played on Severus.

"So, if I'm like my dad, you'd be like Hermione and Siri like Draco while Peter was a bit like Ron." Harry muses, "It be like Draco betraying me. But he wouldn't."

"I know." Remus sighs, "I never, in my wildest dreams, would have guessed that Sirius would. I couldn't even believe it at first but when they caught Sirius he seemed half crazy mumbling, I did it, and all my fault."

Harry frowns, "That's a confession I guess, but still, why was he half crazy?"

"I don't know." Remus replies, "The strange thing is he calmed down in Azkaban. He was still sane when Fudge was there not too long ago and he asked calmly if he may read the Prophet if Fudge is done with it. Fudge had the paper in his hand. After that he started to mumble he's at Hogwarts. Probably saw you mentioned as one of Ron's friends in that article about their family."

"He must have known that anyway." Harry sighs, "It still doesn't make ANY sense."

"Such things never do." Remus sighs too. "Let's not think about it anymore. Why aren't you even trying to sneak off to Hogsmead, I know the entrances are well guarded but you being able to flash, can just go anyway."

"Yeah right!" Harry grumbles, "I saw dad go there. He'd bust my ass for a month and I rather be able to spend some time with Draco here. I just hope he's safe alone there."

"I'm sure he's fine." Remus says, "But don't you have your father's invisibility cloak? I heard Albus sent it to you on your first Christmas here."

Harry says, "Yeah I do but in case you missed it, there is snow out there and food steps are kind of noticeable and dad being out and about will watch for those. No thanks, not worth the risk."

"He wouldn't punish you that, badly would he?" Remus grins.

"Ground me for some time though." Harry points out. "And like I said, rather one day without my Draco then a few weeks not being able to spend time with him because I'm grounded like a little kid. Especially not knowing that Dad is just waiting for me to break that damn rule."

"You think he is?" Remus asks surprised.

"I know him." Harry replies, "Just like he knows me. I'm not going to disobey him over this. It's not worth getting him mad over."

Remus watches the young boy. "He wouldn't get too mad I'm sure. And he'd still love you."

"I know." Harry grins, "But he might be disappointed. I mean he's probably expecting that I want to go badly enough to disobey and probably went to make sure to see it if I do and make sure I'd be safe, but I rather not disappoint him by disobeying just for a day out and I've been there before I was in my first year with dad. It's not that great and Draco promised to buy me some sweets."

"If you say so." Remus sighs and plans to inform Severus that apparently, Harry won't disobey something like this and try to talk him into letting Harry go. He's probably safer there with his friends and so many people around then here in school when nearly all the older students are gone. Harry leaves soon after to fly a little as Felix and get some extra practise.

Soon after it's Christmas and Harry is worried when Draco is about to go home for the holidays. He frowns every time Draco talks about it before he actually goes and once the train leaves, he feels uncomfortable to the point that he's flashing Draco towards himself again. "Sorry," Harry mumbles when a confused looking Draco is back in Hogwarts, "I was worried to let you go."

"That's it!" Draco complains, "You know I thought it kind of cute that you wanted me around all summer and loved to the attention as you know but sharing you with your friends but not being allowed to visit mother and father is a little much don't you think? I'm not an imbecile I can take care of myself and just because I made one lousy mistake doesn't mean you can't leave me out of your sight. You will flash me back onto that train right now. You WILL let me go and bloody learn to trust me a little again was that clear?"

Harry just blushes and mumbles something quietly but does take his hand and flash him into an empty compartment in the train before he leaves again. Still, throughout the train ride Draco sees Felix flash into the compartment, for a split second just to disappear again, at least once every hour.

Draco just grumbles about overprotective jerks every time and slowly the time between each flash gets a tiny bit longer and once Draco is home, he only sees Felix about five to six times each day.

As every year since Harry and Draco became friends, and for Severus ever since he saved Draco and Narcissa when Draco was born, Severus and Harry are invited to Malfoy Manor for dinner on Christmas day. They just got there when Draco asks Harry "What's this, no flashing away again before I can properly complain about overprotective friends?"

Harry blushes while Severus drawls "Do I need to ground you for leaving Hogwarts without permission?"

"Can we talk about that later dad?" Harry questions still blushing.

"Tonight, when we're home." Severus replies strictly.

Harry just sighs before looking at Draco "Did you have to ask in front of him?"

"I told you. You WILL learn to bloody trust me a little again." Draco grins "Don't get me wrong, we all know how much I'm loving the attention I get, but I won't let it go overboard and flashing me from the train trying to make me stay and only letting me go with near hourly check-ups is most certainly overboard."

"You flashed him from the train?" Narcissa grins amused. "I guess Draco is right Harry dear, you are a tad bit overprotective."

"A tad bit?" Draco questions.

"You like it enough when he spent all his time with you." Narcissa grins "And I have a feeling you wouldn't complain even now if he stayed longer to spend some time with you."

"The fact that I like his attention on me doesn't change the fact that he is getting WAY overboard and not just a tad bit, mother." Draco replies.

"Marry Christmas." Harry says loudly looking like a tomato "What did you get for Christmas Draco?"

Lucius grins "Severus my friend, I'm afraid Harry needs some lessons in conversation. Especially his ability to smoothly change the topic seems to be lacking."

Harry just groans while Draco decides to help his friend now and says, "From father I got four tickets for the next Quidditch world championship. And I mean four for every game so you better make sure not to get grounded this summer."

"Awesome!" Harry beams and takes out three small presents. One for each of the Malfoys. "It's nothing big but I hope you'll like it. I made it myself."

Harry smiles when Miss Malfoy appreciatively looks at the necklace of silver with a small green stone. "You said you made this yourself?" Lucius asks looking at a snake ring with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Did you make them the same way you made my necklace?" Draco asks threateningly.

"Yes," Harry confirms with a chuckle "But they don't have the same material and due to that aren't the same."

"Okay." Draco replies happily. "I got something for you too." Draco holds out a small box.

Harry opens it while Draco finally opens his own from Harry. He had been busy getting his for Harry before he could open the one from Harry. "Thanks," Harry says after seeing a plain but nice looking green snake bracelet that appears to be eating its own tail and perfectly matches his eye colour. "It looks nice."

He looks at Draco who is staring at the box. "You, made this?" He whispers in awe.

"Don't keep us waiting, what is it Draco?" Lucius orders.

"I'd like to know too." Severus replies "Harry refused to show me. All I know is that he was with Albus a lot to get some material advice while in his office during the last week."

Draco looks questioningly "What did you use?"

"Spruce and," Harry blushes "A tail feather of a Shadow Phoenix. That way I could make sure it'll choose you."

"Chose him?" Narcissa asks. "What is it Draco? Come and show us dear."

Draco slowly moves a hand to pick up what is hidden in the box. He's just touching it when a warm gentle light fills the room coming from Draco's hand and after the light fades, everyone can see a wand in his hand. The polished wood looks nearly golden but silver patterns that look a bit like wind blowing over it can be seen. "What's the silver?" Draco asks in awe after the light fades.

"Silver lime." Harry replies "I infused it with the spruce mostly to look nice but it might also give it more power. I also had the feather in Phoenix tears to increase the power for healing spells and used powdered Phoenix talons to strengthen the infusion and ensuring that it will work particularly well against dark magic."

"Impressive." Lucius says after a moment of stunt silence in the room. "May I ask how you got the idea to give him a new wand? Wasn't his own one working fine!"

"It was." Harry replies blushing "But since I used my own feather I can pure in my magic to further strengthen his spells should he ever be in danger. I could even do magic through it and such protect him better."

"You're right Draco." Narcissa chuckles "He is going a little overboard."

"I love it!" Draco says and hugs Harry. "Thanks, this is even better than fathers present was."

Harry just smiles and enjoys the rest of the night with his friend. What he doesn't enjoy is that Severus is discussing Harry's flashing tendency and grounds him to their quarters under constant watch of one of the Phoenixes that agree to help. Luckily for Harry Li, who knew how to make wands as well and had also helped Harry with his research along with Albus, agrees to stay with Draco to protect him in Harry's stead.

The next morning something strange happens though. Harry finds another gift in his room. A brand new Firebolt. Since there is no note attached to it Severus takes it right away to check it in case Sirius Black is trying to use Harry's love for flying to harm him. He does however promise that as long as it's save he'll return the broom in perfect condition again.

At least Harry is free again once Draco is back and he once again spends as much time as possible with Draco. Even dragging Draco to the Quidditch pitch for practice and to Remus for Patronus lessons that still are going rather slowly.

Harry is also flying around every morning and every night.

As usual, the peaceful life doesn't hold on. A few weeks into the new year the third-year Gryffindor boys return to their dorm to find it trashed. Ron's bed is looking particularly bad, the curtains being ripped to shreds. Harry frowns and after Dean calls for the teachers they quickly find out that Black has gotten Neville's list of passwords and once again the castle is searched while Harry is just wondering what Black is doing. An ambush is out since he had gotten in this time and clearly looked for something. But Harry very much doubts it's him considering that only one of the beds is ripped and it isn't his. Sirius also, once again, came when the odds of anyone being there are slim to none.

Harry decides to try and find out the truth. Sirius might be able to sneak past Dementors but to escape a Phoenix should be a lot harder. That night Harry decides to start by befriending the man as Felix.

He flashes to the kitchen and, as Felix, takes a loaf of bread in one talon and a big piece of cheese in the other. Then he focuses on the man he only knows from the prophet and flashes towards him. Seeing that he could find persons easily that way he's surprised to find a huge black dog inside of the shrieking shack instead of a man.

Using his magic however he quickly understands that Black too is an animagus. Felix thrills to get the dogs attention and drops his gifts. The dog carefully sniffs them before he changes back into a skinny man with long shaggy hair. "Thanks." He mumbles eying the bird. "I've seen you in the newspaper. You're Snivellus' Shadow Phoenix. I heard you're hardly around anymore though."

Harry just trills angrily and leaves for now. He does however get the man some more bread and cheese the next evening. Once again, he finds a dog that sniffs the bread and cheese before turning to eat it. "Thanks again." The man says after the first bite. "I thought you'd be mad and wouldn't come back. Or worse lead those Dementors to me." Harry just watches him. It seems the man is desperate to talk to someone. Once Black is done eating he sighs and looks at the bird. "Is he safe? With Snape I mean? Is my little Harry safe?"

The Phoenix looks at him and knowing how sad his trills make people he worries that trilling for confirmation might not be understood correctly and so he bends his long neck in a confirming nod. "You're really sure? Snape and James, Harry's real father you know, they hated each other so much." Sirius sighs "Harry looks so much like my James, I failed keeping him safe. It was my idea that lead to this betrayal. I've got to make sure that Harry is safe at least and now I'm the only one that knows that the traitor is right in his dorm. What if he'll hurt my little Harry too?"

Harry watches him hoping to hear more but after some time the man just thanks him again and turns back into the dog to sleep.

Every night Harry turns into Felix and visits the dog animagus to bring him food and after some time he starts to bring him water too noticing that he had forgotten about it when the man had complained about the dirt in the lake.

It takes a month until Felix sees the dog sneak around the grounds one morning and watches him leave through a passageway along the willow. The next night Felix flashes into the passageway to turn and walk to the man as Harry, trusting him just about enough by now but still unwilling to change in front of him unless necessary. He walks into the room the dog usually rests in and says, "I assume you didn't know that I'm very good in understanding Felix?"

The dog looks up. "For some reason, Felix wanted me to come here and talk to someone, you don't happen to know why?" Harry adds and the dog quickly moves between Harry and the door blocking the exit.

After that he changes and says "Please don't be afraid. I want to protect you."

"Blocking the exit isn't making me feel safe though." Harry replies.

"I'll let you go once I had a chance to explain everything." Sirius explains "I swear I didn't betray your parents. I loved James like a brother he meant the world to me."

"But Remus said you were the secret keeper. And from what he taught me about that spell, no one else could have." Harry points out.

"I know he thinks that but you see, everyone did." Sirius explains "Everyone knew that James would choose me. From all his friends, we were always closest. Harry, everyone knew that including every single death eater. We knew they would be after me and I worried that they'd find a way to make me speak." Sirius looks down sadly "I talked it over with James and Lily and we agreed that the last person they would assume would be Peter. He was the weakest of us. He's never been a fighter, that made him an unlikely choice and due to that safe. It's my fault they picked him. And Peter, he betrayed them. It turns out, Peter has been spying on us all even before that day. I wanted to confront him, to catch him. But then his spell exploded. I thought it went wrong, like I said not much of a fighter. But he tricked us, Harry, he's an animagus too. I saw him in the newspaper he's this kids Rat. He's hiding with Arthur and Molly's youngest son who is your age. He's with you all the time. I had to get out and protect you, please be careful around him even if you don't trust me, please, I can't lose you too!"

Harry watches him for a moment before he asks "If that is all, I'd like to go now."

"Please Harry, I know you have no reason to trust me but please be careful." Sirius begs.

"You said you'd let me go when you are done talking." Harry replies "I will keep in mind what you said but if that is all I want to go."

Sirius steps aside and once Harry is through the door Harry says "Ron's rat is missing but I think I can get Felix to get it. Phoenixes are very good hunter."

"Thank you." Sirius grins a little "But please let Felix do it and not change yourself."

Harry turns to him and stares. "What do you mean?" Harry finally asks.

"I'm sure you figured out how to do it properly by now." Sirius smiles gently "But you seemed to do it on instinct once when you were a year old. You somehow had gotten your little hand on your baby broom that I got you two days before for your birthday. You flew it like a pro. Lily screamed seeing you on it alone and you turned around due to her scream and fell. But instead of hitting the ground, you changed onto a Phoenix. Man, were we shocked. James thought it safer not to tell anyone, I bet he wouldn't even have told me but I was there that day and I was the one that managed to talk you into turning back. I never forget how magnificent you looked. I guess that is how you understand him so well isn't it? I mean I can't talk to dogs but I can usually guess if they want something and understand how they feel and such on instinct. I guess you can do the same with Felix even though he's a bit different. Like another dog race would be for me right?"

"I was a proper Phoenix like Fawkes?" Harry questions.

"Yeah." Sirius says confused "Can't you turn now?"

Harry looks sadly before saying "A shadow Phoenix is the same as a Phoenix, just depressed." After that he changes and flashes before Sirius can comment on his depression. He flashes straight to Peter Pettigrew the same way he went to Sirius and sees the rat in a hallway. He grabs it noticing Draco from the corner of his eyes but flashes to Remus grabbing him with his other talon and flashes to his father. Once there he throws the rat up and creates a magical sphere around the rat and catches it, leaves it on the table before flashing out and walking in as Harry.

Remus and his dad look surprised at him. "I need Veritaserum dad."

"And why would you need that?" Severus questions.

"Because Felix caught Peter Pettigrew alive for me and it seems possible that he was the secret keeper and Sirius might be innocent." Harry deadpans. "I want to make sure of that."

Remus looks at the rat more closely before he breathes "It is him."

"Will the sphere expand when we turn him back, can we even turn him back?" Severus asks.

Harry nods slightly before Remus says "Should work." To keep from Peter that Harry is the Phoenix that caught him.

Severus casts the spell to change the rat and a whimpering plump man appears instead of the rat. "Remus, my old friend." The man says looking scared. The sphere starts to cling to him making movement impossible but the mouth stays free of it now. Severus uses the chance to drop some Veritaserum into the man's open mouth.

"Did James make you his secret keeper?" Remus asks.

"Yes." Comes the clearly reluctant reply before he adds more willingly "But you don't understand the dark Lord has his ways, I was scared I'm sorry but you don't know how powerful he is."

"Did he torture you?" Harry questions curious.

"No." Peter once again has to say before he goes on. "But he would have, you don't know how powerful he is. You don't know what kind of magic he can do."

"Why did you betray the Potters." Severus asks looking at Harry to make sure he learns to be careful with his trust.

"James deserved to die just like Sirius deserves it." Peter is forced to say "Always acting like they were better than the rest of us just because they were a little more powerful than average but they were nothing compared to him."

"He is nothing." Harry replies "And I will kick his ass to hell. But first I go tell Dumbledore to get Fudge here and prove Sirius innocence."

"How did you find out Harry?" Severus questions glaring.

"That is a very long and really boring story." Harry replies innocently "I'll go get Dumbledore." And out he is flashing to the Headmaster a soon as Peter can't see him.

It takes the rest of the night and the next day to get Sirius name cleared and it would be even longer if Albus hadn't interfered.

Once it is cleared Fudge leaves to order the Dementors back to Azkaban and Harry leaves with Remus to get Sirius.

They aren't even there when Harry feels the cold. He starts to run Remus hurrying after him. They are nearly with Sirius when they see the Dementors in the room. "Why are they here? How did they even find him?"

"They are hard to control." Remus replies, "And I don't know how they found him now after all that time."

Remus casts a patronus but there are too many of them. "Run Harry." Remus orders when the first Dementors try to get to them.

"Remus" Harry mumbles "I can't leave him, he did so much for me."

Harry remembers that smile when Sirius had talked about how he had first turned. Sirius had always loved him. Just like Draco and Severus do now but Sirius always had. Then the thought about Severus came. No one could kill a Phoenix, but had anyone ever tried to take the soul? Would Harry have to live for eternity without a soul and if that was the case, what would it do to Severus? He can't let that happen. His friend Draco loved him, Sirius had loved him for so long and Severus, he loved him so much and cared for him from the second Harry had come to him. Harry smiles thinking about being loved so much. How could he let anyone harm him or his friend when he was loved so much by so many great people.

"Expecto Patronus" he says focusing on the feeling of being loved rather than one specific memory and is not even holding a wand and rather willing his magic to do as he wants and the next moment the Dementors are gone. Some managed to flee others looked like they had disappeared in the light that comes from Harry and slowly starts to take the shape of a stag, a dog, a wolf, two snakes and a doe. There also still is light coming from him and wings made from the same light sprout from his back. Slowly the light fades and Harry runs towards the room were Sirius was. "Sirius." He say's and sees the man stare at him.

"Harry?" Sirius says and faints.

"Should I flash him to dad or Pomfrey?" Harry questions worriedly.

"Your dad." Remus replies "Pomfrey doesn't know you can flash and take me along."

Severus grumbles when he sees them flash an unconscious Sirius Black into his private quarter but pours a pepper up down the man's throat anyway. "What happened?" Severus asks afterwards.

"Harry?" Sirius mumbles opening his eyes and stirring a little before he slowly rises to sit up on the couch where Harry had flashed him on.

"A few dementors." Harry replies with a slight blush, "Nothing to worry, I had Remus with me."

"And Harry managed to finally learn the Patronus charm to perfection!" Remus replies, "Just in time I might add, there were just about a hundred Dementors."

"Harry," Sirius says a little more strength in his voice, "Why are you depressed enough to be a Shadow Phoenix? Was it the Dursley's? Is that why you couldn't stay with them and had to live with Sni…. Snape? Please tell me I'm wrong please tell me it's not my fault for not catching Peter or defending myself better so I could raise you Please!"

"It's not your fault." Harry says before looking at Remus, "Is that how they found him? The guilt? They love despair, don't they?"

"Yes," Remus replies, "It's possible. The only reason he probably stayed as sane as he did and managed to escape is because he always knew he was innocent and that kept him going. But blaming himself for you being….upset, could change that!"

"Upset?" Sirius grumbles, "Remi he's a bloody shadow Phoenix."

"And again," Severus grumbles, "How on earth does he know that and Harry, I think I'd also like to hear that so called boring story on how on earth you knew about Pettigrew!"

Harry looks from one of them to the other before looking at Sirius, "I'm getting better really I don't know why I don't turn into a proper Phoenix again! I thought it couldn't change by now since I am happy!"

"You'll turn into a proper Phoenix when you learn what true happiness even means and now quit distracting!" Severus growls.

"That bad?" Sirius asks Severus shocked. "What does it mean know what happiness means, what did those muggles do to him?"

"Made him try and kill himself!" Remus replies.

"I only wanted to hurt myself…a little, so they'd like me." Harry says and at Sirius' confused as well as upset look adds, "They said Dudley, their son, was a good boy whenever he hurt me!"

"Harry, you could have died and you knew and even hoped to go to your parents!" Severus grumbles, "And now explain how he knows and how you knew and don't pretend you don't know what I mean!"

"Okay maybe I didn't mind dying then, but that was still not the goal." Harry points out "And anyway, I don't want that anymore! I actually am careful, very careful!"

"And flashing to talk to a known felon who was assumed to be here to kill you was careful how?" Sirius asks.

"He did WHAT?" Severus shouts.

"I was Felix!" Harry quickly points out. "He couldn't know it was me and I most certainly didn't know that he knew that I could even turn into a Phoenix since apparently I did when I was a year and two days old!"

"You talked to him?" Severus asks outraged, "You went out of your way to see him and TALK to him?"

"I was Felix, kept my distance and let him talk and could have flashed away any second you know I can flash faster than a spell travels! You couldn't hit me with one when I was five what makes you think he could now?" Harry defends himself. "I only went as Harry, not letting him see me flash, when I knew from what he said that there was something he kept and that he wanted to protect me not kill me and I already knew that he couldn't be after me because honestly, he broke in during dinner each time! He came when no one was around, pretty stupid if you want to kill a kid that is most likely going to eat something!"

"It's BLACK!" Severus thunders, "He is stupid!"

"Apparently not considering that it was perfect to search for a pet rat. Just that said rat was already hiding even from Ron." Harry replies, "Honestly, I was perfectly safe and even though Sirius turned out to know more than I thought he could, he did NOT know that I can flash without turning!"

"You can?" Sirius asks. "And now, what exactly did those muggles do? And who do I have to thank for their death?"

"It wasn't all that bad." Harry says, "No reason to be upset Sirius, I'm fine, I've got…" He quiets, feeling Draco trying to reach out to him by touching the necklace right before hearing his name said in Draco's voice in his head. "Draco…" Harry says paling and is gone in a flash.

"Draco what?" Sirius asks confused, "Where did he go?"

Harry flashes right onto Draco's bad with drawn curtains. Draco is sitting on his bed looking upset, "Would you care to explain why I see you catch a rat one night and then disappear for ages without an explanation when even Uncle Severus isn't seen by anyone anywhere around the castle and THAT on a Monday were even his classes needed to be cancelled?"

With a sigh, Harry relaxes, "I thought something happened to you when you called."

"And I thought something might have happened to you!" Draco grumbles. "Now talk!"

Harry smiles and lies down on Draco's bed before he starts to explain everything that had happened including how he had visited Black being a Phoenix. He once again has to explain why he believed it was perfectly safe to do so. He's just getting to the part where he and Remus had found the Dementors around his godfather when the curtains are pulled open and Severus is glowering at them, "I have no idea how you sneaked your friend in Mister Malfoy but Gryffindors are not allowed down here. Follow me for punishment, both of you!"

Harry and Draco follow him and Harry is looking around, for the first time seeing the rest of the dungeon rooms and even waves at a mermaid that is peeking into the room from one of the underwater windows. The only good thing is that it's still a few months before summer and the odds that he may go to the games with Draco are good.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will be called "The beginning of the end" and as you can guess this story will come to an end soon. But the epilogue I'm still thinking about is coming along I have a few ideas how to possibly fix the biggest problem I had which was that Harry would eventually lose everyone since I made him immortal. But if some of you have a good idea let me know, it could be better. I also got a great idea from a guest reviewer that I will definitely put in it but it doesn't have much to do with the general problem and is just a really fun little detail. Anyway, if you have ideas, please do let me know about it. One of my ideas is to let him do what Nicolas Flamel was able to do and get a Philosophers stone which he'll hide on his own body to make sure it stays safe under his constant watch and it would be hard to steal form someone who instantly feels if a magical object is taken from him due to his magic. Or should there be a way to let at least some people be turned into a Phoenix changing them to be more like him again? Or would you prefer if Harry finds a way to end the immortality and let him and at least some of the others move on to the afterlife as I assume at least the first would probably prefer. And what about Severus? Godric Gryffindor hasn't made a move or even turned in front of Severus since the initial talk they had. Should he try and get his snarky snake or stay in the background having made a joke or just enjoyed a moment to remember his Salazar but not willing to "replace" him. Also, if Harry does find a way to make others immortal rather than losing it, who should be made immortal? Everyone from his family? Children grandchildren and so on included for all eternity?

But for the more current problems, who will help Mouldy come back is Peter was caught? Will Harry still be in the tournament? Will Moody be around? The real one I mean? Will Sirius stay on Severus' good side and manage to stop himself from saying a wrong word or will they soon fight in front of Harry? Will Sirius force the truth about the relationship between James and Severus to come out and just how mean his real father had been to his adoptive one? And will Harry ever get to hear the talk or will he stay an innocent little boy? And who will be the one to give him said talk? Severus or Godric or will Sirius bet them both to the punch? And is Harry right in the assumption that he'll get to go to the games or will he once again spend a summer grounded because of an overprotective dad?


	13. The beginning of the end

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support. I'm currently getting less reviews than at the start but I guess that was to be expected since the last two ones in particular weren't that interesting compared to the first but still I have an average of 10.5 reviews per chapter and more than 100 who faved this and nearly 200 who follow my story. I'm so happy about it! And I hope to get more reviews again with this one and would like to know if there is anything you would like to see in a review if it isn't in here.

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The beginning of the end**

Sirius is getting closer to his godson now that he's finally free again and even going with Harry and the Malfoys to most of the Quidditch games since Severus isn't a big fan of the sport and is busy due to his newest potion anyway. He finally cured Remus of his Lycanthropy the first day of summer which is why the former wolf doesn't have time for Sirius either since he is helping Severus where he can to repay him. Harry is happy that his father's friend, that is hanging around often since he is helping Severus, is cured but he misses his dad who is gone a lot during this summer due to it.

Harry is happy for all the positive attention Severus is receiving, especially from other potions masters but he still misses him. It's fun though to spend time with Sirius who is more like a big kid at times and is showering Harry with gifts. Apparently the firebolt was only the first of many. Sirius loves to fly too, and sometimes takes Draco and Harry out to fly somewhere and even though he doesn't get along with Lucius he does enjoy watching the games with the boys and mostly ignores the stuck up blond as he calls him just like Lucius ignores the mongrel.

Lucius isn't the only one Sirius doesn't really get along with. He and Draco occasionally have shouting matches where both just scream three words, "Harry is MINE!" Sirius usually gives in at some point, or rather pretends to be distracted by something but he is always grinning towards Draco a little later and Harry is sure that Sirius just loves to rile Draco up a little.

Around Severus, Sirius is walking on eggshells. Harry assumes that Remus told him some more about how close Harry and his dad are and Sirius seems dead set not to annoy the man too much and get kicked out. Sirius is always visiting Harry, it's a miracle he didn't move in, but truth be told, Severus would probably kick him out the second he tried.

For a while, Harry was wondering why Sirius sometimes looks strangely towards his dad though. Especially when he's visiting early in the mornings which by now seems to be his favourite time to show up unannounced catching Severus before he put on his robe for the day and is still walking around in his pants and shirt as he usually does until after breakfast when he's at home at Spinners end. But Harry didn't have to wonder for long, with Sirius around he got "the talk" from him the second Sirius found out just how innocent his little godson was.

Today during the finals Sirius, Harry and the two Malfoys are camping. Harry was wondering about the blonds camping anywhere but as it turns out, their tent is a Manor itself with a bathroom for each of the ten rooms and a kitchen. An elf is with them too of course. There is even a small library and a potions lab.

By now Sirius can walk around freely and without any troubles. The first few months had been hard since it took some time for people to finally understand that he was not a mass murderer as they had believed. He does however like the attention he is getting now. The girls fawning over him having survived the harsh injustice he had to live through.

Fudge, who is still sucking up to Sirius to avoid Sirius suing the ministry for wrongful imprisonment, is with them when they watch the game, as he had been during the game in Spain and a few others since the world championship had started. Harry watches the Bulgarian seeker, he's better than the one from Spain had been and better then the Irish one who gets hurt from a wronsky faint during the game. Harry sighs and mumbles, "I wish I could fly against him."

"Why?" Draco asks upset, "He's ugly by the way."

"But he's fast and daring." Harry replies, "He might be a challenge. I mean, I'm thinking about quitting the house team since it's plain boring to catch the snitch when you don't have anyone playing against you."

"You have people playing against you." Draco points out.

"They don't count and you know it." Harry just waves him of. "I'm even still using my nimbus 2000 when in a game since flying THEM on my firebolt would make it even more boring!"

"Is that why you offered to borrow your firebolt to the Slytherin seeker last time?" Draco grins, "He thought you weren't serious and only wanted to insult him."

"Nope," Harry replies, "I was dead serious, but it might be an insult too, considering that I did because they aren't as good as me. They are decent, mostly, the Slytherin one better than the other two were but, still, no challenge. Wish you would take over for your seeker since I know you are better than him."

"You're just too good for school Quidditch. You should go pro!" Draco replies. "And as I said before, I don't fancy getting my ass kicked all the time. But then again, if the others are worse, I might do it to kick theirs."

"If there would be more like Krum I might go pro." Harry replies, "But remember the Spain debacle? No thank you I rather NOT play a player like that all the time."

"You'd wipe Krum's ass too." Draco points out.

"I'd like to whip it too," Sirius grins "It's hot, the rest not so much my type and he's a little young but that ass is something!"

"Sirius, do I have to tell dad again that you're talking dirty around minors?" Harry questions calmly much to Draco's surprise.

"Don't tell me your dad talked to you?" Draco asks grinning "I thought he wouldn't tell you enough to recognise dirty talking until you're 30."

"Didn't work with Siri around." Harry grins. "And to answer your question from before, I Probably would wipe his ass in a game." Harry shrugs, "But I might actually have to try to kick his ass!"

Draco just laughs, "You mean you don't even try for a house game anymore?"

"Nope." Harry sighs, "Nearly fall asleep on my broom and think about my homework. Maybe I should take some up with me next time."

"That would be even more insulting to the others than offering your better broom!" Draco laughs. "But I would LOVE to see their faces!"

"So, would I kiddo!" Sirius grins, "But you should really go pro! England would win the next championships easily. You'd single handily would win it for us!"

"We would still need a good keeper because like now, if Krum doesn't hurry to catch the little ball that is over there with the Irish beater, the red haired one, they'll lose even if he catches it!"

"That's it." Draco says, "You don't only fly better but you know where the snitch is faster than they can get the ball into the goal. Meaning, there still wouldn't have to be a good keeper or anything else."

"Yeah when I'm here I see it faster." Harry says, "But when I play I don't cheat."

"What do you mean cheat?" Sirius asks.

"I can sense the snitch with my magic but I'm keeping my magic on a leash around me when I play." Harry explains. "Wouldn't be fair to be able to feel the snitch constantly, and would make it way too boring."

"You're still seeing it quickly." Draco points out. "You're always finding it in less than 15 minutes during a game. That's why Gryffindor games are always the shortest. Did you see how long the last Ravenclaw Hufflepuff game took? They played for five hours."

"Told you they suck!" Harry just waves him off again. "But no, I really don't want to go pro, it would be too boring."

"But Harry, just think of all the hot chicks and guys you could land." Sirius grins earning himself a glare from Draco who suddenly stops to talk about going pro and rather asks Harry about his summer homework.

A little later the game had ended and the Bulgarian Seeker caught it after the Irish got enough points to win anyway. On their way back to the tent, Harry sees the Weasleys and Hermione and he and Sirius talk to them a little finding out that Fred and Gorge made a lot of money betting on this outcome. Ron also agrees that Victor Krum is the best seeker, apart from Harry maybe. Draco still doesn't seem to like Krum though and when Ron suggests that Harry should go pro, Draco changes the topic to school again with some aid from Hermione who prefers the new topic. While Sirius just grins at the blond boy who clearly wants to keep his little friend all to himself.

They are still with the Weasleys when they hear a commotion starting outside and moments later Arthur tells them to run since death eaters are attacking. Harry keeps an eye on the other kids and wonders if he should help but instead he trips and pretends to hurt his head to stay behind and see what happens and help if needed. The death eaters don't stay long, probably afraid of the Ministry employees that show up soon after. Later Harry is wondering if everyone else is okay and looks around only to see a man stand a little way and cast a spell into the sky.

Harry looks at Mouldy's mark and uses his magic to sense the man's magic wondering if he should stop him but decides against it to keep the extent of his power a secret and to see if this is going somewhere. He will however recognise him next time he senses the wizard's magic.

A little latter some from the ministry temporarily think that he, Draco, Ron and Hermione, who found him faster than the ministry employees even with the mark so close, conjured the mark.

They don't believe it for long since Arthur and Lucius are there to talk some sense into them and Harry can go home with the Malfoys and Sirius. With a sigh, Harry falls to bed that night and is still wondering about the strange man. A few days later he's even more confused than before since he had dreamed about the strange man with Mouldy and what was really strange is that Wormtail was there too and ordered to take care of the weakened Mouldy while the other had some business at Hogwarts. Mouldy did show that even weakened he was powerful enough to kill a muggle that had watched them. The strangest thing about the dream however was that he saw it from Nagini's point of view. At least he knows that it can't be true since Wormtail was caught and is in Azkaban. Of course, in a rat proof cell.

When he wakes up that morning, the first Phoenix is there just watching him. "What was this?" Harry asks her but she watches him silently before flashing away not saying anything. Harry is confused but none of the Phoenixes show up while he's at Spinners end.

Harry has already forgotten all about it when he goes to Hogwarts and is soon further distracted when Dumbledore explains about the triwizard tournament and welcomes the other schools. Seeing Krum makes Harry beam at the chance to possibly fly against him at some point.

Barty Crouch from the Ministry is also there and explains about the age restriction, causing many of the students to complain. Harry doesn't really care since he worked so hard to hide most of his abilities to at least most people, he wouldn't want to be forced to show how advanced he is considering that he hadn't learned anything in this school apart from his dad's class in two years.

He does however get curious about a man with a magical eye and a wooden leg. He walks on quietly from a small side entrance behind the head table. The celling is acting up with thunder and lightning and the wizard casts a spell towards it to calm it. Albus greets him and Harry already hears the name Mad eye Moody the ex Auror before Albus introduces him as their new defence teacher and Harry wonders if he should tell them that he's a fake and the one who had casted the dark mark into the sky recently or not.

He decides to wait since no one, not even Draco knows how easily he can feel someone's magic. On the contrary, apart from Dumbledore who touched his magic at the end of his first year for a moment, they don't know he can do it at all. If the man sucks as a teacher like Lockhart had, Harry can still bust him. He wishes Remus would have stayed but he wants to spend more time with his old friend Sirius and possibly write a book about werewolves now that he doesn't have to help Severus who mostly returns to teaching now that most Werewolves are cured. There are still some out there, like Fenrir Grayback, some like the power it gives them at least once a month and the fear they can spread.

The ministry is trying to force them with a new law especially since Sirius offered to pay for the ingredients and Severus to brew it for free it doesn't cost anything. But Fenrir never cared to much about the law to begin with and won't just come forth to drink that potion just because of some law! Sadly, Fenrir is not the only sick wizard with a kink for causing fear or for power who was turned but with strict regulations and force feeding it to caught sickos like Fenrir the disease might be extinct in a few years.

That evening, the Phoenix woman Li shows up at his bed after he drew the curtains for the night as he always does to get out for a fly unnoticed. He doesn't get to it this time though. "It's time." His friend says with her trill "The first observed you travelling in your mind on one of our sporadic check-ups. You'll understand what I meant soon but we need to teach you something first. It's going to be the last time we teach you anything. But they're also going to be the most important lessons you'll get."

Harry just sighs "Can't I go fly first."

"Fly in the morning, if you have the time." Li chuckles in her thrilled voice. "You're having multiple lifetimes to fly and get physically stronger. But unless you want to spend those regretting your friends' early deaths, you'll learn what you'll need to learn now. We only want the best for you and help you protect you from even more pain than the Muggles you lived with could inflict."

Harry looks worried but does as asked and lies down. By morning, for the first time since he met them, does he not understand everything instantly. Well he understands what he was shown but not why. He had been shown how constantly killing people had slowly caused a wizard to turn evil. He wasn't evil when it started, he was just doing his job as an executioner. But every time he killed someone, his soul was fractured! The break healed, but only slowly and usually he had to kill before the last fracture was healed. Every fracture also had left a mark on his soul. Like a scar. Eventually parts of the soul stopped working properly and the man started to enjoy power, fear and most of all death. He became cold, uncaring and selfish.

Harry felt sorry for the man after waking up and while now understanding more about the human soul and how it reacts to different things since in the end the man had not only killed for fun. He had tortured people, physically and mentally, he had kidnapped people and starved them, caused mayhem and fear wherever he went and became probably at least nearly as bad as Mouldy. Harry still doesn't know how this is supposed to help him protect his friends. He can't ask Li though since she is gone by the time he wakes up.

He doesn't have time to think about it for long since his first defence class is that day. The pretend Moody seems strict and can capture his students interest for the topic which happens to be the unforgivables. He even shows them on a spider. Using the knowledge Harry had just learned and his ability to use magic by letting his considerable amount of magic float and bend it to his own wishes and of course sense things that it touches, Harry senses the effect killing the animal has. Killing a small insect usually doesn't do anything, but with sadistic intent rather than just being annoyed by yet another bug, it does temporarily warp a soul. With spiders, it heals relatively fast, but slow enough that if done regularly and often it eventually slows the healing enough to make it seem permanently. And could turn someone cruel. But only with a malicious intent.

In this particular case though, it's already too late! This man's soul has some scaring from proper fractures, meaning he killed humans before, and ripped areas that are only partly healed meaning he either has tortured recently, extensively or often in the past. Either way Harry knows he'll have to keep a close eye on him and binds a small fraction of his own magic to this man's to know whenever he's doing any magic and what. He does consider telling someone but after a rather good lesson he decides to postpone. Harry hadn't learned anything and only done a great show of learning to overcome the imperio since he refused to embarrass himself for that sick man's amusement. But at least the others learned something from him. And after getting Quirrell dead only to get Lockhart next, Harry is rather reluctant to get rid of a decent teacher.

He does ask Li that evening if she thinks he should tell them but she tells Harry that they'll also keep an eye on fake Moody and ensure that he won't cause any damage to the children or other teachers unless it will also teach them something and even that only if the damage won't be lasting longer than a few minutes.

Harry is glad to know that everyone is safe and will wait for now. The next month he can only fly during the mornings since during the evening Li or one of the others is showing him different wizards and witches with similar lifestyles and happenings some started because they've been mistreated over years, some had due to work but they all had their soul changed. Harry also learns that even though only the first can use her magic like Harry does all of them could spread it enough to sense those things as well as others magic. Just not as easily and as a result only did when they felt the need to do it.

Dumbledore, while powerful, doesn't quite reach their power level and probably has to use a lot of his magic to do that. Which explains why Albus hadn't noticed the fake Moody. He probably hardly ever does what he did at the end of Harry's first year and only did it to see how powerful Harry was at the time.

When it finally is time for the champions to be chosen, Harry watches the show wondering if Krum will be the champion for his school. So far Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him since Draco is always showing up and distracts him.

A little later the cup has chosen Flur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory for their respective schools and they were send to small room at the side. Harry cheered for all of them and is just as surprised as the rest when the cup chooses a fourth person. Harry watches as Dumbledore catches the paper and reads it before he glances towards Severus. Albus takes a deep breath and says the name "Harry Potter!"

Harry's jaw drops and he stares shocked towards the old man who calls out his name again saying he should come forth. Harry still stares when Hermione grabs him and pushes him to the front. Harry walks past McGonagall who gently pushes him towards the same room the others are in.

He enters and they are all looking up. "Shall we come back?" Flur asks seeing his confused and uncertain face.

"I…" Harry mumbles uncertain what to say and decides to change the topic since he rather not explain to them what happened, "I wanted to ask Krum if he'll fly with me sometime? I saw you at the finals against Ireland and you were pretty good."

"Pretty good?" He asks with his accent, "I'm the best. But I read about you after your stay in Spain. I'd like to see if you are as good as they said. But that blond boy that is always around you said you don't want to fly against me at dinner some night."

"That blond boy? Do you mean Draco?" Harry asks confused, "Because he knew that I wanted to ask you but always has something that we have to do instead!"

"Of course, he said that." Cedric grins, "He's probably jealous that you could like Krum. After all little Malfoy is nearly drooling when he's staring at your ass."

"He's not!" Harry insists, "I mean he is pretty possessive and doesn't like me having other friends but we're only friends."

"Yeah." Cedric says, "We all know that, but he's still nearly drooling over your ass whenever you don't see it since well, your eyes are on the wrong side then! Trust me, he's got it bad!"

"I agree." Krum says, "I noticed how he's looking too, which is why I asked him. I thought your boyfriend could ask you for me but he said you didn't want to."

"That's the thing," Cedric grins, "They aren't boyfriends yet! I think they'd be cute but little Malfoy is probably scared that Harry here might like you better."

Harry wishes he'd told them about his name coming from the cup instead of ending at this talk but doesn't get around to change it since the two headmasters, the headmistress, Barty Crouch, fake Moody, Harry's head of house and his dad walk into the room. "This is not fair." Madam Maxime complains. "It's not fair that you have two champions. We should get a second too!"

"Harry," Albus asks calmly, "Did you enter yourself?"

"Why would I?" Harry asks, "I hate being in the spotlight and you know it!"

"I assume then that you didn't ask someone?" Albus questions.

"No, and I doubt that would work considering the…." He's been about to say the spells I sensed around it but instead says, "the spells you probably casted to prevent that. You mentioned an age line but knowing you, I doubt that was all."

Albus looks at him over the halve moon glasses and Harry feels his magic like he had the last time when he's been in the hospital wing at the end of his first year here. Harry wasn't as experienced with moving his magic and sensing with it then and only now notices that Dumbledore, while strong enough to move it, can't sense as much as Harry or even the other Phoenixes can. He's probably barely able to get an impression of someone's magic and doesn't even know how to move his magic at a certain direction or the unique way someone's magic feels, meaning even if he would do it more often, he still wouldn't be able to expose fake Moody. Harry watches him a moment and pulls most of his own magic in and sees him look confused and grins, yeah, he can't even feel where the magic around him comes from and can only get a feel how much is around him but not from whom and if Harry pulls his own into himself enough, Albus has no idea why it's going. Well, he wouldn't have had he not noticed Harry's grin.

"That's not possible." Barty says finally pulling Harry from his thoughts. Obviously too late since he has no idea what isn't possible. "The cup can't be activated again."

'Ah' Harry thinks, 'It was still about getting more champions for themselves too.'

"Can't they just pick someone?" Harry asks.

"The cup makes a binding magical contract." Barty explains, "Those others wouldn't have it and due to that may not participate. It also means that you can't withdraw."

"Awesome." Harry grumbles wondering who made up that bull shit since there was no magic bound to his unless it was with whoever threw his own name in. It gave him an idea. He let go of his magic again to check the other three champions and indeed there is a connection between them but it seems to connect them to each other and the fake Moody. Once again Harry wonders if he should bust him since apparently Harry has him to thank for this predicament, but decides to ask his feathery friends that night first.

"He can't participate and no magical contract is binding with him since he's a minor and I didn't give my permission." Severus points out. "I don't think he should participate. He's too young."

All eyes are on Albus, all but his own who are on Harry. He had felt the change in magic and that it seemed to correspond with Harry since he looked concentrated on things whenever it rose or fell and he had grinned when Albus had noticed it meaning he had something to do with it. Harry blushes and after Albus looks at him with a curiously raised eyebrow Harry sighs and lets the man feel a little more of his own power and sees his eyes widen at the sudden increase of magic while Harry just smiles innocently at him. Albus just grins after a moment and shakes his head saying, "What do you want Harry? Would you like to participate?"

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment since he hadn't asked his Phoenix friends first but since one is in the room he looks at it and sees a tiny nod from it. Harry sighs and says, "I don't like being in the centre of attention but it seems someone wants me to participate and unless I do we won't find out who or why!"

"You can't be considering to use yourself as bait." Severus grumbles, "Albus tell him that this is a stupid idea. This is my son we're talking about."

Albus just smiles proudly at Harry and says, "Severus, if it weren't Harry, you would agree and we both know that. But Harry, I do have a condition!"

"And what would that condition be?" Harry questions.

"You stop holding back in your classes." Albus grins, "Since you'll be in everyone's focus of attention anyway, you might as well let it all out now and get them used to it while they are staring anyway and have peace after this without holding back as much as you did at least last year, possibly since your first day."

"Who said I held back?" Harry asks innocently.

"Someone with that much power, must hold back or you'd be a straight O student at least in the practical parts." Albus replies, "You shouldn't even know the word problem with simple spells that only need to be focused on to get enough power into them. Those that need a special mindset like the Patronus, could have been tricky but the rest, you must have held back considerably."

"Are you sure, I shouldn't hold back?" Harry questions.

"Positive!" Albus replies.

"I'm not sure that's safe." Harry points out.

"And why would that be?" Albus wonders.

"Because if I don't hold it back constantly, this happens." Harry grins and just let's go of most of his tightly wound magic. He lets it float around himself to its full extent, or rather just the excess, the way everyone who can't sense or move it at will does. Only the fraction that moves out freely at a constant rate. Something that Harry instinctively has learned to stop before he could think about it. Or maybe just before he remembered and from getting in trouble with the Dursley's he isn't sure but he does know that he doesn't remember a time he hadn't pulled it in. He can feel the magic flare around himself and sees everyone stare at him. He knows why. He can feel his hair move with the energy around himself.

What he doesn't know is, that his eyes are glowing with power and that the energy crackles around him causing flashes of magic to move across his body like colourful lightnings They all have a feeling like Harry's magic is starting to fill the room so completely that the pressure in the room seems to rise with it and press against their skin. "I guess we'll be competing for second?" Cedric deadpans after the first shock fades and Harry just grins at him pulling his magic in again.

"Like I said, I never use my full magic and I don't want the attention or the win." Harry grins, "I don't mind getting disqualified right before the end for having been illegally entered. But I do want to know why I'm in." Harry looks at Moody when he says that and sees him pale. "I want to know what this is about."

Severus just stares at his adoptive son in awe before he sighs, "I guess you do have a point." After that he frowns at him, "And you're grounded for not doing your best in your classes."

"Great." Harry grumbles glaring at Albus, "This is all your fault!"

Albus just grins, "Just show them what you can do and hold back just enough to keep everyone safe."

"Fine." Harry grumbles before looking at his dad "May I at least talk to Draco before I'm confined to my room?"

Severus sighs "Yes you may, you may even study with your friends after your last class until dinner."

"You know dad, I love having you around but sometimes it sucks." Harry grumbles before he looks at Dumbledore "Can I go?"

"You may all go and celebrate with your friends." Dumbledore agrees "We'll talk more about the tournament another time."

Harry runs off before anyone can say anything and his dad watches after him. Everyone but Dumbledore leaves with or right after the champions. "Do you regret being too strict now?" Albus questions.

"On the contrary. This is the first time Harry shows at least a hint of normal teenage rebellion." Severus sighs "It shows that he's getting better. And he's used to me being strict and knew it would happen should I find out that he's been doing less than his best. If I wouldn't punish him, he'd have been confused about it. He needs me to be predictable and as he said he still usually likes me being around."

Albus sighs hoping that Severus knows what he's doing but trusts him since so far, the man's care has greatly helped Harry in his recovery. He just hopes that letting Harry talk Severus into letting him participate in this tournament wasn't a mistake. The boy is powerful, much more powerful than Albus had dared to believe possible and definitely more powerful than Voldemort but he's also getting a little too confident with his power and even he could be caught off guard. What Albus doesn't know is that it was only the excess magic he sensed and that Harry was still holding most of his power inside. And such, Albus just hopes that the boy will be safe.

Harry walks to find Draco and as soon as he does he says "I talked to Krum, guess what he told me!"

Draco blushes "No idea."

Harry grumbles "He mentioned that a certain blond that is always with me told him I don't want to fly with him."

"Really?" Draco asks innocently "I wonder why he would lie to you like this? You better stay away from him he clearly can't be trusted."

Harry just frowns and says "Cedric seems to believe him. He thinks you're jealous of him and want to keep us apart."

"Hufflepuff, they believe everyone to love everyone." Draco waves it off with a blush "Just forget about it."

"Whatever," Harry sighs "I've got to go, dad found out I was holding back a little and now I'm grounded. And stay out of me flying with Krum."

"I told you, I never interfered." Draco blushes and looks upset that Harry doesn't believe him.

"Good," Harry grins, "Than keep up the good work on that."

 **Authors Note:** Will Sirius get Severus or will Godric make a move when he notices that someone else seems to be interested in his snake? And how will the tournament go? Will Harry really be kicked out close to the end or will he win in the end since everything probably will be very easy considering that fighting a Dracon should be easy for someone who could have summoned one too or cause enough distractions or just flash to the blasted egg. He could of course also fly circles around the creature on his broom or by giving up his little secret. And what about the lessons he was learning at the start that still go on? Why are they teaching him about changes in a human soul due to torture or killing someone or even mistreatment? Why do they want him to learn about souls? Does it have to do with the Horocruxes? Will Harry learn about them soon? Will he find all of them and if yes, how will he destroy them? And what about the one in him? Is there another solution than letting Mouldy kill him and if yes how and if not will giving up the current body and getting a new one from the ashes be enough or will the Horocrux stay with him? Will it be impossible to get rid of that one or will Harry find a way? How did Wormtail get into that dream? Isn't he caught and under strict surveillance in Azkaban? But most of all, what about Harry hearing that Draco might be jealous? Will it do anything that he now starts to believe that at least maybe Draco want's more than just friendship? Will they get together during this year and if yes how? Will Harry have to save him again and now understand why he worries so much more about the blond? Or will Draco get overly worried with the tasks and the resulting talk about those open Harry's eyes about the relationship and his feelings being different from what he feels for Ron or Hermione? Or will it be something else that will help them get together and will it be in time to get to the Yule ball together or will seeing Draco with someone else cause Harry to feel jealous and fight for his beloved? Or will it only be towards the end of the tournament that Draco just kisses him after Harry was in danger yet again but comes back from a fight with Mouldy triumphantly? Will that be the missing piece to change Harry from a Shadow Phoenix to a real on and if yes, will Severus be sad that it wasn't because of him directly or will he understand that without his aid Harry wouldn't have gotten to this point at all?

The next chapter will end shortly after the yule ball and will at least let you find out if Harry and Draco will be together by then and how he'll fair with the Dragon. After that it's only one more before you'll have to wait for the Epilogue.


	14. Horocrux

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Horocrux**

A few weeks pass and Harry is still seeing every night how different wizards use defections of their own soul or cause it in others to use those. Some creating blood thirsty minions by forcing good people to torture and kill until they learn to enjoy it. Others use their own broken soul to store dark magic in it and become stronger or turned themselves into Dementors by expelling what's left of their mutilated souls, others create dark objects to stay alive objects that are terrifyingly similar to the diary that Draco had found during his second year. He wonders if it was just that but if it was, is he gone now? No, Harry doubts it could be this easy. And Albus would have known and mentioned that the danger was over and who else could be behind getting Harry into this bloody tournament. Sure, fake Moody put the name in, but Mouldy probably ordered it.

Harry sighs, because of the stupid tournament Ron's been avoiding him ever since and glaring at him too. He's not the only one who thinks that Harry wanted to get in and cheated to get into the tournament. Being grounded only seemed to confirm it since most think he got grounded for that. Krum however happily told those that mentioned it around him that he's been holding back in classes and Harry knows that he now must make sure to get perfect grades but still hold back enough to avoid people getting scared of his power or hurt by a too powerful offensive spell.

But even without Ron, Harry manages okay but Draco also is upset that Harry has shown his power in front of others and not him. He at least is talking to him and even somewhat pacified after Harry took him to a small abandoned room in a quiet corner deep in the dugongs to show him even more of his power making the air crackle around him even more. He told him that he had held back a little around the others but not now, or rather not as much and that unlike the others he knows that he's STILL holding back. Draco is still upset that Harry had shown them as much as he had but accepts that Harry felt the need to prove that he can do this bloody tournament and that he has to do it to find out who and why is behind getting him into it in the first place. Harry also had to promise about a million times that he'll be safe and repeat those promises just as often to his dad.

The first task is soon when Hermione tells him that someone told someone who told someone that Hagrid wanted to talk to him that evening. Apparently, Ron is one of those someone's but doesn't want to talk to Harry. Still upset that Harry got in without telling him in advance and let him try too. Like Harry would have done anything himself.

With a sigh, Harry goes that evening towards Hagrid's and sees him all dressed up and Hagrid asks him to use his cloak and Harry summons it to hide under it. A little later Headmistress Maxime from the French school shows up and together they go into the Forrest where Hagrid shows her four caged dragons. She goes closer and Harry asks, "This is the task, isn't it?"

"Didn't Ron tell you?" Hagrid asks, "He knew since Charlie is here and saw his brother."

Harry frowns but doesn't say anything else about it. He just looks towards the dragons moving his own magic across the distance knowing that it is way too far for Albus but nothing for him. He can sense all of their strength and knows that he's powerful enough to win against them but not sure if he should show his full power or how to do it without ending up being feared.

He is thinking about it a few days later when Moody asks him to stay behind and asks him if he thought about the first task. Harry is surprised that the fake Moody is giving him advice during that conversation rather than attack him like Harry had first thought he would now that they are alone.

It does however make it clear to Harry that this man wants him to participate for some reason and since he is giving a rather reasonable advice, probably wants him to win or at least get to a certain task. Harry doesn't know why but at least he knows that he doesn't need to worry about fake Moody harming anyone until his plan is done and that definitely won't be before the first task, possibly during the last one. But Harry will need to be careful during all of them and keep in mind that this man is here for an unknown reason that has something to do with Harry being in this tournament. But clearly Moody hasn't figured out that Harry knows perfectly well that he's fake and responsible for throwing his name in even after the meaningful look he had given him.

Right before the first task with the dragons Harry finally starts to get what those soul lessons have been about. Harry goes towards his father the morning of the first task and asks, "How long does it take to make that potion?"

"What potions?" Severus asks.

"The one that cured Remus." Harry says, "The one that purifies from dark magic because I need to take it soon and see if it works against a piece of Mouldy's soul that is stuck in me. I think Albus knows more about it but if it doesn't work, you need to make it work."

"It takes a week and I'll get right on it." Severus replies.

"Wait a few days." Harry replies, "I need to use that nasty soul piece while I've got it for something first. But don't worry, it's not dangerous, at least not for me!" Harry gives him a hug, "You can come along if you want to make sure I'm safe dad, but we'll talk more later I might have to do some research first and start with the, in your opinion, dangerous stuff after Christmas. But first, I've got to kick some Dragon's ass."

"Dragon?" His dad squeals clearly not knowing about the dragons out in the forest.

"You didn't know?" Harry wonders, "The first task has to do with Dragons. There are four in the forest for a few days now and I presume that we'll all have a different one to get past or unconscious or whatever. But don't worry. I've got a plan."

"A plan?" Severus asks pale as a sheet. "You don't even know what you'll have to do exactly but you have a plan? I really shouldn't have let you participate."

"Calm down dad." Harry grins. "I promise to be careful and that I will just flash out if it gets too much even if it means I'm out."

"You better." Severus grumbles. "Just keep in mind that I'll be watching and I do believe you don't want to give me a heart attack on purpose."

"Please, contrary to your constant whining, your heart can take more than I can dish out!" Harry grins. "But I do promise to keep your health in mind and be very careful."

Harry just goes away and hopes that everything will go well. He decided to rather show his flying skills than his magical ones. Before the task all champions meet in a tent with the organisers of the tournament and they draw a moving dragon figure with a number from a bag. The number tells them when it's their turn to fight the dragon they pulled out. Harry uses his magic to make sure he gets the strongest since magically he is the strongest.

Once it's his turn he goes out and summons his broom right away. Until it shows up he hides behind a boulder and then grabs the broom and starts to fly and try to get around the dragon. Unfortunately, the dragon pulls loose and follows Harry who flies over the teachers and looking back he sees the tail destroyed part of the stand. His fear for his dad or anyone to get hurt makes him use his magic instinctively and the dragon is pushed back and tied up much more tightly then before while Harry just flies to take the golden egg from the completely bound dragon.

Once Harry got his score his dad shows up in front of him. "Why, pray tell, did you not bind the Dragon that tightly to begin with?"

"That wouldn't have been much of a show." Harry points out. "But I had a very powerful fire proof shield up around myself that would also have blocked any physical attack from the dragon so I was perfectly safe."

"I still believe that a good show should be second and way after any and all considerations for your safety." Severus grumbles.

"But I was safe." Harry repeats with a sigh, "Please dad, can't you trust me a little?"

Severus watches him for a moment but then sighs, "I do hope that you know what you're doing but since you are the only campion that got out without as much as a scratch I'll let this one slide but next time don't give anyone a show, just make sure to get out of this fast."

"All right." Harry sighs. "May I go? I think Gryffindor wants to celebrate."

"All right." Severus sighs, "But make sure to figure out that egg and be prepared."

"I will be." Harry promises.

During the party, Harry finally makes up with Ron and is sad that whatever that screeching from his egg is, it's probably a magical language since he has no idea what it means when he hears it. It does sound familiar though and he decides to just try and hold it under water since it sounds like merpeople do out of water which he knows thanks to Godric who used to talk to them after learning their language. But since it's still some time he decides to just wait and enjoy that he's in first place.

A few weeks later Draco is acting strange and constantly asking Harry if he already has a date for the Yule Ball and whom he wants to ask. Draco even starts to ask before Harry even knows that there is a Yule Ball. Draco looks rather disappointed when Harry answers that he doesn't have a clue and might just skip the Ball. Ron also asks Harry a few times but seems more worried about finding a date for himself since he uses the question as a start to talk about talking to girls. The twins don't seem to have a problem with that since both have a date quickly.

Draco is particularly annoying the day Harry finally goes to the quidditch pitch with Krum for a seekers game. Harry wins quickly while Draco is constantly watching them and glaring towards Krum who is just grinning. After Harry won, Krum grins toward Draco and says, "To bad I already have a date for the ball, I might have asked Harry otherwise."

"Don't you dare." Draco growls.

"Why not?" Harry asks surprised. "I mean he already said he won't since he's got a date but why would you care?"

"I would because I don't trust him." Draco quickly replies looking away with a blush.

"Cedric was right." Krum grins towards Harry, "He is jealous."

After that Krum leaves and Draco glares after him before he asks Harry blushing, "Are you sad he's got someone else?"

"No, why would I be?" Harry asks surprised.

"Don't know." Draco smiles for a moment before he looks worried again, "Do you know who you want to ask yet?"

"I think I do." Harry replies and Draco looks worriedly towards him. Harry just grins and says, "I thought we could go together as friends unless you have a date? We can even let Ron tag along unless he manages to get a date."

Draco just glares at Harry before he says, "I don't mind going with you, but you better not let anyone tag along and you better make sure to call me your date in that case because I don't care why we go together or that we are only friends but a Malfoy never goes to a party without a date! It would look like I couldn't get a date which I might point out is not true I had plenty of girls and guys asks me out." After that Draco storms off looking upset and Harry just wonders what he's done to upset him now.

He just leaves it for now though and just goes to Ron and Hermione and starts saying that Draco is his date whenever he's asked if he asked someone. Draco is quickly pacified when he hears that Harry calls him his date for the Yule Ball and the rumour mill in Hogwarts quickly states that they finally got together. And even though Draco knows better, he enjoys it too much to stop it.

Ron manages to find a date the last minute with a little help from Ginny who offers one of her friends and now Ron is going with a girl that is rumoured to be slightly crazy and is named Luna Lovegood.

Harry is shocked when he has to enter with the other champions and even more when he has to open the dance with them. It helps a little that he sees Hermione looking great and in the company of Krum meaning she'll be there too just like Draco obviously will be. He does complain when Draco questions Krum's taste because of his date but Draco just grins and takes his hand before they go into the great hall. It's obvious that Draco loves being in the spotlight next to Harry and to open the dance with him and Harry is just glad that his feathery friends have taught him to dance the same way he had learned to wield a sword.

He enjoys the evening while Ron seems to mope and Luna dances with others more than with Ron but she does sits with him a lot and talks to him even though he hardly reacts, she seems happy to be there.

The night goes on and Draco keeps dancing with Harry and enjoys the evening. Towards the end, Harry hears some of the rumours about him and Draco and watches Draco more remembering how Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory seemed to think that Draco loves him. He even remembers how Lucius and his own dad had talked about it a few years back already and assumed that if Draco wasn't aware of being in love then, that he was still falling for him badly anyway and would eventually notice his own feelings for Harry.

The more Harry watches the blond the more he believes it considering that Draco seems to glow the more attention he's getting from Harry. It also is the only thing that explains his strange behaviour around Krum. By the time, Harry decides that it must be true, most already left and a slower song is playing. Harry is in Draco's arm letting the blond lead the dance when Harry finally dares to say "You're really beautiful Draco."

Harry watches him nervous about his reaction. Draco seems surprised at first but then smiles gently and with a small blush replies "Not as magnificent as you are Harry."

With a smile, Harry leans up to give the taller boy a kiss on his cheek and says "I disagree."

Draco just beams at him and leans down slowly to give Harry plenty of time to move before his lips finally touch Harry's in a gentle kiss.

Sadly, their first kiss is interrupted by an angry drawl "I assume that research you mentioned before your first task is done considering that you have the time to…dance?"

"Honestly, did you have to ask now?" Harry groans wile Draco chuckles happy that Harry is upset about the interruption "And I'm sorry Professor that information was between me and my dad.

Severus just grins evil and says "In that case you should see him bright and early tomorrow morning and I suggest you go to bed for that."

Harry just grins and says "But off course Professor I'll see him bright and early." Harry turns to Draco and gives him a kiss on the cheek whispering "He'll probably check my room. Let me know when you're ready and I'll flash you to me." After that he adds louder so his dad can hear it too "Good night Dray."

"Good night Harry." Draco replies and watches Harry leave and runs off right after him before Severus can get him alone.

Harry and Draco spend about three hours kissing after Harry flashed Draco to him and only when Draco is nearly asleep does Harry flash Draco back and flashes right towards his dad after that. It's four in the morning and Harry summons a pepper up from the hospital wing to stay unnoticed by his dad and drinks it before he shouts "Good morning daddy dearest isn't it a beautiful day?"

Severus sits up glowering towards his son before he checks the time and glowers even more after he checked the time. "Since it's still dark I wouldn't know." Severus grumbles "Why are you here this early?"

"Oh, professor Snape told me to see you bright and early today to talk about the horcruxes Mouldy made." Harry replies.

Severus groans and mumbles "I thought that grin was because you either would sneak into Slytherin which is why I had used a spell to locate you a few times or because you'd show up tomorrow morning since it was past midnight when I told you. How come you're this cheerful so early in the morning?"

"I had a great night kissing with Draco and don't ask me how I did that because I'd hate to lie to you, and I'll probably be dead tired later but I'm still cheerfully awake." Harry replies grinning towards his glaring dad.

Severus sighs and says "Whatever, since I'm up already, how about you tell me what you know since Albus knew next to nothing apart from there being more than one horcrux and one already down and that you're one but he hadn't even thought about my potion working."

"I know how many, where and how to destroy them." Harry replies before he summons Godric's sword and asks "Want to sleep or hunt them down with me?"

"Now?" Severus asks "We would need to prepare."

"Why do you think I did research? I'm prepared to go alone whenever. If you tag along or not won't matter." Harry replies.

Severus sighs "We should at least wait and take Albus just to be safe."

"Fine but since I'll be tired later and I'm doing at least most of the work, we should wait till after dinner." Harry replies sending the sword away. "And are you involved in the tasks or may I ask my dad for advice?"

"I know nothing, as witnessed with the Dragons, because my son is in the game. And now ask ahead." Severus replies.

"Great!" Harry says before summoning the egg and a sphere of water in the air around the egg before magically opening it. After Harry himself listened to it for the first time he asks. "Is flashing under water once the others are gone too risky since the merpeople would probably see me or do you think I should swim past all the creatures?"

"Dumbledore is the only one they talk to. If he'll ask them in advance they'll keep it secret." Severus replies "How are you going to breathe underwater long enough?"

"Air bubbles are simple enough." Harry shrugs "I've also got some back up plans. What do you think they'll take? If I find out I could just summon it."

"How would I know? Meaning unless you have a way to find out that I don't have, that plan won't work." Severus questions.

"I'll try to guess in advance and put spells on everything that could be used." Harry shrugs. "Anyway, I think I go have breakfast."

"Curfew Potter." Severus replies.

"Why? It's morning." Harry points out but after a glare resigns and says "Fine I'll go to bed here."

Harry sleeps until past lunchtime and by the time he wakes up Albus and Severus are talking about possible dangers while hunting the remaining horcrux. "Since you're both here," Harry suggests "We might as well head out now."

Severus glowers and summons some food from the kitchen. "We can consider this after you've eaten!"

Harry just rolls his eyes but sits down grinning and still happy to have his dad even if he can be a bit overprotective. Once he ate as much as he can Albus starts to question him. "How many horcrux are we talking about?"

"He made six." Harry replies "Planning to divide his soul into seven pieces. The one he left in me was an accident. But it wasn't the first time this happened and at least a similar potion to dad's one had been developed and used on that person meaning it's possible to get rid of this piece in me. But today we should only hunt for four."

"Why leave one out?" Albus questions knowing that if the diary was one there are five remaining not four.

"Nagini is one." Harry shrugs "If we hunt her the already too strong to die main part that is left will know and try to return faster and make new ones and to be honest I rather not fight Voldemort just yet."

Severus and Albus nod and Harry smiles certain that they wouldn't approve if he told them that he's waiting for the man to become more powerful again just because Harry is curious how the guy plans to go about that. "Where is the first one you're trying to get and what is it?"

"Hufflepuff cup and it's in Gringotts in Bellatrix's vault." Harry replies.

Albus frowns "Narcissa might be able to get in there."

Rolling his eyes yet again, Harry grabs both mans' arms and flashes them into the vault. "There is no ward against flashing remember?" He says before summoning Gryffindor's sword and throwing it towards the cup hitting it with enough force for the sword to damage it before both fall. They hear a screaming before Harry summons the sword back and says "Next stop the old home of Mouldy's grandfather." Once again, he just grabs them and the next moment they are in an old shack. "If you can still call this a home that is."

Without looking Harry sends a carefully controlled blasting curse to the floor boards. Albus is closest and gasps after seeing it and mumbles "Could it be."

He's about to pick up the ring that was hidden there when Harry uses his magic to send the old man flying across the room saying "Are you crazy? There is a curse on it that will kill you if you touch it!"

Severus is helping the old man off the ground while Harry brakes the curse and uses the sword to crack the stone. Only after that does he pick it up and recognises it from a memory of Fawkes. He frowns and looks towards his headmaster asking "Who died that you want this stone so badly and how do you know the legends are real?"

Albus looks away clearly unwilling to answer while Severus looks confused. After a moment, Harry puts a spell on the stone that will allow him to flash the stone itself from wherever it is towards himself and floats it towards the Headmaster. "One night Professor, after that I will hide it or, if possible, destroy it. This is the most dangerous one after all."

"I understand and thank you my boy." Albus replies surprised at the wisdom the still young boy is showing. Before he quickly changes the subject before Severus can become too inquisitive. "Where is number three?"

"In London." Harry replies before holding out his hands and for once waiting for the others to take them before he flashes them.

"Hi Siri." Harry says cheerfully seeing his godfather in the dark kitchen.

The other man was standing with his back to them and turns around shocked "How did you get here?"

"Flashed." Harry replies "We're looking for something that Voldemort had for a while."

Harry walks towards a cupboard under the sink and finds a house elf inside. "Dirty half blood." The elf starts to mumble.

"Shut up Kreacher." Sirius orders angrily. "You'll do as Harry says understood you worthless…"

"Don't." Harry Interrupts "No one is worthless." Harry looks towards the elf and gently says. "I'm looking for a locket. It must be in here so I assume it's yours?"

"You won't get master Regulus' locket." The elf says loudly before mumbling "Bad Kreacher Master wanted it gone bad Kreacher not able to destroy evil locket."

"I have a special sword that can destroy it when it's open." Harry replies.

"Can't be opened." Kreacher grumbles "Kreacher doesn't have sword."

"I can open it and borrow you the sword." Harry offers.

"You'd help Kreacher destroy it?" The elf asks sceptical.

"You said Regulus wanted it destroyed." Harry says gently. "That means Regulus wanted to defeat Voldemort because that locket helps Voldemort. Regulus must have been a great man and have the same goal as we all here have. We are on the same side Kreacher. The only question left is, will you destroy it with my help or will you give it to me to let me destroy it."

"Kreacher will. Master said Kreacher must destroy it." The elf replies.

"Good, but you have to be careful the locket is evil and has a mind of its own. It will try to deceive you maybe even pretend to be Master Regulus." Harry warns.

"Regulus." Sirius mumbles sadly to Harry's surprise.

However, Harry can't react to it because Dumbledore asks "Are you sure it's wise to leave this to an elf my boy?"

"Never underestimate an elf Professor." Harry grins "If he was free and choose to battle you, Kreacher would win! And I have faith that Kreacher will be able to follow his true Masters orders and not to be deceived by the locket. Voldemort tried to enslave everyone starting with his death eaters and would eventually have killed every magical being that isn't willing to bow to him. Regulus didn't want to be a slave to that monster and Kreacher will make sure to fulfil his Masters wish!"

"Kreacher will." The elf says and picks up a small golden locket that was lying beneath some other things and holds it out for Harry. "Will Master open it now?"

Harry nods and hands the sword of Gryffindor to the elf and places the locket onto the ground not too far from the elf. He tries to imagine that the S on the locked is a snake and orders it to open in parsel. The locket opens and mist comes from it forming the shape of a man that looks a bit like Sirius and starts to order the elf to leave the locket and kill Harry and everyone else that tries to destroy it.

"Regulus." Sirius mumbles behind Harry and assumes them to be closely related, possibly brothers considering that clearly Regulus was the master of the elf that now belongs to Sirius. Also, they do look a lot alike and clearly this Regulus means something to Sirius.

"Remember it's not real." Harry tells the elf that looks at the mist. He hardly finished it when Kreacher lifts the sword and lets it fall on the locket.

The elf glares at it, "Master is nicer than evil locket, Kreacher would never think this thing was Kreacher's Master."

Harry just smiles a little and says, "I knew you could do it. I'll need that sword back now though. Voldemort left more things like that locket. Your master probably didn't know about them but they need to be destroyed too or this would essentially be pointless. But don't worry, if you give me the sword I'll make sure to take care of those things. I am curious however, how come Regulus had the locket."

Kreacher looks a little sceptical before he sighs and starts to tell his tale. A tale of Voldemort using the elf and most likely assuming it to die while hiding the locket. Forcing the creature to drink a pain causing poison and leaving it to be attacked by inferi. Still the elf follows his master's orders to return home as soon as Voldemort is done with him, enabling the little creature to survive the otherwise certain death. After that Regulus goes to the same place with the elf but instead of letting the elf go through the same pain again, he himself takes that part, ordering the elf to leave him there dying and to destroy the locket, leaving a fake one in its place. Kreacher still seems very upset that he couldn't save his master. Even though it's not really his fault. He could and gladly would have taken his master with him to safety but he was ordered to go and leave him behind. Harry doesn't know if Regulus just didn't know that Kreacher could have taken him along or if he didn't want to live on with whatever guilt he might feel for having followed Voldemort for however long he had at that point.

Either way, Harry is crying by the end of the story and looking towards the cupboard the elf had hidden the locket in and remembers his own cupboard under the stairs and the hidden and broken toy soldiers that were in it. "It's not the same." Severus says correctly assuming the cause behind his son's sadness. "I know that this seems familiar and that seeing him treated in a way you were hurts and yes I'm aware that it must seem like it's the same but believe me, for a house elf, having this much space and stuff is luxury. They have a different life and usually don't appreciate being treated too much like a wizard. Like if you offered him clothing it be an insult to every normal elf. Some are hurt by their masters and that is outrageous and sure Sirius could be more friendly and not call him worthless but please believe me, this is not the same." Severus tries to think of a way to explain it and then says, "Kreacher mumbles a lot to himself and hears badly because he's not healthy from being idle for too long while Sirius was in Azkaban. Elves need to have someone to serve, it's in their nature for so long, longer than wizards are alive, they used to serve other races like Veela's and other intelligent creatures and some still do that too. Pitying him is like pitying a shark for having to swim all the time even when resting. A shark can't stop because the water won't move through the gills if they don't move through the water and an elf's health will suffer if they feel useless. It's how their mind works and is an instinct for them. Freed elves usually go insane and become alcoholic unless they find some other place they can feel useful and wanted. Having an elf and not let it work for you is like owning a horse and leaving it in the stable and not riding it to save it the exhaustion of having to carry you. Horses need to move a lot and being ridden regularly is good for them, maybe not too much and there is a limit to how much they can carry but it keeps them strong."

Harry frowns until Sirius suddenly says, "Kreacher, I want you to make sure that Harry has everything he needs while he's at Hogwarts and to ask him if he needs more treats or anything I could get him at least once a day." Harry turns to look at his godfather who smiles at Harry and says, "That way you can see Kreacher and from what I saw just now, I think he'll be happier when he gets to see you more than me too. I never got along with him. But you're probably right, I shouldn't have called him worthless. And you will be assured that he's still fine and get to know him and see how he'll react when you are too kind to him."

Harry turns to the elf and asks, "I want you to be happy too, please Kreacher, let me know if anything is amiss okay?" He knows that his dad has a point. He had seen some memories with elves in them and learned about them even though it isn't much since most of the other Phoenixes never thought much about them but it was on the side-lines how they seemed to love to serve.

"If that's what Master wishes." Kreacher says confused and then asks, "But Master, Kreacher doesn't understand, what is wrong with Kreacher's nest? Kreacher likes nest, does master not? I can do with smaller nest!"

With a surprised look, Harry asks, "Wouldn't you rather have a room?"

"Oh, no master?" Kreacher says shocked, "That's much too big and much too, too everything master. Please don't take Kreacher's nest! And if Master needs this cupboard please let Kreacher find another one that can be used by Kreacher! Or just keep half a cupboard or a corner in the storage room."

"If you really like it." Harry sighs, "I was just worried that you don't."

"Why would Kreacher not like it?" The elf asks confused, "Mistress was nice enough to let Kreacher have it right here in the Kitchen and not sleep in the open with no tight walls. Kreacher loves his nest."

With a sigh, Harry nods and says, "If you say so." He isn't really convinced but the Phoenixes never mentioned anything about living arrangements about elves just that they are there and help and have a lot of magic but are bound to follow their master was what he had learned from the memories they had been in. They always seemed to take it without a second thought and it always had felt so normal in their memories that Harry had never questioned it until now. But now seeing the elf live so much like he once had makes him reconsider. "Anyway, Sirius, maybe you can make Kreacher prove my point from earlier and order him to bring Severus and Albus to me again. Because Kreacher can do nearly as much as a Phoenix can. Somethings even a wizard can't." And the next moment Harry is gone again in a flash of bright orange flames.

Severus gasps seeing that, only now noticing that he hadn't noticed any blue flames while flashing with him, he hadn't seen any which might be because he had instinctively closed his eyes from the brightness never wondering why they were that much brighter. "Albus, did you see that?"

"Yes," Albus says just as surprised, "But please do not ask me how."

"Draco." Severus assumes, "They got together last night and spent most of it kissing. I presume that being in love is what changed it."

"He wouldn't have been ready for any form of relationship without you Severus." Albus says, "It's only because of you!"

"Whatever, we should go." Severus replies, "Harry is waiting god knows where and probably already fighting someone or something or breaking a curse or whatever else."

"Kreacher, you heard Harry," Sirius says in agreement. "Bring Severus and Albus to him."

"Yes Master." Kreacher says and takes a hand from both wizards and apparates them away. They appear in a room that at least could be at Hogwarts but doesn't look like any room they know. It's huge and filled to the brim with heaps of stuff. Brooms and books as well as everything else imaginable piled into rows and rows of mountains.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry says from behind them. "You may leave or stay and watch, whatever you prefer is fine with me."

"Kreacher want to see another of those things destroyed." Kreacher says.

Harry just nods and points towards a diadem that is on a pile of different items. "Ravenclaw's diadem!" Albus sighs, "It truly is a pity that he had to use those heirlooms."

"It doesn't really matter what he used," Harry shrugs, "The real pity is how he made them!"

"Of course." Albus sighs while Harry already swings the sword and hits the diadem right at the big stone in the centre with the same result as the last Horcruxes.

"That's it." Harry replies, "As I said before, Nagini needs to wait for a little longer but I can summon the sword whenever I need it. Now we just have to wait until we are ready to fight and kill Voldemort."

"What about the potion?" Severus replies, "And why did you have to wait for it and for how much longer?"

"Because I could feel the others this way." Harry explains, "All pieces are connected. If I take it now, I won't be able to follow what he's doing but I assume it's still better to get rid of it now just in case it doesn't work. Also, Nagini is usually close to him meaning that once the part in me is out, I could end it if an opportunity presents itself."

"I hope it won't until you're much older." Severus grumbles and Harry rather not points out that considering that Voldemort is getting stronger and clearly preparing for his return while Harry was entered into a tournament that could kill a participant and yet the man that entered him and is a death eater was actively helping him with his first task by giving him the advice to harness his flying skills which means, that clearly something will go down either during the second or third task and Harry is reasonably sure that by the end of this tournament, either Mouldy or he himself will be dead and since a Phoenix doesn't die, at least not permanently, it clearly won't be Harry. The only thing troubling him is what killing Mouldy will do to his own soul. He's still a human being and as such, killing Mouldy will fracture Harry's own soul and leave a scar.

 **Authors Note:** Will killing Mouldy really affect Harry's soul or is too little left of the dark wizard? Will Harry find a way to safe his own soul from feeling any effect and will it be in time? I doubt I will have to say what or rather who will be hidden under water for Harry to find but will he give a show somehow or will he win within seconds by flashing Draco towards himself? Will he even know that it's Draco who is underwater? How will Draco react if Harry does it the long way and actually stays underwater and tries to safe everyone else as well? And how will the last task go? Will he win or will someone else win and can he protect the other participants in the tournament? Will Severus find out that Harry knew that Moody is a fake one since day one of the school year and most of all, will Harry get grounded yet again? Sadly just one more chapter to go.


	15. Change of heart

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support throughout the story and I really hope you'll like this end since I rewrote it multiple times since I had a really hard time letting Harry kill anyone even Voldemort. daithi4377 wrote that it shouldn't matter to Harry's soul since Voldemort would be more like another Horcrux since it's only so little left of his soul but firstly, it's the last piece meaning up until now he hadn't died from Harry's actions and destroying a Horcrux hadn't really been killing a person. Also a spider also has a soul but killing it, as stated earlier does little to no damage due to the insignificance of the soul and it would be strange if any carnivore would have its soul effected for killing its pray which is why destroying an object has different effect in my opinion than killing a person no matter how disfigured and as I said earlier, it is the last piece meaning this time he'd die which the person the soul belonged to hadn't done before. I also had written during Harry's first year that he had a moment where he understood Voldemort to a point and was sorry for not having experienced the love and care he had gotten from his father and I doubt that now after having even more people that care and closer relationships with some he would probably be even more understanding rather than vengeful and yet Voldemort is 100% evil in this story unlike to others that I wrote and such Voldemort needs to be fought. As you might agree that did leave me with a major problem and I was about to change the part about his first year to make him more likely to attack the man but instead I got a different idea and now just hope that you'll like it.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Change of heart**

Harry walks towards the door to the room of Requirements after having destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem. He leaves the room followed by his dad and headmaster and once outside in the hallway both of the others look surprised towards the disappearing door before they look questioningly towards Harry who after noticing shrugs, "Don't bother asking, I won't tell anyway."

After that Harry walks with his dad towards their rooms in the dungeons and takes the potion in the hope that it will work. Shortly after taking it, Harry gets a strong headache and eventually even faints. He awakens soon after with a worried father leaning over him and calling his name. "Thank god you're awake. I called for Pomfrey and she should be here any moment."

"I'm fine," Harry mumbles feeling the headache leaving. It still hurts but not as bad as before and Harry uses his magic to sense if there is still a piece of soul in his head that doesn't belong there but can't find it. "Can I have something for a splitting headache I have?"

"Of course," Severus replies and quickly summons the right phial and gives it to Harry when Madam Pomfrey rushes in.

"I'm fine." Harry says again, "I just need to take this and then I'll be great."

"Are you a medi wizard?" Madam Pomfrey asks and Harry is tempted to say yes since his Phoenix friend Li was a medi witch and since Harry by now knows every spell she does, he pretty much is. But since so far, he has no licence he doesn't point it out and lets her cast the diagnostic spells while asking Severus what happened.

Severus replies that he had to give Harry a potion to try something but that he can't explain it. She's about to complain when Harry says, "And it worked I already did the spells for that and yes Madam Pomfrey I am qualified to state that and it did work around my head and caused more pain that I expected and that is what made me faint. I'm fine now and since dad said I can take the pain reliever I'm sure nothing will interact and I can rest and sleep a little for the rest."

She still looks worried but says, "I can't find anything wrong with him."

"I told you I'm fine." Harry mumbles again now finally taking the pain reliever and says, "Now if you excuse me, I'll go to find Draco."

"Didn't you say something about sleep?" Severus questions.

"Sure," Harry grins "But I never said I'd do it alone!" After that, he leaves the room quickly to flash to Draco who is still in his bed and glad to see Harry show up and soon after is kissing his boyfriend again.

The next few day's both boys are hardly seen without the other and are usually kissing each other. Well, they still talk a lot and do their homework together but still, most of their time is spent kissing.

The weeks pass and everything is peaceful again until the day of the second task.

All the champions are standing on a wooden pier together with Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman and the headmasters and the headmistress of all participating schools. While the students that watch are on stands that were built further from the shore and are transported there by little boots. One is ready to get the officials and the headmasters and headmistress there too. Harry glares towards the water and grumbles unintelligibly. He had been worried a while ago since he hadn't seen Draco that morning at all and felt where he was and is furious that his boyfriend is underwater for all that time! The second he hears the signal that the task starts Harry reaches his hand into the water to make sure no one sees what he's doing and uses his connection with Draco's necklace to flash his boyfriend underwater to his hand before he pulls him up and glowers towards the ministry employees that are close by. "Honestly, did you have to use my boyfriend?"

"How did you?" Ludo Bagman asks shocked.

"I worried what would be taken and put spells on everything I could think could be taken and luckily I feared something like this would happen and had one on Draco too." Harry replies while helping Draco climb up on the pier, "I won't tell what spell or how it works but believe me, I'll always be able to get him back."

Draco just grins at his boyfriend. "Thanks for the quick work, but could you dry me too?"

"Sure," Harry says and wandlessly and wordlessly starts to warm the air around Draco while keeping his hair moist enough to avoid it frizzing from the quick dry since he fears that Draco will complain otherwise.

"Thanks love." Draco grins. "Much better. Now, who wants to watch the rest of the show?"

Harry just takes his hand and says, "I'd rather kiss you."

"We could do both." Draco replies, "It seems the others still need some time to take back their treasures meaning it would be a rather boring show for a little while anyway!"

Harry just grins and he and Draco join the others on the boats to the stands. Harry uses his magic to sense who else might be down in the lake where Draco had been only a moment ago and soon knows why he had only seen Ron that morning and not Hermione. She's also down there since she was seen with Victor Krum at the yule ball. It appears she was the best they could think about for his treasure. Especially since, predictably, one of the other two is Cho who was Cedric date. Harry can sense one more person that he doesn't recognise, a magically weaker one than the others but there is something else he senses there that is similar to what he senses around Fleur and he has started to connect with her Veela heritage and assumes this person to be a part Veela and most likely a relative of Fleur. Probably a younger sibling considering the weaker magical power Harry extends his magical search to the waters and soon finds all three champions moving in different detours towards their goal. Each of them facing some creatures of the deep that are slowing them. Fleur seems to have the most trouble with the Grindelows however and he frowns towards where he senses her until Draco questions, "I thought you wanted to kiss."

"I did." Harry replies, "And still do, but I can sense Fleur and she's in trouble. Cedric is getting closer and got past the Grindelows and is seeing some selkies but is dealing with it while Victor is currently biting the giant squid to get past its tentacles."

"You know what they're doing?" Draco asks amazed and loud enough to gain the attention of the heads of the three schools and Bagman. Crouch is the only one who is currently too far away. "Tell me what happens."

"I just did Fluer has real trouble with the Grindelows and probably will send an emergency signal soon and if not, I'll make her." Harry explains. "She's got some scratches but she is also getting pulled further down and not getting anywhere."

A little later the sparks from her wand reach the surface and Harry can feel a mermaid move towards her quickly." I guess Dumbledore got the merpeople to help out? But what about that kid Fleur was to get out?"

"They'll bring her up to just a little later. They don't know who's for whom so they'll wait until I tell them to get the remaining ones up." Albus explains while the mermaid delivers Fluer towards the stands where some of the teachers help her out and warm her with a towel.

"Poor girl." Harry says but to avoid the unwanted attention he doesn't offer to use his magic to get her out and just watches Cedric finally reach Cho and says, "Cedric is coming up." A little later he repeats the sentence changing the name to Victor since he finally managed to get Hermione out too. Obviously, Harry is once again victorious and in first place with a clear head start in points. Harry watches Moody to see his reaction and sees that while he does look a little worried he doesn't seem upset meaning that this part of the tournament wasn't part of their grand plan, at least not apart from Harry pulling through and getting on to the last part. Probably not as easily though.

Harry looks towards the other three champions and wonders if they will be in danger too, just because he wants to know where this will lead. He frowns and decides to ask his Phoenix friends for advice again. Part of him wants to talk with his dad about it and hear his opinion. But unlike the Phoenixes, Severus doesn't understand the extent of Harry's powers or the knowledge he gained from the Phoenixes. Due to that Severus would definitely put a stop to everything and get the fake Moody busted and Harry out of the tournament and he is sure that this is his chance to end this once and for all. But if they disrupt the plan Voldemort might try something less obvious and take this chance. It's obvious that whatever they are up to, Voldemort want's Harry alive for something, probably to kill him personally or to use him. If they interrupt, he might use someone else and harm that person.

After some more thought he grins, he's got a plan to avoid endangering the other three, at least not too much. The next day he crafts similar jewellery's as the one he made for Draco. The one that includes one of his feathers. Just this time, he doesn't really make it himself. He gets four reasonably nice stones and lets each of his four Phoenix friends make a wristband from it with one of their fathers. Once that is done he waits until close to the last task. The three champions find out what it is about a week before the task happens and when they are shown the labyrinth on the quidditch pitch, which in Harry's opinion is a sacrilege, he asks the headmasters if it might be alright if they all have a dinner together in private the night before. Seeing that they are rivals but also friends it might be nice to have a friendly dinner right before the whole thing comes to an end.

After a bit of a discussion during which some seem to worry that one of the champions might sabotage the other they agree that the champions should get permission to go have a dinner together if they all wish it and soon after it's set that all four will come together and have that dinner in a spare room close to the great hall.

Harry is looking forward to it even though Draco seems to be getting jealous that Harry wants to eat dinner with others than him. During the dinner, Harry starts to eat and listens mostly to the others talk about different things they had enjoyed during the tournament so far. Fleur and Victor also talked about their stay and everything they had enjoyed during that year as well as what they had missed. Towards the end, Harry says, "I had a reason to suggest this and I think it's time to warn you." All three are looking at him questioningly. "As you know someone else has entered my name against the rules and I swear again, it really was someone else. I had nothing to do with it and never wanted to be in it. You also all probably know that my dad Severus Snape used to be a death eater and has the dark Mark. Due to that, I know for a fact that the dark mark was getting stronger throughout the year. I'm certain now that Voldemort," Even Fluer and Victor shiver even though they hadn't been in England and very little to do with the last rise of the dark Lord. But even abroad he had been feared it seems. "is the one behind me being in it. I have no idea who is doing it for him." And Harry is glad that it's kind of true since he has no idea who the fake Moody really is apart from him having cast that dark Mark after the Quidditch world champion final. "I do however know that he'll either want me dead or use me to come back one way or another. And apparently, me being in this tournament is a big part of his plan. This means however that something will be going down. Tomorrow is the last task, and the Mark is at a strength that I'm certain that he will be back by the end of it. I don't know his plan and I'm not sure if it will put any or all of you in danger but I doubt that the labyrinth will be all we must face tomorrow. I hope that none of you will see Voldemort but maybe you will."

They all look worried and Fleur even asks, "Do you think we just drop out? Or are you just trying to make us fear the task enough to do that?"

"Oh no, please don't stay out of it." Harry smiles at her. "I used the last weeks to think of a way to ensure that all of us will be safe. And after finding out about the task I even added some extra protection to what I had already planned. The thing I had planned are these." He takes out the bracelets. All of them a slightly different shade of grey. "These bracelets each have a feather of a Phoenix in it. If you touch it and think of it, the Phoenix can hear you and even flash you to safety should you need that. He will also be able to feel where exactly you are. I'd like you all to wear one just like I will wear one of them myself. If anything happens, we only need to touch it and say the right word and the Phoenix will either come to help us whatever way he or she can or it will flash us out. I thought that we'll say 'Help' to get the Phoenix to us and 'out' for the Phoenix to flash us out."

"You said you added something to this plan." Victor says, "What is that?"

"You'll see in a moment." Harry grins, "It will be easier to explain if you all could test this first. Touch your bracelet and say 'help'."

Each of them takes one and does as Harry instructed. One Phoenix after the other shows up and Harry smiles at the one in front of him before he says, "Thanks' for coming to my friends." The Phoenix trills and Harry feels the happiness from her and the reassurance that they will all stay safe. As you see there are four Phoenixes for four champions. Each one of us has a feather from a different Phoenix in our bracelet and the respective Phoenix will not only come when we call him, he will fly above the labyrinth and watch. He will not help us to find the way while circling above us sometimes ahead and sometimes behind or to the side you'll never know if the way he or she will be might be the way you'll need to go or not. He will not help us fight anything teachers placed there unless we lose consciousness or are in a life-threatening situation."

"How will they know that Harry?" Cedric asks. "Are they able to understand if we want and need their help or not and won't it be cheating if we use their help?"

"They will know when we'll be in too much danger and believe me they will flash us to the teachers ending the competition for us meaning it won't be cheating." But you needn't worry about your Phoenix ending it for you while you could still do something. They will not interfere too soon. They are much more intelligent than you'll assume believe me."

"And how do you know this?" Fleur wants to know. "How can you be so sure."

"Same way I knew them and how to do the bracelets." Harry explains, "Due to a secret. But I assure you, they will only aid enough to keep you alive and not interfere with the tournament."

They all look sceptical but eventually put the bracelets on since they don't know how to get away from the Phoenixes anyway and the Bracelet only seems to be the smaller protection anyway.

Harry is pleased with the outcome. He knew that they'd probably worry but this is the safest way to go and not interrupt the tournament or whatever plan Mouldy has. And Harry really wants to know and see if he can use it to finally do what he told him he'd hope someone does during his first year as a student. Harry has decided to help him. After long discussions, mainly with the first, he has a plan that might end Voldemort's reign of terror without killing the human he could have been. Partly because if Harry starts killing when he could have captured, people might start to fear him even more as he assumes they will the second the masses find out about him being powerful enough to be a Phoenix. But he also just wants to help him. Now that he knows from what he learned about twisted souls that his whole childhood probably was at least nearly as bad as Harry's before he came to Severus. Voldemort, no Tom, had been hurt as a child. He's been neglected at the very least. He never experienced being truly loved by anyone. At least not until it was too late for his soul to be cured by whatever small and possibly twisted love he might have gotten.

The next day Harry is a little nervous and only hopes that his comrades will be safe with his precautions. He spent the last night with his dad in the dungeons. That morning he cuddles up to him during breakfast. Something he hadn't done in years and says "Would you be very angry if I don't kill Voldemort even if I had a perfect chance to and could easily do it?"

"I won't be mad at all as long as you stay away from him." Severest says.

"I can't promise that since I know that I'll face him today. During the task. But you don't have to worry. The Phoenixes will be with me. I'll be perfectly safe and I could kill him easily but I don't want to kill anyone." Harry explains. "I thought I wanted to when I was younger and I still am upset that he killed my biological parents but I really don't want to kill him and I really don't think I should kill anyone ever no matter the reasons."

"Couldn't one of the other Phoenixes do it for you?" Severest asks hopefully "Isn't this first one powerful enough?"

"They all are powerful enough to easily kill him." Harry sighs. "But it would be dangerous if they did. Especially the first. She had killed too many in her first lifetime only to survive until she noticed what it did to her soul."

"What do you mean?" Severus questions confused. "What exactly does it do?"

"Killing another human, rips the soul. Apart will be completely severed." Harry explains "It can regrow and heal but will leave a scar. If that happens too often, I'll become like Voldemort. A soul won't die so a soul can't be reborn. It means the scars will stay forever. I don't know what happens to a human soul when they die, but mine will stay as it is. If any of us start to kill dark wizards or evil Muggles, we'll slowly start to enjoy the power over those. We will come to enjoy being thanked and eventually will want to rule over everyone who is less powerful. And what will you all do when an immortal Phoenix starts to kill and torture like Voldemort."

"Can you capture him?" Severus suggests.

"I can and that is plan B." Harry grins "But his soul is mutilated and considering how it is now, he was treated nearly as I was at the Dursley's just he never got a dad like you. He never had a friend like Draco or even Ron and Hermione. He was hated for so many reasons so many times. He was hated for his accidental magic and later for being from a muggle orphanage. I could have become him if I hadn't been a Phoenix and found you that way. I don't want to punish him for becoming what he had been turned into. I want to heal him. I don't know if I can heal a soul but I have an idea I want to at least try and if it works he won't be Voldemort he'll be Tom. And living with his memories will be bad enough."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Severus sighs.

"Not at all." Harry promises.

"I won't lie to you, I hate the idea of my little Harry being anywhere close to that monster." The older man says and hugs his son holding him tightly. "But you have made so much appear so easy and I know that you have powers I probably couldn't even dream about, and that's why I've decided to trust you from now on. When you say it is safe for you, I'll believe you. I'll still worry and fret about you that won't change. But I'll trust you to know your limits because I obviously don't."

Harry hugs him and thanks him before they have breakfast. Harry asking his dad for the first time to make his bread roll like he had done during Harry's first breakfast as a human with his dad. And both enjoy it equally even though they both know that Harry is much too old and mature for it and that it might be the last time they will get to do this.

When the task starts, everyone Harry knows is there for him, including Remus and Sirius as well as Molly and Arthur and Lucius and Narcissa right next to them with his dad and they all try to give him, in his opinion useless, tips on what to do with different creatures he might run into. Of course, he doesn't tell them what he thinks of their advice.

Harry is the first into the maze and immediately uses his magic to feel the cup that's in the middle and as assumed it is a portkey. He can't sense where it goes and there is a slight chance that it will only lead back to the start where they can be celebrated. He also feels all the creatures that are between him and the cup. He grins and just flashes past all the creatures he senses to the centre of the maze where the cup is and frowns. He had planned to wait for the others but has a different idea now. He uses a small pebble from the ground to create a perfect looking copy and turns it into a portkey that will lead to the start. After that, he switches them and turns himself invisible with a spell before he touches the portkey.

After seeing that he is in a graveyard where the first flashes close by to hide in a tree as a silent protection, Harry ends his invisibility spell and looks around praying that the other Phoenixes keep the other champions safe.

While Cedric probably enters the maze, Harry gives a convincing show of being a helpless boy while he grumbles internally about how stupid a single person can be since clearly, Wormtail isn't as assumed in a rat proof cell in Azkaban. And for reasons Harry doesn't get, Fudge kept it secret. Probably to save himself the embarrassment and since Wormtail had been hiding after escaping Sirius, Fudge must have assumed he'd do the same again.

Grudgingly Harry lets himself be tied to a stone angel by the rat and sees him use an ancient resurrection spell that will give someone close to death a new body and clearly Wormtail has messed up the preparations. Unless of course, the body reflects the inner soul but in that case, He'd have to be even uglier….if that is at all possible. Harry temporarily watches the man talk to Wormtail but is bored of it so quickly that he summons Gryffindor's sword and lets it levitate above Nagini instead and right before Voldemort gets to summon his death eaters the sword drops, point first of course, and hits her right at the base of her head.

Nagini screeches, effectively distracting Mouldy from calling his death eaters. "Bulls-eye." Harry cheers and gets Mouldy's attention. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I killed her." Harry grins and moves the stone angle's hands to get free again and grins at Voldemort. "By the way, I let that bumbling fool get me because I actually wanted you to return this time around."

"And why would you do that?" Voldemort grumbles. "Not that it will save you after killing Nagini, but I am curious."

"I told you the last time we saw each other, I hope you'll learn what love and forgiveness mean." Harry smiles gently. "And I forgive you for killing my parents."

"And why did you kill Nagini?" Voldemort questions.

"Because to teach you what love and forgiveness truly mean, you need your whole soul. And I can't even try to heal it while a piece of it is stuck in her." Harry explains. "But now that I got all of you freed, I can try to fix your soul."

"All?" Voldemort pales, looking even less healthy than before. "How many?"

"Seven, me included." After a strange look from the man he asks, "You obviously hadn't notice, but after killing me when you killed my parents you created one by accident. Oh, and by the way, I think you did kill me."

"If I did, how are you still standing?" The man asks confused.

Harry glowers to Wormtail and a silent spell hits him and renders him unconscious before Harry says, "I burned and was reborn from my ashes for unlike you, I am forced to stay immortal no matter what. I'm a Phoenix. But that doesn't really matter now."

After that Harry moves more of his magic than ever before around himself and Voldemort causing a dome to appear around them and locking them inside. The energy around them crackles and Voldemort looks surprised at it before turning a nearly scared locking face towards Harry. He lifts his wand and tries an Avada Kedavra only to see the green light from his spell be absorbed in it. "What are you doing?" He screams angrily.

"Sensing your soul and summoning the pieces from it before I'll try to reattach them and remould your soul," Harry says. "I don't know if I can and I don't know if it will hurt you but I do know that it's the only way to help you. If it doesn't work, I'll capture you and let Fudge decide what will happen."

"Like you could." Voldemort grumbles.

"I can and I will." Harry replies "I will not decide what to do with anyone else, but our lives started to similar that I understand you better than you think. I want to help you."

After that Harry pulls his magic closer to the two making the space they have under the dome smaller. Voldemort looks at it for a moment. But not for long. A bit of Harry's magic touches him and connects the two of them and Harry forces enough power into the other wizard to take his soul out of him. The body drops and Harry moves the foreign soul into his own body and lets it touch his own soul to teach it and mould it and reshape it. He doesn't know if Voldemort can feel anything during this time. In theory, he doesn't since the soul isn't connected with the nervous system even when in his body. But theory and reality aren't always the same.

He feels the soul in his own body and the pain it feels from the scars. Pain that isn't physical but emotional. The pain of a child that was unwanted by his own father is coming from one scar while the pain from being called a freak by the other kids in the orphanage comes from another. The pain from his mother dying for love of a man instead of fighting her death for him comes from a medium sized one while the pain from another child in the orphanage killing a wounded snake, a really young Tom had tried to heal, is coming from a smaller one of the scars. Harry lets the tears from all of that pain fall freely and tries to fill the scars with his love for the boy that had tried to save a snake or longed for the love of a father. He tries to fill it with the love he himself felt from his father and friends. The love he felt when Draco kissed him for the first time or when Ron and Hermione were laughing with him about one thing or another.

The scars don't disappear but they change. The wounds that are fresher heal faster and the soul starts to change slowly at first but then faster. Once Harry did all he can think of doing he returns the soul to its rightful place and quickly retracts most of his magic feeling that the amount of his magic that he needs to move the soul is nearly too much for the other wizard's body and could kill him if left for too long and would already have killed a Muggle or much weaker wizard since their bodies wouldn't be able to bare so much more than usual. Only the fact that Voldemort's body has more than most keeps his body alive. Still, he leaves a bit of his magic in a similar way to what he did with Moody to know when the man uses magic and what spells, just to be safe.

Before retreating the rest of his magic he tries to heal the body too and change it a bit. Soon after a crying young man is lying there and looks up after a while and asks, "Why did you do this, after everything I did?"

"Don't you know?" Harry asks gently, "I forgave you. I also made sure to change your appearance while I healed your body and doubt anyone but me will ever be able to recognise you. But I will even if you change it again. You have a choice to make now. Not tonight but every day for the rest of your life. And the choice is, to go on like you have so far or to start over and become a better man. You might think you chose now and be done but you will have many more chances to chose and rethink. There will be moments where you think it is too much and just kill a problem is easier but remember, this is your last chance. And I will know if you chose the wrong thing and next time I will capture you and hand you over after letting you look like yourself again."

Tom still has tears in his eyes and just mumbles "I don't deserve this."

"I think you do." Harry disagrees with a gentle smile "And I have something else for you." Harry turns into a Phoenix and even after he mentioned being a Phoenix before Tom looks shocked. After plucking one of his small down feather's he changes back and picks up a random stone to create a bracelet with both. "Take this to remember that I do care about you and if you need me, touch it and say my name. It might take some time for me to find the time to see you but I will come to you within the day at least for a moment to find some date where I have more time to talk to you. If you are in danger you can say it too but I doubt you'll really need my help on that account all that much."

Tom still looks surprised but takes it and when he does Harry flashes them both to the outskirts of a village in America where a few wizards are. "It's safer to be far from Britain for you right now." Harry explains the confused looking man. "Pretend to have lost all memory and I'm sure you can start anew and even return to Britain when you have a new identity. But a clean slate should make it easier for you to start over."

"Thank you." The man replies, "I promise you to return as a better man."

Harry nods and smiles "I'll look forward to see it. Goodbye."

Another flash later, Harry is back in the graveyard where negates the portkey spell on the cup and shrinks it before he pockets it and after a pit stop in Azkaban where he leaves a tightly bound unconscious Pettigrew he returns to the center of the maze.

The fake cup is still there and Harry quickly switches it for the real thing. And of course, turns it into a portkey to the start again and the fake into a pebble. He flashes away to the start but inside the maze and walks back out claiming that he got lost and when he found the start again instead of the cup he decided to give up. Severus is with him in an instant and holds him tight whispering, "Is it over?"

"I found the cup and did what I told you I'd do." Harry whispers back. "He's fine now and I'm sure he will change into a new person but I'll tell you more later."

A little later Moody shows up complaining that Fawkes or one of the other birds that showed up had attacked him. The first, who followed Harry silently, sits close to Albus, her wings ready to take off at a moment notice.

No one listens to him for long though since Cedric shows up with the cup and is celebrated. Once the other two champions are back and all of the four Phoenixes are there too, the fake Moody just looks around confused and Harry grins at him before he whispers to his dad "Moody is a death eater in disguise, he threw my name in."

Severus walks over to Albus to inform him in a whisper. Albus catches the by then running man and they force Veritaserum down his throat and ask questions. After that, most believe him crazy while Albus looks questioningly towards Harry since clearly the Cup didn't send anyone anywhere else then back to the start and there was no sighting of a long dead dark Lord. But since the fake Moody who after a while turns back into Barty Crouch Jr. said he had manipulated the cup to bring Voldemort back, and since he can't lie, he must be crazy. They do find out that the Phoenix had attacked him to protect one of the champions and believe that part since it made more sense than a Phoenix attacking a clearly crazy man for no reason.

There is a lot of going one since some are still celebration Cedric who can't believe that he had won against the powerful Harry who had so easily beaten them all in the previous two tasks and part of him is wondering if Harry lost on purpose, especially since Harry had said multiple times that he had no intention to participate never mind win. Albus and Fudge are busy taking care of Barty Crouch Jr. While Draco is asking Harry flat out if he lost on purpose earning himself a shrugged, "Why would I?"

"Because I know you." Draco sighs and looks over towards Cedric who is surrounded by everyone who wants to celebrate him and grins pulling Harry into his arms, "At least I still have you all to myself."

"Later maybe Mister Malfoy." Severus drawls, "I need to talk to my son in private for a moment."

"I'll see you later Draco." Harry grins and hugs the Slytherin, "I'll find you."

"You better hurry." Draco claims and gives him a short kiss, "I'll miss you already."

Harry just smiles fondly before leaving with his father to explain everything that happened to him and again to Albus who joins them once they found the real Moody and once again have a shortage on defence teacher at Hogwarts. Harry just hopes for a competent teacher for his next year at Hogwarts which hopefully will be more relaxing and let him enjoy his life with his family, friends and boyfriend. Or future husband as Draco claims to be. But considering that during the next few years Harry doesn't sense Voldemort returning and only Tom using his magic to help people left and right, Harry is very happy with his peaceful life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** A guest reviewer had asked "Please remind me again if you are against writing a sequel at some point in the future?  
Not that you are positive that you are going to write one, only that it has a POSSIBILITY of being written. To answer that, anything is possible I'd say but the likelihood of a multi-chapter sequel is very slim. I might eventually be inspired to write something maybe even due to a review but right now the only thing is planned but especially since Severus is still single there might be a possibility for writing a story about him finding love which does leave the option for a sequel but as I said, I don't feel inspired enough to do that right now. However, if anyone else would like to do that please feel free to do just that. I can, however, promise that I'll write an Epilogue and I have multiple ideas for that but since I don't have that one finished yet, like I had all 15 chapters done before uploading the first, I'll need a bit of time to get all those ideas organised and put together.

To make it as good as possible I'd like to get as many reviews as possible telling me things like should Severus get together with Sirius or Godric since that one was left open in this because Severus himself wanted to focus on Harry at least until the depression was at a point where he wouldn't be a shadow Phoenix and then when that time came was too distracted with the tournament and the danger it posed for his son.

I'd also would like to know how you think I should get the immortality to a happy ending someone said Draco could just become a magical animagus but unless it is an immortal one it wouldn't help and I do have an idea but you are free to give more and let me know if anyone else should be changed and granted immortality and if yes who and how many?

Also, should Tom be mentioned in the Epilogue and if yes should he still be abroad or live in England and what should he do and should he have a partner and if so, who? And is there anything else you'd like mentioned in this like where do you think Harry and Draco should work, how many kids? Adopted ones or not? And anything else that comes to mind.

I'll wait with writing the Epilogue until I have some inspiring reviews though and guess that I'll give you about a week to write those to give everyone a chance to do that. I can't promise how quickly I'll get it done though.


	16. Epilogue: Forever

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait but I needed some time to figure out myself which of the many options to get the happy ending I'd use and considered many things like letting Harry find a way to turn part of his family immortal but thought that a little difficult which is why I eventually chose this version instead. Also, this Epilogue is kind of an Epilogue and kind of a really rushed one shot that could be done as a few multi-chapter stories but I think some parts would be happening again and again but some parts could be turned into individual stories and maybe I'll write another story that would be about Harry's live between the end of the last chapter and this Epilogue but at the middle of this chapter there will be more dialogue and more the feeling of a one shot and then a bit of an Epilogue for that one shot….I hope you got that. But to make sure that you won't have to wait even longer I'll update this without getting it past a beta. If you find the mistakes too annoying, feel free to copy the chapter, fix the mistakes and let me know to add you to my docX system and send me the fixed chapter and I'll upload that once I've got some time! If you don't want to go through all that trouble, don't bother complaining about them! I have a new spell checking program and hope that it caught most of my mistakes. It definitely found more!

Anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews I got so far and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it to get it the way it is and I know, as I said, that it could be turned into like 20 chapters at least possibly more but that would be like an extra story and I first wanted to finish this and do keep in mind that I might write more for this story! Especially if I continue to get as much support as I have so far.

* * *

 **Shadow Phoenix**

 **Epilogue**

 **Forever**

Years have passed since Harry was first born and he's seen so much within the three lifecycles he's lived since. And although he loves most of his time on earth, he still loves the first life the most. The live spend with his dad Severus who had continued to work as Potions Professor until the very end. Sirius had tried to flirt with him for a few years with no success at all. Eventually, Sirius had given up, especially after Charly had returned from Romania to teach Care of Magical creatures after Hagrid had lost interest in all the paperwork he had to do like correcting and grading the students Homework and preparations for the OWL's and NEWT's testings as well as all the grading he had to do for all his students. Hagrid did, however, work with Charly during the classes to be involved in the practical parts of it and he was taking care of the creatures leaving Charly free to focus on the students.

Godric hadn't flirted with Severus though he had often replaced Fawkes to keep an eye on the man that reminded him of Salazar and had watched over him until he had died. But Godric always knew that he would just lose him again which had made him more than a little hesitant to even try and gain his love and spend time with the man. He also felt hesitant to just replace his dearest Salazar with someone else.

Harry had worried for some time that his dad would stay single and never have anyone and after finding out that Severus had truly been in love with his mother, Harry worried even more that he'd never accept anyone else and would never be with someone he loved since Lily clearly had chosen someone else.

But a few years after Harry finished school, that had changed. Harry still remembers how Madam Pomfrey had retired and someone else had taken over her post. A young man who had lost his memories a few years prior and was found wandering around America confused and seemingly depressed, probably about having his lost memories. Harry was the only one to know that his apparent sadness didn't come from a loss of memories but from the healing of his soul and the regret he felt for everything he had done before.

The man that had returned to Hogwarts was nothing like the man Harry had flashed to another continent at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had called himself Henry claiming that the name was the only thing he remembers though he doesn't know if it was his and later Harry found out it was to remind himself of the man who had not only become the saviour of the wizarding world but his personal one as well.

Hanry had worked together with the potions master of Hogwarts for some time. Severus providing him with potions that Henry needed to heal all the students who had gotten themselves hurt or gotten sick. Hanry had originally considered becoming a defence master and had fought against dark wizards in America for some time saving those he came across but at some point had been very tempted to use a dark spell that would kill his opponent again and while it was intended to help the innocent who were attacked, he worried that he would get weak eventually and change back to what he'd been. That day he had chosen to help people in a different manner and to heal those that had been harmed rather than prevent the harm in the first place and leave playing the hero to people like Harry.

Harry is still proud of the man that Tom had become and was glad to see him get closer to his dad and eventually even getting involved with him to the point of asking for his hand. Severus hadn't agreed right away insisting that having a son meant to ask him first if he could live with it which Harry had only laughed about considering that by then, Harry himself had been married to his Draco and thought it ridiculous that his opinion should still be considered.

The wedding had been nice. Smaller than Harry's but just the kind of wedding Harry would have preferred and never dared to even suggest considering that he was marrying Draco Malfoy. During that lifetime, Harry and Draco had gotten three kids together. And thanks to Henry being very diligent with the students in his care and finding out that some children that came to Hogwarts had old fractures that strongly hinted that they were abused, Harry and Draco had even adopted a set of twins to give them a home just like Severus had done for Harry. Severus also had gotten two more children with his husband and Harry was very happy to help him raise his little brother and sister whenever the two man were busy with their work. The kids could be in the hospital wing during class hours of course but whenever something contagious was going around Henry tended to bring the kids to their older brother to play with their nephews and their niece who strangely were older than their Aunt and Uncle. At least the older two of Harry's children were older than Severus' first child.

Harry had loved his family and rarely been as happy as he had during that time. He had become the godfather of one of Remus' children and the oldest of Sirius' ones and while Draco had given birth to their three kids, Harry had decided that he would the one to stay and home and raise them and experience the childhood he never had with them together giving Draco the time to do the work he lived for.

Draco had worked in the Ministry and with Harry's supported worked hard to change the wizarding world and influence the purebloods to be more accepting of the Muggle-borns and at the same time ensuring that the Muggle-borns would be better educated about pureblood customs before going to Hogwarts. Working on both ends together with Hermione, who had Married Ron eventually, was doing wonders for the relation between Muggle-borns and purebloods and the changes Draco enforced are still in place even so many years later.

Everything had changed during that Era and luckily for the better. It still wasn't perfect and some that knew just how powerful Harry was had tried to talk him into taking a more active role but he refused to, stating that firstly, he just didn't want politics to be his life and secondly, that being Powerful, doesn't mean to be wise and that he just didn't know enough about Politics to maneuver around it anyway. All he could do with power was force his will on others and even if his opinion was the best, it wouldn't help to make everyone happy. There would be people that would resent him and his ideas. A true change can't be forced overnight no matter how powerful someone is and due to that, Harry had decided to stay with his original idea and let Draco, who could talk his way around any kind of situation, do the leg work and use Harry's name and support whenever he thought it would help in his quest for a better, more peaceful and accepting future.

The peace during that life had been what had kept Harry happy even when Albus, who by then was nearly like a grandfather to him, had died. Severus and Harry had inherited everything the man had owned making Harry even more wealthy. The death of Severus that eventually followed, albeit many years later, had been worse for the young man but the love of his husband and the by then grown children had helped him cope with the loss of his own father. Later it also had helped that by the time his own grandchildren were starting to get married, Harry sensed a soul he knew. During the wedding of his youngest grandchild to a muggle, he sensed the soul of Albus in a child at the reception. Harry was glad to know that if that man was reborn into another human life, the rest of the people he will eventually lose will probably be reborn as well. It might not be the same but he would kind of see them again.

And over the past years, time had been proven him right. While watching over his and Draco's descendant he had met a muggle boy who had Draco's soul. Harry had watched over him from the shadows easily since by then his feathers had been black again due to his loneliness after Draco had died. He had once again become a shadow Phoenix the day his beloved Draco had left him.

One day when that boy who had Draco's soul had turned 20 Harry had turned into his human form again and talked to the muggle who was born with Draco's soul because the by then young man was getting depressed and seeing a muggle Psychologist. During a session with said Psychologist, the boy mentioned some of his dreams. He was dreaming about sad green eyes, a boy with sad green eyes to be more precise and the wish to help the sad boy from his dreams was part of his dreams but since he had no idea who that boy was, there was nothing he could do. He also was also drawing pictures that told Harry that he clearly remembers some of his former life even if not all.

The by then young man that was named Damion was drawing pictures of a necklace. A green one with a snake on it that seemed to protect a small black feather. The exact necklace Harry had given his Draco. Because of that, Harry had shown himself on Damion's 20th birthday. First as a human in a park pretending not to have seen him before and Damion had immediately talked to him and started to flirt and been different from the way he had been the days before that. He seemed happier and after seeing him three more times Harry had told him a story about a Shadow Phoenix, a detailed story that included wizards and magic and a green necklace with a snake. Damion had listened closely without interrupting once and at the end just said, "Magic is real huh? I guess I was Draco wasn't I?"

Harry had nodded and looked at him. Since Harry had no papers that could be used in Damion's muggle world Harry hadn't been able to Marry him again. But he had found a way to help out by flashing into Gringotts. He might have officially died in the wizarding world when he had burned the first time, or rather the second if Voldemort really had killed him when he had killed his parents. But Harry had left one Vault to be held for him and explained things to the Goblins who tend to stay out of wizarding affairs enough that he felt safe to tell a few of them about his situation. Due to that Harry still had access to some money and it was plenty to help Damion pay the rent for a bigger house and live there with him. No one had to know that he had no papers whatsoever and didn't really need a plane to go on holidays anyway. They lived happily together even though in that lifetime they didn't have any children since Draco was reborn as a muggle.

During his time with Damion Harry had once again been a normal coloured Phoenix but after Damion had died eventually, Harry had once more turned into a Shadow Pheonix that travelled the world over and over to find him again.

Harry has also seen Severus' soul again at some point and Severus once again was dating the reborn soul of the former Dark Lord. Tom's soul was even more healed than Harry had managed but it was still most certainly his soul.

Harry had watched over them for some time just like he occasionally was still checking in on his and Draco's descendants. It hadn't taken long for Harry to find Draco's soul again but to his shock, he was no longer a he. This time Draco was named Daria and was a young girl that lived in the north of Germany.

Harry had been too surprised to do much at first apart from watching the young girl growing up. Over the years he watched the girl grow into a woman and came to the conclusion that it actually suited him. Daria loved to dress up and style her light brown hair that looked nearly blond with the right light. And while being a bit of a tomboy at times during her childhood she was still very much like Harry remembers his Draco to have been. Pushy, snobby and proud.

While watching him, or rather her now, Harry quickly noticed that again, there she had dreams about green eyes in the face of a young boy and the urge to help children making Daria pursue a career in social services. In the end, Harry chose to act like he had with Damion and once again lived together with her eventually, even though it was strange to suddenly be with a woman rather than a man but in the end decided that the body looking differently hadn't mattered with Damion so why should it now? He loved this soul no matter the body.

This time he even had children again with Daria and was once again a very happy Phoenix though it was rather complicated when the children were born and the father had no papers. In the end Harry acted similarly as Tom must have when his name was changed to Henry and pretend to have lost any and all memories a few years back and that Daria had helped him and such they had fallen in love and that way Harry had gotten new papers and a new life in the muggle world this time. His children, however, were not muggles. He had four this time and all four of them were magical and got to a magical school in Germany.

The day the deputy of that school and shown to inform the Muggle parents that their offspring was magical Harry nearly fainted. The deputy and potions teacher of that school was not only a descendant of Harry's with Draco, no he was also the reborn soul of Severus and married to the headmistress who is the reborn soul of the former Dark Lord who now clearly was as female as Draco.

Harry had to leave the room after the man had been lead into their home by his wife. Apparently, the deputy had the strong magic many in Harry's family had. Not strong enough to be anywhere close to Harry or even to become a magical animagus of any kind but strong enough to be able to sense magic like Albus had and after Harry had left he noticed how a lot of magical power had left the room with him and had asked, when Harry had returned after calming down somewhat, how no one knew that he was a wizard. Harry had laughed and said "Because I'm not."

The following talk with a clearly angered man who hates to be lied to just as much as Severus had wasn't easy and in the end Harry had changed into a Phoenix in front of them and explained some things. He left out that they were related at first but since Harry had kept his given name the sour man had asked directly if Harry, being an immortal Phoenix, had ever met his ancestor who had been in touch with rather a lot of them and Harry had conceded and explained that his ancestor hadn't just been in touch with Phoenixes but was one and that he himself is said ancestor of his. But even though Harry had explained to have recognised Draco's soul in Daria, he didn't mention that the other man was the reborn soul of Harry's dad Severus Snape. A name that probably was forgotten in the wizarding world by that time. A lot of things have changed after all including the technology in the muggle world that Harry was still overwhelmed with at times.

Right now, however, Harry's wings are once again black and it had never taken this long for Draco to be reborn as now after Daria's death. Since Harry had lived in his human form in every of his lifetimes he hadn't aged as slowly as a Phoenix normally would and usually it only took about 40 to 50 years before he found his Draco's soul again in some child especially since he had made a habit of flying around and searching as big an area as possible with his magic to make sure he'd find him but this time, it's been much more than 100 years and he still hasn't found him and Harry starts to fear that Draco either won't be reborn anymore for some reason or that he is about to miss out on one of his lifetimes. And if that is the case, will Draco forget him to the point of not remembering his eyes in his dreams? Their love was strong enough to survive death itself. Will it survive this too? Or is it over for good now?

Harry is currently over the forbidden forest on his way to see if he'll find him in Hogwarts. It's been nearly seven years since he's last been at the school and he's got to be there before he'll miss one year of students in which Draco might be. His wings are as black as the night sky. At some point, a few years back he had noticed that the blue markings were getting less and less and he wonders if he'll be able to die permanently if the blue markings are gone when the time of burning comes. He had tried to die a few times. Especially when close to the annual burning and hoping to finally find some peace since he always feared that he might not see Draco again at some point. Draco hadn't been exactly the same in his lifetimes as Damion or Daria but so close. So very close that sometimes Harry wonders if Severus really had been Salazar Slytherin and since he hadn't been able to reunite with Godric's soul, he had taken one a new one as partner. Harry had noticed a few years ago that Ron and Hermione had been with another partner during their lifetime that was around the same time Harry had been with Daria and when he found them again about 50 years ago they were with the same souls from that last lifetime. Maybe it is possible that Draco will forget him and that Harry will lose him forever now.

Harry is halfway at Hogwarts when he senses Draco's soul not at the castle but in the forest and he quickly flies towards it worried that he might be in danger since the forest is still full of dangerous creatures. The descendants of Aragog just being some of those but they are currently a little too close for comfort. Harry silently settles in a tree and watches the person who has the soul of his Draco. He's only seeing his back right now but his hair is as blond as it was in his first lifetime again but currently much longer and reaches all the way down his back and is resting on the ground where he is sitting, making it impossible for Harry to accurately estimate how long it is.

The young man is with someone else and Harry sees a magical light between them giving Harry the hint that they clearly are magical but his magical core feels different. And not only compared to the one he had as Draco but also by comparison to the magical core witches and wizards usually have. The other man with him has raven hair just like Harry had but blue eyes which is something Harry is still grateful for. Harry had always been afraid that some other bloke with green eyes might swipe in and get his Draco just because they have the same eye colour.

They are silent for a long time but at some point during the night, the one that has Draco's soul sighs and the other asks, "I still think we should return. Father and Mother must be very worried and our elder brother will have my head."

Harry could dance that's how giddy he feels just because from what the dark haired man says, they are probably brothers and not lovers.

"I can't go back until I found him." The other grumbles. "I've got to find him I dream about him every bloody night and I have to find him."

"You don't even know that person and from what you told us he's mortal and possibly already dead." The brother says making Harry even more curious. "And even if he is alive and we find him, Dragon, you can't seriously consider taking a mortal as your life partner."

"I'm not sure if I want him as a life partner but I have to find him and make him happy one way or another," Dragon says and Harry just prays that it's still him he's looking for. No one else of his friends or family who had been reborn had actual dreams of the person he's been with and sometimes Harry wonders if Draco had done some magic to make himself remember some aspects of that life in a future one. Harry had told him about sensing Albus' soul while Draco has still been alive and he must have assumed to be reborn himself. Maybe he had found some way to ensure he'd remember Harry knowing that he'd always be somewhere in this world unable to die.

"And if taking him as a life partner is what would make him happy?" The brother asks. "Don't try to lie to me we all know that you love that mortal you dream about."

Harry trills feeling some of the Acrumantulas getting closer to the two brothers. The two look at him for a moment both grabbing the sword that is next to each of them and Harry nearly faints seeing Dragon's face. It's so much like Draco's had been. Nearly an exact replica. Just a bit more pointy if at all possible and while moving Harry sees that his ear is more pointy than humans are making it obvious that they aren't wizards. They aren't even human and he wonders what they are and if they truly are immortal.

"I still think we should go home." The brother grumbles, "This place isn't safe and I rather not return telling them that you got killed. Who knows how long it takes for your body to be recreated by the gods. Mother and father will be furious and I don't even want to think about what Herold will do. He'd probably kill me to take care of you until you'd be back."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dragon sighs, "Not many creatures are dangerous to us and even if we get killed I would come back, brother. I still have to find that boy after all. And Harold would never harm either of us."

"But his tongue alone would force me into suicide." The probably older of the brother's grumbles.

Harry sees Dragon take something from under his tunic and flies closer to see what it is and notices a necklace with a green snake like the one he had made but without the feather. After looking at it Dragon looks at the tree where Harry had been before and sighs, "Too bad, the feathers of that bird would have been perfect to finish this. I could have made it look like the one I dreamed about."

Once again Harry trills and this time flies onto Dragon's shoulder. The spiders have already circled the two brothers. "Good bird," Dragon says and moves his hand towards him clearly intending to take a feather. "Hold still."

"Dragon don't." his brother orders. "We don't know what kind of bird it is and who knows if it's dangerous. Taking a feather and hurting him certainly could make him dangerous."

Harry trills again and takes flight but stays in front of Dragon and flashes the real necklace that Dragon clearly remembers towards himself as he had done with Draco wearing it in the past and holds it in both of his talons before moving it gently over the man's, or whatever he is, head. Dragon looks at him and after a short moment of surprise asks, "You know him? You know the boy from my dreams with the green eyes?"

He nods his head and trills again right before Dragon's brother mumbles. "Fuck." And turns his back to them drawing his sword. "Acromantulas. And many."

Dragon draws his sword too and moves to stand with his back towards his brother, "How many?"

"Too many!" The brother sighs. "I could take on ten and you maybe five but that are at least 50."

"Five?" Dragon grumbles, "If you can get 25, so can I."

"Yeah right." His brother says. "At least Herold won't kill me when I return. Because neither of us will return from this for some time. The only question is who will get eaten first. A memory I might point out I'll only have to live with thanks to you!"

The brothers stand back to back to fight and Harry moves back onto Dragon's shoulder and moves one talon to grab his brother's shoulder and flashes into the chamber of secrets since it's the first safe place that comes to mind after just being reminded of his second year in school. It's a bit dusty after the years but the bones of the Basilisk are still in the same place he had left the snake in. "What was that?" Dragon asks.

"How would I know but that over there, was a Basilisk and I don't know about you but I rather don't want to find out what managed to kill one of that size. Even together we would have been in grave danger considering that we'd have to fight blindly." The older brother says.

Harry flashes into the open mouth of the statue where the snake had once come from and changes before saying, "No worries. I have no intention of harming either of you." He says the last word right when he gets into view of them and smiles "You are perfectly safe here."

The older brother of the two still hold his sword in his hand and is clearly ready to defend himself and his brother but Dragon stares at him and then drops his sword.

"Dragon." His brother says worriedly. "What's wrong?" Since the younger doesn't say anything, clearly too shocked to finally find Harry, his brother turns to face Harry again growling, "What did you do to my brother?"

"Surprised him I assume." Harry grins. "I'm glad though you got the necklace again. If you touch it and wish me to hear you, I'll hear every word you say. But I'd thank you not to say distracting things when I'm doing something like you did in your last three lives." Harry grins remembering that in every one of his past lives Draco had loved to tell Harry all kind of dirty things he'd like to do whenever he (or she) had time and Harry didn't.

"Past life's?" Dragon asks confused. "A non-magical woman in your last, a non-magical man the one before that and a wizard the first time I met your soul. I was still a child at the time."

"You're lying." The brother says "No wizard can live that long."

"No, a normal wizard can't." Harry sighs sadly. Even his great grandchildren are dead by now. At least those from Draco. Some of Daria's are still alive.

"Then what are you?" The brother asks.

"I don't care." Dragon says, "It's him. I would recognise those eyes anywhere."

"Then he used some magic to draw you out with those dreams." His brother insisted. "He can't be that old unless he used some very dark magic."

Harry smiles a little and says. "The Philosophers stone would have been an option."

"But that wouldn't keep you that young." The brother insists.

"Point taken," Harry replies grinning. "But I'm not always this young. I will age and I will die but only to be reborn right away again. I will remember everything and look the same. At least in this form." Harry looks at them. "But since you know so much, what do you know about Phoenixes?"

"That they are birds." The man or whatever he is replies. "And not as black as the one that brought us here, though I'll admit the way it travelled was similar."

Harry changes and flies closer but keeps a safe distance from the sword of the dark haired brother even though he could defend against it easily with his magic, he'd rather not fight the brother of his beloved. He did, however, notice during his flight down that he has once again blue markings. "That bird was me and yes I know I changed since I didn't have the blue markings but that is due to the depression I fell into when Daria had died. It had never gotten that bad when Damion or Draco had died but I had found the soul again faster than this time. Usually after about 40 to 50 years but this time it's over 100 years since I found that soul.

"I'm 89 years old." Dragon replies and Harry raises an eyebrow. He looks more like 17. "Which means I'm a fully grown high elf."

"A high elf?" Harry questions. "How interesting, I haven't heard anything about them. Where do you live?"

"In another dimension." Dragon replies, "We can open portals from that word to this one."

"Be quiet brother." The other man says and Harry frowns not happy with anyone giving his Draco orders. "We don't know if we can trust him and you are still a child."

"I'm not." Dragon grumbles with a pout that Harry finds rather adorable. "I'm fully grown for 39 years."

"You are still considered a child for another 11 years and under our parent's protection and as such also under my protection and Herold's and he'd be even more aggressive than I'm now." His brother grumbles.

"A Phoenix that is depressed turns into a so-called Shadow Phoenix but that doesn't change the fact that we are immortal. We don't really die, not ever." Harry continues to explain to distract them from arguing with each other. "I can summon another one of us, you seem to know what a normal Phoenix looks like and maybe you'll believe me if one of those changes."

"And you mean to tell me that Dragon here used to be a mortal?" The high elf asks clearly not believing it.

"The last three lives." Harry agrees. "He looked different every time but this time, he looks nearly exactly as he did during his first life that I knew him. He probably had others before that. Possibly even meeting me before I became a Phoenix considering that I've seen many mortals see each other over and over again during different lives they lived. But it is not a must that it stays that way."

"You claim to sense someone's soul?" The high elf laughs, "How stupid do you think I look."

"You shouldn't ask that." Dragon grins cheekily getting an angry look from his brother who after that look turns back to glower towards Harry like nothing happened.

Sensing his soul some more he tries to read it like he had the one of Tom to find out something about him that might prove it, at least as much as he can without removing it. "I sense another person you love. A sister I presume. You are closer to her than to Harold but not as close as you are to Dragon. Your brother and sister are both older and such Dragon is the only one of them you felt protective about. You also already have a life partner as you called it. You love her very much but so far you don't have a child. I'm not sure if you are married or if you even have something like that since I don't know about your race but I sense the love in your soul. I don't think there is anyone you really hate but you aren't particularly fond of your father's father I presume. He seems rather strict and you believe him to be unfair at times. You also have a pet. I can't tell more unless I let my soul touch yours but I rather not. It is rather exhausting and so far I only did it once to heal a scarred soul and it might hurt you since I would have to temporarily remove yours."

The elves both stare at him for some time before Dragon asks, "And what about me? Can you read mine too?"

"I can." Harry smiles. "Those aspects that never change I know by heart anyway. Like that you are possessive about everything you own and you like to look good and spend a lot of time on it. You like to appear strong and powerful too and work hard for that including not only fighting but also studying since you are aware that knowledge is power as well. Still, you are kind, love animals and while slightly pompous you like to take care of others. In this life," Hary focuses on him a little longer and then says, "You like this one of your brothers best, the other is gone a lot and you don't see him often. He is still a single and you think it's because he is snarky and grumpy. You like your sister a lot and like to do things with her, I presume everything beauty related considering how most females are raised to be a little more aware of that. Not that you needed that in your last lifetime as Daria. Either way, you also like your mother better than your father but try not to show it and want him to be proud of you but as always, you are stubborn beyond belief."

"I'm not pompous." Dragon grumbles. "Nore am I possessive. It's not proper to be possessive."

"Give it up Dragon." The older of the two grins, "I believe that he knows us all right. If he's got that from our souls or if he was watching us for some time remains to be seen."

"I trust him," Dragon says. "He made this necklace and it is the original not a fake like the one I made."

"That doesn't mean he is to be trusted." The other brother sighs.

"I trust him anyway," Dragon says.

Harry sighs. "How about I really do call for the rest of my race?"

"Won't matter." Dragon sighs. "You'd waste your time and his too since he's not the one you need to convince."

"And who do I have to convince?" Harry questions.

"That depends on how patient you are." Dragon grins.

"I'm very impatient by nature I guess but have learned to be rather patient through the centuries," Harry replies.

"You mostly need to convince me since I'm the one to choose whom I'll love and I have chosen you," Dragon says glad to see a smile on the others face. "But until I'm 100 years old my parents can veto and stop me from being with you. After that, I can leave whenever I please and find you."

"I will wait if I must then." Harry says, "But if there is any way to talk to your parents I'd rather do that than have you just leave them. You've always loved your family in every lifetime and I'd rather not take you from them."

Dragon smiles at him and says, "I could go home with Selvin and tell them about you and hope that they'd come to this world with me to meet you."

"I'd like that," Harry replies.

"And how will we get there?" The elf that must be Selvin asks. "We don't know where he took us without asking us."

"I'm sorry." Harry replies, "But from what you said about not wanting to remember being eaten and how there were too many Acrumantula when you thought it was only 50 while I knew that to be only the first few since in the forest are over 100 and they were all close by and closing in further I thought it prudent to take you to safety before you'd get bitten. Especially since I had no idea if you'd survive the poison."

"We can't be poisoned. Not even by that." He says pointing towards the Basilisk.

"Then we have something in common." Harry smiles. "And you are in the chamber of secrets below Hogwarts which is close to that forest but I can flash you anyplace you'd like to go."

"There is a place in Ireland where we can open a portal but from what I know wizards can't apparate across the water," Selvin grumbles. "We are capable swimmer however it'll be fine if you bring us close to the Irish Sea."

Harry smiles and holds out his hands. "You'll have to hold on to me for that."

Once they both took one of his hands, Dragon without the reluctance his brother shows, Harry grins at the brothers and says, "And by the way, a wizard might not get across the water, a Phoenix can go wherever." The next moment Harry wants to flash right to Dragon's parents or at least as close as possible and after a bright orange light that makes Harry smile knowing that as usual a confession of love from his Draco, or Dragon now, was enough to make him deliriously happy.

When the light is gone he sees two tall people. A woman and a man and both of them with ears like Dragon's and Harry smiles charmingly, "I presume you are Dragon's parents?"

"We are." The man replies, "And who are you and what do you have to do with my sons?"

"He saved us from over 100 Acromantulas by flashing us away." Dragon grins.

"About 50." Slevin grumbles, "I never heard or saw more than those."

"I still believe him." Dragon grumbles.

Harry still smiles and holds out the hand that Selvin had dropped right after arriving and still holds Dragon's with his other. "I'm Harry. I'm a Phoenix and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A Phoenix?" The man frowns, "You don't look like one unless it is true and a Phoenix is born from the ashes of a Phoenix animagus."

"We still can change into our human form indefinitely," Harry explains. "All of those that I know can but the others hardly ever do and I'm kind of the exception to the rule since I do whenever I recognised the soul of my husband from that first life with the wizards."

"And he claims that Dragon now has that soul," Selvin grumbles.

"Which explains why I dreamed of his eyes and the necklace he made for this Draco," Dragon says and holds out the one Harry has already given him again and smiles. "Look it has a feather that must be from him while he's been a Shadow Phoenix he said that's a Phoenix when he's depressed and that he was when he had lost me."

"And why does that necklace have one of the black feathers if he turned depressed after the person he made it for and gave it to died?" Dragon's mother questions with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighs. "I was depressed as a child before I ever meet him too, I stayed depressed for some time even after I meet him. I don't like to remember that time but I felt very much alone in this world and it took years for my adopted dad who found me as a shadow Phoenix to even get me to trust him enough to return to my human shape and only after getting together with Draco years later did I turn into a proper Phoenix and I made that necklace when we were too young to be together and to be honest, I hadn't been ready at the time to even consider seeing anyone in such a way and he was only my friend at the time. But a close friend that I treasured above any other. I always had a very strong conection to him."

"How old were you?" Dragon asks curiously.

"I was five when I turned into a Shadow Phoenix and left my previous home and flashed to the wizard that later adopted me," Harry explains. "I did it on instinct not even thinking about it. I had planned something else."

"And what did you have planned?" Selvin asks.

Harry sighs since he clearly doesn't get around talking about his past. He closes his eyes before he tells them about the day he had left the Dursley's. Even after so many years he still remembers their faces and the pain he had felt that day. He even still knows where the tea cups had been even though the house itself doesn't stand anymore as he found out when flying around the area to look for his Draco's soul last. It is silent after that and Dragon just moves his arms around him and says, "That's why your eyes in my dreams are so sad. They are the eyes of a child in my dreams and I dream about it since I'm six. A little before that even and you always look so sad in that dream."

Harry looks at him and smiles, "It's in the past. It doesn't matter. My life changed and I found a loving home and even the love of my life and now I have you. And to know that you won't die on me in less than a decade makes it even better. Dragon, I don't care what body you have, I never had, I loved your soul long before I understood my own feelings and I'll always love it. And nothing would make me happier than having you love me in return."

"I do wonder though why Dragon seems to remember something from that life in particular and not the ones in between." Selvin points out with a frown. "Did you do something to make him remember?"

"I didn't." Harry replies, "But I did mention to him that I recognised the soul of someone who had been like a grandfather to me when I saw his soul after being reborn again close to where we were at the time. It must have been a coincidence since usually they can be reborn anywhere, proven by the fact Dragon was born in another dimension. But I fear Draco assumed to be reborn too after that and knowing that I'd probably suffer from losing him, especially after getting close to falling into a depression when my dad had died. He must have done something himself to ensure that he'd look for me in a future life. I don't know what though but I bet it was some Potion since he was very good with those but as I said, I'm not sure about it. He did make me promise him that I'd look for his soul and watch over him once when he was getting older and by now I presume he had at least something planned by then and wanted to me sure that he'd have a chance to find me."

"I have no doubt he would do that." The woman says with a fond smile towards Dragon.

"He is rather stubborn when he wants something," Harry agrees with a fond smile.

"I don't know what you know about our race." The father says, "But we do take our time with finding a partner even if you know him from a previous life, he isn't Draco."

"I'm aware of that." Harry smiles. "And I've never rushed him in any of his lifetimes and I don't mind taking our time to get to know each other especially since he'll have to get to know me again. And to be honest, I wouldn't even force him to anything. I'm happy when he is happy and no matter how depressed I got seeing him die, I'd be fine if he'll choose not to stay with me or doesn't love me. All I wish for is for him to be happy."

He isn't completely honest with that since he is sure that he would get depressed about it eventually but he doesn't want Dragon to know. If that happens he'll make sure he won't see him in his Phoenix form until he can claim that something else is making him that sad. But he'd rather be depressed than giving Dragon the feeling that he'll have to stay with him.

Dragons father looks questioningly towards him clearly assuming Harry to lie but he just nods and accepts it. "In that case, I see no reason for you two to get to know one another."

"You're just believing him?" Selvin questions.

"I don't." Their father says. "But time will tell us if he's honest or not Selvin, you'll learn that lesson in time and he does have great knowledge about Phoenixes that I had believed to be forgotten. I had heard that a depressed Phoenix animagus had once turned into a proper Phoenix. It happened when I was a child in Egypt, he also was reborn from his ashes. There had been no contact with the wizard or the Phoenix that was born from his ashes but I know that it happened."

"You could meet him." Harry grins, "The Phoenix's name is Fawkes and I'm acquainted with him and can call him anytime."

"That was the name." The elf says surprised that the boy could know that. "Either you are older than any of the wizarding race can be, since even with dark magic no one lived that long, or you have truly talked to him or another Phoenix."

Harry still smiles and starts to explain how exactly he knows about that and a little later introduces all the other Phoenixes to the high elves. And even though it still takes years, he does eventually gain Dragon's families' trust, once the older elves are assured that he told the truth and that they won't lose their family member to the Phoenix even if said Phoenix has a tendency to flash to the human world to see how his descendants are doing, they start to get along rather well. It saddens Harry however that there is one exception especially since that family member does remind Harry of his dad at times even though it's not his soul they are very similar. It's Harold, Dragons oldest brother, who still, even more than forty years later, seems to hate Harry and glowers at him every chance he gets.

He even glowers the day Harry finally marries Dragon even though the elf had claimed that it was hardly necessary since Elves never marry more than once and clearly in his past life he had married Harry meaning they were married. Harry still had insisted on marrying again since he wanted Dragon to have memories of that day and be able to celebrate it with his family.

The day had been beautiful apart from one moment that had given him reason to doubt that all is well. Harold had pulled Harry aside during the celebrations after Harry was bound to his high elf for eternity. Harold had given him a present. A powerful and rare stone filled with a certain kind of magic that would allow them to travel through time even if only to observe from the sideline. Harry wouldn't be able to change anything, not that he truly wanted, but he could observe things again and take one person with him to see his past or whatever moment in time he chose to see for a few hours. How long would depend on a multitude of factors and couldn't be estimated correctly but Harold had asked Harry after explaining how to use it, to take Dragon and prove him that he truly loves him and not just replaces this Draco he had loved first and who's soul is in him because according to Harold, that was what Dragon believed. Harold also warned that should Dragon be right, Harry should never let him find out or Harold would find a way to do the impossible and kill a certain Phoenix.

Now after the celebration ended Harry frowns and holds up the stone in a way that Dragon can see it and says, "Harold gave this to me. Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah." Dragon says, "It's very rare and must have taken him a lot to get his hands on. I wonder why he gave it to you since I thought he doesn't like you."

"That doesn't matter." Harry sighs, "But I'd like to use it to show you something, and to find out something else."

"And what would you like to find out?" Dragon wonders.

"How many lifetimes we've really been together. I doubt that I was a Phoenix the first time my soul came here, I want to know, how often I've been able to find you, my love." Harry explains. "We had been so attached to each other even when you were Draco right after meeting when we were children. And even now you dreamed of me and searched for me and loved me the first time you saw me just like I changed into a properly coloured Phoenix just hearing you say that you cared for me. And no matter how much you changed in either of your lives, be it from magical to non-magical, from male to female or from a female non-magical person to the elf you are now. Nothing mattered to me, it was your soul I loved no matter what and nothing in either world could ever compare to the love I have for you and the only reason I love m first lifecycle with Draco the most is because I had my dad in that one, not because Damion or Daria or now you aren't exactly as you were as Draco. The changes never mattered at all. I'm sure this can't be just from that one moment I meet Draco as a child. Especially since I wouldn't trade you back for Daria, Damion or Draco. Because right now, I love you at least as much as I ever did in any life of yours."

Dragon blushes but nods and Harry moves the stone under the pillow in their bed and puts his head on it after taking Dragon's hand. Once he closes his eyes he is with Dragon at his wedding with Daria and dances with Dragon's ghostly form there smiling only at him and whispers, "I want you to remember everything I remember." They don't stay for long though since there is so much Harry wants to show him and he doesn't know how much time they have left. He shows him how he met and told Dragon's previous selfs about himself and some parts of their life before he shows him how he had meet Draco while he had still been a Phoenix and even explains that he'd never changed then and that he had truly lived like a bird.

He shows how he saved Draco in his bird form and how close they already seemed to be even though Draco hadn't known that he was a human being that was only hiding in his feathers. He shows him the moment he saw Draco in that shop again and how he was dragged around and hears Dragon mumble those eyes when he sees Draco look at him in that dark alley where they had hidden from Narcissa still on the way to the Quidditch store and right before flashing back to the toy store.

He shows some more including how he had saved Draco from the Basilisk and gotten over protective about him, how he showed his power to others and how Draco had reacted and Harry had shown him more of it and hears Dragon gasp since so far, Harry had never mentioned to the elves just how much more powerful than anyone else he is. He also shows how they got together and how he later married the blond wizard. Only after that do they watch Draco brew a potion that could make him remember two short memories in his dreams in every future life. Once that is done, Harry spend a moment to learn his mother's and father's souls since he noticed that he could sense souls even in this ghostly observer position he was in. And since he gets curious to find out if Voldemort had really killed him as a baby he does use his attack to find out. Dragon watches Harry while he sees his parents be killed. One after the other.

Both of them see baby Harry burn and be reborn only to change into a human child seconds before Severus enters the room to find the woman he loved dead. After that Dragon ask, "Did you kill him? That wizard?"

"No." Harry sighs. "He had used Dark magic and such wasn't killed on this day."

"And later?" Dragon asks. "With the power you have, it must have been easy."

"Would have been, yes." Harry agrees smiling. "But I never killed him. He had a hard life as a child and I understood him more than most did and forgave him and healed his soul. He married my dad years later when I was already married but Dad never knew it was him."

"You didn't even warn him?" Dragon asks shocked.

"There was no reason." Harry smiles. "By then he was a completely changed man and wouldn't have done something like this. He was a good man and deserved the second chance I had granted him and exposing him to the one he loved and possibly destroying any chance he might have had that way would only do harm and the two were very happy together in that life and their future ones."

"Do souls heal when being reborn?" Dragon questions, "Or would he have been evil when being reborn had you just killed him?"

"It healed more than I could." Harry explains, "But some things stay with it. A tendency to depression, or a longing for power for example. Often also the longing for a certain soul seems to stay."

After that Harry does as he had said and watches his own soul in a previous life marry his Draco and smiles saying that is us. They are both non-magical in that life and Harry starts to go back in time again and again and sees himself marry his beloved soul over and over, finding it even more strange to see himself in a female body a few times than he had with Daria. After a while, he stares at one lifetime where he had been a wizard and saw a familiar face on his wedding to Dragon's soul. After watching the wedding longer than the others it turns out that Godric had failed in all his teachings of the past to even mention that he had a little brother. Not that it would have helped Harry since he couldn't feel anything in those memories that they hadn't been able to feel and such wouldn't have known that he was, in fact, Godric's little brother from that time. He wonders if there is a connection to the others and goes even more quickly through his lifes and ends up seeing Li who also never mentioned much about her family and had two brothers. Harry's soul being the younger of them and Godric's soul was the middle child.

They continue going through them while Dragon watched Harry's intense face not understanding what he senses and only occasionally asking if they still had been together in every of his lifes and sees him nod with a fond smile saying "In every single one. And guess was, I was Godric's brother in two of my lifetimes and Li's in one so far and have a feeling that Fawkes forgot to mention that he had three siblings. A sister and two brothers."

Once they reach that time Harry smiles especially since he also sees who Godric had been with in every one of those three lifes that they shared together and wonders if they had all been caveman and woman at some point. Harry just catches a glimpse of the firsts true form in her first life and her family but it's enough to smile when he wakes up from his vision journey through time. He grins and says "They were all my siblings in their individual times. I just wonder if I should tell or if they assume anyway. Fawkes should notice that he fought with the older of his younger brothers just like he does with Godric and that his sister had been just as calm and collected as well as shy as Li is. They are a lot like they were in their previous lives even though they did change a little bit every time like we did too."

"Were we together in every one of those lives I saw?" Dragon questions.

"Mostly." Harry grins. "As you might have noticed there were a few I saw myself at a young age because I died before we found each other, or where I was single probably not having found you for some reason. But apparently I've never been with any other soul so I guess, we just belong together. And that I always have and always will love you no matter what happens to either of us, now and forever. Just now, we won't have to search each other again."

Dragon smiles a little hearing that and seeing that Harry looks at him with the same fond smile he had for Draco, Damion and Daria as well as all the other versions of himself before that. "Forever." He sighs and cuddles into his husband's embrace. Not knowing that Harry decides to tell Godric that the soul of his Salazar, whom he's been with for more than that one lifetime, is an elf as well and one who is still single for a long time and occasionally mentioning that he just hasn't found the right person yet. Harry won't say that it's Harold though, just in case it doesn't work out between them this time around. He is still undecided if he should mention to Fawkes that Albus Dumbledore really had been the reborn soul of his father and he is a little sad that it's too late to tell Severus that he might have flashed to him on instinct because in on of Harry's former lives he had been his real father, but then again, since he also was Godric's father in that lifetime he might not have liked that knowledge. He is, however, glad that he'll never have to tell anyone that his own son had been the reborn version of James and once again married the soul of Harry's mother who had also been reborn. He does wonder, however, what happens between lives with a soul. And if the soul of Fawkes and Li will ever find the reborn soul of their partner or if he can ensure that the first get's a chance to die and be reborn only to become a Phoenix again at some point. Because being a cave woman would make it hard to ever be with someone and find the eternal happiness he has now.

After being awake for some time and wondering about all those questions he sighs and decides that it doesn't matter. He'll have all of forever to find a way to help his older siblings find the happiness they deserve. And with that much time, how could he possibly fail?

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I guess writing how Godric will end up as Harry's brother in law will be a little over the top in an already rather long Epilogue but of course he'll get that and with the rest of forever at his disposal and his own happiness assured with Dragon by his side he will eventually either find an elf that is reborn with the soul of a partner from the older of his siblings and also finds a way to make the first happy and be it only by letting her fly around half wild as her nature demands and visiting him and the others on occasion. I'm also seeing Severus and Tom being born as a full high elf or to some of the half-Phoenix half-elf children that will eventually be born and that they'll also live forever like their parents do and give them all a never ending happiness and such a very happy end.


	17. Damion

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone, I know I had this story on complete for some time and it was, I just thought of this little one-shot today about how Harry saw the first of Draco's rebirth forms instead of the last. It does include a lot of repetition from the main story and I doubt anyone who hadn't read it would get it fully so instead of posting it as a one-shot I thought I'll just add it to the end here. I don't know if you'll like it because it is basically a recap of a lot that was already mentioned but it is from the point of view of Damion and such includes his feelings. How it was to live with those dreams he had about his previous life as Draco and too long to find that boy from his dreams (Harry) and never finding him again until he is twenty. If you find it interesting I might make a similar one for his next life and how that went but like I said I'm not even sure if anyone will like this one so I'll wait for your reactions and I'm not sure if I will yet so this will stay as a complete story.

 **Damion**

A sigh comes over his lips like so many times before. Why did he have to see that annoying psychiatrist today of all day's? It's his birthday after all. But then again. What does it matter? Not like he has anyone to celebrate it. His psychiatrist blames his so-called depression for that fact. Damion blames his dreams as he had told her just today. His dreams of that green-eyed boy that he has ever since he was about six or seven. Or was it even earlier? He's not sure anymore. It feels like he dreamed of that boy all his life.

He rushes through a street with the strangest shops around him. If the boy isn't strange enough, the shops certainly are Damion still hasn't dared to talk about them. A shop for wands, one for cauldrons and another for parchment and quills. One of the strangest was a shop called magical menagerie that sold owls or the strangest cats he has ever seen. Well, to be fair it wasn't that much stranger than a wand shop but maybe that one was for kids or cosplayer, but those cats and owls? Was it for Halloween or something? He can't remember ever having seen anything like it for real though.

Damion looks up at the man he passes and glances into his eyes only to look away again sadly. They were boring blue like so many eyes around him. The street is mostly deserted on his way to the park. He likes taking the detour through that park and look at peoples' eyes. Always hoping to find those piercing green eyes of that strange boy he dragged through that strange street with those strange shops in his recurring dreams. He had mentioned that dream for the first time today in one of his sessions. Not the shops, but that boy.

With a sigh, he remembers the whole dream again. He had told her most of it. How he had rushed through a populated street. He was still small and could feel a small hand in his own. Damion was dragging that other person behind himself in that dream. His voice sounded terrified when he spoke, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Damion had only told his psychiatrist that he had tried to reassure him because clearly, he wanted to bully his own father to buy him something by running off. He didn't dare to tell that in his dreams he heard a strangers voice speak from his own mouth saying, "Don't be a chicken. I need a new broom and this way father will get me one for sure."

A broom. Why should he want a broom and why was his voice so strange? Granted it probably had changed since he was that age and he couldn't exactly remember how he sounded back then but still, he is reasonably sure that it wasn't like that. And he certainly had never run off on his parents to bully them to buy him something.

"But we can't just run off. What if something happens?" that terrified voice had asked from behind him. A voice that in his dream didn't have a face yet.

"What could happen? If I'm lost and father has to find me, he always buys me whatever I want if I promise not to run off again." That strange voice answered coming once more from Damion's mouth. It really was a silly thing to dream of. He had never done that. So why would he say that he had done it before?

That terrified voice answers again and clearly is more reasonable than Damion was in that dream "But then you promised before and shouldn't run off."

Damion stops his musing, passing another man and glances into his eyes. He looks a bit longer this time because they are green, but not as pure. There is a bit of blue mixed into it and the shape is all wrong. He sighs the eyes he is looking for belong to that voice he hears at the start of his dream. The voice that tried to stop him from running off but clearly failing. Damion sighs again remembering the response that had come from his lips after the voice reminded him that if he had promised not to run off he shouldn't do it. "How would I get anything I want then? You are such a wimp." Even in his dreams, he regrets it by now before he says it. The dream is so deeply rooted in his brain that it feels like reliving a memory that he regretted a long time ago already. Ever word from him he regrets but that wimp is one of the things he regrets most.

"But I don't want Sev to be mad at me." The terrified voice whines from behind every time he hears it Damion wants to turn around so badly to hold him and comfort him but he can't change the dream no matter what he tries. The voice just goes one while he walks on carelessly, "I don't want him to hate me."

"He'll be way to happy to find you again to be mad." His own strange voice insists uncaringly. His voice is harsh and annoyed more than comforting.

"But what if he won't buy me ice cream?" that terrified questions while Damion wants to wake up by now. Not to hear what comes soon and how helpless he feels every time he has this dream, "He promised he would but if he's mad he maybe won't."

"I'll get father to buy both of us some and now be quiet I need a new broom." Damion's dream self says, "And you better not annoy my Felix, I want to see him again when I next come." He wonders who Felix is whenever he dreams of that. He has no idea. He never heard that name and what does he mean with flying with him? Is it a pilot and has a small plane to take him out? Damion has never been in the air. He even asked his parents once to make sure of it, but he has never been in any plane!

"I promise you will." The scared voice says sounding even more scared than before and Damion once more wants to turn around and hold that boy he drags, "But please let's go back."

At that moment his dream self sees a blond elegant but a strangely dressed woman. But then again, they all are dressed in a strange way. But this woman, in his dream he always thinks it's his mother and that he'll get busted. He drags the boy into another, darker side ally saying, "Quiet, my mother walks there. She'll bust us if she sees me."

At that moment he turns partly to the boy he dragged to press him into the ally but his eyes are so focused on that blond woman that Damion still can't see that boy's face so he wants to see it and fears to see it at the same time.

"I wanna go back." The boy pleads desperately.

Damion wants to wake up more than ever to stop his mouth from saying the next words but he never can, they always come over his lips and he wishes to die from the mortification that he could say that word to that desperate boy a second time. "You really are a wimp."

"But what if he sends me back?" the boy asks and Damion finally looks at him at first he feels the annoyance he doesn't want to feel for him but than he sees those big green eyes with tears in them those eyes that beg Damion to protect him, to care for him, to never leave him alone. Eyes that are so full of emotions, so full of pain that the words that come next never surprised him, not with the pain in those eyes, "I don't wanna go back to Aunt and Uncle. I don't wanna be slapped and locked up again. I wanna stay with my Sev who gives me food that I like and tells me to tell him when I'm sick and promised not to get mad when I am."

"They locked you up?" Damion's voice is surprised but he never really is. He knows this happens and just wants to hold that boy close and never let him go again. To get him all the ice cream and food he likes to get him the best home and protect him from anyone and everyone.

"I want my Sev…I wanna go back." That boy whines and then the strangest thing yet happens, another thing Damion never once mentioned. He sees a blue light surround that strange boy and since he is still holding on to his arm from dragging him around the light surrounds him too and the next moment they are in the strangest toy shop ever. One with moving figurines flying toys that move without the need of a controller and everything is colourful and moving and makes sounds.

And for some reason, Damion always mumbles a shocked, "Felix."

"Don't tell, Sev said not to tell." The other boy whispers quietly his huge green eyes looking afraid and searching around for help until they tear up more, "Sev's gone…"

After that Damion always wakes up with a scream. Sev is gone is the last thing he hears and Damion always wonders, did they find that Sev. Did he forgive that sad boy or was he as mean as that Aunt and Uncle he mentioned. Damion would give his life to protect that child, to help him and hold him close but he never saw him in real life.

The need to find him is getting so overwhelming thought that he did mention it to the psychiatrist. Not that strange magical stuff about it. Just that he dragged a boy that turns out to clearly have been abused by someone and that he wanted to go back to the first person that had been nice to him but he stopped him and how he saw those eyes and his need to find and protect him. That is all he said. The psychiatrist had just told him that the boy was probably a representation for his own loneliness and that he needs to let go of that to find his own happiness. Stupid woman. How on earth should he let go of those eyes?

A couple passes him shortly after reaching the park and Damion looks into his eyes, grey, and at her necklace. It isn't the green one he feels forced to draw. A necklace that boy, though older in that dream, has given him. He might have the same one of that younger boy every night but for a few years now, not as long as the first one. He dreams of that necklace being given to him whenever he somehow manages to fall asleep again after that first one.

In that dream he is outside on the grass, both of them dressed strangely and the other boy has a black feather and a green stone in his hands, both in a different one, and then his eyes glow right before the stone in his hand glows too and he moves the feather towards the stone, slowly the stone changes and seems to move like it's alive, it's starting to turn into a chain of small round Emeralds that link into each other and move into a long circle that will easily fit over someone's head without hanging to low. In the middle, a snake starts to form and grow moving around the chain and eventually moving its body around the tiny feather and curling up and eventually stops to move. The snake's mouth is close to the feather but instead of biting into it, it seems to hiss towards whoever might have dared to come close. Like the small Emerald snake is protecting its treasure. "Do you like it, or do you want me to change it into something else?" the boy asks shyly.

"It's nice." Damion says with the same strange voice as he has in the other dream and with a blush taking it from the hand of the green eyes boy and already pulling it over his head, "It really is beautiful and I'm grateful, but it doesn't make it better that I have to share you."

The boy with the green eyes grins, looking much happier than in the first dream but his need to protect him is still just as strong, a fear that someone might take that smile from his face again and somehow he is sure that the smile is just on the surface. That the pain is just hidden beneath it and still just as strong. Still, that boy asks, "Does it change anything if I tell you that the feather is connected to me as well as the stone by now? Whenever you're touching any part of that necklace, I'll feel it. And if you call my name while holding it, I'll hear it. I'll hear whatever you say while you're touching it. But don't worry I made sure you have to want to touch it so if you're just wearing it and your neck is touching it, I won't hear everything. Just if you think of me and want me to hear you while touching it, it'll work."

After that Damion wakes up again. He had drawn that necklace many times over the year. It was the only thing he ever did draw because whenever he has a pencil in his hand and is supposed to draw anything that necklace is all that comes to mind. That and that saw boy but he just isn't able to draw well enough to do him justice, so he sticks with the necklace.

He walks by a bench and eyes the young man sitting there. He freezes seeing his face. And most of all his green eyes. A perfect replica, just slightly older vision than even the version in his second dream. And even though the man smiles gently at him, Damion can even nearly feel an underlying pain and fear that is hidden just beneath the surface.

"Hey." Damion can't help but say, feeling his heart speed increase and a small and happy smile form on his lips. "I'm Damion, who are you? I mean, I've never seen you around here.

"My name is Harry." The man replies with the same gentle smile. "But for some strange reason, some call me Felix. Maybe because the name means luck and I sometimes have the strangest luck. Do you live around here?"

"I do," Damion replies nearly shocked to hear the name Felix that he had heard in his dream. "And you, where do you come from?"

"I was born in a small area called Godric's Hollow. But I barely remember that. I've moved around a lot. Like, really a lot. I think I've been nearly everywhere on this planet by now." He smiles jokingly but something in his voice makes him sound as lonely as Damion sometimes feels.

"I've never been anywhere," Damion says sitting down on the bench next to him. "But I always wanted to see the world. How long will you stay?"

"A while I think," Harry replies with a gentle and caring smile. "Depends on a few factors so I can't say for sure."

"How long have you been around here?" Damion asks next trying to find out more about the stranger that looks like he jumped right out of his dreams.

"A little while," Harry replies. "Doesn't feel very long yet though.

"I could show you around some more!" Damion offers just to make sure he won't lose sight of him again right away and feels a blush come to his face. It must seem like he's flirting. Maybe he even is a little considering how a smile from that man makes his heart beat accelerate. He never even considered that he might be gay before. He hadn't thought about the tiny boy from his dream in such a way, probably because he was a tiny boy in need of a caretaker and not a paedophile monster! But this man, he certainly wasn't a small helpless boy. Despite the sadness, he could feel the strength and confidence behind his relaxed posture. Damion was sure that no matter what this man had been through to make him feel like he doesn't have a real home and move around so much, he has learned to take care of himself. And that certainly is a look that makes him unbelievably sexy. Damion doubts that any girl would push him from their bed. He certainly wouldn't, though that thought slightly scares him. But then again, he had never had any interest in any girl and just thought of those eyes. Those eyes that he was now slowly getting lost in.

"I think I'd like that." The man says gently and smiles caringly. "We could start with you showing me a good place to have lunch."

"It does sound good," Damion replies but looks worried. "I know a really nice little backer too. My mother loves it a lot, but I fear I won't be able to stay long. My mother might get worried and she was expecting to go out with me later for my birthday."

"Well, then happy birthday." The man says, "If you don't have time for lunch, then how about we meet up later for dinner? My treat!"

"That sounds great." Damion says, "But you don't have to treat me."

"I'd like to though," Harry replies still with that caring smile.

Damion smiles happily and says, "Okay then how about we meet here again around six?"

"Sounds perfect." Harry agrees. "I'll be counting the seconds."

Damion blushes. Was that Harry flirting with him too? He blushes and says, "Well, I'll see you then." He stands and starts to leave only to turn around and wave at the still relaxed sitting man who waves back at him.

Damion nearly runs home and smiles at his mother saying, "Hey, about our trip, can we keep it short? I think I've got a date."

His mother stares at him and Damion can understand it. He can still feel his heart race a million times faster than normal, or at least it seems that way to him. He also feels the huge smile on his face. He must look like a lovesick teen and that certainly isn't something his mother has ever soon on his face. He was diagnosed with a depression a few weeks after those dreams started and he had woken up screaming after hearing that lost boy looking for his Sev, whoever that is. "A date?" His mother asks. "With whom?"

Damion blushes, well, might as well come clean, he doubts his mother will care that his love interest is a guy as long as that smile doesn't disappear again. "I just met him in the park. His name is Harry and I don't know. I saw him and just. I never just never felt this way."

"A guy?" She asks confused and surprised but then smiles a little saying, "I just hope he'll be good to you. You have to invite him here so I can meet him though."

"Slow down, it's our first date." Damion laughs, a sound he himself barely remembers anymore and he sees his mother smile and a tear form in her eyes from happiness.

"Then let's go shopping for your date." She cheers and takes her handbag. "I'll buy you whatever outfit you'll like!"

Damion agrees after the shopping trip he walks with his mother through the park again and is surprised when he sees Harry sitting on the same park bench. Some girls sit on another close by and watch him. Their looks indicating that they do enjoy looking at the hot green-eyed man. Damion frowns. "Something the matter?" His mother asks worriedly. It's the first time the smile falters that day and she really doesn't want to lose it.

Damion blushes and says, "Harry is there, and those girls are ogling him."

"Where is he?" His mother asks and Damion just explains where the other man sits and she starts to look at him too before saying, "He looks hot."

"Mother!" Damion exclaims shocked. The outcry does get them Harry's attention.

Harry smiles at them as soon as his green eyes found them and waves at Damion who waves back. "Introduce me." Damion's mother insists. Go one." She drags her son over there and says, "Hi you must be Harry Damion has told me so much about you already."

"I doubt that." Harry replies but raises from his sitting position and shakes her hand, "Sadly we only just meet but I do hope that you'll hear a lot more about me in the future."

She smiles while Damion just blushes and asks. "Why are you still here?"

"I told you. I'll be waiting and counting the seconds until I see you again. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised to see you walk through the park again today." He takes Damion's hand and moves his thumb over the back saying, "I missed seeing you already!"

"What a charmer." Damion's mother says with a bit of worry.

They stay and talk for a while until Damion's mother asks, "Do you want to come home and get changed to impress your new boyfriend or should I take those bags of you and you two run along."

"But I couldn't make you carry all that on your own." Harry quickly says, "How about I just join and help carry those things and wait for Damion to get changed if he wishes to do so, though, he certainly doesn't need to." Harry looks at Damion with a caring smile saying, "You look absolutely perfect no matter what you wear."

Damion just blushes and mumbles "Okay!" And Harry does take most of the bags and walks home with them chatting easily about some of the places he's seen like an old castle claiming that it was filled with ghost including that of a man whose head was incompletely chopped off and still hung on to his shoulders by a small piece of skin. His story is so vividly told that Damion can nearly picture it.

Harry also talks about real things like the Pyramids and a tropical island that he visited at least once. Damion is fascinated and asks many questions mostly to keep hearing his voice and to stop his mother from asking or talking about embarrassing things. He doesn't need to worry though, his mother is just happy to see her son smile so relaxed and honestly and to see the caring smile on the strangers face. He truly looks like he already deeply cares for Damion. Looking at them it seems more like they had just waited to find each other again than that they just meet.

Damion enjoys the evening with Harry and by the time they have to depart they decide on another date. Damion is surprised to hear that Harry can't give him a mobile number to contact him because apparently he never needed a mobile not having anyone to contact in the first place but says that he'll buy himself one before they meet up again and to give it to him then and asks for Damion's number so he can maybe contact him before that. Just a few hours later Damion gets a voice mail from Harry already saying, "Hi, I've got a phone and one number saved into it already! That's a record for me. And by the way, I miss you already."

The next time they meet they watched a movie and Harry was constantly chuckling during the movie despite it being a horror movie about dark wizards turning people into zombies. After the movie, Damion asks him why and all Harry says, "How about we see each other in the park tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you a real story about witchcraft?"

"How can it be real when it includes about witchcraft?" Damion had joked.

Harry had just shrugged and said, "You'll understand when I'm done telling you."

The next day, on their third date. Damion sat on the same bench he had met Harry on, right next to the very same man and Harry just asks, "Ready to hear a real story about witchcraft?"

"Sure," Damion replies.

Harry smiles and then sighs saying, "A long time ago a small boy was born. His name was Harry James Potter and the little boy had no idea about a prophecy that said he was able to defeat the darkest and most feared dark wizard in the history of the magical community. What no one knew though was that he was a very special wizard himself. He could do something only very few could do. At a young age, younger than any before him, his family noticed that he could change into an animal on instinct. Some wizards can learn that they are called an animagus, but this boy turned not only into a normal animal, and he didn't need to go through the normal process of changing. He was able to just turn at will into a Phoenix, a magical and somewhat immortal bird that can be reborn from its own ashes after burning when it dies. The dark Wizard though knew part of that prophecy and to prevent his own demise he planned to attack the boy before he was too old. A few months after the boys first birthday he attacked the small family and killed first the father, then the mother and then the boy. The child's body burned and from its ashes, a small baby Phoenix was born that not long after changed back into a boy. Because a Phoenix grows much father that small amount of time was enough for the boy too look like a one-year-old though he was a few month younger again. Something no one noticed." Damion listens how the story goes on explaining about the boy being sent to live with his only blood relatives because apparently someone thought that it was his mother's love that had created blood protection and that would only last while he was with her family. And while he did have that protection that could save him from some things, it did not protect him from his own family that hated magic and everything and anything that had anything to do with it. Including their tiny nephew. The story explains how he grew up in a cupboard how he was neglected, barely feed and beaten until after one particularly bad night he was locked out of the house in a snowstorm only to risk his own life to hopefully find some acceptance or to die and be with his parents. Instead, he changed once again, on instinct into a Phoenix and found a man that could understand and protect him. The man thought he was a shadow Phoenix due to the unusual black colouring that the boy didn't use to have in his Phoenix form before. The story explains how the child slowly grew to trust the man, how he changed back to a boy and started to relearn to live as a human. Harry tells Damion how the boy found his first friend, a boy called Draco that had flown on a broom with the bird before he ever changed into a boy again. Damion nearly says something when Harry's story includes his first dream in pain striking details, even saying the exact same things and telling him how he felt being called a wimp by the older boy. Damion nearly cries hearing that and suddenly he knows. Harry has waited for him, he has waited to find him again. He's a wizard and a Phoenix. And Damion himself used to be Draco. Damion continues to listen to Harry's life so far and everything the man had been through from fighting a Basilisk with ease to curing the soul of his parents' murderer. How he fell in love with Draco and was together with him for a long time. How he saw the soul of his old headmaster again years after he had died and how he, or the Harry from the story, had always hoped to one day find his Draco in some form again. How he'd do anything to gain his love again.

After that story is done Harry just sits there and waits for Damion's reaction. All he can say though is, "Magic is real huh? I guess I was Draco wasn't I?"

Harry just nods. Damion watches him for a moment longer before he leans over and kisses him saying, "I love you. I always have and always will!" Harry just smiles and holds him close before he hands him the necklace, he had mentioned in the story more than once. Harry also explains how he has no papers right now but that they can still travel by flashing around and that he can show him the world and that Harry can flash into his vault in Gringotts and take out coins from there to support them both. Damion insists that he is working and will continue to do so there is no reason to treat him like a spoiled brat. But that a bit of extra money might be nice on occasion. Soon after Damion and Harry already move into an apartment together. Damion's mother is a little worried that they are moving so fast but since ever since Damion met Harry he seems to be magically cured of his depression, she doesn't say anything against it and just hopes that their love will last.

Damion, on the other hand, loves the fact that most of the housework is suddenly done by magic and that Harry really does flash with him to New York or LA for a shopping trip or the Amazonas for a "walk" or the great barrier reef for a swim. Damion is particularly happy when he sees Harry's Animagus form. A beautiful fiery red and gold Phoenix!


End file.
